Leyendo la Piedra Filosofal
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: El cuarto año acaba de empezar y Harry está feliz de no ser el centro de atención, pero justo cuando empezaba a relajarse, llegan siete libros del futuro que prometen ponerle fin a sus problemas, el detalle es que se tratan de su propia vida y hay que leerlos delante de todo el gran salón. (Harry & Daphne)
1. Libros y Condiciones

Leyendo los libros

**Introduccion **

El cuarto año acaba de empezar y Harry está feliz de no ser el centro de atención, pero justo cuando empezaba a relajarse, llegan siete libros del futuro que prometen ponerle fin a sus problemas, el detalle es que se tratan de su propia vida y hay que leerlos delante de todo el gran salón

**Capítulo 1. Libros y condiciones **

Casi toda la casa de Gryffindor estaba en el estadio, todos querían probar la saeta de Fuego de Harry, el mismo estaba ahí sentado en las gradas con un cuaderno de dibujo y crayones mágicos que hacían que el dibujo se moviera un poco. Madame Hooch estaba sobre su propia escoba vigilando que nadie saliera lastimado, como se trataba de una escoba de carrera profesional, los de primer año solo podían sentarse en las gradas a mirar, por eso y porque Harry sabía que si se las prestaba, McGonagall lo mataría. Uno de los pocos que no había mostrado ningún interés de subirse en ella, era Neville quien estaba sentado a su lado con un libro de herbologia

Dentro del castillo, Hermione bajaba las escaleras para ir al estadio de Quidditch, no tenía ningún interés en subirse a la escoba de Harry, pero después del caos del año anterior, aprendió que no le haría ningún daño relajarse de vez en cuando, por lo que irire a entretenerse con sus compañeros de casa

Señorita Granger – escucho que la llamaban, volteo encontrándose con su jefa de casa

¿Si profesora McGonagall? – dijo Hermione deteniéndose

¿Dónde está el señor Potter? – dijo McGonagall llegando con ella

En el estadio profesora, todo Gryffindor esta allá para probar la saeta – dijo Hermione

¿Usted también va para allá me imagino? – dijo McGonagall

Así es – dijo Hermione

Bueno, por favor dígale a Harry que el director Dumbledore lo está buscando, la contraseña de su despacho es meigas fritas – dijo McGonagall

Si, se lo diré - dijo Hermione

Diez minutos después llego al estadio y tras localizar a Harry en las gradas se acercó a él, cuando llego con el vio que lo que dibujaba era un animal mitad perro mitad lobo, le había puesto como título Black Wolf

Qué lindo Harry - dijo Hermione sentándose detrás de el

Hola Hermione, gracias - dijo Harry volviendo a mirar el dibujo que representaba a Remus y Sirius, los mejores amigos de su padre

Escucha, me encontré con McGonagall, Dumbledore te está buscando – dijo Hermione

¿Ahora que paso? - dijo Harry dejando el dibujo

No sé, pero quiere que vayas a su despacho, ahora mismo – dijo Hermione

¿Te dio alguna contraseña? – dijo Harry guardando el dibujo en su mochila

Meigas Fritas – dijo Hermione

Alguien tiene obsesión con los dulces – se burló Harry levantándose y acercándose a la baranda – ¡Ron, Ron!

El pelirrojo que estaba sobre la escoba de Fred que estaba en las gradas planeando alguna broma con George, se acercó a el

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ron

Tengo que ir con Dumbledore, cuida la saeta y Despues llevas a la sala común, que no se monten los de primero, Despues de lo de Collin, McGonagall es capaz de matarme – dijo Harry

Claro – dijo Ron riéndose ante el recuerdo, el año anterior llevado por su fanatismo, Collin a pesar de que Harry le había dicho que no, había tomado la Nimbus 2000 para tomarse fotos con ella, pero siendo inexperto y la escoba de carrera profesional, no pudo controlarla y termino en la enfermería, lo bueno fue que Despues de eso entendió el significado de no

Harry recogió su mochila y dejo el estadio para volver al castillo, pronto estuvo frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada

Meigas Fritas – dijo con voz clara y firme

La gárgola se apartó un poco dejando ver la escalera en forma de caracol, esa subió sola y conforme se acercaba a la puerta de madera escucho voces en el interior

Esto es una locura Dumbledore, todo el mundo tiene derecho a que se respete su privacidad, incluyendo a Harry Potter – escucho decir a McGonagall

Y por eso Minerva, voy a pedir su autorización, si dice que no, aunque espero convencerlo de lo contrario, lo respetare y aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿dónde está el problema? – dijo Dumbledore

Claro que va a aceptar – escucho decir a Snape – es la oportunidad perfecta para seguir llamando la atención y regodearse en su fama

¿Porque mejor no maduras? – Gruño Lupin – director, usted conocía a James y Lilly, ellos odiaban que se metieran en su vida privada, Harry y con justa razón, es aún más celoso con la suya

Él tiene razón, Potter habla a cuenta gotas de su vida privada, esto no le va a hacer ninguna gracia, que no te sorprenda si no acepta – dijo McGonagall cruzada de brazos

Minerva, ya deberías saber que Harry es bastante comprensivo, por lo menos a mí siempre me ha dado esa impresión – dijo Dumbledore

Comprensivo, no estúpido – dijo McGonagall

Difiero, posee poco talento para la magia, se regodea en su fama y su arrogancia rivaliza hasta con la de su padre – dijo Snape

El hizo un patronus corpóreo a los trece años, ¿tu cuanto tardaste? – dijo Remus con rabia

Remus ya, el no vale la pena – dijo una mujer que Harry no reconoció tomándolo del brazo,

Ya fue suficiente – intervino Dumbledore – Severus, necesitamos leer esos libros, así que te voy a pedir que cooperes

Disculpen señores, pero nuestro invitado de honor ya llego - dijo una voz que reconoció como la de ojoloco

Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió, Harry un poco sorprendido entro en el despacho

Ah Harry, veo que te llego mi mensaje, pasa por favor – dijo Dumbledore

Harry entro encontrándose con varias personas en el despacho de Dumbledore, los cuatro jefes de casa, los señores Weasley acompañados por Bill, Charlie y Percy, Remus Lupin con una joven de largo cabello rubio que parecía tener su edad, la mejor lugarteniente de Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, el jefe del departamento de leyes mágicas Kinsley Shakelbolt, el jefe del departamento de Aurores Rufus Scrimgeur, el ministro de magia Fudge, Hagrid y para miedo de Harry, Sirius bajo su forma animaga, también estaba ojoloco quien era atendido por Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore acababa de sacarlo del baúl donde Barty Jr. lo había encerrado, su lugar en el baúl lo había ocupado el propio Barty

¡Hola Harry! – dijeron Bill y Charlie haciéndolo recordar a los gemelos

Hola que tal - dijo Harry mientras se acercaba al escritorio

Harry, esto no hay forma de diluirlo, así que lo diré como es – dijo Dumbledore – esta mañana me llego una carta... del futuro

¿Perdón?

Si, más específicamente del año 2019 – dijo Dumbledore tomando un pergamino – léela tú mismo

Harry como la carta y la leyó en silencio

_Estimado profesor Dumbledore_

_Sabemos que esto le parecerá extraño pero hemos decidido mandarle esta carta junto a siete libros que hablan de la Vida de Harry Potter en Hogwarts Le suplicamos que solo estén personas de su completa confianza, por supuesto se pondrán hechizos protectores. La razón de enviarle estos libros es para evitar tragedias que ocurrirán a manos de Lord Voldemort. Pero una cosa, esto es un poco ilegal así que necesitaran el permiso de Harry, sin él no podrán ni tocar los libros._

_Atte. Unos amigos del futuro_

Harry bajo la carta y miro al director como si no lo conociera, aquello sí que era cruzar la línea

Señor, no me lo tome a mal, pero esto es una broma muy pesada, ¿cómo podría alguien saber todo lo que pienso, digo y hago? - dijo Harry mirando los libros con recelo – ¿más aun pensar que voy a consentir eso?

Legeremancia – dijo Snape fríamente

Señor – dijo Harry ignorando a Snape – hasta donde sé, un giratiempos solo retrocede veinticuatro horas, no... Veinticinco años

Yo también pensé que podía ser una broma, o un intento de emboscada por parte de Voldemort, pero también enviaron una nota con datos solo tu podrías saber - dijo Dumbledore, Harry alzo las cejas – tu primer encuentro con el espejo de Oesed – agrego haciendo que el corazón de Harry se acelerara y su mirada se pusiera turbia – por supuesto no voy a ser yo quien cometa un abuso, ni mucho menos traicione tu confianza, así que es tu decisión, si no quieres que los leamos solo diré que no y olvidaremos el asunto

¿Espera encontrar la forma de detener a Voldemort cierto? – dijo Harry Despues de un minuto

La verdad sí, pero la decisión es solo tuya, es tu vida Despues de todo – dijo Dumbledore

Tengo que hablar con Ron y Hermione, ellos están muy involucrados - dijo Harry dejando la carta

Muy bien, Minerva ve por ellos por favor - dijo Dumbledore

McGonagall asintió y salió de la sala para ir a buscar a los dos adolescentes, diez minutos Despues volvió con ellos, Ron traía la saeta en la mano, Harry salió con ellos de la oficina pero no bajaron la escalera, ambos leyeron la carta y hablaron en susurros porque podían oírlos

¿Pero Dumbledore está seguro de esto? – Dijo Ron

Si, le dieron información que solo nosotros podríamos saber, el asunto del espejo, la piedra, la cámara, Sirius, a parte de nosotros, solo Dumbledore sabe que paso – dijo Harry

Pues… si Dumbledore está seguro, deberíamos dejarlos - dijo Hermione

¿Qué? Hermione si eso es cierto, en esos libros están todos nuestros secretos, cosas que nunca les contamos a nadie – dijo Ron súbitamente nervioso –¿sabes que va a pasar?, ¡voy a decirte lo que va a pasar! ¡Si leen esos libros nos vamos a meter en un buen lio y nos van a expulsar! ¡Eso es lo que va a pasar!

Y eso si no nos mandan a azkaban, además imagine como se pondrán Snape y los Slytherin cuando sepan lo de la cámara, o peor, cuando se sepa que ayudamos a Sirius a escapar – dijo Harry

Podemos pedirle a Dumbledore inmunidad – dijo Hermione tratando de no pensar en eso – pero pensémoslo, talves gracias a esto encontremos la ubicación de Pettigrew, probaríamos la inocencia de Sirius, y lo más importante es que talves veamos la forma de destruir a ya sabes quien antes de que regrese, esto es una ventaja sobre él, no podemos dejarla pasar

Eso no lo voy a discutir, quien ya sabes solo, es una cosa, pero con Pettigrew ayudándolo, no quiero ni pensarlo – dijo Ron estremeciéndose un poco

La verdad es que sería bueno poder disfrutar de Hogwarts como dios manda, sin tantos dolores de cabeza – dijo Harry

Tras eso se quedaron en silencio, un rato Despues volvieron a la oficina con una firme decisión tomada, era un riesgo, pero no podía ser peor que darle a Voldemort la oportunidad de regresar, aunque eso significaba que Harry tendría que volver a ser el centro de atención

Hemos decidido... que pueden leerlos, pero bajo nuestras condiciones – dijo Hermione

Es justo, los escucho– dijo Dumbledore

Primero lo primero, todo Hogwarts no va a leer eso – dijo Hermione – con suerte solo los que estamos aquí, porque aunque no conocemos a algunos, imagino que usted confía en ellos y…. bueno nosotros confiamos en usted

De hecho es bueno que lo diga señorita Granger, porque hay una lista de personas que deberían estar durante la lectura, ustedes conocen a la mayoría – dijo Dumbledore dándole una hoja de pergamino

_Le pedimos que para la lectura convoque a las siguientes personas:_

_El trio (aunque sobra decirlo)_

_Usted, Los jefes de casa, Hagrid,madame Hooch y madame Pomfrey_

_El cuarto curso_

_Todos los Weasley_

_Los cuatro equipos de quidditch_

_Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Joanne Black, Canuto, Kinsley, Scrimgeur, Fudge y Narcissa Malfoy _

Si, supongo que está bien con estas personas – acepto Hermione aunque un poco nerviosa ante la mención de Sirius

Perfecto, Harry… - dijo Dumbledore

Sin castigos y sin quitar puntos por las cosas que han pasado y mucho menos por las que pasaran – dijo Harry que se había puesto en cuclillas para saludar a Canuto

Potter, ni siquiera han empezado las clases – dijo McGonagall recordando que era sábado

Por eso lo digo, perdón – dijo Harry ante su severa mirada, Remus y Joanne se miraron y sonrieron

Eso me parece justo, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no tendría ningún sentido, aunque eso no va a evitar que los regañen – dijo Dumbledore antes de que Snape gritara – ¿algo más?

Hermione y yo también aparecemos ahí, así que queremos inmunidad ante todo lo que aparezca en esos libros, de lo contrario en menudo problema nos vamos a meter – dijo Ron señalándose a sí mismo y a Hermione – y sobre los puntos, ni ahora ni Despues, que es lo que Snape va a querer hacer

Es su profesor señor Weasley, deben tener algo de respeto – dijo Dumbledore antes de que la señora Weasley dijera nada

¿Respeto? ¿Cómo puedo respetar a alguien que abusa del puesto que usted le dio, para pisotear el honor de mi familia y la memoria de mis padres? – Dijo Harry cruzado de brazos, los que conocieron a James Potter creyeron verlo sonreír con orgullo ante las palabras de su adorado hijo

Ya se enojó – dijo Ron

¡A mí me vas a respetar, firma esa autorización bastardo! – grito Snape queriendo estrangularlo ahí mismo

No – dijo Harry sin dejarse intimidar,

Severus, ya fue suficiente. – Intervino Dumbledore quien en el fondo sabía que Snape se había ganado a pulso el desprecio de la mayoría, en especial el de Harry – ¿Algo más señores?

No tenemos por qué dar explicaciones, pedir disculpas, ni adelantar nada, entérense conforme avance la lectura, como debe ser – dijo Hermione

De mas esta que lo diga señorita Granger, pero está bien,como se trata de sus vidas y reconozco que estamos cruzando muchos límites, aceptare sus condiciones, los tres gozaran de total inmunidad, incluso ante el ministerio – dijo Dumbledore

Les puedes dar inmunidad Dumbledore, pero eso significa que si algo sale mal, tu seras quien asuma toda la responsabilidad – señalo Fudge

Tienes mi palabra – dijo Dumbledore antes de mirar al muchacho – Harry por favor

En ese momento cayo una carta que voló directamente hacia donde estaba Harry, el chico la leyó, saco su varita y firmo con ella el documento, Ron y Hermione también lo firmaron, luego apunto su varita a los libros que estaban sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore

_Yo Harry James Potter en pleno uso de mis facultades, concedo de forma voluntaria y legal, mi permiso para que puedan Leer los siete libros que relatan mi vida en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, así como lo relacionado a Lord Voldemort, con el fin de terminar con su reinado de terror. Poniendo como condición que la información permanezca únicamente entre los presentes, pero si dicha información llega a ser revelada a alguien o usada con malas intenciones, el castigo será perder todo recuerdo de la lectura_– dijo en voz alta – así sea

Un rayo de luz de color blanco salió de su varita y golpeo los libros, al mismo tiempo una onda expansiva cubrió el castillo y sus terrenos

Entonces cayó un vociferador sobre los libros y se abrió de forma instantánea

_Bueno, ya que Harry dio su permiso pueden empezar, la onda expansiva fue en realidad cosa nuestra pero quisimos crear un efecto dramático, aun así la deuda de vida es real. Director reúna a quienes estarán para la lectura, nosotros sabremos cuando estén todos y enviaremos otro vociferador _

Minerva por favor envía a todos a sus salas comunes, nosotros al gran salón – dijo Dumbledore levantándose

Claro que si – dijo McGonagall

Por todo el castillo los estudiantes se miraban confundidos y sin entender que estaba ocurriendo, el trio estaba en el despacho del director, y luego habían sentido una especie de onda expansiva, entonces escucharon la voz de McGonagall

Su atención por favor, todos los estudiantes del cuarto curso y equipos de quidditch, deben dirigirse al gran comedor de inmediato, los demás a sus salas comunes, prefectos les pido que sea con la mayor rapidez y orden posible, no debe quedar nadie en los pasillos – dijo McGonagall confundiéndolos aún más – gracias

Media hora más tarde la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus salas comunes, abajo en el gran comedor estaban los de cuarto año, los cuatro equipos, prefectos y profesores, aumentando más la confusión de los estudiantes también estaban presentes el jefe del departamento de aurores Rufus Scrimgeur, el jefe del departamento de leyes mágicas Kinsley Shakelbolt, el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge y Narcissa Malfoy. El trio estaba al fondo del comedor hablando en voz baja

Lupin, si Sirius se transforma y Fudge lo ve, nos meteremos en un problema del tamaño del castillo – dijo Harry

No lo hará, le puse un collar que lo impide, aunque espero que Dumbledore le haya avisado a Moody – dijo Remus

¿Moody? – dijo Hermione

Hermione, ese ojo mágico le permite ver a través de las paredes – dijo Remus señalando al hombre de gabardina

Mi papa me dijo que por el las celdas de azkaban están repletas – dijo Ron

Así mismo es – dijo Remus mientras la mujer de largo cabello rubio se acercaba – Harry, te presento a Joanne, era la mejor amiga de Lilly, la esposa de Sirius y… tu madrina

Joanne hizo amago de abrazarlo pero el dio un paso atrás, entonces recordó lo que Dumbledore ya le había dicho, a Harry lo habían criado para ser solitario, independiente y desconfiado, los únicos que habían logrado derribar muchas de las barreras que había levantado para protegerse, eran Ron y Hermione

Que gusto volver a verte – dijo Joanne – eres muy guapo, te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero…

Tengo los ojos de mi madre, si ya me lo habían dicho – la interrumpió Harry que ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados

Por lo que me dijo Remus, también heredaste su carácter, y el talento para meterte en problemas de James – dijo Joanne, Sirius ladro dándole la razón

No tengo idea de que está hablando – dijo Harry haciéndose el inocente – yo no me busco los problemas, ellos me buscan a mi

Y siempre te encuentran – se burló Ron, Harry reuniendo toda su paciencia y madurez adquirida a través de los años, le saco la lengua

Hermione, Remus y Joanne se rieron, Sirius solo ladro, mientras Harry y Ron seguían molestándose el uno al otro

Entonces escucharon un carraspeo, ahora que todos estaban en el comedor, Dumbledore se puso de pie en el centro del escenario donde estaba la mesa de los profesores, detrás suyo McGonagall ponía siete libros en la mesa de los profesores

Muy bien, creo que todos se están preguntando porque los he llamado – dijo Dumbledore – esta mañana me llego una extraña carta proveniente del futuro, siendo exactos del año 2019

Ante eso todos menos los que ya sabían comenzaron a murmurar

¡Silencio! – dijo Dumbledore haciendo que volviera la calma, tenía la carta en las manos – sé que es extraño, pero me imagino que en el futuro inventaron la forma de hacer viajes largos en el tiempo, ahora, se las leeré

_Estimado profesor Dumbledore_

_Sabemos que esto le parecerá extraño pero hemos decidido mandarle esta carta junto a siete libros que hablan de la Vida de Harry Potter en Hogwarts Le suplicamos que toda la orden este presente además del ministro de magia, si usted lo desea pueden leerlos frente a todo el colegio en el gran comedor, se pondrán hechizos protectores. La razón de enviarle estos libros es para evitar tragedias que ocurrirán a manos de Lord Voldemort. Pero una cosa, esto es un poco ilegal así que necesitaran el permiso de Harry, sin él no podrán ni tocar los libros._

_Atte. Unos amigos del futuro_

Todos estaban en un profundo silencio que no era nada normal en Hogwarts

Bueno como ven, hemos decidido hacer caso a las advertencias y leer los libros, por respeta ya que se trata de una invasión a la privacidad, Harry, Ron y Hermione, hablaron y estuvieron de acuerdo bajo ciertas condiciones que incluyeron la presencia de todos ustedes, los demás permanecerán en sus salas comunes – dijo Dumbledore

Esta vez todos en el comedor miraron al trio, pero ellos aun hablaban bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius y no les prestaron atención

Harry, ven – lo llamo Dumbledore

Harry rodando los ojos ante las miradas que recibía, se acercó al director que le tendió un pergamino

Ese es el hechizo – dijo Dumbledore

Para dejarlo claro, solo será mi vida en Hogwarts y Voldemort, de resto es mi problema – dijo Harry antes de apuntar a los libros con su varita – ¡Records Revelium!

Un rayo de luz azulado salió de la varita y golpeo los libros, al mismo tiempo una onda expansiva cubrió todo el castillo, Harry se sintió un poco mareado pero por suerte Ron estaba cerca y lo sostuvo

Necesitare vacaciones Despues de esto – dijo Harry bajando del escenario

¿Todavía dormirás bien por las noches no es así? – dijo Remus

Como un bebe – se rio Harry con cierta arrogancia

¡James debe estar saltando de orgullo por esto! – dijo Remus riéndose, Harry lo miro pero no dijo nada, Sirius ladro de acuerdo con las palabras de Lupin

Igual de egoísta que tu padre – dijo Snape con desprecio, pero Harry como de costumbre lo ignoro

Profesor Snape, usted es libre de irse si lo desea, nadie lo retiene – dijo Fudge

Él debe quedarse Cornelius, Severus por favor colabora – dijo Dumbledore

Entonces cayó un vociferador sobre los libros y se abrió de forma instantánea

_Bueno ya que Harry dio su permiso pueden empezar, la onda expansiva fue en realidad cosa nuestra pero quisimos crear un efecto dramático, aun así la deuda de vida es real. Hemos escuchado la petición del trio y todos los que no estén durante la lectura permanecerán dormidos en sus camas. En cuanto al tiempo que estarán ahí, realmente depende de cuánto tarden en leer los libros, y aunque detener el tiempo es imposible, hemos logrado ralentizarlo, por cada hora que pasen ahí dentro, solo habrá pasado un minuto en tiempo real_

_Obviamente tienen que comer, dormir e ir al baño, pero para eso tienen todo el castillo, aunque no podrán salir de él, los elfos no están bajo los efectos de los hechizos, así que seguirán dándoles las comidas y lo que necesiten_

_Ahora un par de reglas, no juzguen antes de tiempo y tienen prohibido maldecirse_

_Les enviaremos otras notas conforme los libros avancen, diviértanse - Término el vociferador antes de destruirse_

Cumplir esas reglas será muy sencillo – dijo Dumbledore conjurando una caja de madera – el estudiante o profesor que lance un maleficio, vera confiscada su varita hasta el final de la lectura, Harry Despues de esto me asegurare que nadie te moleste durante el resto del año

Gracias, ven canuto – dijo Harry yendo a la mesa de Gryffindor

¿Canuto? ¿Cómo el criminal de tu padrino? – dijo Snape con su habitual frialdad y todos miraron a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos

¿Y para que le digo que no?, profesor Snape – dijo Harry con desprecio sujetando a Sirius por el collar que le impedía volver a la normalidad

¡Señor Snape, ya basta! – Dijo Fudge para luego mirar al chico – ¡Potter, ese perro necesita un baño!

Despues lo tiro al lago – dijo Harry mientras Remus le lanzaba un fuerte hechizo de lavado que redujo el olor – gracias…

Canuto cálmate, nos meterás en problemas, – dijo Ron ayudando a sostener al perro

Ron y Harry lograron llevarse a Sirius a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron frente a Hermione, cerca de ellos se sentaron los Weasley

Harry cariño ¿Cómo estás? – dijo la señora Weasley yendo a abrazarlo, no había podido hacerlo en la oficina ya que estaba hablando con Dumbledore

Bien, aunque una parte de mi espera que esto sea una pesadilla – dijo Harry señalando la mesa de profesores a sus espaldas

Sera rápido, estamos aquí para apoyarte – dijo la señora Weasley

Harry, me alegra verte – dijo el señor Weasley

Lo mismo digo Señor Weasley – dijo Harry estrechando su mano

Ah Harry, ella es nuestra amiga Nymphadora – dijo Fred señalando a la chica de pelo rosa

¡No me llamen así! – Grito la chica y su cabello se tornó rojo intenso por unos segundos – solo dime Tonks Harry, ellos me han hablado mucho de ti

Okey – dijo Harry con cautela pero igual estrecho su mano, realmente era muy bonita y si era amiga de los gemelos, debía ser igual de genial que ellos

¡Cedric, mi pequeño buscador! – dijo Tonks al ver al muchacho de diecisiete años y fue a abrazarlo a él y a otros dos miembros del equipo

Que les parece esto, el viejo equipo junto otra vez – dijo George cuando Oliver llego con ellos

Mis buscadores favoritos – dijo Oliver al ver a Harry y Charlie – ¿cómo estas capitán?

Bastante bien, felicidades por entrar al equipo – dijo Charlie

Gracias – dijo Oliver

Ya no empiecen con el quidditch, aún es muy temprano – dijo Percy mirando a su amigo y hermano

Relájate Pers, te saldrán canas – dijo Oliver revolviéndole el pelo

Oye – dijo Percy volviendo a acomodarse el pelo

De verdad, a mí me sigue costando creer que esos dos sean amigos – le comento Ron a Harry que asintió

Entonces se escuchó un carraspeo, Dumbledore volvía a estar de pie en el escenario con uno de los libros en la mano

Me parece, que ya podemos comenzar, podrán hablar más en el descanso – dijo Dumbledore tomando el primer libro – por favor todos tomen asiento

Todos se sentaron, los estudiantes en sus respectivas mesas, Fudge, Ojoloco, Kinsley y Scrimgeur en la mesa de profesores, Lupin y Joanne en la mesa de Gryffindor para controlar a Sirius, los Weasley cerca de sus hijos, y Narcissa Malfoy junto a su hijo

El primer libro se titula **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal **\- leyó Dumbledore


	2. El niño que vivio

El niño que vivió

Me parece, que ya podemos comenzar – dijo Dumbledore tomando el primer libro – el primer libro se titula **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**

¿Y eso que es? – dijo Neville

Es una piedra que… ustedes sabrán que es y cómo funciona conforme avance la lectura – se interrumpió Hermione al sentir sobre ella la mirada penetrante de su amigo

¿Alguien quiere ser el primero? – Dijo Dumbledore – lo haría yo, pero me encuentro un poco mal de la garganta

Pues no se nota – murmuro Ron haciendo reír a Harry

Yo lo hare Dumbledore – dijo Scrimgeur

Muy bien, adelante – dijo Dumbledore tendiéndole el libro

El auror tomo el libro y se puso de pie en medio del escenario, como cuando Dumbledore se dirigía a los estudiantes, abrió el libro, carraspeo un poco para aclarar su garganta y comenzó

**Capítulo 1. El niño que vivió – leyó Scrimgeur **

Como suele suceder, al escuchar el titulo todos miraron al más pequeño de los Potter, Harry solo rodo los ojos

Unas muy largas vacaciones – dijo Harry sacando una bolsa de papas fritas de su mochila

¿A dónde? – dijo Remus

Lejos – dijo Harry reduciéndolo a cualquier parte del planeta

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Pri vet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy nor males, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o miste rioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

¿Falta de imaginación? – dijo Hermione

No tienes idea – dijo Harry

¿Se refiere a la magia verdad? – dijo Ron

Harry asintió suspirando con aburrimiento

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. **

¿Que son taladros? – pregunto Draco

Es una herramienta Muggle para realizar trabajos en casa, como colgar cuadros – respondió Hermione al instante

Ah – dijo Draco sin alterarse ni insultar a la chica para sorpresa de todos

**Era un hombre corpulen to y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por enci ma de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.** **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ello****s no había un niño mejor que él**

Que mujer tan grosera – dijo Molly Weasley

Yo he visto caballos más bonitos – dijo Fred que recordaba haberla visto

¿Potter, acaso vives en un Zoológico? porque a mi esa descripción me suena a la de una jirafa y una morsa – dijo Zambini y Harry casi se atraganta con las papas

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también te nían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter. La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Durs ley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su ma rido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. **

¡Gracias a Dios! – dijo McGonagall

¿Pero porque tu tía hace eso? – pregunto Susan

Realmente nadie que conociera a mi madre y Petunia, podía decir que eran hermanas, eran dos desconocidas con sangre en común – dijo Harry

¡Pues yo voy a ir a aclararle algunas cosas a tu tío, porque James no era ningún inútil! – dijo Remus molesto

Si lo era, no servía para nada – dijo Snape con el mismo tono de desprecio reservado para Harry

¡Vete al diablo! – dijo Lupin fríamente

¡No déjalo!, que diga lo que quiera, porque después dirá que no le permitimos expresar su… _opinión_ – dijo Harry con desprecio sujetando a Sirius – mira Lupin, yo tengo a mi padre en un pedestal y de ahí no lo baja nadie, mucho menos _el_

¿Sabes qué? tienes razón – dijo Remus ayudándolo a agarrar a Sirius

Severus por favor, acabamos de empezar – dijo Dumbledore – Rufus por favor

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pen sar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la ace ra. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

¿Cómo estás tan tranquilo? – Dijo Katie mirando a su amigo – hablan de ti como si te odiaran

Porque hace mucho que me hice a la idea de que nunca seré el sobrino favorito de esos dos – dijo Harry señalando el libro

¿Cómo son contigo en realidad? – dijo McGonagall

Voldemort sería mejor compañía – dijo Harry haciendo que todos pusieran su mejor expresión de horror

Pero Harry solo le hizo un gesto a Scrimgeur para que continuara, mientras McGonagall le mandaba una mirada envenenada a Dumbledore, debían ser realmente malos para que los comparara con uno de los magos más peligrosos de la historia

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. **

**El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

Que niño tan Horrible y mimado, yo jamás permitiría que mis hijos montaran semejante espectáculo – dijo la señora Weasley a los que todos los adultos de la sala asintieron completamente de acuerdo.

¿Silla alta, que edad tiene tu primo? – dijo Seamus con extrañeza

La misma que yo – dijo Harry también un poco confundido, su primo era malcriado, pero no tanto

En eso cayo otra nota sobre el libro, Scrimgeur la leyó: _Este capítulo ocurre en 1981, cuando Harry tenía un año, su primo es un mes y medio mayor que el _

¡Ah! – dijeron todos

Si con un año ya era así, no me lo quiero imaginar ahora – dijo la profesora Sproud

Harry prefirió no responder

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

¿Qué hace una lechuza en un barrio muggle? – Dijo la profesora Sproud – los muggles no la usan

Entonces McGonagall supo que día era ese y suspiro, nadie dijo nada y Scrimgeur continuo

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las pare des. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciu dad. **

McGonagall bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos

Bueno… eso no es normal – dijo Hermione

No estoy de acuerdo, yo conozco a tres que se salen de la norma, y uno es tuyo – dijo Lupin señalando a la castaña

Ni tu puedes decir que no – dijo Ron

Hermione se mostró dispuesta a discutir, pero cambio de opinión y dejo continuar la lectura

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pen sando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mi rada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótu los ni los planos). **

Es que no lo hacen – dijo Neville más confundido que de costumbre – a menos que sea McGonagall

¿Pero qué va a hacer ella ahí? – dijo Harry, Neville se encogió de hombros

McGonagall por su parte los miraba a ambos, realmente si había estado ahí, pero no dijo nada dejando la pregunta en el aire

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotella miento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran canti dad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. **

¿Eso que tiene de raro? – dijo Theo

Lo muggles dejaron de usar túnicas hace cientos de años, ahora son… solo disfraces o artículos de museo – dijo Daphne

¿Por cierto Harry, porque tú nunca las usas, salvo las de la escuela? – dijo Ginny viendo al chico que llevaba unos jean, una camiseta de manga larga azul y una chaquea negra y gris encima

Me gusta más esta ropa – dijo Harry

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. **

¡Hey! – dijeron todos ofendidos

**¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. **

Es que hay magos muy descuidados – dijo McGonagall reprobatoriamente

Es un hipócrita – dijo Harry

**Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! **

**¡Qué valor! **

De verdad ¿no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea criticar? – dijo Tonks

Eso es solo el principio – dijo Harry con fastidio

**Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publi citaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos mi nutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

Por lo menos se aplica en su trabajo – dijo el señor Weasley

Si, seguro… - dijo Harry con sarcasmo

¿Algo que aportar? – dijo Fred con picardía

Digamos que ha estado haciendo… horas extras, con su secretaria – dijo Harry con un tono muy sugerente

¿Y tú sabes eso por…? – dijo George

Paso mucho tiempo en la ciudad durante el verano, además ningún vendedor de taladros hace viajes de negocios y mucho menos al caribe: solo – dijo Harry sin cambiar el tono

Uhh – dijeron varios mientras el Scrimgeur continuaba con la lectura

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los ta ladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abier ta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquie ra de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. **

Que hombre tan grosero y desagradable – dijo McGonagall

Bueno todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener un mal día – dijo Kinsley tratando de justificarlo

Si pero no a tratar mal a los demás, si tienes un mal día vas a casa y te calmas – dijo el señor Weasley

¿Siempre es así? – pregunto Remus a Harry

El noventa por ciento del tiempo – dijo Harry

Todos se miraron entre ellos

**Es tuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que es taba en la acera de enfrente.**

Eso explica mucho_ – _dijo Harry, pese a la estricta dieta de Petunia, Vernon no había bajado ni un kilo de peso, aunque él tampoco la seguía, claro que él no la necesitaba

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. **

**No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su con versación.**

Metiche – dijo Katie sentada junto a Fred

¿Pero porque se mete donde no lo llaman? – dijo Charlie

Eso solo lo hace quien no tiene nada mejor que hacer – dijo Tonks

**—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

**—Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Todos miraron al mencionado que estaba ocupado comiendo de una bolsa de papas con queso, pero internamente Harry con solo escuchar eso supo a donde se dirigía el asunto. Era esa maldita noche en la que había perdido todo, sus padres, su familia, su hogar, su infancia y su libertad.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo inva dió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

Bien, no queremos escucharlo – dijo Susan

¿Pero qué va a comentar si no están hablando con él? – dijo Hannah

Si algo no le gusta, lo único que tiene que hacer es ignorarlo – dijo Hermione

Lo que tiene que hacer es no meterse en lo que no es asunto suyo, Granger – dijo Daphne en el mismo tono tranquilo

Eso es fácil para el que tiene vida propia, no para el que no la tiene – dijo Padma

Eso es muy cierto, es verdad – dijeron las demás en distinto tono

Los profesores estaban sorprendidos por la conversación tranquila y serena de las chicas, aunque claro, la rivalidad la llevaban más que todo los varones

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su ofi cina. **

**Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le moles taran, cogió el teléfono y cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el apa rato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... **

¿Esa morsa es capaz de correr? – pregunto Fred

¿Piensa? – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo

Pues… yo no… talves – dijo Harry sin realmente tener idea

**No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.**

Pero solo hay una familia Potter – dijo Theo extrañado

Pero en el mundo muggle no, ahí es un apellido común – dijo Daphne

Antes de que alguien aportara nada Scrimgeur continuo

**Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su so brino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño.**

**Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. **

Ugh – dijeron la mayoría

Nunca habría dejado que James te pusiera así – dijo Lupin con burla

¿Recuerdas la lista?, tenían como cien nombres – dijo Joanne

¿Cómo olvidarlo?, estuvieron cambiando el nombre durante todo el embarazo, y como no se dejaba ver, eran tanto de varones como de mujeres – dijo Lupin haciendo que Harry se pusiera rojo – algunos eran para golpearlos

¿Cómo eligieron Harry? – pregunto Hermione para sorpresa de nadie

Era un nombre que ambos tenían en común, Henry era el nombre del abuelo de James, y el segundo nombre de su padre, también era el nombre del padre de Lilly – explico Remus

Y con eso se termina la lección de historia familiar – dijo Harry

Scrimgeur viendo que estaba un poco incómodo retomo la lectura

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cual quier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! **

¿Pero porque? – dijo la señora Weasley

¿Qué quiere que le diga? Tenían años sin verse, la última vez se vieron fue en el funeral de mis abuelos, y fue para discutir – dijo Harry

¿Los dos? – pregunto Neville

Tuvieron un accidente aéreo cuando volvían de unas vacaciones en Francia– explico Harry

¿Los mortifagos? – dijo Ron

No, una… una falla en el sistema hidráulico del avión, eso hizo que se estrellara en los Alpes – dijo Harry que había investigado sobre ellos

¿Qué es el sistema hidráulico? – dijo el señor Weasley sin poder contenerse

Es el sistema que permite al avión elevarse, aunque desconozco cómo funciona – dijo Hermione

Yo recuerdo el funeral, tu tía discutió por llevarnos y después la acuso de causar el accidente – dijo Joanne

¿Porque no me sorprende? – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

Scrimgeur que encontraba la conversación interesante volvió a la lectura

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

¡Y dale! – se quejaron varios de los presentes molestos por la forma en la que aquel hombre se expresaba por su forma de vestir

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

**—Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tamba leaba y casi caía al suelo. **

Esta vez Harry no se contuvo y escupió todo el jugo sobre Fred que estaba cerca

¡Oye! – dijo Fred mientras su madre lo secaba

¿Perdón? – dijo Harry mirando a Scrimgeur

Es lo que dice – dijo Scrimgeur

Por esa reacción, ¿eso no es habitual cierto? – dijo Hermione

Por decirlo menos – dijo Harry tosiendo un poco – disculpa Fred

Me la voy a cobrar en el estadio – dijo Fred a juego

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

**— ¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los _muggles_ como usted de berían celebrar este feliz día!**

Entonces todos los que aún no se habían dado cuenta supieron de qué día se trataba y el silencio lleno el gran comedor

La gente enloqueció ese día, está bien el señor tenebroso se hubiera ido y ojala hubiera sido para siempre, pero no era para actuar así – dijo McGonagall

Bueno Minerva, todos estaban felices porque aquello terminara – dijo Dumbledore

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Minerva al decir que se extralimitaron bastante, algunos estuvieron a un paso de exponer la existencia de nuestro mundo – dijo Scrimgeur

Pues a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia tanta celebración – dijo Remus – es como si la gente hubiera olvidado que dos personas perdieron la vida esa noche ¿Cómo se come eso?

Para pasar el trago Scrimgeur siguió leyendo

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo ha bía abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había lla mado _muggle_, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba descon certado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la ima ginación)**

Eso explica lo aburridos que son – dijo Tonks

¿Esto lo están exagerando verdad? – dijo George mirando a Harry

No mucho – dijo Harry

¿Pero cómo puede vivir alguien sin imaginación? – dijo Tonks

El hombre vende taladros, mi tía limpia sobre lo limpio y unas vacaciones consisten en ir a pescar rodeado de bichos – dijo Harry con algo de aburrimiento

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se ha bía encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

**— ¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta nor mal en un gato. **

Como un resorte todas las miradas cayeron sobre la profesora McGonagall, basto escuchar las palabras _mirada severa,_ sumadas a las características del gato

¿Pero y usted que hace ahí? – dijo Hermione

Un… trabajo por así decirlo, Rufus por favor continua – dijo McGonagall

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

¿Pero que le va a decir, si no sabe lo que ha pasado? – reclamo Susan

Se llama buscarse un problema a lo tonto – dijo Harry

No, se llama ser metiche – corrigió Hermione recogiéndose el cabello

Si, también – dijo Harry

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase (« ¡no lo haré!»). **

Muy inteligente – dijo Deán

Inspirador – dijo Seamus

¿Algo más? – dijo Neville

Es un crio malcriado – dijo Hermione

¿Qué tu tía no sabe hacer otra cosa? – pregunto Parvati

No, solo sabe ser metiche, presumir y criticar como ella sola – dijo Harry

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. **

**Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

**—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han teni do una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habi tualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las le chuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

**—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—**

Con eso Tonks recordó a su padre que trabajaba como meteorólogo, le obsesionaba todo lo relacionado al estudio del clima

**Eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Te lespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. Pero si puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estre llas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

Aquel relato confirmo lo que todos ya sabían, era aquella noche donde la primera guerra contra el señor tenebroso había llegado a su fin

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

**—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció moles ta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

**—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

¿Pero porque? – dijo Sproud que recordaba a Lilly de sus años en Hogwarts, aunque la pelirroja era cuatro años menor

Esas dos nunca se llevaron bien, Petunia por alguna razón siempre envidio la vida de Lilly, y la maltrataba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad – dijo Joanne

Lilly trataba de ignorarla, pero ella podía ser muy hiriente, no la dejaba hasta que rompía en llanto, solo cuando conseguía lo que quería se alejaba sonriendo – dijo Remus con rabia – a distancia se veía que disfrutaba hacerle daño

¡Eso es horrible! – dijo la Señora Weasley horrorizada, sus hijos tenían algunos desacuerdos de vez en cuando, pero nunca algo así

Snape desde su asiento, por más que lo odiara tuvo que darle la razón a Lupin, más de una vez tuvo que ver como Lilly sufría por los constantes abusos de su propia hermana

**—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

**— ¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

**—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... _su grupo_.**

¿Cómo que su grupo? – dijo Flitwick un poco ofendido

Pero Harry no respondió, no iba a estar explicando la mentalidad de esos dos, mentalidad que el mismo no entendía

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que ha bía oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

**—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

**—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

**— ¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

**—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

**—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sen sación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

¿Porque Dudley es mejor? – dijo Pansy Parkinson con su habitual sarcasmo

Pues nadie pidió su opinión – dijo Tonks un poco molesta

¿Pero cómo puede pisotear el nombre de su padre de esa manera? – dijo McGonagall indignada

Eso solo muestra la clase de persona que es – dijo el señor Weasley

Harry por su parte solo pudo sorprenderse de que su tía supiera su nombre antes de que Dumbledore lo dejara ahí, aunque imaginaba que sus abuelos tenían algo que ver con eso

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dor mitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía esta ba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estu viera esperando algo.**

La profesora Mcgonagal bajo la cabeza, ella había estado ahí por órdenes de Dumbledore vigilando a la familia, aunque al principio no entendió porque, Harry nunca hablaba de su vida privada por lo que no sabía cómo había sido su infancia, aun así ella podía recordar la de veces que Lilly lloro por el constante maltrato de su hermana

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello te ner algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

¿Cómo lo aguantas Potter? – pregunto Pansy que ya estaba molesta como la mayoría con aquel muggle

Te acostumbras después de un tiempo – dijo Harry frunciendo la nariz

Eso es triste – dijo Hermione

Si bueno, uno no elige a la familia, desafortunadamente – dijo Harry con aburrimiento

_Dímelo a mí_ – pensó/ladro Sirius con sarcasmo

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley perma neció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dor mido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la se ñora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bos tezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

Harry apenas pudo contener las náuseas por tener que estar de acuerdo con ese hombre

¿Del uno al diez…? - dijo George

¿Qué tan malo es? – rimo Fred

Once – dijo Harry

De verdad Harry, a ti te odian – dijo Charlie

Harry prefirió no responder y Scrimgeur siguió leyendo

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una esta tua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había es tado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. **

**La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

La mayoría presto un poco más de atención ante la mención de un nuevo personaje, y porque sabrían que había ido a hacer la profesora McGonagall en un vecindario muggle

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba pla teados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Lle vaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cris tales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. **

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. **

Con esas pintas donde sea te echan a patadas – dijo Tonks – sin ofender

Pero vamos a ver, – dijo Daphne interrumpiendo las risas causadas por Tonks, – ¿Qué hacen dos magos adultos, en un vecindario muggle a las tantas de la madrugada?

Lo comprenderán en un momento señorita Greengrass – dijo Dumbledore

**Estaba muy ocupado revol viendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rio en tre dientes y murmuró:**

**—Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lám para quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fue ron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle**

¿Dónde se consigue uno de esos?, yo quiero uno – dijo Ron

¡Ronald! – regaño el señor Weasley

En ninguna parte, lo he diseñado yo mismo durante la primera guerra mundial muggle, en la cual los magos debíamos cuidarnos mucho más de lo normal – explico Dumbledore

¿Y porque no los hace y los vende? – dijo Fred pensando como su hermano

Porque dejaría de ser especial, por otro lado, el pergamino donde escribí todo, lo perdí hace muchos años durante una mudanza, solo está la patente en el ministerio – dijo Dumbledore

Ohm – se quejaron varios que ya se habían hecho ilusiones

**—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora Mcgonagal.**

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer tam bién llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

**— ¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

**—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Varios se rieron ante el comentario

Eso no le va a hacer mucha gracia – dijo Harry

Por cierto Harry, tú lo supiste antes de que se transformara en nuestro primer año, ¿Quién te lo dijo? – pregunto Neville

Nadie, tengo algunos diarios y álbumes de fotos de mi mama – dijo Harry tranquilamente

No puedes leer eso, es un delito – gruño Snape

¡A mí me vale su opinión!, ¡lo que era de mis padres me pertenece!, ¡así que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana! – dijo Harry con desprecio

¡Severus ya, déjalo! – intervino Dumbledore, no quería que por su culpa Harry se retractara y no los dejara leer los libros

**—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sen tado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora Mcgonagal.**

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con recordando el fuerte dolor que tuvo en todo el cuerpo luego de ser des petrificada, por suerte madame Pomfrey lo soluciono con una poción, pero si tuvo que aguantarse el dolor por una hora y la debilidad por varios días

**— ¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fies tas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora Mcgonagal resopló enfadada.**

Harry rodo los ojos por el comentario de Dumbledore pero ya estaba acostumbrado, por otro lado sintió un renovado respeto hacia la profesora de transformaciones

**—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más pruden tes, pero no... ¡Hasta los _muggles_ se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en direc ción a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedales Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

No me sorprendería – dijo Kinsley

A mí tampoco – dijo el señor Weasley

Pues a mí me cae bien – dijo George sonriendo

Sabe cómo sacar partido de una mala situación, o animar una fiesta – dijo Fred

¡Más! – dijo Tonks que también conocía al hombre

**—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante años...**

Por lo menos alguien se divierte – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

¿Pero a ti no te gusta el Halloween? – dijo Parvati un poco confundida

No es lo mismo, estar ahí me ayuda a no pensar en eso y siempre que quiera me puedo ir – explico Harry

Nadie pudo rebatirle eso, total eran sus padres los que habían muerto ese día, por lo que debía encontrar la forma de hacer más llevadero ese día

**—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora Mcgonagal—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los _muggles_, intercambia rumores...**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperar a que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

**—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los _muggles_ lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

_Ojala, mi vida sería más sencilla_ – pensó Harry

Ron y Hermione solo miraron a su amigo, aquello iba a ser difícil

**—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mu cho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

**— ¿Un qué?**

**—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los _muggles_ que me gusta mucho.**

Todos se miraron sin saber que pensar, bien parecía que Dumbledore estaba divagando, aunque dada la situación nadie lo culpaba

**—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la pro fesora Mcgonagal, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

**—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una perso na sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿ver dad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —**

La mayoría de los presentes se removieron incomodos en sus asientos, los demás no le dieron importancia

Con todo respeto Dumbledore, tu puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero los demás no tenemos que hacer lo mismo – dijo Scrimgeur – yo lo llamo señor tenebroso

¿No es así como lo llaman los mortifagos? – dijo el señor Weasley con cautela

No necesariamente – dijo Remus mirando a Joanne

¿Cómo lo llamas tu Harry? - pregunto Joanne

¿Yo? por su nombre, si fuera a volver por decirlo, lo habría hecho esa misma noche – dijo Harry sin darle importancia al asunto mientras la mayoría se estremecía

**La profesora Mcgonagal se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

Otra ronda de gente estremeciéndose se extendió por el comedor

**—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profe sora Mcgonagal, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

**—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

**—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

Todos miraron a los dos magos sin creerles nada, nadie realmente creía que Dumbledore fuera tan perfecto, todo el mundo tiene una debilidad, un pasado, un secreto que ocultar. Aunque por otro lado agradecían que Dumbledore no fuera un mago tenebroso

**—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tan to desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Todos miraron al director como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza o se hubiera puesto verde

Vamos a seguir, que a mí se me ha venido una imagen – dijo Susan rompiendo el incómodo silencio

Si a mí también – dijo Hermione un poco perturbada

**La profesora Mcgonagal le lanzó una mirada dura, an tes de hablar.**

**—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

El ambiente del gran comedor se hizo más pesado y frio, habían llegado al punto que la mayoría prefería evitar, aunque entendieron porque Harry había pedido que todos salieran, todos bien sabían que a Harry no le gustaba tocar ese tema

**Parecía que la profesora Mcgonagal había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera ra zón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dum bledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos de cían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

**—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lilly y James Potter están... es tán... bueno, que están muertos.**

Harry solo cerro los ojos sintiendo como su corazón se apretaba, Hermione que estaba sentada en medio de los dos chicos solo lo abrazo, Ron solo lo miro y recordó la imagen de su amigo en el espejo, en ocasiones se quejaba de la atención que Harry recibía, pero luego recordaba que el precio que tuvo que pagar para tener esa odiosa fama, fue la muerte y destrucción de toda su familia

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora Mcgonagal se quedó boquiabierta.**

**—Lilly y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

**—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora Mcgonagal temblaba cuando continuó.**

**—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Na die sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo ma tarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

¿Pero eso es solo un rumor cierto? – dijo Daphne quien como todos no entendía como alguien querría hacerle daño a un niño

No, no lo es – dijo Snape con crueldad

¡Snape! – reclamo Scrimgeur

El señor tenebroso estaba molesto porque James y Lilly lo habían desafiado, y nadie sobrevivía una vez que decidía matarlo – dijo Remus

Creemos que talves, quería acabar con toda la familia Potter de una sola vez – dijo Scrimgeur

Dumbledore por su lado sin ese brillo en los ojos se atrevió a mirar a su alumno y le envió una triste sonrisa que el muchacho no respondió y solo desvió la mirada, talves ya era hora de decirle por qué Voldemort había destruido a toda su familia, era mejor decírselo en privado, antes de que se leyera delante de tanta gente

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza apesadumbrada.**

**— ¿Es... es verdad? —Tartamudeó la profesora McGona gall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? **

Los miembros de la orden, además de Scrimgeur miraron a McGonagall, el único que pensaba que ojala el niño estuviera muerto era Snape

No me miren así, el señor tenebroso es uno de los magos más peligrosos de la historia, no parecía lógico que sucumbiera ante un bebe de tan solo un año de edad – dijo McGonagall y miro a su estudiante – no te ofendas

No, el problema no es con usted – dijo Harry quitándole importancia al comentario de la profesora

**Es asombroso... entre to das las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

**—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

De verdad no rec… - empezó Blaise

¡No! – respondió antes de que terminara, aquella era una pregunta muy frecuente y que ya lo tenía más que harto

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo exa minaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y nin gún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

**—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

**—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, te nía que venir precisamente aquí.**

**—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

Una mala decisión en serio – dijo Harry

Snape iba a decir algo pero la mirada de Dumbledore lo freno

Harry, sé que no lo entiendes pero… – dijo Dumbledore

Entonces explíquemelo – lo interrumpió Harry

Está bien, cuando terminemos los capítulos de hoy, iremos a mi despacho y te lo explicare en privado – cedió Dumbledore – Rufus por favor

**— ¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —Gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. **

Eso sí es verdad – dijo Ron que los había visto en un par de ocasiones

Y solo se habló de un día – dijo Harry negando con la cabeza

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, solo habían leído un día de la vida de esas personas y ya querían usar la maldición cruciatus en su contra

**Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidien do caramelos a gritos. **

**¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

¿Pero cómo le permite montar tal berrinche?, está bien que tenga un año, pero todo tiene un límite – dijo la señora Weasley

Y eso es entonces, no tiene idea de las cosas que hace ahora, y lo triste es que mis tíos lo saben – dijo Harry

¿Qué es? ¿Un delincuente juvenil o algo así? – dijo Kinsley sentado junto a los profesores

Por ahí van los tiros – dijo Harry como si aquello fuera normal

Los adultos con o sin hijos se miraron entre ellos ante las palabras del adolescente, que debía estar muy acostumbrado por la forma tan tranquila con la que hablaba

**—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con fir meza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

¿Cuándo lo hicieron? – dijo Remus

No lo hicieron – dijo Harry mirándolo – yo lo descubrí por mi propia cuenta

¿Cuándo hiciste magia por primera vez? – dijo Remus

A los… seis, siete años, aunque entonces no entendía nada – dijo Harry tras pensarlo un poco

¿Cómo, que hiciste? – dijo Joanne emocionada

Teñí de azul el pelo de un profesor fastidioso – dijo Harry haciendo que todos se rieran con ganas

¡Harry! – Dijo Hermione ultrajada mientras Ron se reía a carcajadas – ¡Ronald no es gracioso!

¡No, si lo es! – dijo Ron riéndose sin pena alguna

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras casi todos se reían, los profesores se miraban entre ellos y varios más estuvieron de acuerdo con Hermione, pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudieran seguir con la lectura

**— ¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora Mcgonagal, vol viendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprende ría que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

¿Ya entendiste lo que te dije ayer? – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, ella asintió

Eso de todo el mundo es un poco exagerado, en Egipto no se escucha mucho tu nombre – dijo Bill para aliviar la tensión

No y en Rumania que está más cerca tampoco – dijo Charlie

Lo triste es que eso es un alivio – dijo Harry

Entonces te habría gustado Italia – dijo Joanne

¿Italia? – repitió Harry

Fue a donde tus padres fueron de luna de miel y donde se fueron a vivir cuando se enteraron que estabas en camino – dijo Joanne, Remus asintió y Sirius lado dándole la razón

Harry solo sonrió

**—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy se ria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! **

No espera, el sí hacia esas cosas, tenía quince meses no tres – dijo Remus recordando haber corrido detrás del entonces bebe – no podíamos quitarle los ojos de encima

En mi defensa, yo solo había visto a Harry… dos veces en todo ese tiempo, así que no sabía lo que hacía o no hacia – dijo Dumbledore

¿Y porque no lo había visto? – pregunto la señora Weasley

Bueno, pocos días después de su último encuentro con Voldemort, supieron que Lilly estaba embarazada, así que por seguridad decidieron irse del país, después de eso solo vinieron en tres o cuatro ocasiones, así que yo solo lo vi un momento en el hospital donde nació, una vez cuando tenía diez meses y esa noche, nada más – dijo Dumbledore

¿Pero tú no me dijiste que naciste en el Valle de Godric? – dijo Hermione

Así es, nos fuimos unos días después – dijo Harry, Hermione se dio por satisfecha solo para no aturdirlo con cosas tan personales

**¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

¿Alguna vez paso? – le pregunto Katie

¿Saberlo? Si, ¿entenderlo? Todavía no – dijo Harry y ella asintió sin preguntar más

**La profesora Mcgonagal abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

**—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a lle gar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.,**

Bueno yo… podía vivir sin esa imagen en la cabeza – dijo Harry con unas ligeras nauseas

Lo siento – dijo McGonagall

**—Hagrid lo traerá.**

**— ¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan im portante como eso?**

**—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

El mencionado se sonrojo y la mayoría de los presenten estuvieron de acuerdo con la afirmación, pero todos los adultos concordaban ante el hecho de que Hagrid no era la persona adecuada para dejar a cargo de un bebe

**—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora Mcgonagal—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... **

¿Ser torpe? – dijo Susan que también conocía al semigigante

¿Hablar de más? – dijo Hermione antes de sonreírle sutilmente a su enorme amigo

Ambas – dijo McGonagall

Aunque hablar de más nos ha ayudado muchas veces si me preguntas a mí – dijo Ron haciendo reír a Harry

Sus hermanos, padres, profesores y los miembros de la orden se miraron

**¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

Sirius se emocionó ante la mención de su amada y abandonada moto, había sido un regalo de su padrino Alphard cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos tres veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. **

Los Slytherin se rieron a carcajadas, otros tantos con más disimulo, aquella descripción eran muy exacta, Hagrid por su parte volvió a ponerse muy rojo

**En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

Espera, ¿subiste a un bebe en una moto voladora? – dijo Sproud

Me pareció más seguro que la aparición, y Sirius estuvo de acuerdo – dijo Hagrid

Sí, porque él ya había montado al niño – dijo Remus con una ligera molestia – su escusa fue que quería que dejara de llorar

Él dijo y cito, _Tenía más de dos horas llorando, era eso o un_ _Desmaius_ – dijo Joanne también un poco molesta – lo peor es que James estuvo de acuerdo

Canuto les ladro a ambos y luego a su ahijado que retrocedió un poco

¿Imagino que Lilly Potter estaría furiosa? – dijo la señora Weasley

Solo diré, que a Lilly le gustaban… las carreras de obstáculos – dijo Remus confundiendo a la mayoría, pero los de la orden que sabía lo ocurrido se rieron

**—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dón de conseguiste esa moto?**

**—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras habla ba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

Debo decirlo Hagrid eres un tipo con suerte, si Lilly te hubiera visto atravesando medio país con su hijo en esa moto, te habría matado – dijo Remus

Pero era una emergencia, ella lo habría entendido – dijo Hagrid

Yo creo más bien habría preferido que los dejaran entre los escombros – dijo Narcissa cuyo marido una vez se había encaprichado con una y termino en el hospital

Estoy de acuerdo con ella – dijo McGonagall

Hagrid un niño no debe estar cerca de una moto, menos un bebe, aunque son divertidas – dijo Tonks

**— ¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

**—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los _muggles_ comenzaran a aparecer. **

¿Por cierto tú has ido? – le pregunto Joanne a su sobrino

No, he tratado de ir los últimos veranos pero no he podido, será el próximo – dijo Harry

Qué verano, ni que verano, iremos en tu siguiente salida a Hogsmeade – dijo Lupin

Harry sonrió ante eso y Scrimgeur siguió leyendo mientras los estudiantes los veían confundidos, no entendían porque Harry trataba a Lupin tan familiarmente, claro que nadie sabía de la amistad de Remus con James Potter

**Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

Eso explica mucho – dijo el equipo de Gryffindor mientras Oliver le sonreía con orgullo a su buscador

**Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagal se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño pro fundamente dormido **

¡Que tierno! – dijeron las mujeres presentes haciendo que Harry se pusiera rojo

**Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente del bebe que llevaba una pijama azul, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, parecida a un relámpago **

**— ¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora Mcgonagal.**

**—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

**— ¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

Por fuerza de la costumbre Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello instintivamente para cubrirse la cicatriz

**—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagra ma perfecto del metro de Londres. **

Otra vez miraron a Dumbledore como solo se mira a un perfecto desconocido

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Ha grid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

¿Déjalo? ¿Qué cree que soy? ¿Un perro? – dijo Harry ofendido y mirándolo de mala manera

Discúlpame Harry, no fue mi intención faltarte al respeto, – dijo Dumbledore dándose cuenta de su mala elección de palabras

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

**— ¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Ha grid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

**— ¡Shh! —dijo la profesora Mcgonagal—. ¡Vas a des pertar a los _muggles_!**

**—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lilly y Ja mes muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con _muggles_...**

Imagino que petunia te la puso difícil – dijo Remus

Eso ni siquiera empieza a definirlo – dijo Harry y le pidió Scrimgeur que siguiera

Todos se miraron entre ellos con intriga, los profesores y miembros de la orden miraron mal a Dumbledore

**—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora Mcgonagal, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que ha bía enfrente. Dejó suavemente al bebe en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas y lue go volvió con los otros dos. **

Súbitamente incomodo Harry carraspeo y se removió un poco en su asiento

**Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora Mcgonagal parpadeó furiosa mente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

**—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

Mejor deja de leer ese libro antes de que pierda el respeto por ciertas personas, – dijo Harry mirando mal al director

Lo lamento Harry, si te he ofendido no he tenido esa intención – se disculpó Dumbledore

Eso fue… bastante insensible Albus, ahora que lo pienso – dijo McGonagall

Todas las madres estuvieron de acuerdo con ella

**—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devol ver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora Mcgonagal, profesor Dumbledore.**

Sirius volvió a ladrar emocionado, pero esta vez Ron adivino su pensamiento

¿Dónde está la moto Hagrid? – dijeron Ron emocionado

La tengo guardada en el cobertizo de los botes – dijo Hagrid

¿Puedo verla? – dijo el señor Weasley

¡Arthur! – Grito la señora Weasley alarmada, – ¡Ronald y Harry, ustedes no se acercaran a esa cosa, se los prohíbo!, ¡ni ahora, ni a los diecisiete, ni nunca!

Los dos adolescentes un poco asustados no se atrevieron a replicar y solo asintieron, los demás hermanos Weasley contuvieron las risas para no hacerla enojar más

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y de sapareció en la noche.**

Yo recuerdo el ruido de esa moto, ¿Cómo el vecindario entero no se despertó? – dijo Remus aunque nadie le pudo responder

**—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora Mcgonagal —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora Mcgonagal se sonó la nariz por toda res puesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcio nar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor ana ranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

**—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

¿Dejaste a mi sobrino solo y a la intemperie en pleno invierno y más aún en medio de la noche? - Dijo Remus más que molesto

Tranquilo Remus, habían varios encantamientos de protección era imposible que les pasara algo- Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

Eso no es excusa – dijo la señora Weasley – debiste haber llamado a la puerta

Me pareció muy grosero llamar a la puerta puesto que eran cerca de la una de la mañana – Dijo Albus

¿Pero si te parece una mejor idea dejar a un bebe de quince meses solo a la intemperie?, envuelto en una simple manta – reclamo Joanne molesta – de verdad, no hay quien te entienda

Cálmense, yo permanecí cerca hasta que Petunia lo encontró en la mañana – dijo McGonagall dándoles algo de alivio

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La ca lle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Henry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. **

**Sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: « ¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!»**

¿Cómo es tu relación con tu primo? – pregunto Neville

La misma que tenían mi madre y mi tía, dos desconocidos con sangre en común – dijo Harry tras unos pocos segundos

¿Tan mal? – dijo Neville

Peor – dijo Harry con rencor

Un silencio muy pesado se hizo en el gran comedor, Harry por una vez había hablado de su primo y parecía tan acostumbrado al mal carácter de sus tíos y primo, que no parecía importarle

Ese era el fin del capítulo, ¿alguien más quiere leer?– dijo Scrimgeur para romper aquel frio y pesado silencio

Yo lo hare – dijo Kinsley

Aquí tiene – dijo Scrimgeur dándole el libro

Gracias – dijo Kinsley y se aclaró la garganta – **Las Cartas de Nadie **


	3. Las cartas de nadie

**Yo sé que me salte el vidrio que se desvaneció, pero eso es porque quiero hacerlo más interesante, también pienso que Harry merece algo de privacidad, y por eso solo unos pocos lo leerán más adelante, también alterare ligeramente este **

**Espero les guste:)**

Ese era el fin del capítulo, ¿alguien más quiere leer?– dijo Scrimgeur para romper aquel frio y pesado silencio

Yo lo hare – dijo Kinsley

Aquí tiene – dijo Scrimgeur dándole el libro

Gracias – dijo Kinsley y se aclaró la garganta – Las Cartas de Nadie

**Las cartas de nadie** – leyó Kinsley

Pero antes de que Kinsley pudiera leer cayo otro vociferador que se abrió sobre sus cabezas

_Siento interrumpir pero es importante. Hemos decidido acortar un poco el libro y respetar el deseo de Harry de mantener algunas cosas en secreto, entre ellas su vida con los Dursley, aunque en mi opinión fue eso lo que forjo su carácter, de cualquier forma habrá un salto en el tiempo de diez años, dejaremos que sea Harry quien decida si contárselos o no, después de todo se trata de su pasado. Este capítulo se puede decir que es el inicio de la vida de Harry en el mundo mágico. Ya no los retengo más, continúen con la lectura _

Todos miraron a Harry llenos de intriga

No me miren así, yo les dije que solo los dejaría leer lo que involucra al mundo mágico, el resto es mi problema – dijo Harry

¿Harry, que significa eso? – dijo el señor Weasley con calma

Eso aquí, no lo voy a decir – dijo Harry sin dar lugar a replicas

Pero Ron miro a los gemelos, los tres recordaban su viaje a Surrey y las condiciones en las que vieron que Harry vivía, encerrado como un prisionero, los barrotes en su ventana, la lechuza encadenada, sus cosas lejos de él, su desesperación por salir de ahí y la reacción de los Dursley al ver que lo ayudaban a escapar. Pero ahora sentían que Harry ocultaba algo mucho más grande y oscuro

Le dijiste a McGonagall que Voldemort es mejor compañía, Petunia nunca perdía la oportunidad de maltratar a Lilly, ¿Qué te hicieron esos… _muggles _ exactamente? – dijo Remus con rabia

Se lo que dije, pero no voy a discutir eso aquí – dijo Harry antes de mirar a Dumbledore – y sin ánimos de ofender, preferiría que usted leyera ese capítulo por favor

Los adultos se miraron y sin saberlo compartieron el pensamiento de Ron y los gemelos, Harry estaba ocultando algo muy grave, un pasado muy oscuro que se negaba a remover, no sabían cuánta razón tenía, sin ofenderse Kinsley le dio el libro a Dumbledore quien reanudo la lectura, pero toda la orden se mentalizo que tendrían que tener una conversación en privado con el adolescente

**Las Cartas de nadie** – leyó Dumbledore

¿Cómo que las cartas de nadie?, tienen que ser de alguien- dijo Fred confundido

Son las de Hogwarts – aclaro Harry cuando sintió las miradas de todos sobre el

¡Ah! – dijeron todos

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. **

Una buena forma de verlo Harry, a mí también me dio esa impresión – dijo George recordando la vez que lo había buscado para ir a los mundiales

**Los demás se sen tían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: ca zar a Harry**

Una banda de futuros delincuentes – dijo la señora Weasley

La verdad es que la culpa de eso es de los padres de los niños ni más ni menos, – dijo Mcgonagal y todos asintieron de acuerdo

¿Y no les decían nada? – Dijo el señor Weasley

¿Mis tíos?, para ellos Dudley es un niño inocente que nunca hace nada, y pobre del que diga lo contrario, – dijo Harry con rabia – aunque claro, ellos no son mejores

¿Por ejemplo? – dijo Flitwick

Una vez estando en tercero, Dudley tuvo un berrinche en clases y el profesor no lo pudo controlar, golpeo a un par de estudiantes con una silla, le rompió el brazo a uno y a otra tuvieron que darle nueve puntos de sutura en la cabeza, – dijo Harry – yo por suerte no fui ese dia

¡¿Cómo?! – dijeron los profesores horrorizados

¿Pero qué paso después? – dijo la señora Weasley

Nada, limpiaron el desastre alegando que era culpa del profesor por no saber hacer su trabajo, y nos cambiaron a otra escuela, fue ahí donde conoció a sus seguidores – dijo Harry

¿Hizo todo eso y no sufrió ninguna consecuencia? – dijo Hermione indignada

Que quieres que te diga, así funcionan – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros – y antes de que preguntes por mi ausencia ese dia, me dio varicela – agrego mostrándole varias marcas que le habían quedado en el antebrazo

¿Te dio una enfermedad muggle?, no es algo que ocurra a diario – dijo Joanne cuando el asintió

¿Porque mejor no seguimos leyendo sobre Potter? ¿A quién le importa ese muggle mal educado? Él no tiene nada que ver con nosotros – dijo Daphne

La mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, aunque todos agradecían que Harry no fuera así, tenía su carácter en especial cuando discutía con Draco o Snape, pero nunca había llegado a esos extremos, los profesores y miembros de la orden compartían ese pensamiento

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resul tara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí**

Lo cual es peligroso, te puede pasar algo malo – dijo Bill

Todos sus hermanos asintieron, para ellos Harry era un hermano más, el gemelo de Ron. No sabían que si le pasaban cosas malas, era precisamente por estar en esa casa

** Y pen sando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secun daria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. **

Claro que no, tú vendrás a Hogwarts – Dijeron McGonagall y los merodeadores

Por supuesto que sí – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

**Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

**—Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

**—No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu ca beza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar

¡Bien dicho Harry! – dijeron los bromistas

¡Vaya amigo eso fue genial! – Dijo Ron sosteniéndose el estómago por las risas

¿Pero lo entendió siquiera? - pregunto Charlie

No, de hecho me pregunto – dijo Harry riéndose con ganas

Se lo merece – dijo Hermione ganándose varias miradas

Cuando las risas se calmaron la lectura prosiguió

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Lon dres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

Harry, no seas grosero – lo regaño la señora Weasley

Mientras Ron junto con todos los miembros de Gryffindor se reían

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la fami lia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting lle vaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y som brero de paja, rígido y plano. **

Todos los alumnos estallaron a carcajadas

Después dicen que nuestra ropa es ridícula – dijo Draco y nadie pudo quitarle la razón mientras seguían riéndose

**También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrena miento para la vida futura.**

Que suerte que Harry nunca estará ni cerca de ese lugar – Dijo Joanne

El sistema de esa escuela está realmente mal. ¿Qué forma de educar a un niño es esa? – dijo Sproud

Viendo como han criado a ese niño, no me sorprende que lo envíen a esa _escuela_ – reprocho Mcgonagal

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de ma yor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

Mientras en el comedor era todo lo contrario ya que Harry junto con Ron, los merodeadores, los gemelos y otros tanto estudiantes estaban prácticamente rodando por el suelo de la risa, los adultos de la sala también se estaban riendo solo que con disimulo

Unos minutos después la lectura siguió

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el de sayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregade ro. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

**— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frun ció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a pre guntar algo.**

**—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

**—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

**—No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy ti ñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termi ne, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

¿Pero porque te trata así? – dijo la señora Weasley

Señora Weasley, primero tendría que entender porque odia tanto a mi madre – dijo Harry con algo de fastidio

¿Haber si entendí, te hace a ti lo que le gustaría hacerle a ella? – dijo Hermione

Es más complicado que eso, pero si – dijo Harry

Dumbledore entonces siguió leyendo, pero comenzaba a cuestionar su decisión

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que lle vaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

Que linda imagen mental – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo haciendo reír al resto

Que aspecto ni que nada, tu vendrás a Hogwarts – Dijo Remus

Claro que si – dijo Harry sonriendo con algo de arrogancia

Pero tú tienes ropa nueva – dijo Hermione

Que me compro yo mismo – dijo Harry con alivio – suerte que ellos no saben del dinero de mis padres

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

**—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, de trás de su periódico.**

¿Es en serio? ¿Le dijo a su hijo que hiciera algo que no fuera comer y hacer berrinche? – dijo George sin creerlo

Mientras Harry rodo los ojos y empezó a contar desde diez, sabía lo que venía a continuación

**—Que vaya Harry**

¿Es que no puede ni hacer algo tan simple como buscar unas cartas? – Dijo Hannah

Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor seguía contando, siete, seis

**—Trae las cartas, Harry**

¿Cómo es que Harry es tan educado? – se cuestionó McGonagall

Harry seguía contando mentalmente: Cinco Cuatro.

**—Que lo haga Dudley.**

Bien dicho Harry – Dijeron algunos alumnos

Así se habla – Dijeron los demás

Harry seguía contando: Tres, Dos

**—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

Uno, Término de contar Harry

¡Maldita Morsa! – grito Remus con desprecio

Era de esperarse que hiciera eso, dado lo que tu sobrino ha contado – Dijo Narcissa indignada, Draco tenía ciertas libertades, pero también tenía límites

Claro, en lugar de mantenerse firme con su hijo lo incita a golpear a Harry – gruño la señora Weasley

¿Quisiera saber qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de ese hombre? - dijo Joanne

Yo sencillamente no sé qué es lo peor ¿que trate a un niño como un elfo domestico? – Dijo Mcgonagal – ¿o que este criando a su propio hijo para que sea un delincuente?

Las dos cosas están mal Minerva – dijo Dumbledore antes de seguir leyendo

**Harry esquivó el golpe**

¡Bien Harry! – Dijeron los de Gryffindor aplaudiendo a su buscador

** Y fue a buscar la correspondencia. **

Cosa que tendría que haber hecho el otro como se lo dijeron – dijo Kinsley

Cierto, buscar el correo nunca ha matado a nadie – dijo el señor Weasley mirando a sus hijos

**Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la her mana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

¡HOGWARTS! – celebraron los estudiantes, todos comenzaron a hablar de cómo había recibido las suyas, bien parecía que se encontraban de fiesta. Los profesores miraban con diversión a sus alumnos.

Después de casi diez minutos Dumbledore pudo seguir leyendo

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. **

Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos, claro que no los tenía, hacía ya trece años que toda su familia había sido destruida en su totalidad por Voldemort, dejándolo a merced de esos tres, los que estaban a su alrededor vieron su reacción y se sintieron mal

No Harry, te equivocas, si tienes familia – dijo Ron pasándole un brazo por los hombros

Los Weasley sonrieron ante eso, aunque la de Percy vacilo un poco, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor y agradeció a su amigo con una mirada

**Ni siquiera era socio de la bibliote ca**

Hermione solo miro a su amigo con resignación negando con la cabeza

**Así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta diri gida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

Claro que no hay equivocación – dijeron la mayoría de los profesores encabezados por McGonagall

**_Señor H. Potter_**

**_Dormitorio más pequeño del segundo piso _**

**_Privet Drive, 4_**

**_Little Whinging_**

**_Surrey_**

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amari llento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeral da. No tenía sello.**

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al so bre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

¡SI!, ¡QUE VIVA HOGWARTS! – vitorearon los estudiantes, incluso los miembros de la orden y los profesores aplaudieron

**— ¡Date prisa, chico! —Exclamó tío Vernon desde la coci na—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bom ba? —Se rio de su propio chiste.**

¿Que, me perdí, cual es el chiste? – Dijo Charlie

Tenías razón, no tiene sentido del humor – dijo Fred mirando a Harry

Es patético – dijo Remus

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su car ta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y len tamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

¡No! —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

¡Harry...! – lo regaño Hermione.

Si, Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Harry con resignación mientras jugaba con su propio cabello

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgus tado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

**—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

¡Ojala sea grave! – dijeron Fred y Harry

¡Fred y Harry, no digan esas cosas! – dijo molesta la señora Weasley

Si mama/ señora Weasley – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras los demás se reían.

**— ¡Papá! —Dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha re cibido algo!**

¡Estúpido muggle, cierra la boca! – se escuchó por el gran comedor, aunque ya de nada serbia

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

Muchos hicieron una mueca de dolor.

Comienza el espectáculo – dijo Harry ganándose unas cuantas miradas

**— ¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

**— ¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon,**

¡Muchas personas Morsa estúpida! – dijeron los miembros de Gryffindor queriendo lanzarle unos cuantos maleficios

** Abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma veloci dad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segun dos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

**— ¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

¡Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas con ustedes el rey del drama! – dijeron George y Ron haciendo reír al comedor entero

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la gargan ta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

**— ¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

Nos equivocamos Ron, son el rey y la reina del drama - se corrigió George provocando más risas, sobre todo en sus hermanos

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dud ley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

¿Cómo puede permitirle eso?, ¡yo tengo siete hijos y si uno de ellos me llega a levantar la mano los castigo por un mes! – dijo el señor Weasley muy molesto

Concuerdo contigo Arthur, yo tampoco permito eso bajo ninguna circunstancia – Dijo Kinsley que tenía tres hijos

**—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

¡PUES TE AGUANTAS! – gritaron los leones

**—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

**—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

**— ¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

Carácter Evans a la vista – Dijo Remus con una sonrisa al recordar a Lilly

Jajá, muy divertido – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

Pero si no es mentira, te parecerás a James, pero tienes el carácter de Lilly – dijo Remus

¡Eso no es cierto! – protesto Harry

¡Si lo es! – dijeron Ron y Hermione que lo conocían mejor que nadie

Tiendes a pasar de estar tranquilo a muy alterado – dijo Ron

Pasas de estar divirtiéndote a estar deprimido en cosa de una hora – dijo Hermione

De verdad, con amigos así – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

**— ¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

**— ¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradu ra. **

¡Vamos Harry tu puedes! – Grito el equipo de Gryffindor

Oigan, eso paso hace cuatro años – les recordó Harry – además él es tres veces más grande que yo

**Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

**—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

**—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndo nos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

Los profesores bufaron de indignación

Claro, porque no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que espiar a unos muggles – dijo Scrimgeur

**—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

Si Porque ya les vamos a hacer caso – dijo la profesora Hooch interviniendo por primera vez en la lectura

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

**—No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

Sí, porque eso les va a funcionar, Harry vendrá a Hogwarts punto final – dijo Joanne

Sin mencionar lo peligroso que sería eso – dijo McGonagall – Harry bien podría acabar muerto

¡Estoy aquí! – les recordó Harry

**—Pero...**

**— ¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peli grosa tontería?**

¡Peligrosa Tontería, como se atreven esos malditos muggles! – rugieron indignados todos en el gran comedor

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su habitación**

**— ¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

**—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

¡¿CÓMO?! – Dijeron tanto los adultos como los alumnos molestos – ¡Ese maldito muggle no puede hacer eso!

¡Te dije que él no debe vivir con esos muggles! – dijo McGonagall

¡Y no lo hará más! – dijo Remus con determinación

Remus, el necesita la protección de Lilly, la cual habita en esa casa – dijo Dumbledore

¿Pero quién lo protege de Petunia? – Dijo Joanne – saliendo de aquí hablare con Amelia, sé que ella tiene una copia del testamento de Jim y Lilly

**—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi habitación en el sobre.**

**— ¡SILENCIO! —Gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas caye ron del techo – ¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. ¡Fue un error y se acabó! – dijo para luego irse **

¿Te fue a visitar solo para decirte eso? – dijo Hermione

¿Pero entonces como hiciste? – dijo Deán

Ya verán – dijo Harry

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitual mente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y el último era de Harry, aunque también servía para guardar los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rin cón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una pata da cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire compri mido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima.**

¿Ósea que dormías en un depósito? – dijo Katie

Básicamente – dijo Harry pensando que se había omitido una parte de lo que había ocurrido aquella semana, o mejor dicho de los diez años antes, entre lo que estaba el asunto de la alacena, pero pensó que así era mejor

Por supuesto, una vez que rompe esas cosas sus padres van y le compran más – dijo la profesora Sproud – con razón es así

Pero eso a ellos no les importa, lo único que hacen es malcriarlo cada día más – dijo Mcgonagal – yo entiendo que uno quiera ver felices a sus hijos, pero hay que tener límites.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso yo a mis hijos les doy regalos de vez en cuando pero siempre les recuerdo que deben cuidarlos – dijo Flitwick

**El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que pa recía que nunca había sido tocado por Dudley **

¿Porque no me sorprende? – dijeron los Ravenclaw y algunos de las otras casas con indignación

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos esta ban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmo ción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del inver nadero**

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargu ra pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. **

No me digas – dijeron varios con sarcasmo

Y yo que iba a saber – se defendió Harry

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer es fuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. **

Esto es increíble primero lo maltrata y ahora quiere pretender ser bueno con él para mantenerlo alejado de sus propias cartas, que hombre tan repugnante – dijo madame Hooch con una mueca de asco

**Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. **

Lo digo enserio ese niño necesita una buena reprimenda y un castigo, a ver si deja de ser tan malcriado – gruño Ojoloco

**Entonces gritó.**

**— ¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pe queño, Privet Drive, 4...**

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asien te y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. **

**Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le re sultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón**

Esto no es posible, ¿qué es lo que pasa por la mente de esos dos?, el niño ya los ha golpeado en varias ocasiones con el bastón y no se lo quitan – dijo la señora Weasley molesta

No entiendo cuál es su problema – dijo Tonks

Ellos odian la magia incluso más que a mí – dijo Harry

Eso no es excusa – dijo Joanne – Petunia ni es tonta, ella sabía que tu magia iba a salir, ella sabía que esa carta te iba a llegar le gustara o no, tu presencia en Hogwarts no es decisión suya

Si te hace sentir mejor, por más que intento fallo – dijo Harry

**Tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respira ción.**

**—Vete a tu a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley... Vete... Vete de aquí.**

**Harry paseó en círculos por su habitación. Alguien sabía que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? **

¡Claro que sí! – dijeron los adultos al mismo tiempo

La única forma de que las cartas dejen de llegar, es que se envié una respuesta – dijo Dumbledore antes de seguir leyendo

**Pues la próxima vez se ase guraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

¡Suerte con eso! – dijeron Ron y Hermione todos los miraron

¡Hey, mis planes no son tan malos! – Dijo Harry volteando a verlos

Claro que no, el problema es que nunca salen bien – dijo Hermione recogiéndose el cabello

Suerte que eres bueno improvisando mi amigo – Siguió Ron palmeando su espalda – pero el de las estrategias soy yo

En parte es por eso que seguimos vivos – dijo Hermione, con esa declaración todos se estremecieron

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras todos los miraban, pero como no iba a dar explicaciones, dejaron que la lectura siguiera

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silen cio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escale ra sin encender ninguna luz.**

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y reco gería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

**— ¡AAAUUUGGG!**

¿Qué Paso? – preguntaron todas las mujeres adultas al borde de un colapso nervioso, mientras todos se preguntaban cuanto más tendría que esperar Harry para leer su carta

Nada estoy bien – dijo Harry

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

¡Cinco galeones a que piso a la morsa! – le dijo Fred a sus hermanos aunque todos se rieron por como llamo Fred al tío de Harry

¡Acepto! – dijeron sus hermanos estrechándole la mano

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dor mir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. **

¡No es un sirviente maldito Muggle! – gritaron los de Gryffindor defendiendo a su compañero

Mcgonagal les habría dicho algo pero no podía dejar de estar orgullosa de sus alumnos por como defendían a su compañero, luego de que los miembros de Gryffindor se calmaran y se sentaran y Mcgonagal les diera veinte puntos por su lealtad, el profesor Flitwick siguió leyendo

**Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

**—Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompien do las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

¿Pero quién se cree que es para romper las cartas de Harry? – gruño Bill

Esta mal de la cabeza – dijo Harry

No me digas – se rio Bill sarcásticamente

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

Eso no va a detenernos – dijeron los profesores al mismo tiempo con sonrisas triunfantes

**— ¿Te das cuenta? —Explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca lle na de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

**—No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

**—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extra ña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tra tando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fru ta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

¡Claro que no, nosotros sabemos distinguir un martillo de un pastel! – dijeron los nacidos muggles, mientras el resto incluyendo a Harry se reían, pasados unos minutos la lectura continuo

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas po cas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de que mar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

¡Se volvió completamente loco! – dijo Tonks y todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella

Esa semana perdió la razón, y la dignidad – dijo Harry dándole la razón

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. **

¿Enserio? yo pensé que ya se habían salido de control – dijeron los bromistas al mismo tiempo

Fue entonces que McGonagall se preocupó por la presencia de tantos bromistas en el comedor, una vez que empezaran no se detendrían, pero sería peor cuando Sirius volviera a su forma humana

**Veinti cuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado le chero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

¡DEJALO QUE LEA SU CARTA IMBECIL! – gritaron los leones asustando a los demás

**— ¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comuni carse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

¡Más personas que contigo estúpido! – Gruñeron la mayoría de los estudiantes

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

**—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremen te, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no lle garán las malditas cartas...**

Los de sangre pura se miraron confundidos sin entender eso

En el mundo muggle las cartas las reparten personas, el domingo es su dia de descanso – explico Hermione cuando varios de su casa la miraron

Y con eso contaba el, sentiría lastima… pero ya me está dando hambre – dijo Harry

La señora Weasley que siempre iba preparada, le dio unas pocas pastas caseras que llevaba en su bolso, Harry se las agradeció con una sonrisa

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mien tras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

¡VAMOS HARRY! – Vitoreo Gryffindor apoyando a su buscador y futuro capitán

¿Porque no cogiste una del suelo? – dijo Hermione contrariada

¡Es un Potter! – dijo Joanne

¿Y? – dijo Hermione

Que todos están empeñados en agarrar cosas del aire – Dijo Remus – ¿por cierto, que año entraste al equipo?

Harry miro a su equipo y sonrió planeando una pequeña venganza

En segundo – dijo Harry y todos lo miraron extrañados

Pero McGonagall me dijo que entraste en primero – dijo Remus mientras Joanne sonreía

No tengo idea de que estas hablando – dijo Harry y los que sabían de su entrada al equipo decidieron seguirle el juego, incluyendo a McGonagall

Dumbledore que encontraba divertida la situación siguió leyendo

**— ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al reci bidor. **

**¡**NO TE ATRVAS A TOCARLO DURSLEY! – grito Sirius furioso

**Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

**—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con cal ma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

Las miradas incrédulas no se hicieron esperar.

¡Está demente! – dijo Ron aturdido.

Tú lo has dicho Ron – dijeron Harry y Hermione

¿Porque no solo madura y lo deja ver su carta? – dijo Daphne ante tal insistencia

Porque el que yo tenga al que disfrute o sea feliz, es algo que no les gusta – dijo Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Profesor por favor- dijo Ron

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arranca do, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos des pués se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapia das y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

¡Por fin lo educan un poco! – exclamó la señora Weasley.

¿En serio intentó llevarse todo eso? – le preguntó Tonks sorprendida. Harry asintió.

¡Además de tonto no tiene sentido común! – exclamó Hermione

Ese es el punto, él no tiene sentido común, esta tan acostumbrado a vivir así que cualquier cambio lo trastorna – dijo Harry

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Pe tunia se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde iban. De vez en cuan do, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

**—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —mur muraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

Eso va a ser imposible, Potter aún tiene el detector – gruño ojoloco

¿Qué es el detector? – dijo Harry confundido

Si estornudas en el mundo muggle, el ministerio sabrá quién te limpio la nariz – dijo Ojoloco

¿Tienes que ser tan grafico? – dijo McGonagall a quien una vez le había llamado la atención por ponerse la varita en un lugar que consideraba poco apto

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al lle gar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco pro gramas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

Con eso Harry tuvo una fantástica idea para una broma contra Dudley, los hermanos Weasley obviamente tuvieron la misma idea porque empezaron a escribir en grandes trozos de pergamino

¿Están planeando una broma para el chico verdad? – dijo el señor Weasley

¡Sí! – dijeron todos

Harry tú no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio – dijo Hermione

Hermione, hay formas de hacer bromas sin usar magia – dijo Harry

Tampoco es que te haga falta – dijo Ron

Ahí está – dijo Harry

Tras unos minutos la lectura siguió, mientras McGonagall tomaba un poco de agua, ella sabía que Harry en ocasiones hacia bromas con Fred, pero nunca al nivel de su padre lo cual era un alivio

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspec to lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permane ció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, **

¿Esa es una costumbre que no se te quita verdad? – dijo Seamus que estaba más que acostumbrado a ver a Harry sentado en el alfeizar de las ventanas

Me gusta mirar la luna – dijo Harry sin pensarlo

Remus solo miro a Harry, a él también solía gustarle mirar la luna y las estrellas cuando era pequeño, pero desde que lo habían transformado pocas veces salía de noche

**Contemplan do las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

Pues ya lo sabes – dijeron los leones

Más de lo que quisiera – admitió Harry

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de tri go, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

**—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

**_Señor H. Potter_**

**_Habitación 17_**

**_Hotel Railview_**

**_CokeWorth_**

No nos íbamos a dar por vencidos Dursley — reclamo McGonagall molesta por tal osadía

Moody – llamo Scrimgeur, él se acercó y el auror le dijo algo en susurros, tras un minuto el ex auror asintió

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

¡Claro que estaba asombrada esa no es forma de tratar a un niño! – dijo la profesora Hooch

**—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rá pidamente y siguiéndola.**

**— ¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petu nia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en mar cha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mi tad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un apar camiento de coches.**

**—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

Por fin dice algo con sentido – exclamó Tonks

Un bosque, un puente, el campo y la costa ¿acaso recorrieron el país? – dijo Susan asombrada

Una gran parte, estuvimos tres días es ese auto – dijo Harry con aburrimiento

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

**—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lu nes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), en tonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. **

**¡**Feliz cumpleaños! – gritaron los amigos de Harry y casi todos los miembros de la orden

Mi cumpleaños fue hace meses pero gracias – dijo Harry que no tenía ganas de discutir el punto

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Durs ley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. **

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

Claro que no, ese es el más importante – dijo Charlie

Junto con cumplir la mayoría de edad – siguió Bill chocando las manos con su Hermano menor

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

¿Qué compro? – dijo Remus

Un rifle de caza – dijo Harry

Los que sabían lo que era abrieron mucho los ojos

**— ¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera ima ginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

**— ¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

**—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

¡Ese hombre esta demente! – dijo Madame Pomfrey

¡No puede llevar niños en un bote durante una tormenta! – dijo la señora Weasley

¿Pero como es que esa mujer no lo frena?, ¡está poniendo en riesgo la vida de su propio hijo! – dijo Joanne alarmada

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eterni dad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habita ciones.**

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos gruñeron por lo bajo, no había que ser un genio para saber quién iba a pasar una mala noche

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. **

Eso no es comida, ni siquiera una merienda – dijo la señora Weasley molesta

Todas las mujeres asintieron

Eso explica tu mala alimentación Harry – dijo Hermione

¡Yo no tengo mala alimentación! – se defendió Harry

¿Eso que significa señorita Granger? – dijo madame Pomfrey seriamente preocupada por la salud del adolescente

Por lo general se salta el almuerzo y cuando come lo hace en cantidades pequeñas – dijo Hermione

Cuando tiene un partido directamente no come y si lo hace es solo porque de verdad tiene hambre – dijo Ron

¿Tú también? – Dijo Harry –, los quiero ver viajando a ciento setenta kilómetros por hora, con el estómago lleno

Eso no significa que tienes que pasar hambre cuando juegas, al menos deberías ir con un desayuno ligero en el estómago – dijo Remus

Yo no paso hambre, como cuando me dan ganas y ya, ¿cuál es el problema? – Dijo Harry a la defensiva – y Hermione, tú te quejas por que Ron no para

Porque él come en exceso, tu muy poco, Harry los extremos son malos y eso es lo que me preocupa de ustedes dos – dijo Hermione

¿Y porque no me lo había dicho antes señorita Granger? – dijo McGonagall

Porque la última vez que le avise sobre algo, no me hablaron por un mes – dijo Hermione con una mirada acusadora

Pero esto es por su salud, ambos irán a la enfermería cuando tomemos un descanso – dijo McGonagall – ¡sin discutir!

**Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

**—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a pun to de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puer ta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y ta parse con la manta más delgada.**

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, no era posible que el niño más famoso del mundo mágico tuviera que pasar por eso, ahora comprendían porque Harry nunca hablaba de ellos y si lo hacía era con rabia. Tras unos minutos la lectura siguió

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratan do de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. **

Todos gruñían con indignación, incluso los que no se llevaban bien con Potter, no era posible que un mago fuera tratado de esa manera por un par de vulgares muggles

_Ninguno de nosotros ha pasado nunca hambre, y yo teniendo envidia de Harry_ – pensaba Ron un poco deprimido, entonces le puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo dándole a entender que no estaba solo

Harry no dijo nada y la lectura continuo

**Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj lumi noso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

Volando y a punto de llegar – les murmuró Harry a sus amigos.

Ya quiero saber cómo sucedió – le murmuró Ron a Harry

Paciencia mi amigo, el cerdo de Dudley volverá a aparecer – dijo Harry

Ambos se rieron con ganas, Hermione trataba de disimular pero también se rio, todos los miraron sin entender el motivo de las risas, todos menos Hagrid que lucho por contenerse

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más ca lor si eso ocurría. **

Yo lo dudo mucho – dijo Daphne apartándose un mechón de su cabello, Harry sin saber porque se la quedo mirando

**Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan lleno de cartas, cuando regresaran, que po dría robar una.**

Todos asintieron

¿De dónde? ¿Del techo? – dijo Deán en son de burla

Muy gracioso, pero no hizo falta – dijo Harry

¿Pero estaba llena o solo exageras? – dijo Ginny

Habían muchas – dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? **

**Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

El trio miro a Hagrid que se puso rojo, el ambiente en el comedor era de intriga total y Dumbledore seguía leyendo

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... vein te... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para mo lestarlo... tres... dos... uno...**

¡Hazlo Harry Hazlo! - dijeron los leones emocionados

Pensamiento de un merodeador – dijo Remus mirando a su sobrino que sonrió, provocando un estremecimiento en McGonagall, Sirius ladro de acuerdo

Mientras Harry se reía ante el recuerdo

**BUM.**

¡¿BUM?! - Dijeron todos alarmados

¿Cómo que BUM que pasó? – dijeron los señores Weasley

Tranquilos, ahora es cuando se pone interesante – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa

Ante esas palabras miraron al director para que siguiera leyendo

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mi rando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

¡¿Quién?! – dijeron los Gryffindor

Y ese es el fin del capítulo – dijo Dumbledore – ¿qué les parece si almorzamos?

¡No! – dijeron todos queriendo saber que pasaba después

De acuerdo, ¿alguien más? – dijo Dumbledore

Yo, yo quiero – dijo Tonks levantándose de la mesa de Hufflepuff

La metamorfomaga fue hasta el escenario, tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió en la página correspondiente

**El guardián de las llaves –** leyó Tonks con voz clara y tranquila


	4. El guardias de las llaves

El guardián de las llaves

**_Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mi rando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando._**

_¡¿Quién?! – dijeron los Gryffindor _

_Y ese es el fin del capítulo – dijo Dumbledore – ¿qué les parece si almorzamos?_

_¡No! – dijeron todos queriendo saber que pasaba después _

_De acuerdo, ¿alguien más? – dijo Dumbledore divertido _

_Yo, yo quiero – dijo Tonks levantándose de la mesa de Hufflepuff _

La metamorfomaga fue hasta el escenario, tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió en la página correspondiente

**El guardián de las llaves** – leyó Tonks con voz clara y tranquila

El mencionado se puso rojo como un tomate ante las miradas que recibía de distintas partes del comedor

Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor Ron y Harry sin poder contenerse estallaron en carcajadas, Hermione también se rio pero con más discreción. El comedor en su totalidad los miro confundido, no entendían por qué se estaban riendo de esa forma, cuando se calmaron Tonks pudo leer

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

**— ¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

¿Tenía un cañón? – dijo Blaise mientras varios se reían

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

¿Es broma verdad? – dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo que negó con la cabeza

¿Pero qué es lo que pretende? Puede causar una desgracia – dijo Remus alarmado

¿Qué es un rifle? – dijo la profesora Sproud

Un arma asesina de los muggles – dijo Ron ganándose muchas miradas – ¿Qué? yo también escucho

La diferencia con la maldición asesina, es que uno tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir – dijo Joanne que abrazaba a Sirius

¡¿Pero cómo puede tener algo así cerca de unos niños?! – dijo la señora Weasley muy alarmada

**— ¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

¡Eso lo llamo entrar con estilo Hagrid! – dijo Remus

¡Si, mientras más se asuste la morsa y el caballo mejor! – dijeron los gemelos

¡Eso fue genial Hagrid! – dijo Charlie sobre las risas del comedor

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

Muchos no sabían si reír o no. Hagrid por su parte había vuelto a ponerse muy rojo ante su propia descripción

¡Buena descripción Harry! - dijo George a través de su risa

Harry, realmente sabes cómo hacer una buena descripción – dijo Seamus aumentando las risas de todos

Aunque es un poco hipócrita que hables de su pelo, cuando tú tienes un nido en la cabeza – dijo Pansy desde Slytherin

Talves si te lo cortaras un poco – sugirió Hermione de acuerdo con ella

A mí me gusta mi pelo Hermione – dijo Harry revolviéndoselo mas

Igual que tu padre – dijo Snape con frialdad

¡Amen! – dijo Harry sin importarle el comentario, porque realmente le gustaba su pelo revuelto

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

**—Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

Que muggles tan groseros, no ofrecerle un té a un gigante desconocido que acaba de derribar la puerta de tu casa – dijo Ron con sarcasmo haciendo reír a todo el comedor

Muy buena Ron, me impresiona – dijo Fred

**—Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido**

Con eso todos estallaron a carcajadas, Harry incluso más que la primera vez

¡Bien dicho Hagrid! – lo aplaudieron Remus y Joanne

¡Muéstrale quien manda! – continuaron con los aplausos Fred y George

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

Trio de cobardes – dijeron los leones incluyendo a McGonagall

Harry no dijo nada, la sola idea de pensar en los Dursley cuando estaba en Hogwarts le provocaba nauseas, quería que llegaran al momento que llegaba a Hogwarts para dejar de hablar sobre ellos

**— ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

¿Es irónico no? – Dijo Neville – la primera impresión es la de un mounstro peludo, pero luego descubres que es más bueno que el pan

Nunca mejor dicho – dijo Ron de acuerdo con su amigo

Ante eso todo aquel que conocía a Hagrid de cerca estuvieron de acuerdo, Hagrid tenía un gran corazón, era un buen amigo en quien se podía confiar, sus únicas fallas eran que podía ser un poco brusco y no sabía cocinar al menos para los estándares humanos, pero de esto era alguien cuya compañía resultaba muy agradable

**—La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

Como mirarse al espejo – dijo Remus un poco burlón pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sabes Lupin, eso comienza a fastidiarme, ¿no tienen otra cosa que decir? – dijo Harry con total sinceridad

Pues hazte algunos cambios - dijo Remus sacando su varita

¿Qué vas a...? – dijo Harry al ver la varita

Pero Remus ya le había lanzado un hechizo que lo golpeo antes de que pudiera decir nada

Hey, ahora si somos hermanos – dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa

¿Porque lo dices? – dijo Harry un poco nervioso volteando a verlo

Ahora fue Hermione la que conjuro un espejo y se lo dio, Harry se sorprendió al ver que aunque seguía muy revuelto, en vez de negro azabache era pelirrojo oscuro parecido al de...

Ahora si te pareces más a tu madre - dijo Lupin

Hum, me gusta – dijo Harry antes de mirar al merodeador - ¿Puedes hacerlo permanente?

No, te seguirá creciendo negro - dijo Remus pero le lanzo un hechizo de permanencia temporal

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

**— ¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ MORSA! – rugieron todos ya hartos de ese muggle

**—Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. **

**Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

Los leones hicieron gestos de asco ante tanta cobardía, nadie quiso decirles nada para no molestarlos, todos sabían cómo era el carácter de los de Gryffindor

**—De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

Se me había olvidado, gracias Hagrid – dijo Harry dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo

De nada Harry, era un cumpleaños muy importante después de todo – dijo Hagrid devolviéndole la sonrisa

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

Me alegra que te gustara Harry – dijo Hagrid

¿Te lo comiste? – dijo Ron estirándose un poco ya que Hermione estaba en medio de los dos

Tenía hambre, y de hecho estaba bastante bueno, en especial porque estaba caliente – dijo Harry sacándose la chaqueta porque comenzaba a tener calor

¿Tonks podrías seguir leyendo? – pidió Hermione

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

**— ¿Quién es usted?**

Harry no seas grosero, de seguro Hagrid paso mucho tiempo haciéndote ese pastel – dijo Hermione a modo de reprimenda

Si tienes razón, lo siento Hagrid- dijo Harry pasando su mirada de su amiga a Hagrid

No te preocupes Harry es normal que estuvieras confundido – dijo Hagrid sonriéndole a Harry

**El gigante rio entre dientes.**

**—Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

Y el amigo más fiel que puedas encontrar – dijeron todos aquellos que disfrutaban de la compañía de Hagrid provocando que este enrojeciera

**— ¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —Dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

Típico – dijeron los mismos de antes entre risas

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. **

Hagrid, tú no puedes estar haciendo magia – dijo McGonagall a modo de reprimenda

Imagine que Harry podía tener frio – dijo Hagrid

¿Con ese huracán? sería un milagro si no tuviera frio – dijo Joanne

Bueno, supongo que visto así… está bien – dijo McGonagall

**Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un líquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. **

¿Te cabe todo eso en el abrigo? – Dijeron los adultos

Si, tiene muchos bolsillos, Sirius y James intentaron contarlos una vez, pero no pudieron contarlos todos – dijo Hagrid con orgullo – también Fabián y Gideon, pero tampoco terminaron

Que suerte la tuya Hagrid – dijo Kinsley lo que casi todos pensaban

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, **

Tengo hambre – dijeron los hermanos Weasley menos Percy

Ron apenas dieron las once – dijo Hermione

Ese reloj está atrasado más de dos horas, son la una y media – dijo Harry mostrándole el suyo

Varios entre ellos Ron confirmaron eso y Hermione reviso su reloj, por su parte la señora Weasley saco el resto de las pastas que llevaba y las repartió entre sus hijos

**Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. **

Pues te aguantas niño – dijeron los de Gryffindor

**Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

**—No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

Ni que le estuvieran ofreciendo – dijo Susan con ira

Sí, no vaya a ser que el gigante malvado mezcle las salchichas con veneno – dijo Daphne, haciendo reir a varios incluyendo a Harry

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

**—Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar ante el comentario de Hagrid, las más fuertes eran las de Ron, Harry y los gemelos

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. **

¿Bastante impresionante no Harry? – dijo Remus volviendo su mirada hacia su sobrino

Harry asintió mientras bostezaba cubriéndose la boca

¿Cómo puedes tener sueño? Dormiste hasta las diez – dijo Hermione

N-no dormí bien – dijo Harry rápidamente

A unos asientos de distancia Fred desvió la mirada para ocultar una sonrisa, pero McGonagall se dio cuenta

¡¿Potter y Weasley, que fue lo que hicieron ahora?! – grito McGonagall golpeando la mesa poniéndose de pie

¡Nada! – dijeron ambos mientras sus compañeros de casa se reían

¡Castigados los dos, por lo que sea que hayan hecho! – Sentencio McGonagall acostumbrada a que en ocasiones, Harry sacara sus genes de merodeador y se juntara con alguno de los gemelos para hacer bromas, – señorita Tonks continúe por favor

Mientras Remus miraba a Harry con orgullo y Sirius ladro en su dirección, Harry les sonrió a los dos, ambos pensaban preguntarle más tarde que era lo que habían hecho

**Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

**—Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

**—Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

**—Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

Espera un momento, ¿Harry tu sabias de tu naturaleza verdad?- interrumpió el señor Weasley mirando al muchacho

No hasta esa noche – respondió Harry

¡¿Cómo/Que tú que?! – gritaron de todas partes del comedor

¿COMO ES QUE MI SOBRINO/AHIJADO NO SABIA QUE ERA UN MAGO? - gritaron Remus y Joanne mientras Sirius ladraba

¿Pero si tu tía lo sabía porque no te lo dijo? – pregunto la señora Weasley molesta

Por la misma razón por la que maltrataba a mi madre, lee – dijo Harry mirando a Tonks

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

**—Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

**— ¿Lo lamento? —Preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? — Preguntó enojada Mcgonagal — deberíamos haber sospechado cuando la carta de confirmación vino de parte de Hagrid y no de Harry

Trata de decir Harry y Hagrid varias veces – dijo George a su gemelo que lo intento hasta que se le trabo la lengua

**— ¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

**— ¿EL QUÉ? —Bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

**— ¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

Varios saltaron en sus asientos

¡Señorita Tonks, no hay necesidad de gritar! – dijo la profesora Sproud

Lo siento, me emocione – dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

¿Cómo eran? – pregunto Hermione llamando la atención de todo el comedor

Eran buenas – respondió Harry desperezándose un poco y ella le hizo un gesto para que continuara – los profesores no tenían quejas sobre mí

¿Pero? – dijeron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo

Que a diferencia mía, las notas de mi primo apenas le permitían aprobar el curso – dijo Harry

Adivinare, en lugar de ponerlo a estudiar, te obligaban a hacer sus tereas – dijo Joanne con rabia

No, el solo se copiaba y para no pelear… – dijo Harry con desgana

¿Y los profesores no se dieron cuenta? – dijo Neville a quien sus compañeros siempre ayudaban con sus tareas

Supongo que pensaban que las hacíamos juntos, igual que nosotros contigo, – dijo Harry – el problema era que él no estudiaba, y aunque lo intentaba no podía copiarse en los exámenes

¡Eso es un abuso! – dijo McGonagall indignada

Tienes razón, una cosa es que se ayuden, otra muy distinta es copiarse – dijo Flitwick quien siempre motivaba a sus estudiantes a estar a la altura de las expectativas que habían sobre su casa

**—Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

Bueno eso es importante, pero no habla de eso – dijo Hermione

Harry rodo los ojos mientras Ron se reía, le encantaba cuando Hermione peleaba con alguien más para variar

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

**—Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

**— ¿Qué mundo?**

Es que esto no es posible – dijo Scrimgeur indignación – el chico más famoso del mundo mágico, y no sabe de su misma existencia

¿Y exactamente que creías que le había pasado a tus padres? – dijo Seamus que había crecido en ambos mundos

Lee – dijo Harry mirando a Tonks

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

**— ¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. **

¿El encantamiento de lengua atada?– pregunto Hermione tan confundida como el resto – ¿Cómo lo conoce?

Porque James lo uso contra ellos varias veces, una vez él y Lilly fueron a visitar a los abuelos de Harry y los Dursley convenientemente estaban ahí, Petunia como de costumbre comenzó con su ataque, pero James no estaba dispuesto a soportar sus abusos contra Lilly y los hechizo, – explico Remus – eso como dije se repitió varias veces, la última vez fue durante el funeral de Henry y Megan Evans

¿En el mismo funeral? - pregunto el señor Weasley asqueado

Si, como dije, Petunia nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de maltratarla – dijo Remus

¿Ella no sabe dónde está o sí? – dijo Harry, lo único que faltaba era que Petunia hubiera ido hasta el Valle de Godric, solo para pisotear el lugar de descanso de su madre

A menos que Dumbledore le haya dicho, no – dijo Remus

Harry miro al director que negó con la cabeza

**Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

**—Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

No, ¿en serio?, no sabía- dijo Fred con burla haciendo reír a todos los estudiantes

Si yo pensaba que Harry un chico como todos los demás – dijo George causando más risas bajo la mirada severa de los adultos

Yo no le veo el chiste a eso – dijo Harry con una frialdad que reservaba para Snape

Los que estaban más cerca notaron como sus ojos se oscurecían ligeramente, Fred y George tragaron pesado, ambos conocían muy bien el carácter del chico cuando se enojaba, ya lo habían comprobado cuando les devolvió una broma en la que había caído por accidente, ellos lo habían dejado azul dos días, pero ellos estuvieron verdes por dos semanas

**— ¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

**—No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

**— ¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

¡Cállate Maldita morsa! — dijeron todos, querían saber cómo Harry se había enterado de su naturaleza

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

Que valiente – dijeron los leones con sarcasmo

**— ¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

**— ¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

¿Ya era hora que preguntaras Harry? – dijeron Ron, Neville, Deán y Seamus

Mientras Remus, Joanne y Sirius gruñeron indignados, no les cabía en la cabeza que su sobrino recién se hubiera enterado de su naturaleza a los once años

**— ¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

¡¿Pero bueno que hay que hacer para que se calle?! – dijeron Pansy y Hermione con irritación, cosa que sorprendió a sus respectivos compañeros de casa

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

**—Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. **

¡Hazlo, Hazlo, Hazlo! – dijeron los estudiantes

Me habrías hecho un favor – dijo Harry apoyando la petición

**Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

Todos aplaudieron a Hagrid

Directo al grano – dijo Blaise

De frente y sin anestesia – dijo Ron uniéndose a los aplausos

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

**— ¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

¡Una gran reacción, bien Harry! – dijeron los gemelos aplaudiendo ruidosamente

¡¿Oye para cuándo?! – dijo Ron con ansiedad agarrando a su amigo de la camisa

Shh…, paciencia mi buen amigo – dijo Harry

Las miradas de todos se llenaron de confusión

**—Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

¡YA ERA HORA! - dijeron todos incluyendo a los de Slytherin aplaudiendo a Hagrid

Harry que se había distraído mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, apenas lo noto, Remus carraspeo llamando su atención

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**Director: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, **

**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**

**Jefe Supremo, Confederación **

**Internacional de Magos).**

**Querido señor Potter:**

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**

**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**

**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall **

**Directora adjunta**

No lo había notado, pero el nombre y los títulos de Dumbledore son más largos que la carta misma – dijo Ron, Harry asintió – sin ofender

No se preocupe señor Weasley, yo mismo lo he notado – dijo Dumbledore

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

**— ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

En serio, ¿esa fue tu primera pregunta? – dijo Hermione con incredulidad

¿Ya quisiera saber que dijiste tú? – dijo Harry

Yo no creí nada de esto, hasta que McGonagall convirtió la mesa de te en un perro, – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

¿Sí? ¿De cuantas cabezas? – dijo Ron con autentico interés

El clásico de una – dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa

Entonces los tres se rieron a carcajadas al recordar a Fluffy confundiendo aún más al resto de los presentes, McGonagall pensó en regañarlos, pero le gustaba verlos actuado como adolescentes normales para variar

**—Gorgones galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. **

Pues no iba a usar una lechuza muerta Potter – dijo Blaise

Mientras todos los demás negaron divertidos, acostumbrados a las ocurrencias de Hagrid

**Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

**_Querido señor Dumbledore:_**

**_Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas._**

**_El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien._**

**_Hagrid_**

Estaba muy bien Hagrid, gracias – dijo Dumbledore amablemente

¿Cómo leíste eso? – dijo Ron con intriga, la letra de Hagrid era horrible

Porque conozco gente que escribe peor – dijo Harry solo para que Ron y Hermione lo escucharan

Harry cariño es de mala educación leer el correo ajeno – dijo la señora Weasley

Harry prefirió no responder y solo asentir

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

Hermione iba a decir algo pero Harry la detuvo

No lo digas – dijo Harry

Hermione levanto las manos con inocencia y solo estiro un poco la espalda, ella al igual que la mayoría comenzaba a cansarse de estar en la misma posición desde hacía más de una hora

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

¿Entrenando para tu primer partido Potter? – dijo Draco recordando de pronto aquel partido

¿Listo para perder Malfoy? – dijo Harry con altanería haciendo gruñir al equipo de Slytherin

Pero los estudiantes que también recordaban el primer partido de Harry se reían ante el recuerdo

**— ¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

**—Él no irá —dijo.**

**Hagrid gruñó.**

Lo mismo sucedía a lo largo del comedor

Ya, y Voldemort se va a arrepentir de sus acciones – dijo Remus con desprecio

Claro que Harry vendrá a Hogwarts, quien se cree ese muggle que es – dijo Joanne

Harry los miro sin decir nada, de no ser por esa carta nunca los hubiera conocido

**—Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

**— ¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

**—Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo

Oye Scrimgeur, ¿no puedo lanzarles aunque sea una maldición, una chiquita? – dijo Joanne mirando a quien fue su compañero de casa y capitán de equipo

No y Black tampoco a menos que quiera volver a azkaban – dijo Scrimgeur mirando disimuladamente al perro

¿Usted tiene algún indicio de donde esta? – dijo Fudge

Sí, pero como su esposa tengo derecho a guardarme mi opinión, además el nunca debió ir a ese horrible lugar y menos sin un juicio – dijo Joanne con una frialdad que a Harry se hizo muy familiar – Tonks, por favor – agrego amablemente

**—Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

¿De verdad es tan ignorante? – dijo Hannah con incredulidad

La magia no es algo que se obtiene así nada más, se lleva en la sangre – dijo Neville

¿Cómo es que creyeron que nunca lo iba a saber? – dijo Susan

Mientras todos los amigos cercanos a Harry, en especial los leones, luchaban por entender como Harry había sobrevivido tantos años con esas personas

**— ¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

Oh claro que lo sabían – dijo la profesora Sproud con rabia

**— ¡Saber! —Chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lilly hizo esto» y «Lilly hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

¿Pero… esa mujer actúa así por… celos? – dijo Alicia

Esos no son celos, es envidia – dijo Katie

Te diré algo gracioso de la hipócrita de tu tía – dijo Remus – Lilly me conto que cuando recibió su carta, Petunia le escribió a Dumbledore pidiéndole que la dejara venir a Hogwarts en lugar de Lilly, que ella se lo merecía por ser mayor y Lilly no

¡No! – Dijo Harry sorprendido antes de mirar al director – ¿Eso es verdad?

Así es, aunque temo que la negativa no fue de su agrado – dijo Dumbledore

Y lo pago con Lilly, cada vez que se veían Lilly terminaba llorando – dijo Joanne con rabia, Snape a quien no le caía mal la mujer le dio la razón, mientras Harry sentía como su sangre hervía de renovado odio hacia Petunia, pero una vez más sintió algo familiar en el tono de Joanne

¿Pero que más podía decirle Joanne? No podía dejarla venir, asumí que eran solo celos infantiles y que lo superaría, – dijo Dumbledore

No, no te estoy echando la culpa, pero Petunia merece arder en el infierno por esto – dijo Joanne aun molesta – Tonks, por favor

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

Es que yo no lo entiendo, tiene su propia vida, tiene a su esposo, a su hijo, una linda casa, ella no tiene nada que envidiarle a Lilly – dijo Mcgonagal – mientras ella estaba tranquila en su casa, Lilly vivía en plena guerra y lidiando con un monstruo que se había obsesionado con matarla a ella y su familia

Muchos le dieron la razón, no había justificación para ese comportamiento

**—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. **

**¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

**— ¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

Entonces todos jadearon y un frio silencio se apodero del comedor, ¿Cómo era posible que le hubieran dicho eso a Harry Potter? Pensaron

¿Podría volver a leer esa parte por favor? – pidió la profesora Sproud

**— ¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

Fue entonces que las protestas de indignación se apoderaron del comedor

¡¿Pero cómo se les ocurre?!

¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa?!

¡Mis amigos no murieron en un accidente de coche! - rugieron con enfado Remus y Joanne

¡Eso es un ultraje!

¡Un escándalo!

¡¿Qué se han creído?!

¡¿Pero cómo se atreven a pisotear de esa manera la memoria de James y Lilly?! – grito McGonagall deseando poder maldecirlos

¡De ellos y de todos los que murieron en esa guerra! – grito la señora Weasley recordando a sus hermanos

Snape trataba de tener una expresión neutra y hasta el momento lo estaba consiguiendo, pero sentía unas buenas ganas de ir a lanzarle a Petunia unas cuantas maldiciones por pisotear la memoria de Lilly

Paso un largo rato antes de que todos se calmaran y la lectura pudiera continuar, pero todos estaban al rojo vivo por la indignación

**— ¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —Rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—.**

Los miembros de Grifindor volvieron a gruñir, no toleraban tanta cobardía junta

**¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! **

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el guardabosque, también estaban indignadísimos, todos los presentes habían perdido como mínimo un familiar o un amigo en esa horrible guerra, esos muggles no tenían derecho a hablar así

**¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

Ni siquiera los bromistas pudieron hacer un comentario gracioso al respecto, después de todo Harry era parte de su familia, además aquello no tenía ningún chiste

**—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

¿Y quién no? – dijo Ginny molesta

**—Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

¿Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si hubiera llegado a Hogwarts sin saber nada? – dijo Deán pensativo

Hubiese estado como un loco preguntando porque lo miraban tanto – dijo Seamus

Todavía me lo pregunto, porque en lo que a mí respecta, yo no hice nada esa noche – dijo Harry con fastidio

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

**—Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. **

Hagrid, ¿si sabes que en algún momento él se tenía que enterar de toda la historia verdad? – dijo Kinsley

Sí, pero no sabía hasta qué punto podía contarle – respondió Hagrid

Bueno en eso tienes razón – dijo Kinsley

Pero tenía solo once años – dijo la señora Weasley

Créame señora Weasley, al final agradecí que me lo dijera – respondió Harry frotándose la sien

Oye, ¿te esta…? – dijo Hermione al ver el gesto

Más quisiera, Tonks lo puedes leer rápido, ya me duele la cabeza – pidió Harry

**Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos para escuchar mejor

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

**—Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

**— ¿Quién?**

**—Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

**— ¿Por qué no?**

**—Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. **

Todos asintieron de acuerdo

**Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. **

¿Malo? Perdóname Hagrid, pero eso ni siquiera lo empieza a describir – dijo Arthur con desprecio todos los adultos estuvieron de acuerdo

**Su nombre era...**

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

**— ¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

**—No... No sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció—. **

Hasta que alguien le hace decir el nombre – dijo Remus riéndose

No le veo el chiste – dijo Harry quien se frustraba por el juego de palabras – decirlo o no, no evitara que intente matarnos si regresa

¡Harry! – dijeron Ginny y Hermione

¿Qué? ¡No es mentira! – se defendió Harry

¡Pero no tienes por qué decir eso! – Dijo Fudge poniéndose de pie – ¡él no puede volver!

Cornelius… cálmate, todo va a estar bien – dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente, el asintió y volvió a su asiento un poco nervioso

**No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. **

Los adultos se estremecieron recordando aquellos días. Lo estudiantes escuchaban con cierto temor

**Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. **

Todos bajaron la cabeza en señal de luto y se escucharon algunos sollozos mientras recordaban a todas esas personas (Amigos, familiares y seres queridos), que perdieron sus vidas ante el reinado de terror de Voldemort

**Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

Al menos tenía una debilidad, lo cual nos daba un punto de ventaja a nosotros, ¿cierto? – dijo Hermione

Sí, eso es correcto señorita Granger, aunque no se deben dar las cosas por sentadas – Dijo Mcgonagal ante lo que sus estudiantes asintieron

¡Pero él no ha vuelto, y no volverá! – Dijo Fudge con firmeza levantándose – ¡No puede hacerlo!

Esperemos… que con estos libros Cornelius, podamos vencerlo antes de que lo intente, pero tienes que calmarte – dijo Dumbledore quien como siempre mantenía la calma – y no levantarle la voz a mis estudiantes

Fudge asintió volviendo a sentarse visiblemente nervioso, madame Pomfrey conjuro un vaso de agua que el ministro agradeció

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! **

Todos los que conocieron a James y Lilly sonrieron con nostalgia

Lilly Potter, una hechicera excepcional y una persona extremadamente gentil, con capacidad de ver lo bueno y lo malo de una persona, James Potter, un chico muy activo e inteligente, con una gran talento para meterse en problemas. Recordaban que ambos tenían una gran destreza para los deportes y la magia, tenían sus diferencias como todos, pero congeniaban muy bien entre ellos

**Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

En realidad Hagrid, eso no es del todo cierto, que yo recuerde Voldemort había querido que fueran parte de sus filas, a lo que por supuesto se negaron, de hecho esa fue la primera vez que lo enfrentaron frente a frente – dijo Ojoloco

Si, fue esa negativa la que los puso en el ojo del huracán – dijo Remus

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. **

_Ninguna de las dos – _pensó Dumbledore mirando a Harry

**Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

**—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los Mckinnon, los Bones, los Prewett...) y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

Todos los adultos del comedor volvieron a temblar y las mujeres no pudieron evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, al recordar la imagen de un rayo verde que le arrebataba la vida a todo el que tocaba

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

¿Recuerdas la maldición? – dijo el señor Weasley

Lamentablemente sí, es lo que tiñe todas mis pesadillas – dijo Harry con una voz que hizo estremecer a más de uno

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

**—Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

**—Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

¡Otra vez!, ¿que no sabe lo que es mantener la boca cerrada? – dijeron Bill, Charlie y los gemelos al mismo tiempo

¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe! – gritaron los leones ya hartos

**—Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. **

¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Dursley! — gritaron los adultos

¿Ellos te…? - dijo Remus

No – dijo Harry

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... **

¿Qué?

¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito muggle?

Pero Harry solo miro a Remus quien recordó una conversación que habían tenido meses atrás

¡El mundo solo estaría mejor sin basura como ustedes! – gritaron los adultos

**Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

¡El único que va a terminar mal vas a ser tú! – gritaron Ron y Remus

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

**—Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

¡BIEN HECHO HAGRID! – vitorearon todos, los de Gryffindor volvieron a gruñir, no podían con tal nivel de cobardía

**—Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

**—Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... Perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

**—Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

Hagrid lo dices como si fuera algo malo es mejor que se fuera y nos dejara tranquilos un rato – dijo Mcgonagal

Lamento haber dado esa impresión – dijo Hagrid – pero no sabía cómo explicarle algo tan serio como eso a Harry

Nadie dijo nada, aquello no era fácil de explicar y menos a un niño

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

Nadie dijo nada, la realidad era la realidad, Voldemort estaba de regreso y su reinado de terror había vuelto con el

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

La intriga se sentía en cada rincón del salón, Harry ya ni respondía cuando le preguntaban si recordaba algo, y era normal porque aquella noche era solo un bebe. Dos de las otras tres personas que estuvieron en esa casa esa noche estaban muertas, y ninguno de los presentes iba a ser quien le preguntara a Voldemort que había pasado

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

**—Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

Muchos bajaron sus cabezas con tristeza. No se imaginaban que Harry no creyera que era un mago.

Mientras Remus miraba a su sobrino con tristeza, recordando al mismo tiempo a James cuando hablaba del increíble mago seria al crecer, cuando le enseño a volar en escoba, cuando les contaba las historias de sus años en Hogwarts. Sirius solo podía sentirse cada vez peor, había sido el quien le dijo a James que pusieran a Peter de guardián

Hermione abrazo a Harry y Ron le palmeo la espalda, él no era muy de demostrar sentimientos, pero también era humano y necesitaba su dosis de cariño, tras unos minutos la lectura siguió

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rio entre dientes.**

**—No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictora?**

¿Le soltaste qué? – dijeron los Slytherin

El empezó – dijo Harry como única respuesta

Fue ahí que todos recordaron que Harry tenía la habilidad para hablar con las serpientes, pero al final y como todo aquello había terminado nadie volvió a hablar de eso

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

¡BINGO! Gritaron todos felices de que Harry finalmente entendiera

**— ¿Te das cuenta? —Dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

Lo cual no es bueno, es solo un niño de once años – dijo Molly, con lo que todas las mujeres asintieron de acuerdo

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

**— ¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —Dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. **

¡CALLATE MALDITA MORSA MI SOBRINO VENDRA A HOGWARTS TE GUSTE O NO Y TU IRAS DERECHO A AZKABAN! – Rugió Joanne furiosa asustando a más de uno – ¡RUFUS!

¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que quieras yo me encargo de lo demás! – dijo Scrimgeur sintiendo como su sangre hervía

¡Scrimgeur! – dijo Fudge alarmado aunque tampoco estaba feliz con esas acciones, pero como ministro debía dar el ejemplo

**Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

**—Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lilly y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Demoled...**

Continúe señorita Tonks – dijo Dumbledore

Sí, yo no puedo leer esto, no es correcto – dijo Tonks con timidez, su pelo cambio de rosa a morado

Solo hágalo, para eso estamos aquí – dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

**— ¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

Ahora sí que todos abrieron mucho los ojos y retrocedieron en sus asientos, para nadie era un secreto que insultar a Dumbledore delante de Hagrid era una mala idea, ese muggle lo pagaría caro

¡Alguien está en problemas! – canturrearon los gemelos

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

**— ¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

Eso le va a dejar marca – dijo el señor Weasley

Se acaba de cavar su propia tumba – dijo Bill

Si, insultar a Dumbledore delante de Hagrid debe ser una horrible forma de morir – dijo Charlie de acuerdo con su hermano.

Gracias por tu lealtad Hagrid, me siento honrado – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro

El honor es mío profesor – dijo Hagrid

¡¿Ya?! – dijo Ron emocionado

¡Ron, no lo arruines! – dijo Hermione

Una vez más los miraron preguntándose a que se debía tal emoción

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Todos en el comedor rompieron a reír a carcajadas

¡Es mejor de lo que imagine! – dijo Ron

¡Se lo tenía bien merecido! – dijo Hermione

¿Esa era la emoción que tenías? – dijo Deán

¡Sí! – dijo Ron

Despues de diez minutos Tonks pudo seguir leyendo

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

**—No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

Las risas volvieron a apoderarse del comedor entero, fue entonces que los bromistas tuvieron una gran idea para vengarse de esos tres, tomaron las mochilas de Ron y Harry de dónde sacaron plumas y pergaminos, ellos se asomaron y se rieron aún más

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

**—Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. **

Hagrid sé que debería hacer algo respecto a eso pero, por esta vez lo voy a ignorar – dijo Fudge – además era mejor que lo sacaras de ahí

**Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

**— ¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

**— ¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

Muchos se lo preguntaban. Hagrid no quería recordar porqué y antes de que alguien le hiciera preguntas que resultarían muy incomodas, le pidió a Tonks que siguiera leyendo

**—Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

Cambio de tema, algo muy común con Hagrid – dijo Ron

Eso solo provoca más preguntas la verdad – dijo Neville

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

**—Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

Los más cercanos a Hagrid se rieron, aquello era de esperarse

Ese es el fin del capítulo – dijo Tonks

Gracias Nymphadora – dijo Dumbledore, Tonks se molestó por eso, pero respetaba mucho a Dumbledore como para gritarle – ¿alguien más?

Yo lo hare – dijo McGonagall adelantándose, tomo el libro en la página correspondiente – **el callejón diagon**


	5. El callejon diagon

El Callejón Diagon.

Tonks volvió a su asiento en la mesa de Hufflepuff mientras McGonagall tomaba el libro, lo abrió en el capítulo que tocaba y se aclaró la garganta

**El Callejo Diagon**\- leyó McGonagall

Todos aplaudieron

¡Por fin algo de magia! – dijo Fred por encima de los aplausos

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

¿Porque? – dijo George

Ya verás – dijo Harry jugando

**«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. **

¿Pero, como pasas de creerle a pensar que era un sueño? - dijo George

Tenía once años, y pensaba que de existir algo así, Vernon lo habría usado para deshacerse de mí – dijo Harry

Joanne y Sirius miraban a su ahijado con impotencia, aquello no debió ser así, ellos deberían de haber estado ahí para mostrarle el mundo mágico

**Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa **

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**

**«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. **

Pesimista – dijeron los amigos del chico, Harry rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada

¿Ese es tu nivel de esperanza? – dijo Hermione

Herm, vive con ellos una semana y luego hablamos de esperanza – dijo Harry con una sonrisa que no se reflejaba mucho en sus ojos

¿Herm? – dijeron los gemelos

Y solo Ron y Harry tienen permiso para llamarme así – dijo Hermione solemnemente interrumpiendo un segundo sus pensamientos, sus padres eran estrictos cuando se trataba de su salud y educación, pero aparte de unas pocas reglas ella tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, no creía poder soportar la cruel dictadura de los Dursley y se preguntaba como Harry los había aguantado tanto tiempo

Pero los adultos que se preocupaban por Harry sintieron impotencia, lamentablemente Harry había sido criado para ser solitario, reservado, no confiar en nadie y ser receloso con quienes lo rodeaban, solo Ron y Hermione habían podido derribar muchas de esas barreras

**Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

Los leones no podían evitar sentirse mal porque su amigo y futuro capitán de quidditch, se resistía a creer en la existencia del mundo mágico, más aun que era parte de el

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

**—Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior. **

Para Harry y Ron fue más de lo que podían tolerar y en dos segundos se estaban riendo a carcajadas, los gemelos también se rieron y Sirius que había sido testigo de eso ladro emocionado

¡Eso no es gracioso! – dijo Hermione aunque apenas podía contenerse

¡Claro que sí! – dijo Harry riéndose

¡No, Hermione tiene razón, no fue gracioso! – Dijo Ron y Harry lo miro sorprendido – ¡fue genial!

Los dos volvieron a reírse, tanto Hermione como McGonagall no sabían si regañarlos o dejarlos reír en paz, la segunda prefirió seguir con la lectura

**Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

**—No hagas eso.**

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

Harry se miró la mano, Hedwig también solía mordisquear su mano para llamar su atención, pero no lo hacía tan fuerte, pensando en eso decidió que tenía que ir a hacerle una visita

**— ¡Hagrid! —Dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

**—Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

**— ¿Qué?**

Tienes que pagarle Harry – dijo Seamus

¿Y yo que iba a saber? – dijo Harry

Los demás solo se reían

**—Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té... **

Las miradas impresionadas hicieron que Hagrid enrojeciera

Espera, ¿dijiste que el padre de Harry y mis tíos los contaron? – dijo George mirando al guardabosque

Sí, pero siempre encontraban algo que los distraía, y entre eso, las clases y el quidditch, nunca terminaron – dijo Hagrid

Yo recuerdo eso, cada noche tenía que ir a casa de Hagrid para devolverlos al castillo – dijo McGonagall con seriedad

¡Pues yo quiero intentarlo! – Dijo George levantándose – ¡Ven Fred!

¿Qué…? – dijo Fred que estaba distraído mirando a Katie

Mientras sus amigos y familia se reían de la cara de tonto enamorado de Fred, George ya había llegado con Hagrid que se había quitado el abrigo para dárselo, sin él todos notaron que se veía un poco más pequeño, George se fue hasta la parte trasera del comedor y usando su varita lo colgó en la puerta cerrada

¿No puedes usar un hechizo de conteo y ya? – dijo Alice

¡¿Y dónde está la diversión ahí?! – replico George antes de empezar causando más risas

Siga leyendo, estará ahí un mes – dijo Remus mirando a la profesora que negaba con la cabeza entre divertida y frustrada

**Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

**—Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

**— ¿Knuts?**

Son las de bronce – dijo Katie

Gracias Kate – dijo Harry por pura amabilidad, Fred lo miro celoso

**—Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta**

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

Lo mismo ocurría en el salón con Harry que estaba realmente cansado y quería volver a la cama, además ya empezaba a tener hambre

**—Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

Harry y Ron se volvieron a reír a carcajadas al imaginarse al ministerio de magia desinflando a la hermana de la morsa, Hermione lo hacía con más disimulo

**—Mme... ¿Hagrid?**

**— ¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

**—Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

**—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

Remus y Joanne se rieron

Harry, tú tienes unas… – dijo Remus

Y Hogwarts no tiene por qué saberlo – lo interrumpió Harry, Remus miro a su alrededor recordando donde estaba - pero te agradezco mucho el recordatorio

¿Ansgar te explico la distribución? – dijo Joanne

Sí, me enviaron una carta dos días después de que yo fui con Hagrid, una razón para ver cosas que no vi la primera vez – dijo Harry

**—Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

**— ¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

**— ¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

Solo uno, aunque tiene sucursales en más de ciento setenta países alrededor del mundo – dijo Bill con orgullo

Harry solo rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada, lo mismo lo hicieron sus hermanos, cuando a Bill le daban cuerda la charla sobre Gringotts solía durar horas

**—Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

Harry la comida no se tira – dijeron los hermanos Weasley menos Percy y Ginny, fingiendo indignación

¿Tienes chocolate? – dijo Harry mirando a Remus

Si – dijo Remus sacando una barra de chocolate con almendras, que Harry compartió con Ron

**— ¿Gnomos?**

**—Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. **

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, aquello no era del todo cierto, Quirrel guiado por Voldemort, había estado a punto de robar la piedra filosofal y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque Hagrid la había sacado horas antes

**Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. **

Dumbledore asintió orgullosamente

De hecho tiene lógica – dijo Kinsley objetivamente – ¿quién va a pensar que de todo el mundo, vas a confiar en el que no puede hacer magia?

Talves, pero realmente lo hago porque confió en el – dijo Dumbledore logrando que Hagrid se pusiera muy rojo

**¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

**— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

**—Volando —dijo Hagrid.**

¡¿Volando?! – dijeron todos en el comedor

Harry se tragó las ganas de reír sabiendo lo que venia

¡¿Huevos cocidos?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Esto se come caliente! – Dijo George contrariado con una bolsa de papel en la mano, luego probo uno – encima les falta sal

Consigue una mesa, te va a hacer falta – advirtió Remus mientras los más cercanos a George se reían

George miro un segundo al merodeador antes de encogerse de hombros, pero siguió su consejo y conjuro una mesa de madera parecida a la de la madriguera, Joanne que había notado la mirada de Sirius conjuro los huevos y se los dio, conforme llegaba al final de la bolsa los iba multiplicando y también les agrego un poco de jamón

**— ¿Volando?**

Todos se rieron por la concordancia, aunque buscaban imaginarse a Hagrid volando sin conseguirlo, no creían que se pudiera construir la escoba que lo sostuviera

**—Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

**Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

¿Espera, en serio fuiste volando? – dijo Fred

El semigigante asintió. Hermione quiso preguntar, pero se contuvo temiendo un poco la respuesta

**—Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

**—Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia. Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

Todos los adultos miraron a Hagrid

Hagrid eso fue muy peligroso ibas con un niño en el bote – reprendió Mcgonagal

¡De hecho fue divertido! – dijo Harry

Pero te podías haber ahogado – dijo Hermione ganándose una mala mirada

**— ¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. **

Charlie miro a su hermano mayor con los ojos entrecerrados, pero Bill solo desvió la mirada, no quería imaginarse lo que Charlie le haría si se enteraba que había dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad

**Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido probar algo.**

Bill se estremeció al recordar que cada año sacaban al menos veinte cadáveres de las bóvedas, los gnomos solo avisaban al ministerio quienes se llevaban el cuerpo, la familia pagaba una multa y el asunto se daba por cerrado

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, **

Narcisa asintió ante eso, su marido se irritaba cuando interrumpían su lectura matutina, la señora Weasley también estuvo un poco de acuerdo, algunas veces Arthur estaba tan concentrado leyendo alguna noticia que exigía silencio por parte de quien estuviera a su alrededor

No me habría molestado – dijo Hagrid

Harry le dedico una leve sonrisa mientras se revolvía el cabello sin darse cuenta

**Pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

**—El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

**— ¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

**—Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. **

Fudge miro a Hagrid de mala manera pero no dijo nada, Dumbledore tampoco desmintió las palabras de Hagrid

No habría sido un buen ministro Hagrid, no se me da bien la política, prefiero la enseñanza – dijo Dumbledore

Aquello de cierta forma relajo a Fudge quien siempre se sentía intimidado al estar cerca de Dumbledore

**Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

**—Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

**—Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

**— ¿Por qué?**

Porque nos querrían tener de esclavos para que les diéramos todas las comodidades del mundo, sin ellos tener que hacer nada – dijo Tonks

Harry solo rodo los ojos y se desperezo un poco

Harry, si tienes sueño vete a la cama – dijo Joanne

Estoy bien, y si se va a leer mi vida, quiero estar presente – dijo Harry, aunque en realidad no sabía si soportaría revivir lo del espejo, algo que le costó mucho superar

**— ¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con eso, mejor escondidos pero libres, que como esclavos de los muggles, o peor, siendo cazados por ellos

**En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

¿Por curiosidad? ¿Si ustedes se llevaron el bote, como volvieron ellos? – dijo Ginny

No podría importarme menos – dijo Harry restándole toda importancia

**Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

**— ¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad?**

¡Hagrid! – dijeron los adultos

¡No puedes estar llamando la atención de esa forma! – dijo Flitwick

Lo siento, no volverá a suceder- dijo Hagrid

Como si no llamara bastante la atención – dijo Daphne

**—Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

**—Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

**— ¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

**—Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron y luego a Charlie, los primeros podían tener inmunidad por parte de Dumbledore, pero Ron y Charlie sabían que tendrían un problema con su madre, Hermione por su parte agradeció que sus padres no estuvieran presentes, ella nunca les había hablado de las cosas que había hecho en la escuela y posiblemente nunca lo haría

**Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

¡¿Todavía?! – dijeron Remus, Charlie y Bill

¿Cómo que todavía? – dijo Fred

Cuando nosotros éramos estudiantes ya la estaba haciendo – dijo Remus

Con nosotros también, y era bastante grande – dijo Charlie

¿Y qué es eso? – dijo Neville

Una cubierta – dijo Hagrid

**— ¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

**—Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**UNIFORME**

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

**— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

**— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

**— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

**— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

**LIBROS**

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

**— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.**

**— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**

**— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.**

**— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.**

**— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**

**— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.**

**— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**

**— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.**

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

**1 varita.**

**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

**1 telescopio.**

**1 balanza de latón.**

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

Todos miraron a Harry que comenzaba a quedarse dormido

¡Harry! – dijo Hermione

¿Qué? ¡Estoy bien, desperté! – dijo Harry incorporándose en su asiento

Lo hubieras dejado, cuando no duerme se pone insoportable – dijo Ron

**— ¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

**—Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

**Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

Todos se reían por el espectáculo que Hagrid estaba dando

¿A mí se me hace que no era tan lento antes de que el subiera? – dijo Seamus haciendo reír a sus compañeros de cuarto

Lo que pasa es que la medida estándar, no incluye semi gigantes – dijo Hermione

La culpa de ese espectáculo no es tanto de Hagrid, sino de quien lo envió – dijo Tonks

Los profesores y visitas estuvieron de acuerdo con esa afirmación y las miradas cayeron sobre Dumbledore

**—No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas. Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. **

Todos se rieron al imaginarse a Harry correteando detrás de Hagrid

En eso Harry se levantó de su asiento

¿A dónde vas? – dijo Hermione

Al baño, ya vuelvo – dijo Harry yendo hacia la puerta – eso tiene un par de bolsillos en las mangas

¡Rayos! – dijo George que ni las había mirado, en la mesa ya habían varias cosas

**Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? **

Yo dudo mucho que alguien tenga tanta imaginación – dijo la profesora Sproud

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

Como la mayoría – dijeron todos los que apreciaban al semigigante

El mencionado se sonrojo

**—Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. **

**Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. **

¿Que no es la idea? – dijo Fred con sarcasmo

Fred, deja a Harry – dijo la señora Weasley

¡Pero si no está aquí! – se defendió Fred

**La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. **

Ese es el punto justamente – dijo Hermione

**Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. **

Todos se rieron con ganas ante esa descripción

Que buena imaginación tiene – dijo Fred

Digno hijo de un merodeador – dijo Remus riéndose

¿Mero-que? – dijeron los gemelos sorprendidos

Si, el padre de Harry, era Cornamenta – revelo Ron

¡James Potter era cornamenta! – Dijeron los dos - ¿Y quiénes son los otros?

No les diré – dijo Ron

¡Pero somos hermanos!

No lo éramos cuando no me dijeron nada del mapa – se burló Ron

Uno es Lupin y el otro Black, ahora cállense – dijo Snape con su habitual frialdad – Minerva por favor

Gracias – dijo McGonagall mientras los gemelos miraban a Remus con devoción, y los demás se miraban confundidos ante esa conversación

**El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

**— ¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

**—No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid,**

**Poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

Todos los que habían recibido las palmadas amistosas de Hagrid arrugaron la nariz, eso siempre resultaba un poco incómodo, aunque claro, sabían que esa no era su intención

**—Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**

**—Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

En eso Harry que regresaba del baño se dio la vuelta, no quería oír nada de eso, McGonagall que lo había visto no dijo nada y siguió con la lectura, ella sabia y entendía que a Harry no le gustara su fama, como hacerlo si el precio fue la vida de toda su familia

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

**—Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

**Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

Claro, disfrutando de su fama – dijo Snape con desprecio

Remus tuvo que sujetar a Sirius que quería lanzarse sobre el

Severus… - dijo Dumbledore

**—Doris Crockford, Harry. ****No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

**—Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

**—Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

**—Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

**— ¡Yo lo he visto antes! —Dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

**— ¡Me recuerda! —Gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**

¿Pero qué les pasa? Es solo un niño – dijo Flitwick

El ni siquiera es capaz de recordar lo que paso esa noche – dijo el señor Weasley

En eso Harry volvió al comedor, todos lo miraron pero acostumbrado como estaba los ignoro y volvió a su lugar

**Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

**— ¡Profesor Quirrel! —Dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

**—P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

Imbécil – dijo Ron con repulsión

Idiota – dijo Harry con Desprecio

Traidor – dijo Hermione con frialdad

Todos los miraron buscando una explicación, todos sabían que a Quirrel le había pasado algo que resulto en su muerte al final de ese año, pero nunca nadie les dijo que exactamente

**— ¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

**—D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? —Soltó una risa nerviosa—**

No puede decirle algo así – dijo Joanne – después si no lo hace bien, creerá que esta desilusionando a alguien, o peor, se forzara más de la cuenta poniéndose en peligro

Yo no me preocuparía, en realidad DCAO se le da muy bien – dijo Remus con orgullo

Si lo sé, McGonagall me envía un informe trimestral, pero aun así no es bueno que se sobre exija – dijo Joanne aunque sonreía con orgullo

Harry solo miro a McGonagall pero no dijo nada, lo hizo feliz saber que alguien se preocupara del el, aunque no lo supiera

**Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

Te tardaste demasiado – dijo Remus

Eran muchos – dijo Hagrid

Ya entienden porque lo deje con los Dursley – dijo Dumbledore

No fastidies, pudo haber vivido lejos del mundo mágico sin necesidad de involucrar a esa gente, pero estando al tanto de su naturaleza – dijo Joanne

Harry, sabes que eres bienvenido a vivir en la madriguera cuando quieras, – dijo el señor Weasley

Gracias señor Weasley – dijo Harry, la idea de pasarse todo el verano en la madriguera con sus amigos, era una que se le hacía muy reconfortante

**—Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

**—Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

No era por eso – dijo Harry

Oye ¿crees que él estaba ahí, en ese momento? – dijo Ron solo para que él y Hermione lo escucharan

Claro que no, el no podía tocar a Harry, se habría retorcido de dolor – dijo Hermione

No, no me refiero a eso, hablo de… si estaba cerca – dijo Ron

Posiblemente, esa noche entraron al banco – dijo Harry

¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes tres? – dijo el señor Weasley

Pero ellos no respondieron y Hermione pidió a la profesora que continuara

**— ¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

**—Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. **

¿Pero de verdad hay vampiros ahí? – pregunto Neville

Sí, es su hábitat predilecto, de hecho ahí es donde habitan la mayoría de las colonias de vampiros – dijo McGonagall

Pues no fue lo único que encontró – dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta y todos la miraron interrogantes, pero ella solo se dirigió a su jefa de casa – profesora continúe por favor

**Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

**—Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

**—Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.**

Todos aplaudieron ante la mención del callejón diagon

Los profesores sonrieron ante el entusiasmo de sus alumnos

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

**—Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. **

¡Traidor! – dijo Ron mirando mal a su amigo

En mi defensa, yo no te conocía en ese momento – dijo Harry mientras Hermione trataba de no reírse – aunque si te hace mejor, no te culpo

De hecho si gracias – dijo Ron bastante satisfecho

**Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».**

La señora Weasley se sorprendió y miro a Harry, ella iba con frecuencia al callejón diagon para hacer las compras, así que no le costó recordar que se había quejado por algunos precios, también recordaba haber visto a Hagrid, pero ocupada como estaba no pudo saludarlo, talves si lo hubiera hecho se habría encontrado también con Harry

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» **

Fue entonces que todos recordaron la escoba con la que Harry había ganado tantos partidos, era el único en toda la escuela que tenía una escoba de carrera profesional, Harry por su parte recordó con nostalgia su primera escoba, tan fuerte, ligera y cómoda, lamentablemente había sido destruida por el sauce boxeador el año anterior, para él fue como si hubiera perdido a una amiga. La saeta de fuego la superaba por mucho, pero no olvidaba los vuelos sobre la nimbus

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca habían visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

Oigan ya sabemos que hay ahí, pasemos a otra cosa – se quejó Pansy

Le recuerdo señorita Parkinson, que los libros están escritos bajo el punto de vista del señor Potter – dijo Dumbledore

¿Tienes que ser tan detallista Potter? – dijo Draco con fastidio

Viendo que te molesta, sí, tengo que serlo – dijo Harry con rabia

Muy maduro – dijo Hermione

Gracias – dijo Harry

**—Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

**—Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. **

Lo que significa que eras bastante chaparro – dijo Fred

¡Yo no soy chaparro! – dijo Harry indignado

No, solo has tardado en dar el estirón – dio Fred riéndose

¡Vestiniña! – dijo Harry

El rayo rosa golpeo a Fred envolviéndolo en una nube rosa, cuando se disipo vieron que ahora tenía dos coletas hasta la cintura, maquillaje y su ropa se tiño de rosa. Todos se rieron a carcajadas al ver al gran bromista luciendo así

¡Harry! – dijo la señora Weasley

¡El empezó! – dijo Harry

Pero Fred no lo dejaría así y lanzo otro hechizo contra Harry, pero el logro esquivarlo y golpeo a Dumbledore, todos jadearon al ver al director cubierto de plumas escarlatas, algunos no pudieron contener las risas

¡Fred! – dijo la señora Weasley otra vez

Lo siento señor – dijo Fred aunque su sonrisa delataba que lo encontraba muy divertido

Un minuto después todas las plumas se cayeron dejando su piel ligeramente roja, increíblemente Dumbledore se rio siendo acompañado por los presentes, al cabo de unos minutos la profesora siguió leyendo

**Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**

**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**

**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**

**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**

**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**

**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**

**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**

**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**

Ese letrero es bastante macabro – dijo Hermione

Yo diría perturbador – dijo Ginny

Todos los demás asintieron de acuerdo con las dos

**—Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

¿Quién quiere apostar que estos tres lo intentan? – dijo Seamus señalando al trio

¡Yo! – dijeron varios

No digan tonterías, nadie puede hacer eso – dijo Scrimgeur siendo apoyado por los profesores y miembros de la orden

Encontraron la cámara de los secretos ¿quién dice que no pueden irrumpir en Gringotts? – dijo George distraídamente desde la parte de atrás

¡¿Cómo?! – dijeron los Slytherin y la orden

Esa es una historia que vendrá con el segundo libro, así que tendrán que esperar – dijo Dumbledore

¿Quieres apostar? – dijo Ron bajando la voz

¿A que querrán ir a ver todas sus clases ahí? ¡Sí! – dijo Harry ganándose varias miradas

No, a que todos van a querer irse a vivir ahí – dijo Ron igual de emocionado

¡Eso también! – dijo Harry con ilusión

Hermione rodo los ojos y le dio un zape a cada uno, pero no eso no les quito la ilusión

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

**—Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

**— ¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

¿Llave?, ¿yo creía que las bóvedas de los Potter estaban en máxima seguridad? – dijo Tonks

Lo están, esa es su bóveda personal, James la abrió cuando nació y ahí va toda su manutención, la que debería cubrir sus necesidades hasta que salga de la escuela – dijo Joanne

Mas bien hasta los treinta – dijo Harry que recibía un informe cada seis meses de su estado bancario, el nunca toco nada durante su infancia, y en esos cuatro años solo había sacado unos pocos miles para sus libros, el carrito en el expreso, ropa, cosas para Hedwig y las visitas a Hogsmeade, pero en la bóveda aun habían unos cuantos millones

¿Pero cómo consiguió Hagrid la llave de la bóveda? – dijo el señor Weasley

Yo la tenía – dijo Remus – después del ataque fui al valle de Godric y saque las llaves de James y Lilly, Ansgar que es su albacea me dijo que las guardara y me dio la de Harry, yo sabía que Vernon y Petunia iban a despilfarrar ese dinero en ellos mismos, así que la guarde y deje que se acumulara

Te lo agradezco – dijo Harry con total sinceridad

Cuando ya llegaba el momento de que la carta de Hogwarts fuera enviada, se la traje a Dumbledore para que se la diera – continuo Remus

Entiendo – dijo el señor Weasley antes de que McGonagall volviera a leer

**—La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo.**

Eso no debió hacerle mucha gracia – dijo Bill que sabía que los duendes amaban la limpieza

**Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

**—Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

**—Parece estar todo en orden.**

**—Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

Hagrid, no debiste decirlo frente al niño – regaño la profesora Sproud

Lo siento profesora – dijo Hagrid

Ron y Hermione se miraron

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

**—Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

**Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

**— ¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

**—No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

No puede ser – dijo McGonagall bajando el libro

Hagrid escucha, Harry heredo la curiosidad merodeadora de James, y la determinación de Lilly, no necesita que le alimenten la curiosidad – dijo Remus recordando todo el anterior

Lo recordé muy tarde Remus – asintió Hagrid con resignación

¡Oye! – se quejó Harry haciéndose el ofendido, pero sus amigos asintieron

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos rieles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. **

Con solo escucharlo Hermione sintió el estómago revuelto y tuvo que beber un poco de agua para que se le pasara, si había algo que odiaba era la velocidad

¿Porque? – dijo Ron contrariado

Harry eso es imposible, todo el lugar tiene hechizos ilusionadores – dijo Bill, Harry solo asintió

**El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

Es que tienen un encantamiento para eso, solo se le tienen que poner las coordenadas – dijo Bill

Sus hermanos y Harry negaron divertidos

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde.**

Bill suspiro aliviado, sin embargo esto no pasó desapercibido por Charlie que lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, Bill volvió a tragar saliva un poco asustado

**Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

**—Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

¿De verdad? – Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo – eso ni si quiera a mí me interesa

Muchos le dieron razón a Hermione, pero los que se interesaban por la arqueología mágica la miraron mal

**—Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

Todos se rieron del semigigante, eso era una escena digna de fotografía, Hagrid mientras tanto se puso muy rojo

¿Porque no tenías tu cámara ahí? – dijo Seamus, Harry tenía una cámara de fotos profesional que solía sacar en ocasiones especiales o cuando se aburría

Porque no la había comprado – dijo Harry

**Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. **

¿Humo verde? – dijo Ginny confundida

Tenía mucho tiempo sin abrirse – dijo Bill – y a medida que los hechizos se renuevan, los de más tiempo mueren, por decirlo de alguna manera

Todos asintieron

**Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.**

**—Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **

¿Pueden hacer eso? - dijo Hermione

No, solo Harry, sus padrinos y otras personas autorizadas por sus padres, Dumbledore, McGonagall y yo por ejemplo – dijo Remus

**¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? **

¿Mantener? – Dijo Ron con furia – Usas ropa de tu primo en las vacaciones

Y siempre vuelves con varios kilos menos – dijo Hermione

Porque no quiero que sepan nada, y mi primo está a "dieta" – dijo Harry – Petunia creyó que sería buena idea que todos la siguiéramos

Señor Potter, la única dieta que usted necesita es una alta en calorías – dijo Pomfrey siempre preocupada por el bajo peso del muchacho

¿Puede hacerle una Madame Pomfrey?, yo me asegurare de que la siga al pie de la letra – dijo McGonagall

Yo también me asegurare de eso, y te enviare una caja de bocadillos cada semana – dijo la señora Weasley seriamente

Tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para no enviarle lo mismo, debe tener variedad – dijo Joanne de acuerdo con eso

Harry solo pudo ponerse muy rojo ante las risas de sus compañeros

**Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

Remus y Joanne tuvieron que ocultar su risa, Sirius si se dio el lujo de ladrarle a Harry, en definitiva la fortuna de los Potter no se podía llamar pequeña

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

**—Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

Hagrid esos carros están diseñados para viajar solo a una velocidad – dijo Bill

El semigigante asintió

Los detesto – se quejó Hermione a quien sus padres le habían abierto una cuenta para no tener que cambiar dinero cada vez que iba

¿Como si hubieras bajado alguna vez? – dijo Draco

Tú no sabes lo que tengo – dijo Hermione sin mirarlo, el miro a Pansy que se encogió de hombros

**—Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.**

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

Por suerte – dijo Joanne

Yo no tengo vértigo – dijo Harry

Harry, son hasta cinco kilómetros de profundidad – dijo Bill

¿Para qué discuto? – se quejó Harry haciendo reír a sus amigos

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

**—Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

Qué lindo que responda lo que nadie pregunto – dijo Hannah con asco

Esos seres siempre me han parecido aterradores – dijo Neville

**— ¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.**

¡No! - dijeron todos los alumnos con una mueca en el rostro

**—Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

A McGonagall que estaba leyendo se le revolvió el estómago al igual que a la mayoría de los presentes

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía.**

Todos se miraron confundidos, porque Dumbledore enviaría a Hagrid hasta Gringotts solo para ver una bóveda vacía

**Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. **

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron sabiendo perfectamente que era el contenido de ese paquete y lo que por poco ocasiona

La piedra filosofal – dijo Kinsley, no era una pregunta

Dijimos que no adelantaríamos nada, son nuestras vidas las que están leyendo- dijo Ron con seriedad

Cierto y un Gryffindor nunca rompe una promesa – dijo Hermione con solemnidad haciendo que sus compañeros sacaran el pecho con orgullo

**A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

No, el no pregunta, el investiga – dijo Ron

Y no para hasta que lo consigue – dijo Hermione

Igual que ustedes dos – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa burlona

Pues en eso te pareces a tu madre, tu padre solo se lanzaba sin saber lo que le esperaba – dijo Remus

Harry sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y nostalgia

**—Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. **

Lo que no me gusto de ese paseo, fue que después las montañas rusas perdieron la gracia – dijo Harry

Mira eso no te lo voy a discutir, yo solía ir siempre a las montañas rusas, pero ya no son lo mismo – dijo Deán

No, aunque este verano abrieron una muy buena en Sussex, yo fui el fin de semana antes de los mundiales – dijo Harry

¿Pero tú no vives en Surrey? – dijo Neville

Por desgracia, pero me gusta viajar en tren – dijo Harry

¿Que son montañas rusas? – pregunto el señor Weasley

Son juegos mecánicos parecidos a lo que hay en Gringotts, solo que más pequeños y lentos, pero mucho más variados – explico Harry haciendo que le brillaran los ojos

Iba a hacer más preguntas pero McGonagall siguió leyendo antes de que lo hiciera

**No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

Yo espero Hagrid, ¿Qué impidieras que despilfarrara todo eso? – dijo Joanne

Claro que sí, varias veces – dijo Hagrid

**—Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

**— ¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

Fue entonces que tanto Harry como Draco recordaron aquel incomodo encuentro en Madame Malkin, ambos habían querido olvidar que eso había pasado, sobre todo Draco que no se lo había dicho a nadie, Harry por su lado solo se lo había dicho a Ron en el tren, pero desde aquel dia no habían vuelto a mencionarlo

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. **

**Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

**—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

**—Sí —respondió Harry.**

**—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

Snape miro a Draco sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras los demás profesores miraban al resto reprobatoriamente queriendo saber quién era

**Harry recordaba a Dudley**

_No me compares con ese sucio muggle Potter_ – pensó Draco lo que quería gritar, pero mejor que nadie se enterara que era el

**— ¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

**—No —dijo Harry.**

**— ¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?**

**—No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.**

Los leones miraron a su jugador estrella horrorizados

¿Tu-tu no sabías que es el quidditch? – dijo Oliver que parecía iba a sufrir un ataque

Se crio sin saber absolutamente nada del mundo mágico déjenlo tranquilo – dijo Hermione

No Hermione, él tiene razón, yo debería haber crecido sobre una escoba – dijo Harry de acuerdo con su capitán

Hermione rodo los ojos, quería mucho a Harry y siempre iba a apoyarlo en los partidos, pero no entendía ese afán con el quidditch

**—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

**—No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

**—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

Esa forma de hablar… - dijo Daphne mirando a sus compañeros

¿Harry ese es…? – pregunto Hermione

¡¿Estás hablando civilizadamente con Potter/Malfoy?! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Los tejones miraron a Draco furiosos

¡Pues no queremos basura como tú en nuestra casa! – dijeron los mayores

La basura son ustedes que no entraron en las otras tres – dijo Draco con desprecio

Incluso sus compañeros abrieron mucho los ojos, una cosa era en los pasillos o en la sala común, otra era frente a los profesores

Veinte puntos menos Slytherin por ese insulto – dijo Sproud

Los tejones sonrieron, mientras las serpientes fulminaban a Draco con la mirada

Diez menos Hufflepuff por el suyo – dijo Snape con frialdad, les quitaría mas pero hasta el sabía que a Draco en ocasiones se le pasaba la mano

**—Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

**— ¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

**—Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

**—Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

**—Es el guarda bosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

¡El sentimiento es mutuo Potter! – dijo Draco con desprecio

¡Para lo que me importa, Malfoy! – dijo Harry con frialdad

**—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

**—Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

**— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

**—Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

**—Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! – gruñeron los de Gryffindor

Draco un poco asustado se acercó a su madre

**—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**

**—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

**—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

**—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

Por desgracia– dijeron Draco y Harry antes de fulminarse con la mirada por haber dicho lo mismo, Harry volvió a darle la espalda

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

¿Ya podemos almorzar? – dijeron Harry y Ron con hambre

Al terminar este capítulo – dijo Dumbledore

¡Gracias! – dijeron otra vez

**— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**—Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

**—Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?**

**—Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!**

Todos los leones negaron aun sin creer que su jugador estrella, con un futuro como jugador de quidditch profesional por delante, no supiera que es el quidditch

Pues desde el principio vuela como un profesional – le dijo Seamus a Deán, el moreno asintió

¡Harry! ¡Darás cincuenta vueltas al campo por esto! – dijo Oliver indignado

¡Si capitán! – dijo Harry por fuerza de la costumbre

Oliver por favor, doce horas antes el no sabía de la existencia misma del mundo mágico, ¿cómo iba a saber del quidditch? – intervino Katie

No, tienes razón – acepto Oliver aunque le seguía pareciendo mal – te retiro el castigo, pero será mejor que sigas siendo el mejor

¡Claro que sí! – dijo Harry que desde el mundial pensaba seriamente en ser jugador de quidditch

**—No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

**—... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir...**

**—Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

Todos los que conocieron a Lilly Potter sonrieron con nostalgia al recordar a esa talentosa chica que tenía un gran futuro por delante. Los conocidos de la pareja sentían una pequeña opresión en el pecho, tan jóvenes y con una larga y talentosa vida por delante junto a su hijo, mucho talento se perdió en tan solo un segundo

**—Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch?**

**—Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

¿Qué tiene de difícil? – dijo Remus extrañado

Yo nunca lo he jugado – dijo Hagrid ante lo cual muchos trataron de imaginárselo (sin éxito), sobre una escoba

Por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tardo en explicártelo? – dijo Alicia señalando a Oliver

Diez… quince minutos – dijo Harry recordando muy bien aquel dia

**— ¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

Los miembros de ambas casas pusieron más atención ante lo que dirían de ellos

**—Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

¿Disculpa? - dijeron los tejones indignados incluyendo a Tonks, la profesora Sproud y Fudge

Lo siento, Harry me interrumpió antes de que terminara – dijo Hagrid apenado – pero yo sé que de Hufflepuff han salido muy buenos magos y brujas

Aquello pareció calmarlos aunque igual les molestaba el comentario incompleto

**—Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

Gracias, ahora tiene una mala imagen de nosotros – dijo Susan con sarcasmo

No, no es cierto – negó Harry

**—Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

Los tejones aunque seguían molestos asintieron de acuerdo con eso

¡Eso es mentira! – dijeron los Slytherin indignados

¡Merlín fue seleccionado a Slytherin! – dijo Daphne

¿Pero Merlín no fue anterior a los fundadores? – dijo Harry confundido

De verdad, te voy a hacer leer la historia de Hogwarts – dijo Hermione con exasperación – es cierto que Merlín no asistió a Hogwarts, pero conocía a Slytherin y después conoció a los otros tres, Merlín los ayudo a construir el colegio y hacer el sombrero seleccionador, incluso fue director durante y después de la muerte de los fundadores – dijo Hermione

Los Slytherin asintieron a sus palabras sin quejarse o soltar algún insulto

Veinte puntos Gryffindor – concedió McGonagall con orgullo

**— ¿Vol... Perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

**—Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.**

Hagrid bajo la mirada, pero Ron, Harry y Hermione negaron con la cabeza, había sido Hagrid el que pago por las acciones de Voldemort, siempre era otro el que pagaba por sus acciones, nunca el

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. **

Esos son cuadernos mágicos Harry, son muy útiles la verdad, yo tengo varios – dijo Hermione

No es por ser grosero Hermione, pero yo ya tuve más que suficiente con uno – dijo Harry

Ron por su parte se estremeció al recordar que había sido un diario maldito, el que casi acaba con la vida de su hermana

**Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. **

**Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contra hechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

¡Hagrid! ¿Cómo se te ocurre negarle un libro de bromas? - dijo Remus con indignación

La profesora McGonagall me pidió que no lo dejara – dijo Hagrid señalando a la profesora

Espera, tu dijiste que fuiste después – dijo Remus con una amplia sonrisa – ¿Lo compraste verdad?

Y para que te digo que no – dijo Harry con orgullo

**—Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley**

¡Bien dicho Harry! – dijo Remus

¡Se nota que eres hijo de James! – dijo Joanne mientras Sirius ladraba emocionado

**—No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. **

Eso es algo que deberías tener presente – dijo Fudge con seriedad

Harry entonces recordó el incidente del que estaba hablando Fudge, pero en vez de discutir con el ministro para decepción de Snape, se levantó y bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, fue a la mesa de los profesores donde tomo el segundo libro, paso algunas páginas y leyó un par de párrafos en particular, luego sin decir nada dejo el libro en su lugar

Continúe profesora, será divertido – dijo Harry amablemente volviendo a la mesa de los leones

McGonagall iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por un vociferador

_Antes de que todos se lancen a leer los libros sin ningún orden, solo Harry puede ver al menos los primeros tres libros y los primeros capítulos del cuarto, porque se tratan de su vida, Ron y Hermione también pueden leerlos dado lo involucrados que están, pero el resto del cuarto libro y los otros tres, permanecerán en blanco para todos. Gracias por su atención, profesora ya puede continuar aquí nos estamos divirtiendo mucho _

Aquello rompió una pequeña burbuja que se había formado en la mente de algunos de los presentes, pero Ron, Harry y Hermione respiraron de alivio, aunque sabían que tarde o temprano se leería todo lo que habían hecho, pero si ese era el precio a pagar para detener a Voldemort lo valía

Continua Minerva, por favor – dijo Dumbledore

Ella negó con la cabeza y tras aclararse la garganta siguió leyendo

**Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

**Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) **

Gracias Hagrid – dijo Joanne mirando a su sobrino con reproche

Antes de que lo digas, Ansgar ya me dijo como debía usar el dinero y que no se me permitía sacar más de lo asignado por mama – dijo Harry

Bien – dijo Joanne que sabía muy bien lo estricta que era Lilly con el dinero

**Pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las opciones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).**

Ahora si todos miraron a Harry como si no lo conocieran, ¿de verdad había encontrado fascinante su asignatura más odiada?

¿Enserio te gusto? Porque Remus y McGonagall, me dieron a entender otra cosa – dijo Joanne

Si, sí, me pareció interesante, al principio – confeso Harry con total sinceridad

¿Pero? – dijo Joanne haciéndolo continuar

Llegue al colegio y la magia se perdió – dijo Harry con fastidio y rencor, en el fondo le habría gustado poder disfrutar de la elaboración de pociones – ahora quiero que esa maldita clase termine antes de que empiece

Ahora si era el Harry que conocían, no hacía falta decir cuál era la razón del problema de Harry con esa clase, pero las miradas de los profesores cayeron sobre Snape

Bien Potter, échale la culpa a la clase por tu nulo talento – dijo Snape con rabia pero Harry lo ignoro

¿Profesora puede seguir?, tengo hambre – dijo Harry mirando a su profesora favorita, pero tanto McGonagall como Joanne comenzaban a entender el problema

**Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

**—Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

Joanne y Remus le sonrieron al semigigante que les devolvió la sonrisa, aunque ambos pensaban que de ahora en adelante llenarían a Harry de regalos, claro que seria de forma responsable, no podían decir lo mismo de Sirius quien pensaba darle una montaña de regalos en navidad

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

**—No tienes que...**

**—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, **

¡Oye! – se quejó Neville haciendo reír a sus compañeros de cuarto

Si te hace sentir mejor, es divertido buscarlo – dijo Seamus riéndose

Salvo cuando se esconde en el baño – dijo Deán

¿Lo que yo quisiera saber, es como como subió al techo de la torre la última semana? – dijo Ron

Misterios de la vida amigo – dijo Harry quien había tenido que usar su escoba para bajarlo

**Se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, **

¿Porque? – dijeron todos los que tenían un gato

Me dan alergia – dijo Hagrid con timidez

Entonces es comprensible – dijeron en varios tonos

**Me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás. **

Todos asintieron y Harry sonrió al recordar a Hedwig que en ese momento dormía en la lechuceria

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

Awww – dijeron todas las chicas

Tienes una lechuza muy linda Harry – dijo Susan que la había visto muchas veces

Gracias – dijo Harry

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

**—Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. **

**Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

Igual que todos – dijeron todos los estudiantes

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**

Hermione no pudo evitar pasarse la mano por el cuello recordando que aunque solo había estado en la tienda unos cinco minutos, había terminado con un fuerte salpullido

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. **

**El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

Todos se miraron confundidos por eso frase, pero Dumbledore miro a Harry pensando otras cosas

Harry, la única magia que había en esa tienda, era la tuya propia buscando su varita perfecta – dijo Joanne – la comezón es por el polvo, que asco

**—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

**—Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

**—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce y núcleo de dragón. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

Flitwick sonrió al recordar todas las cosas que Lilly hacía en sus clases, siempre fue la primera en su generación, siempre ponía todo de sí en clases, el mismo la había postulado para la academia de encantamientos donde había obtenido su maestría, un talento que Harry había heredado

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

**—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba y dragón. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.**

Esta vez fue Mcgonagal la que sonrió al recordar a James, si bien el chico había sido un dolor de cabeza, también había sido uno de sus mejores y queridos estudiantes, siempre tenía que buscar más cosas para que pudiera hacer porque las transformaciones se le daban muy bien, como con Lilly el también había asistido a la academia para maestros en transformaciones donde se graduó con honores

**Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

Yo nunca he entendido eso – dijo Neville quien había recibido una larga charla cuando fue por su propia varita

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

**—Y aquí es donde...**

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

**—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

Todos los adultos se estremecieron sabiendo perfectamente todo lo que Voldemort había hecho y las vidas que se había llevado en el proceso

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

**— ¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

**—Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

**—Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

Bueno a nadie le gusta que traten su trabajo como si fuera basura – dijo el señor Weasley

Es el protocolo Weasley – dijo Scrimgeur – aunque tengo la impresión de que eso no impide que use magia

**—Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

**—Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

**—Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

Los adultos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, Hagrid intento en vano encogerse en su asiento

**—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry... Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

**—Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

**—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. **

Nadie dijo nada pero las reacciones de incomodidad eran claras, tanto en las mujeres como en los hombres, esa cinta media absolutamente todo, las chicas más que nada cruzaron las piernas y acomodaron sus capas o chaquetas, los hombres solo carraspearon

**El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

**—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enroló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) **

No eres el único – dijeron los de origen muggle comprensivamente, Hermione le sonrió a su amigo

No las usen – dijo Draco con desdén

¡Cállate! – gritaron los antes mencionados

Draco iba a decir otra cosa pero sintió la mirada de Snape, lo miro y supo que por su seguridad debía cerrar la boca

**La agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

**—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

**—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

Todos se reían recordando sus propias experiencias

Si, entre más varitas se prueban más se alegra – se rio Tonks

Me hubiera gustado ver eso – dijo Hermione que había escuchado muchas historia divertidas de visitas a la tienda de varitas

¿Cuantas varitas probaste? - dijo Tonks

Solo una – dijo Hermione sacando su varita – fui su primera clienta del dia y parecía que iba a llorar ¿Y tú?

Diecinueve y el no dejaba de saltar – dijo Tonks – ¿Y tú Ron?

Nueve o diez – dijo Ron con orgullo – ¿Harry?

Diecinueve también – dijo Harry

Así siguieron por otros cuarenta minutos, aparte de Hermione solo otros cinco estudiantes y tres adultos habían obtenido su varita al primer intento, Remus y Sirius tardaron dieciséis igual que el padre de Harry, su madre solo fueron ocho, los gemelos once cada uno, Bill nueve, Charlie dos, el señor Weasley catorce, la señora Weasley siete, Kinsley, Dumbledore y Narcissa una, McGonagall y Flitwick tres, Sproud dos, Snape cinco, Seamus ocho, Neville veintitrés, Draco once, Daphne y Pansy dieciséis, y así siguieron todos, Crabb y Goyle superaron a Neville con cuarenta cada uno

Cuando terminaron McGonagall siguió

**—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

Fue entonces que Harry recordó que no le había dicho a nadie de que estaba hecha su varita y menos con quien estaba relacionada, había escogido mantener el secreto para que nadie quisiera destruirla dejándolo indefenso contra Voldemort, además era algo que no podía evitar

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estalló en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. **

Los de Gryffindor aplaudieron a su buscador

**Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

**— ¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

¿Qué es curioso? – preguntaron los leones

Déjenme leer y lo sabremos – dijo McGonagall

**—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

**—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. **

¡Acción! – dijo Harry y atrapo el libro en el aire – yo creo que no

Harry, se sabrá tarde o temprano – dijo Dumbledore

Pero… ¿usted lo sabía? – dijo Harry

El señor Ollivander me escribió hace cuatro años después de que saliste de la tienda, debo admitir que me sorprendió que fueras precisamente tu quien comprara esa varita, pero la varita no tiene la culpa y es algo que no se puede evitar – dijo Dumbledore

Como sea, prefiero tarde y con Voldemort enterrado… muy profundo – dijo Harry

Te recuerdo que pusiste como condición una deuda de vida, esa información no saldrá de aquí, nadie podrá usarla en tu contra y menos para ayudar a Voldemort – dijo Dumbledore

Harry miro a Ron y Hermione que aunque no entendían, hicieron un gesto como diciendo – ya estamos aquí –. Tras unos segundos y un gesto de fastidio Harry le devolvió el libro a la profesora quien siguió leyendo, mientras Flitwick le daba cinco puntos por el buen uso del encantamiento

**—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. **

**Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos lo que no lo sabían

¿Tu varita y la de quien tú sabes son gemelas? – dijeron Ron y Hermione

Harry que se había ido a la parte de atrás del comedor asintió

¡¿Porque no dijiste nada?! - volvieron a decir Ron y Hermione

¿Pero cómo? – dijo Remus mientras Joanne y Sirius miraban a su ahijado

¿Yo que se?, la misma fuerza del destino que trajo esos libros – dijo Harry con irritación

Deberías estar agradecido, tener esa varita te da una protección como ninguna – dijo Dumbledore

Si, hasta que se rompa o él se consiga otra – dijo Harry controlando su tono para no gritarle al director

¿Puedes explicarte Albus? – dijo Ojoloco

Cuando dos varitas son hermanas y sus dueños las obligan a combatir, no funcionan igual que si enfrentaran a cualquier otra varita, con esas varitas de fénix, Harry y Voldemort pueden pelear, herirse el uno al otro, pero no matarse entre ellos – dijo Dumbledore

Dumbledore esa varita – dijo Fudge

Esa varita Cornelius, como cualquier otra, es muy buena en las manos correctas… y muy peligrosa en las manos equivocadas, después de todo la varita es solo un instrumento, lo que debe preocuparnos es la mano que la empuña, ahora, la varita pertenece a Harry, si a él no le molesta, no veo porque tiene que molestarnos a nosotros – dijo Dumbledore – Minerva por favor

Aunque muchos tenían preguntas, sabían que Harry no iba a dar ningún tipo de explicación al respecto, solo una tenía una respuesta clara, y era que a Harry no parecía molestarle la relación entre su varita y la de su enemigo

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

**—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

Pues yo no veo donde esta lo grandioso – dijo la señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido

La mayoría de los presentes asintieron de acuerdo con ella, Dumbledore no estuvo entre ellos porque lo veía de otra manera, Voldemort había llegado a niveles de la magia extraordinarios, niveles con los que la mayoría solo podía soñar, lamentablemente lo había usado de mala manera

**Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho.**

¿Porque a ti si te gusta? – dijo Ginny que odiaba pensar en el señor tenebroso

Harry prefirió no contestar temiendo decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, en especial porque sus seis hermanos estaban ahí

**Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

**Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. **

¡POTTER, ALERTA PERMANENTE! – Grito Ojoloco asuntando a todo el mundo – NO ES POSIBLE QUE TE PASEES ASÍ, MÁS AUN CON LA INFORMACIÓN QUE ACABAS DE RECIBIR. SI TE HUBIERAN ATACADO NI TE HABRÍAS DADO CUENTA

¿Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS IBA A SABER QUE YO ESTABA AHÍ? – se defendió Harry a los gritos, por instinto había sacado su varita

Muy bien, ya fue suficiente – intervino Dumbledore poniéndose de pie – Alastor, es normal que lo tomara así, a mí mismo me costó creer esa enorme coincidencia

¡Claro que es normal, tenía once años en ese momento! – dijo la señora Weasley

Aunque gracias a los que te vieron en el Caldero Chorreante, todos sabíamos que habías ido ese dia al callejón diagon – dijo Tonks, Harry rodo los ojos

**Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

**—Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.**

¿Se perdió el almuerzo? – dijeron la señora Weasley, las profesoras y Madame Pomfrey

Perdimos la noción del tiempo – dijo Hagrid

Las mencionadas negaron

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

¿Pero porque? Oye nadie tiene tal nivel de imaginación – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo

Ron, él no sabía nada de este mundo, parte de la culpa la tienen esos… _muggles _con los que vivió, pero esa es una reacción normal, yo también la tuve – dijo Hermione

Ron asintió

**— ¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry que había ido a sentarse en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas y miraba hacia afuera con el brazo apoyado en la rodilla, Canuto fue y se acostó cerca de el

**—Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

Todos bajaron la cabeza, algunos maldecían a Voldemort, pero los estudiantes que habían crecido con él, recordaban la gran cantidad de veces que había negado recordar algo de aquella noche

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

**—No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esas palabras, Hogwarts era un lugar increíble, un segundo hogar para la mayoría y el primero para otros tantos

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

**—Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

Ese es el fin del capítulo – dijo McGonagall

No le dijiste como cruzar a la plataforma – dijo Remus

Déjalo, al final fue algo bueno – dijo Ron

¿Cómo? – dijo Seamus

Ya lo veras – dijeron Harry y Ron con una amplia sonrisa

Ustedes son malos, siempre dejándonos con la intriga – dijo Tonks

Están leyendo nuestras vidas, reservaremos algo para nosotros – dijo Hermione

Bueno, como dije hace un rato, tomemos un descanso para almorzar y seguimos – dijo Dumbledore

Dumbledore salió del comedor volviendo cinco minutos más tarde, pronto las mesas se llenaron de comida, Una hora después cuando ya todos habían comido bien se acomodaron para seguir leyendo

Muy bien, ¿Quién leerá ahora? – dijo Dumbledore

Yo, yo quiero – dijo Charlie levantándose y tomando el libro - **El viaje desde el andén 9 ¾**


	6. Viaje desde el anden 9 34

El viaje desde el andén 9 ¾

Despues de comer, y la señora Weasley se aseguró que Harry comiera dos raciones de lo que se sirvió, todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, estaban ansiosos por saber más del misterioso trio de oro, a su alrededor circulaban toda clase de rumores sobre las cosas que hacían, pero ellos nunca desmentían o confirmaban nada, todos siempre se mantenía en secreto

Bueno, ahora que estamos satisfechos, sigamos con otro capítulo – dijo Dumbledore una vez los platos y restos de comida se fueron – señor Weasley creo que usted quería leer

Charlie se aclaró la garganta y leyó- **El viaje desde el andén 9 ¾ **

Espera Charlie, antes de que empieces a leer – dijo Tonks y miro a Dumbledore – profesor ya que vamos a estar aquí varios días leyendo esos libros, ¿podemos cambiar estas bancas por unas sillas más cómodas? Por favor

De hecho yo mismo ya lo había pensado – dijo Dumbledore y saco su varita – todos de pie por favor

Todos se levantaron de sus mesas y con unos simples movimientos de varita, Dumbledore hizo desaparecer las bancas y sillas, en su lugar hizo aparecer un muchos sillones individuales de los colores de las casas: rojos para los Gryffindor, verde para Slytherin, azul para Ravenclaw y amarillo para Hufflepuff, la mesa de profesores se dividió a ambos lados del comedor para que pudieran ver mejor al lector y también aparecieron cómodos sillones para los profesores, la mesas fueron reducidas a la mitad y aun así sobraba espacio. Todos se acomodaron donde les pareció mas cómodo, aprovechando todo el espacio de sobra que tenían

Dejare las mesas para mantener el orden y porque seguiremos necesitándolas, aun así espero que ahora estén más cómodos – dijo Dumbledore guardando la varita – señor Weasley, por favor

**El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido. **

¿Alguna vez lo fue Harry? – dijo Fred

Para nada – dijo Harry que volvía a sentarse junto a Ron y Hermione

**Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo ence rraban, ni lo obligaban a hacer nada, ni le grita ban. En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, Se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. **

Los adultos gruñeron con rabia, mientras los leones miraban a Harry, pero sus más cercanos ahora entendían porque Harry nunca hablaba de ellos y lo que le había dicho a Hermione hacia unas horas sobre vivir con ellos

**Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**

Remus miro a su sobrino él sabía mejor que nadie lo que se sentía ser ignorado por todos, no sabía si sentir lástima por su sobrino o sentirse orgulloso de él por haber enfrentado todo eso y mantenerse de pie, opto por la segunda

**Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechu za por compañía. **

Lo triste es que una lechuza es mejor compañía que su familia – dijo Tonks

Como si yo considerara a esa gente familia – dijo Harry frotándose la frente

¿Harry? – dijo Hermione al verlo, pero el negó

**Decidió llamarla _Hedwig_, un nombre que encontró en _Una historia de la magia_. **

Todos los bromistas miraron a Harry con horror, los profesores, Hermione Remus y parte de la orden con sorpresa

¡¿Mi mejor amigo leyendo esa cosa?! – dijo Ron como si aquello fuera una enorme traición

¡Ronald! - dijeron Hermione y la señora Weasley

**Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras _Hedwig_ entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. **

**Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entra ra en la habitación, porque _Hedwig_ llevaba ratones muertos.**

Ojala hubiera entrado – dijo Fred

Eso habría sido divertido – dijo George

Y Harry se habría metido en problemas par de bobos – dijo Bill

No, la que se enojaba era Hedwig si no la felicitaba – dijo Harry haciendo reír a algunos

**Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

No eres el único – dijeron todos los estudiantes

**El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día si guiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televi sión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

¿Se puede ser más cobarde? – dijeron los leones

Tranquilos – dijo Mcgonagal rogando que no se salieran de control

**—Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?**

**Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

**—Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.**

**Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez**

**— ¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**

**Otro gruñido. **

Imbécil – gruño Ojoloco

¿Que no puede comunicarse como una persona normal? – dijo señor Weasley

Y después nos quejamos de los mortifagos, ese tipo se está ganando una buena dosis de maldiciones – dijo Remus

_Y eso que no han dicho prácticamente nada_ – pensó Harry

**Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.**

**—Muchas gracias.**

¿Porque eres amable con ellos? – dijo Susan

Porque soy mejor que ellos – dijo Harry tomando un poco de agua

**Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**

**—Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

¿Alfombras mágicas? – Dijo Fay Dumbar quien era amiga y compañera de cuarto de Hermione con disgusto – ¿se supone que eso es gracioso?

Libros y televisión – dijo Hermione distraídamente

Eso que importa, ese muggle no ha hecho más que insultarnos en todo lo que va del libro – dijo Draco con desprecio

Por una vez nadie le reprocho su forma de expresarse, aquel muggle se estaba ganando varias maldiciones

**Harry no contestó nada.**

**— ¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**

¿A ti que te importa? – gruñeron los estudiantes con rabia

**—No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por pri mera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó.**

**Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

**— ¿Andén qué?**

¿Ahora se hace el sordo? – dijo George

De hecho no es raro, yo también pensé que era una locura – dijo Hermione – la profesora McGonagall tuvo que llevarme literalmente de la mano, a mi madre casi le da algo

¿Y tu padre? – dijo Ron

¿Mi papa? Él es la versión muggle del tuyo – dijo Hermione divertida, eso basto para que todos los que conocían al señor Weasley entendieran

**—Nueve y tres cuartos.**

**—No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay nin gún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

**—Eso dice mi billete.**

**—Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. **

**Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres ma ñana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

**— ¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**

¿Para qué preguntas? Deberías tratarlos igual que ellos te tratan a ti – dijo Oliver

Créeme Oliver, va a llegar el dia que les devuelva todas y cada una de las que me han hecho – dijo Harry con total tranquilidad

**—Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

**A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se le vantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren.**

Bien pensado Harry – dijeron varios

Sería raro que te pasearas por el mundo muggle con una túnica – dijo Neville

Si no se hiciera eso, no podríamos cruzar la barrera con discreción – dijo Hermione – ya es un milagro que nadie pregunte por los baúles y las lechuzas

Si han preguntado, es por eso que hay magos del ministerio controlando la estación ese dia – explico el profesor Flitwick

Todos asintieron

**Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, **

Los profesores y miembros de la orden asintieron

**Se ocupó de meter a _Hedwig_ en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se le vantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry es taba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.**

¿Porque te tenía miedo, o porque no quería ir con el doctor? – dijo Hermione

Ambas, aunque creo que era más por lo segundo – dijo Harry

**Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. **

Ese tipo está planeando hacerle algo- dijo Remus

**Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

**—Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no? —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. – Que tengas un buen curso**

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nue ve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

Claro que esta, pero no es para que esos sucios muggles lo vean – dijo Narcissa con desprecio

Pero Harry yo no pudo contenerse más y salió rápidamente hasta el vestíbulo, no tardaron mucho en escucharlo vomitar, Ron y Hermione salieron detrás de él llevándose una botella de agua

Mientras ellos salían del comedor, los Weasley, Black, Lupin y los profesores se miraron preocupados, diez minutos después los tres adolescentes volvieron al comedor, Harry había vomitado hasta el desayuno, un poco mareado y pálido volvió a su lugar junto a Ron

¿Estás bien? – pregunto el señor Weasley

Perfectamente – dijo Harry tomándose una botella de agua

**Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían. **

Charlie estaba leyendo aquellas líneas con tal rabia que algunos comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos

Desgraciados – dijo la señora Weasley

Esa perra sabe perfectamente como entrar al andén – dijo Joanne, una vez más ese tono frio llamo la atención de Harry, como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes

**Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba lla mando la atención, a causa de _Hedwig_. Tendría que peguntarle a alguien.**

¡No! – gritaron todos

**Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a men cionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. **

**Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de hora rios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. **

Lo siento Harry – dijo Hagrid, el chico aun mareado negó con una sonrisa haciéndole entender que no importaba

Joanne, dile a Black que como no use la maldición cruciatus en esos dos, se la lanzo yo – dijo Scrimgeur con rabia mirando disimuladamente al perro

Despues de mi – le aseguro Joanne y Sirius ladro ruidosamente asustando a varios

**Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bol sillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista el panorama es abrumador – dijo Daphne

**Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para en trar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

¡No!- gritaron todos los profesores, miembros del ministerio y visitas con los ojos muy abiertos

Oigan cálmense, todo salió bien – dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco mejor

¿Qué habría pasado si Harry hubiera hecho eso? – pregunto Neville mirando a su jefa de casa

Que el andén habría quedado expuesto ante los muggles, algo que sería muy difícil de explicar, y no digamos arreglar – dijo McGonagall

Entonces no lo haremos – dijo Seamus

No – confirmo McGonagall, no estaba tan seria como de costumbre, pero si para dejar claro que nunca debían hacer eso

En la mesa de los leones la señora Weasley agradeció internamente haber llegado a tiempo para evitar eso

**En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

**—... lleno de _muggles_, por supuesto...**

Genial magos, ahora los puedes seguir – dijo Seamus haciendo un gesto con las manos

Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron

**Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mu jer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. **

Todos miraron a los Weasley que se pusieron muy rojos

**Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito de trás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

Oye, espiar y escuchar conversaciones ajenas, está mal – dijo Fred

Si… porque leer mi vida privada es correcto – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

Touche – dijo Fred causando risas en sus hermanos

**—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

¿Pero porque estaban ahí? – dijo Remus

Se nos acabaron los polvo flu a última hora, lo cual ahora me alegra – dijo la señora Weasley

¿Hay una entrada mágica? – dijo Harry

Si, aunque no negare que la entrada por el lado muggle, es menos congestionada – dijo Remus

**— ¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —Dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

**—No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

**El que parecía el mayor de los chicos **

¡Oye no, el mayor soy yo! – reclamo Bill su lugar

Pero yo no supe que ustedes eran siete, hasta dos horas después - dijo Harry

Solo te lo recuerdo – dijo Bill sonrojado mientras sus hermanos se reían

**Se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpa dear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

**—Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.**

**—No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De ve ras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuen ta de que yo soy George?**

**—Lo siento, George, cariño.**

**—Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. **

¿No se cansan de esa verdad? – dijo Charlie ellos llevaban haciendo eso desde que aprendieron a hablar

¡No es nuestra culpa! – dijeron los gemelos haciendo reír a sus conocidos

**Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no esta ba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.**

**No había nadie más.**

**—Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.**

¿Que no te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños? – dijo Tonks a juego

No que yo recuerde – dijo Harry pensándolo un segundo

**—Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**

**Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

Todos se rieron por la descripción del pelirrojo y Ron miro a su amigo medio indignado, Harry trataba de no reírse

Sigo siendo más guapo que tú – dijo Ron con una sonrisa marca Weasley

Uhh – dijeron los bromistas

No te has visto en un espejo mi amigo – dijo Harry con una sonrisa marca Potter

Oh, acabas de declarar la guerra mi amigo – dijo Ron

Los dos amigos sonrieron, tomaron pergaminos y pluma comenzaron a escribir ante la mirada de todo el comedor

**—Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no sé cómo...**

**— ¿Cómo entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosa mente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.**

**—No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que ha cer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos an denes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. **

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con eso, aunque si los nacidos muggles eran sinceros con ellos mismos, la primera vez estaban bastante nerviosos

**Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

**—Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.**

¿En serio? ¿Una extraña te dice que te estampes contra una pared, y tú lo haces? – dijo Tonks en broma

No es una extraña, la vi en el callejón diagon – dijo Harry apoyando los brazos en la mesa

¡Me/la viste! – dijeron los Weasley sorprendidos

Sí, me di cuenta en el capítulo anterior – confeso Harry – pero gracias señora Weasley

De nada cariño – dijo la señora Weasley orgullosa de sí misma

**Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.**

**Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. **

No vas a chocar – dijeron todos los alumnos

Ron y Harry se miraron y tuvieron que contenerse ante las miradas que McGonagall y Hermione les mandaron, incluso ellos reconocían que aquello había sido irresponsable, peligroso y pudo terminar en un desastre. Aunque claro, eso fue un relajante paseo en comparación con muchas otras cosas

**Se inclinó sobre el ca rrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**

Harry, no se puede chocar contra esa barrera – dijo Cedric que estaba sentado junto a Tonks

Harry y Ron apenas se contuvieron

¡Cómo se rían, le quito cincuenta puntos a cada uno! – los amenazo McGonagall y eso basto para que se les quitaran las ganas de reírse, ella negó con la cabeza

Para salvar a su hermano y su amigo, Charlie siguió leyendo

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.**

**Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hog warts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hie rro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».**

Todos aplaudieron al recordar el tren que los llevaba cada año a su querida escuela, entonces lanzaron chispas de los colores de sus casas al aire, los profesores solo sonreían por el entusiasmo de los estudiantes

**Lo había logrado.**

**El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por en cima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.**

Es que las lechuzas prefieren la paz y la tranquilidad – dijo Hagrid – por eso viven en el bosque

**Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudian tes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocu par. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

**—Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

Todos miraron a Neville que se puso muy rojo, pero sus compañeros de cuarto se rieron

Neville ese sapo necesita una correa – dijo Ron fallando en ser serio

Talves tengas razón – dijo Neville tratando de hacer lo mismo

No pueden ponerle una correa, no tiene hombros – dijo Seamus

Cinco cabezas piensan mejor que una, veremos la manera – dijo Deán

Aunque ¿qué sería la vida sin Trevor saltando por ahí? – dijo Harry haciendo que las risas aumentaran

**—Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

**Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**

**—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**

**El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior sa lió una larga cola peluda.**

¿Qué fue lo que trajo? - dijo Mcgonagal con severidad mirando a los gemelos

No me acuerdo – dijo Fred poniéndose un poco nervioso

¿Hagrid, que es esto? – dijo George sacando una bolsa de plástico con algo viscoso dentro

Son huevas de pescado, para los escarbatos – dijo Hagrid

¿Para qué pregunte? – dijo George dejando la bolsa en la mesa y se sacudió las manos, Fred se estiro para decirle algo a Harry

Pues con eso sale una buena broma – dijo Fred bajando la voz

No me gusta el pescado, pero avísame – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa

¡Potter y Weasley ni se les ocurra! – advirtió McGonagall al ver el intercambio, los dos volvieron a mirar al frente con su mejor expresión de inocencia, pero Sirius si los había escuchado

**Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un comparti miento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a _Hedwig_ y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

La mayoría de los de Slytherin se rieron, pero la severa mirada de Mcgonagal basto para que se guardaran silencio

**— ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los ge melos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barre ra de los andenes.**

**—Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry**

**— ¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

**Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmen te quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

Bien hecho muchachos – dijo el señor Weasley con orgullo

Oye no nos diste las gracias – dijo Fred

Si lo hice – dijo Harry

No lo hiciste – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

Si lo hice y ya deberían saber que no pierdo ese juego – dijo Harry burlonamente

**—Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**

Harry les sonrió con arrogancia

**— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, seña lando la brillante cicatriz de Harry**

Y por eso se les olvido – dijo Harry perdiendo un poco el animo

**—Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. **

**¿Eres tú...?**

**—Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.**

**— ¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.**

No lo siento, James Evans un placer – dijo Harry

Oh, yo soy Gred Prewett un gusto – dijo Fred estrechando su mano

Feorge Prewett es un honor – dijo George haciendo una reverencia

A su alrededor no hubo uno que no se riera, todos sabían que después de Ron y Hermione, Fred y George eran de sus mejores amigos

**—Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

**Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

**— ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**

¡Si mama, estamos aquí! – dijeron los gemelos

¿La verdad es que quisiera saber cómo hacen para perderse tan rápido? – dijo la señora Weasley

Tenemos nuestros trucos – dijo Fred con orgullo

**—Ya vamos, mamá.**

**Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**

**Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

Oye, en el andén es una cosa, pero ahí no tenías excusa para espiarnos – dijo Fred

¿Yo…? – Dijo Harry haciéndose el inocente – lo que pasa es que el compartimiento estaba vacío y aproveche para sentarme en la ventana

Muy conveniente – dijo Fred

¿Escuchaste todo? – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo

La mayor parte – dijo Harry

Eso explica mucho – dijo Hermione, Harry de forma muy madura, le saco la lengua

**—Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**

**El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la ma dre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

Igual que Dorea – dijo Remus con nostalgia

¿Mi abuela? – dijo Harry con interés

Si, ella siempre hacia eso, y no solo a él, también nos lo hacía a mí, a Sirius, incluso a Frank, siempre quería que estuviéramos lo más presentables posible – dijo Remus

Era una Black después de todo – dijo Joanne

¿Black? – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y luego a Sirius

Mi abuela era Dorea Black, que paso a ser Potter cuando se casó con mi abuelo Charlus – dijo Harry – es un lio de generaciones, después te explico – prometió y Hermione asintió conforme

**—Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.**

**— ¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

En el comedor Ron estaba muy rojo

**—Cállate —dijo Ron.**

**— ¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.**

**—Ahí viene. **

**El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se ha bía puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P**

**—No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy de lante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**

**—Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —Dijo uno de los ge melos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**

**—Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...**

**—O dos...**

**—Un minuto...**

**—Todo el verano...**

**—Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.**

Los gemelos se rieron recordando aquel verano, Percy desde su sitio los miro mal, no entendía porque les causaba tanta gracia que hubiera obtenido esa importante distinción que lo diferenciaba de los demás, Bill se dio cuenta

Pers no es porque fueras prefecto, es que te pusiste muy pesado ese verano – dijo Bill que había ido a la madriguera por un par de semanas – no me malentiendas, eso es un logro importante, pero no tenías que decirlo diez veces al dia

Percy rodo los ojos pero no discutió el argumento, talves Bill tuviera razón, pero él estaba feliz por su logro

**—Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

**—Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la ma dre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**

**Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

**—Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. **

Los hermanos de los gemelos, los propios gemelos, su padre, sus amigos y profesores bufaron

Mama, ni tú te crees eso – dijo Ron

Bueno, nada es más grande que un poco de esperanza – dijo la señora Weasley

**Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis he cho... estallar un inodoro o...**

**— ¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos he cho nada de eso.**

**—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

¿Díganme que lo hicieron? – suplico Tonks

Se nos olvidó – dijo George

Hubiera sido interesante – dijo Fred

Y asqueroso – dijo Katie con el ceño fruncido

¡Señorita Tonks! ¡Ellos no necesitan que les den ideas! – dijo la profesora Sproud

Lo admito, tienen talento – dijo Remus riéndose pero se calló ante la mirada de McGonagall

**—No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

**—No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

Si lo hicieron no me di cuenta – dijo Ron solo para que Harry lo escuchara, Harry hizo un gesto de resignación

**—Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**

**—Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

**Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descu brieran.**

**— ¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que esta ba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**

**— ¿Quién?**

**— ¡Harry Potter!**

**Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

**—Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

Ginny se puso muy roja ante esa escena, a su alrededor todos se rieron, principalmente sus hermanos

Tenían que estar escuchando – se quejó Ginny tirándole un envoltorio de ranas de chocolate a Harry que apenas podía tragarse su risa

**—Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. **

**¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**—Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

Genial, solo eso faltaba – dijo Harry con sarcasmo aplastándose el pelo de la frente

¿Porque no solo te la quitas Potter? – dijo Daphne

Tenía entendido que no se podían quitar heridas hechas con magia oscura. – dijo Harry volteando a verla

No, pero se puede ocultar con simple hechizo de glamour – dijo Daphne, Hermione asintió

Harry iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por el director

Harry, lo mejor es que por ahora te dejes esa cicatriz en paz. – dijo Dumbledore quien tenía una idea de lo que podía haber detrás de esa cicatriz, aunque ahora más que nunca esperaba estar equivocado

Como única respuesta, Harry saco de su mochila un gorro que usaba en las prácticas y se lo puso, cubriendo la dichosa cicatriz

**—Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

**—Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?**

Es… ¿Cuál es la palabra? – dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos

Horrible – dijo Ron

Perturbador – dijo Hermione

Tenebroso – dijo Ron

Todas las anteriores – dijo Harry

Todos se volvieron a estremecer y los profesores y miembros de la orden se miraron alarmados y un poco abrumados por la forma tan tranquila en que ellos hablaban

**La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**

**—Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

Como si fueran los únicos – dijo Harry con ironía

Mama perdona, pero nosotros sabemos cuál es el límite – dijo George ignorando el comentario

Ella tuvo que darle la razón, era cierto que siempre encontraban el momento de hacer alguna broma, pero también sabían cuando parar

**—Está bien, quédate tranquila.**

Bueno, ellos no lo hicieron – dijo Harry

La señora Weasley sonrió satisfecha sin notar la mirada que Ron le daba a Harry

**Se oyó un silbido.**

**—Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**

Eso es raro en ella – dijo George

Sus hermanos asintieron de acuerdo, eran contadas las veces que habían visto llorar a su hermana

**—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**

**—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

Los bromistas se rieron

Imagino que lo intentaron – dijo el señor Weasley

¡Arthur! – dijo la señora Weasley

No, se lo enviamos a otra persona – dijo Fred

Pues sea quien sea, me debe uno – dijo Ginny siguiéndole el juego a sus hermanos

Los gemelos miraron a Harry, pero el atendía algo que le decía Neville y no lo noto

**— ¡George!**

**—Era una broma, mamá.**

**El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad lloran do, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.**

**Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desapare cieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda veloci dad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. **

**No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

Remus y Joanne se miraron, ellos tendrían que haber luchado por la custodia del niño, en lugar de solo hacerle caso a Dumbledore

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

Todos miraron a Ron que se puso tan rojo como su cabello

**— ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? — Preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

¿Estuviste en el pasillo todo ese tiempo? – dijo Hermione

No, escapaba de Percy y su monologo – admitió Ron

¿Y así de simple se hicieron amigos? – dijo Susan

¡Sí! – dijeron los dos

Los amigos chocaron las manos bajo la mirada de todo el comedor, Sirius recordó con nostalgia su primer encuentro con James, había sido algo tan espontaneo que no hicieron falta muchas vueltas, solo… conectaron

**Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lan zó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observan do. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

Gracias por el aviso, te lo devolveré algún dia – dijo Ron con sarcasmo

Harry volvió a reunir su madurez y le saco la lengua, Hermione solo rodo los ojos pero ya no les dijo nada

**—Eh, Ron.**

**Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

**—Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordán tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

¡¿Una qué?! – grito McGonagall mientras Ron se estremecía – ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?!

Bueno se la regalaron, no es culpa nuestra– dijo George

¡Díganme que no está en el colegio! – dijo McGonagall

Hagrid nos la quito – dijeron los dos

¡Hagrid! – dijo McGonagall

Era inofensiva profesora, la libere en el bosque – dijo Hagrid

Depende de lo que inofensiva signifique – murmuro Ron mientras él y Harry sentían algo frio recorriéndoles la espalda

Pero tú dijiste que viste una cola, las arañas no tienen cola – dijo Tonks

¡Gracias a dios! – gritaron los amigos con el terror en los ojos

Preocupado por la salud mental de los muchachos Charlie leyó

**—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.**

**—Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.**

**—Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salie ron y cerraron la puerta.**

**— ¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.**

No, su nombre es James Evans – corroboro George

Jimmy para amigos y familia – siguió Fred

Jim para… su amiga especial – termino Ron

Mientras sus conocidos se reían de la cara roja de Harry, Snape los miraba con rabia por atreverse a poner el nombre de Potter con el apellido de Lilly, claro que no podía hacer nada, aquellos también eran los nombres del muchacho, una estúpida tradición

**Harry asintió.**

**—Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—. **

¿Porque la desconfianza? – dijeron los dos haciéndose los ofendidos

**¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?**

**Señaló la frente de Harry.**

**Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

**— ¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

**—Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

**— ¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

¡RONALD, LES PROHIBI PREGUNTARLE NADA SOBRE ESE TEMA! – grito Molly y todos retrocedieron asustados, Ron se escondió detrás de su amigo

No se preocupe señora Weasley, no me molesto – dijo Harry riéndose

**—Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

Eso es mucho para la edad que tenías entonces – dijo Tonks

Y ojala se hubiera quedado así – dijo Harry estremeciéndose ligeramente al recordar a los dementores y los gritos de sus padres

Neville que estaba a un par de asientos de Harry lo miro entendiendo a que se refería, los dementores no lo atacaron directamente, pero lo hicieron recordar los gritos de agonía de sus padres, aquello no se le olvidaría jamás

**—Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

**— ¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

**—Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

Tras escuchar eso Molly noto que Hermione estaba cruzada de brazos

Fue su decisión Hermione – dijo Molly ganándose la mirada de todos, ¿cuándo había dicho algo Hermione?

¿Perdón? - dijo Hermione confundida

Mi primo, fue su decisión alejarse del mundo mágico al ser Squib – dijo Molly

No entiendo, ¿porque me dice eso? – dijo Hermione sin poder seguir el hilo de eso

Es que como te vi cruzada de brazos – dijo Molly

Tengo frio – dijo Hermione tomando la chaqueta de Harry para cubrirse con ella – ¿Charlie puedes seguir?

**—Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido mucha cho del callejón Diagon.**

¡Oye, que la comparación ofende! – dijeron los hermanos incluyendo a Percy

¡Ni se me ocurriría! – dijo Harry a modo de disculpa

Draco fulmino a Harry con la mirada, los Weasley no eran el tipo de familias en las que pensaba al decir aquello, pero Harry que atendía algo que Charlie le decía, no lo noto

**—Oí que te habías ido a vivir con _muggles_ —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?**

**—Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

Remus y Joanne se miraron y silenciosamente acordaron no decir nada, Harry no tenía por qué saberlo, Harry no se dio cuenta de ese intercambio pero Sirius si, aunque no entendía a que se debía, Joanne solo acaricio su cabeza y volvió a abrazarlo

¡Pues ahora tienes seis de los que no podrás deshacerte! – lo felicito Bill como el mayor y sus hermanos asintieron ante eso, incluso Percy a pesar de que siempre sintió algo de celos hacia Harry por la cercanía con Ron y los gemelos

¿Porque querría hacer algo así? – pregunto Harry siguiéndole el juego haciéndolos sonreír aún mas

¡Oye, me dejaste por fuera! – se quejó Ginny

Él dijo hermanos, no hermanas, habla con el – dijo Ron sin darle importancia antes de volver a su conversación con Neville

¡Harry! – Dijo Ginny sacando a Harry de su conversación con Oliver quien había llamado su atención – ¿solo hermanos? – agrego al ver su expresión confundida

Vale, también tengo dos hermanas, Hermione y tú – dijo Harry solo para que no se molestara, aunque si veía a Hermione como una hermana, con Ginny apenas había hablado, aunque no negaba que ya no balbuceada ni cometía imprudencias cuando él estaba cerca

Mientras Harry volvía hablar con su ex capitán, Hermione y Ginny sonrieron complacidas y felices de que Harry las considerara hermanas, pero tras unos segundos Ginny se sintió mal, Harry nunca la vería como algo más que la hermana de Ron, incluso estaba por detrás de Hermione, ella se dio cuenta de eso y le sonrió para infundirle ánimos

**—Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía depri mido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de _quidditch_. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. **

El señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie y Percy, miraron a Ron y luego entre ellos. No entendían de dónde sacaba Ron ese complejo de inferioridad, mucho menos viéndolo hacer bromas y metiéndose en toda clase de aventuras con Harry, tenían que tener una seria conversación con él. Aunque claro, esperaban que fuera solo ese momento y ya hubiera ganado más confianza.

**Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco herma nos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Char les **

Ahora fueron Bill y Charlie los que se miraron, los trabajos que tenían les daban cierta estabilidad económica, incluso podían decir que tenían más dinero del que usaban, a veces también les enviaban dinero a sus padres para lo que necesitaran, pero talves ya era hora de que contribuyeran más con sus hermanos menores

**Y la vieja rata de Percy**

**Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

**—Se llama _Scabbers_ y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hi cieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a _Scabbers_.**

¡Recuérdame estrangularlo! – gruño Ron con rabia mirando a su amigo

Claro que si – dijo Harry con la misma rabia

Sirius ladro haciéndoles saber que los apoyaba en su venganza, ambos lo miraron y asintieron casi imperceptiblemente

Nadie además de los que sabían quién era en realidad la rata entendió ese intercambio, el cambio de humor y la rabia con la que hablaron, así como tampoco entendieron porque habían tenido ese arrebato justo en ese momento, un minuto Despues Charlie siguió leyendo

**Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que ha bía hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.**

Los Weasley se sintieron un poco incómodos ante la mención de sus problemas económicos, Harry miraba al libro pensando en que a él le gustaría poder darles la mitad de lo que tenía, no le gustaba ver que ellos lucharan por sobrevivir, mientras que el solo con lo que tenía acumulado en su bóveda personal podía vivir cómodamente. ¿Pero que podía hacer?, ellos nunca se lo permitirían y el tenía que respetar eso.

**Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder com prar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. **

¡Scrimgeur! – dijeron Remus y Joanne

Explícame una cosa, entiendo la parte de Sirius Black, pero ella es su madrina, ¿Por qué no se quedó con su custodia? – dijo Scrimgeur mirando a Dumbledore

Harry tenía derecho a crecer lejos de todo eso, además incluso con Voldemort neutralizado, Harry no estaba seguro en el mundo mágico, y eran pocas las personas que sabían que Lilly tenía una hermana – dijo Dumbledore

¿Pero quién lo protege de esos tres? – dijo Remus

No tengo idea de lo que piensa, pero si esto acaba con Voldemort, no volveré ahí – dijo Harry señalando los libros – Charlie…

**Eso pareció ani mar a Ron.**

**—... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

**Ron bufó.**

**— ¿Qué? —dijo Harry.**

**—Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**

**—No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. **

Pues lo dices y mucho – dijo Neville

Porque yo no le tengo miedo a ese imbécil – dijo Harry rencor

Sus dos amigos asintieron, pero los demás lo veían sorprendidos y un poco asustados, Joanne sin embargo miro a Remus, sabía que tarde o temprano Harry se enteraría de quien era su padre, la cosa era que posiblemente lo tomaría mal

**¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mu cho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

Los profesores menos Snape, negaron con la cabeza, no era el primero en todas las clases, pero sus calificaciones eran de las mejores, en especial en defensa y encantamientos, seguidas de cerca por transformaciones

**—No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias _muggles_ y aprende muy deprisa.**

**Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en si lencio, el paisaje.**

**A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se aso mó y les dijo:**

**— ¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**

Yo nunca he visto a esa mujer fuera del tren – dijo Neville

Yo tampoco – dijeron sus compañeros de cuarto

Porque vive en Hogsmade y trabaja en Honeyducks – dijo McGonagall

Uhh – dijeron los cinco

**Harry, que no había desayunado, **

Harry no debes saltarte las comidas, no es sano – dijo la señora Weasley

Señora Weasley yo… solo como si tengo hambre – dijo Harry

Pero Hermione dijo que sueles saltarte comidas, incluso en mi casa comes poco – dijo la señora Weasley

No sé qué decirle señora Weasley, solo como lo necesario – dijo Harry

Señora Black, quiero a su ahijado en la enfermería al terminar la lectura de hoy – dijo madame Pomfrey

Joanne solo asintió, aquellos hábitos alimenticios de Harry no eran normales, podía acabar teniendo serios problemas de salud más adelante, eso si es que ya no los tenia

**Se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y mur muró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo.**

**Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos re pletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. **

¿Mars? - dijeron todos los, sangre pura

Un chocolate muggle – dijo Hermione y todos asintieron

Pues ahora me traigo dos cajas en el baúl – dijo Harry

Harry… – dijo la señora Weasley

Me compre unas empandas, y se que no puedo reemplazar comida por dulces – dijo Harry

Ella asintió medianamente conforme

**En cambio, tenía Grageas Ber tie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once _sickles_ de plata y siete _knuts_ de bronce.**

Te hubieras comprado todo el carrito de una vez – dijo Remus burlonamente

¿Y que pasa con los demás? – dijo Hermione

Ella tiene una reserva, el padre y el padrino de este, se turnaban para comprar todo el carrito – dijo Remus apuntando a Harry

No seas hipócrita Remus, tú acababas con todo lo que tenía chocolate – dijo Joanne

¿Qué le gustaba a mi mama de ese carrito? – pregunto Harry queriendo saber mas

Las empanadas de calabaza y las meigas fritas – dijo Joanne – tampoco dejaba ni compartía

Oye, esas empanadas son muy buenas – dijo Harry que siempre compraba varias durante el viaje, la señora ya le reservaba una docena

**Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

**—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**

**—Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.**

**Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro boca dillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

**—Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la car ne en conserva.**

¿Ah no? – dijo la señora Weasley sintiéndose mal

Esa es la mía – dijo Percy pero se arrepintió al ver la expresión de su madre – pero todas te quedan muy ricas

No importa mama, aunque prefiero las de pollo – dijo Ron mostrándole una sonrisa

Las tendrás, lo prometo – dijo la señora Weasley

**—Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzán dole un pastel—. Sírvete...**

**—No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con noso tros cinco.**

**—Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca ha bía tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. **

Ron miro a su mejor amigo que en ese momento disfrutaba de una rana chocolate que le había sacado a Remus

**Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos ha bían quedado olvidados).**

La señora Weasley no les dijo nada, pero hizo nota mental para recordar que Ron prefería los bocadillos de pollo, Harry ya había dicho que prefería las empanadas de calabaza

**— ¿Qué son éstos? —Preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**

**—No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

**— ¿Qué?**

**—Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**

Todos miraron a Ron impresionados por su colección

¿De verdad los tienes todos? – dijo Seamus

Tengo como ochocientas, pero últimamente solo me salen los que ya tengo – dijo Ron – a veces se las cambio a Harry

Por interesante que sea la colección de cromos, debemos seguir leyendo, eso lo puede hacer durante el descanso – dijo McGonagall – señor Weasley por favor

**Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. **

Todos miraron al director, esa descripción solo podía ser la suya

**Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: _Albus Dumbledore_.**

**— ¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.**

**— ¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledo re! —Dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encon trar a Agripa... Gracias...**

**Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

**_Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tene broso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Fla mel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la músi ca de cámara y a los bolos._**

Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron a reírse, tantos problemas y semanas de búsqueda y solo tenían que comerse un chocolate.

¿Y eso que tiene de gracioso?, a todos nos ha salido Dumbledore – dijo Susan – sin ofender señor

No se preocupe señorita Bones, además no creo que se estén riendo del cromo, sino por algo referente a esa información, ¿me equivoco? – dijo Dumbledore mirando a los tres amigos, ellos negaron con grandes sonrisas en el rostro

**Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asom bro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

**— ¡Ya no está!**

¿Qué quieres, que se quede ahí todo el día? – dijo Deán

Como si tú no te hubieras sorprendido – dijo Harry burlonamente

**—Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlas.**

¿Lo haces? - dijo Remus

Hasta el año pasado tenia cien, ahora tengo unas quinientas gracias a todo el chocolate que estuve comiendo – dijo Harry, el solo asintió sabiendo la razón de eso, Sirius se sintió mal por haberle provocado semejante malestar al ahijado que trataba de proteger

**Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

**—Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los _muggles_ la gente se queda en las fotos.**

¿Ah sí? - dijeron los sangre pura y algunos mestizos

Los nacidos muggle y algunos mestizos asintieron

**— ¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba ató nito—. ¡Qué raro!**

**Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regre saba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracel so y Merlín. **

¿Morgana? Esa es difícil, ¿cuánto quieres por ella Potter? – dijo Cedric

Consígueme a Andros y hablamos Diggory - dijo Harry

Mi primo la tiene repetida, la conseguiré – dijo Cedric

Señores – los interrumpió Dumbledore y Charlie siguió

**Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de gra geas de todos los sabores.**

Harry esas son demasiadas golosinas en un dia – dijo la señora Weasley

Lo entendí una hora Despues – dijo Harry recordando haber tenido que vomitar poco antes de llegar a la escuela, Ron arrugo la nariz por eso

**—Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y na ranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y tripas. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.**

¿Cómo sabes a que sabe un duende? – dijo Katie

Bueno no era duende, pero tampoco sabía que era – dijo George dejando las mangas del abrigo – ¿Cómo mueves los brazos? estoy cansado

Mientras sus hermanos se reían

**Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

**—Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.**

**Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**

Todos hicieron muecas pero los leones lo aplaudieron, esa bolita era bastante desagradable

¿Te la pudiste tragar? – dijo Neville que siempre evitaba las grajeas

Solo necesitan agua – dijo Harry que las encontraba muy buenas, divertidas y pocas veces le salían de las que nadie quería

¿Recuerdas la de chile habanero?, ningún Weasley ha tenido el pelo tan rojo – dijo Ron riéndose a carcajadas junto con sus compañeros

Tuve dormida la boca una semana – confeso Harry y luego agrego con orgullo – ¡pero yo si me la comí!

**En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventani lla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.**

**Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.**

**—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?**

Todos volvieron a ver a Neville que se puso rojo

En serio amigo, ponle una correa – dijo Seamus

**Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

**— ¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

Lo sabemos, todo Hogwarts lo sabe - dijo Seamus

¿Por cierto donde esta? – dijo Deán

Lo deje en su pecera esta mañana – dijo Neville

Lo que significa que ya salió de la sala común – dijo Ron

**—Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.**

**—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...**

**Se fue.**

**—No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a _Scabbers_, así que no puedo hablar.**

**La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

**—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. **

Por suerte no – dijeron Remus y Hermione

Ron y Harry no dijeron nada, pero los que estaban más cerca notaron como sus ojos se oscurecían ligeramente

**Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para ha cerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

**Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

**—Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compar timiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la tú nica de Hogwarts.**

Harry, Ron y Neville miraron a Hermione que se puso roja

**— ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

Todos miraron a Hermione, pero ella solo miraba a sus dos amigos

Yo no soy mandona - dijo Hermione

¡Si eres! – dijeron los dos chicos, ella conjuro un cojín y los golpeo con el – ¡Hey!

**—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

**—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

**Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**

**—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»**

Bill golpeo a los gemelos, el hechizo era real, pero se lo habían dicho mal

**Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. _Scabbers_ siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

Bill Charlie y Percy miraron mal a los gemelos, estaban viendo algunas de las razones de que Ron tuviera semejante grado de inferioridad

**— ¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —Pre guntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, **

**¿No? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. **

¿Y cuál no? – dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los de cuarto salvo algunos Slytherin

¿Cuánto apuestas a que logra el patronus? – dijo Ron mirando a Harry

Yo no apostaría por eso, no diré que no es capaz, pero eso es un nivel de hechicería muy avanzado, más que la hechicería común – dijo Remus objetivamente

Harry lo hizo – dijo Ron señalando a su amigo – y si él puede Hermione también, yo digo un mes, ¿Har?

Bueno, yo… le voy a dar la razón a Lupin en cuanto a que es difícil y agotador, pero también conozco a Hermione, así que diré… tres meses – dijo Harry quien hacia tardado seis

Gracias por el voto de confianza – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo mientras ellos estrechaban sus manos sellando la apuesta por cinco galeones

Bah, una simple nubecita – dijo Snape despectivamente

Un segundo Despues un ciervo plateado embistió a Snape haciéndolo caer al suelo, galopo por el comedor y se posó elegantemente sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry sentado en el borde de la mesa con la varita en la mano, sonreía con arrogancia, Sirius sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al ver el patronus

¡Potter! – Dijo McGonagall mientras Snape se levantaba furioso – diez puntos menos por atacar a un profesor aunque le está bien empleado, y veinte por ese hermoso patronus – agrego sorprendida

Charlie puede seguir leyendo – dijo Harry dejando que el patronus desapareciera

**Na die en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando reci bí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supues to, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, es pero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? – Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.**

No me digas – dijo Charlie jadeando con la mano en el pecho

¡Nuestra Hermione! – dijeron Harry y Ron con orgullo logrando que se pusiera muy roja

**Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdi do que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

Eso es porque no todos tienen memoria eidética – dijo Flitwick – algo de lo que debe sentirse muy orgullosa señorita Granger – agrego haciéndola sonreír – sin embargo aunque la teoría es importante, mas importante aún es la practica

**—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.**

**—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

**— ¿Eres tú realmente? —Dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo so bre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la magia moder na, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos má gicos del siglo xx_.**

**— ¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

Con ese discurso, yo también estaba mareado – dijo Ron

Harry asintió y los dos se ganaron otro golpe con el cojín

**—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. **

Claro que si – dijeron los leones y Mcgonagal sonrió orgullosa

Mientras los miembros de las otras casas miraron a Hermione ofendidos

**Oí que Dumbledore es tuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Nevi lle. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**

¡Si mama! – dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

Hermione los volvió a golpear con el cojín que estaba bien relleno

**Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

**—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron. **

Grosero – dijo Hermione un poco ofendida

Lo siento, ven dame un abrazo – dijo Ron

¡No, no, no Ron no te me lances encima! – Dijo Hermione entre risas cuando Ron fue a abrazarla, pero le devolvió el abrazo – ¡Ron!

Draco volvió a sentir ese arañazo al ver la escena, Harry por su parte se hecho a reír ante eso, le gustaba cuando se llevaban bien y dejaban las discusiones de lado

Tras un par de minutos Charlie volvió a leer

**Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechi zo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**

No, no es falso, solo mal dicho – dijo Bill que lo había hecho varias veces – aunque conociendo a estos dos no me extraña que te lo dieran mal, mira – dijo sacando su varita – ¡rayo de sol amarillo, volver esa ropa amarilla!

El hechizo golpeo a George sin que pudiera evitarlo, y su ropa se tornó de un amarillo chillón que hacía daño a la vista, todos rompieron en carcajadas

¡Oye! – Se quejó George – ¡no me queda este color!

Tiene razón – se burló Ginny

Aunque puedes hacerlo con cualquier color, por ejemplo, verde montaña haz que parezca rana – dijo Charlie apuntando a Fred con su varita

El hechizo golpeo a Fred y su ropa se tornó de un verde musgo muy feo, causando que las risas aumentaran

¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – se quejó Fred

¡Les está bien empleado por usar a Ron de conejillo de indias! – dijeron los dos mayores

Solo tienes que pensar en el color del que quieras teñir lo que sea que quieras teñir – le dijo Bill ignorando a los gemelos

¡Mama! – dijeron los dos

¡William y Charles, eso no estuvo bien! – Dijo la señora Weasley anulando los hechizos con su varita, pero ellos no se veían para nada arrepentidos – ¡y ustedes dos tienen que dejar de hacerle bromas a su hermano!

¡Obedezcan a su madre! – ordeno el señor Weasley cuando iban a protestar, los cuatro retrocedieron – Charlie continua leyendo

**— ¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry **

¡Gryffindor! – dijeron los mencionados con orgullo

**—Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimida—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero ima gina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

No te habríamos dicho nada, tus abuelas* fueron a Slytherin, también tu tío* Louis, y dos no eran malas personas – dijo el señor Weasley recordando a su madre y hermano mayor

Se me olvido – dijo Ron

Pero Bill sonreía ante el recuerdo de su padrino que había fallecido hacia unos pocos años, la señora Weasley sin embargo se entristeció un poco ante el recuerdo de su madre, ella la había repudiado por casarse con un Weasley, como había pasado con Cedrella Black una generación antes

**— ¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... Quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

**—Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**

**— ¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de _Scabbers_ están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. **

No funciono pero te lo agradezco – dijo Ron

De nada – dijo Harry distraídamente

**Y, a pro pósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

**Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

Muchas cosas – dijo George – bromistas

Aquí vienen- dijo Harry y Ron asintió

Empresario – dijo Fred

Jugador de quidditch profesional – dijo George

Auror – dijo Fred

Inversionista - dijo George

¡Ya! – dijeron Katie, Alice y Hermione

**—Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —ex plicó Ron—. **

Los perores trabajos del mundo – dijo la señora Weasley molesta

Bill y Charlie solo rodaron los ojos su madre nunca aprobaría sus trabajos, incluso había intentado sabotear sus solicitudes, siempre que tenía oportunidad les decía que volvieran a Inglaterra y trabajaran en el ministerio, pero como todo buen Weasley, ellos estaban hechos de una madera muy dura

**¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en _El Profeta_, pero no creo que las casas de los _muggles_ lo re ciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

¿Y donde esta lo raro? siempre hay alguien que lo intenta – dijo Bill orgulloso por la seguridad de Gringotts

¿Ustedes saben algo de eso verdad? – dijo Tonks

Talves – dijeron los tres

Esa persona debe ir a azkaban por eso – dijo Scrimgeur

El responsable está muerto Rufus, murió a finales de ese año – dijo Dumbledore

Mejor, menos papeleo – dijo Scrimgeur para alivio del trio

**Harry se sorprendió.**

**— ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

**—Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.**

¿Lo estaba verdad? – dijo Neville pero no recibió más que una mirada

_Claro que lo estaba_ – pensaban Harry, Ron y Hermione

**Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenza do a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. **

¿No que no le tenías miedo? – dijo Ginny

Ni un poco – dijo Harry distraídamente

Todos los demás lo veían entre impresionados y asustados, era la primera vez que muchos de los presentes escuchaban que alguien hablara de esa forma sobre el mago más peligroso de la historia

Que arrogante, te despellejaría como una gallina – dijo Snape, Harry lo ignoro

¡Ya fue suficiente Snape! ¡Déjalo en paz! – Reclamo McGonagall molesta – diez puntos Gryffindor por mantener la compostura Potter

**Suponía que aquello era una parte de en trar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable po der decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.**

**— ¿Cuál es tu equipo de _quidditch_? —preguntó Ron.**

**—Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.**

¡Harry! ¡Ahora no tienes excusa! – dijo Oliver otra vez alarmado – ¡había pasado un mes!

¡Oliver, a este ritmo te va a dar algo, cálmate! – dijo Katie un poco preocupada poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro, esto causo los celos de Fred – piensa en que ya lo sabe y es uno de los mejores

Quitando la embolia de Oliver, eso significa que tu Talento es natural – dijo Alice

Si lo tienes lo tienes – dijo Harry con orgullo mirando a su equipo

Todos los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor asintieron y Oliver se tranquilizó un poco, aunque George sintió algo de celos ante la sonrisa de Alicia a Harry

**— ¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —**

¡Claro que sí! – dijeron todos los equipos y los aficionados, los que no tenían ningún interés en el juego rodaron los ojos

**Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, des cribiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.**

**Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inme diato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. **

**Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

Todos miraron a Draco que tomo un leve color rosa

**— ¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están di ciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

Y ya hecho a perder el viaje – dijo Seamus

Idiota – dijo Ron

**—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.**

**—Oh, éste es Crabb y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pá lido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy**

No nos interesa - dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

**Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultan do una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**

**—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesi to preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pue den mantener.**

**Se volvió hacia Harry.**

**—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de ma gos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

**Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.**

**—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los in debidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.**

Los leones aplaudieron a Harry orgullosos

**Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apare ció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

**—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con cal ma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

¿Cómo se atreve? Diez puntos menos – dijo McGonagall molesta

Draco miro a Snape, pero el no hizo nada pensando en Lilly

Pues si conocer a los Weasley fue un error, me alegra haberlo cometido – dijo Harry con mucho orgullo

Los Weasley sonrieron y Draco lo fulmino con la mirada, pero Harry sonrió con una arrogancia digna de un Potter, los merodeadores y Joanne casi podían ver a James sonreír orgulloso de su hijo

**Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

**—Repite eso —dijo.**

**—Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.**

**—Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más va lor que el que sentía, porque Crabb y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

**—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vo sotros parece que todavía tenéis algo Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron.**

¡Cincuenta puntos menos, el robo está terminantemente prohibido en Hogwarts! – dijo Scrimgeur que tenía tolerancia cero hacia la delincuencia

Usted no puede… - dijo Draco

¡Oh claro que puedo! – dijo Scrimgeur autoritariamente

¡Draco estas castigado! – Dijo Narcissa con indignación – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a rebajarte a ese nivel?!

Los miembros de las otras tres casas no podían estar más felices, a ese ritmo para el final del libro, Slytherin no tendría un solo punto y ellos tomarían la delantera, mientras los de Slytherin lanzaban miradas asesinas a Draco

** El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pu diera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido te rrible.**

**_Scabbers_****, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agu dos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabb y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, final mente, _Scabbers_ salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron.**

¡Ojala se hubiera matado! – dijeron Harry y Ron con crueldad confundiendo a los que no sabían

Ya discutimos eso – dijo Hermione – solo podemos esperar para saber dónde esta

¿Por curiosidad, que pasa si un animago muere bajo esa forma? – dijo Harry mirando a canuto

Nada, vuelve a la normalidad en ese momento o en un par de horas – dijo Remus

Sigue leyendo – dijo Ron tratando de no imaginárselo

** Tal vez pensaron que ha bía más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

**— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas ti radas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a _Scabbers_ por la cola.**

**—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuel to a dormir.**

**Y era así.**

**— ¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

**Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

**—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgu bre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. **

Narcisa negó con la cabeza, era cierto que Lucius se había unido a los mortifagos justo después de salir de la escuela, pero ella no tenía nada que ver con ese asunto y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que arrastraran a su hijo a ese mundo

**—Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayu darte en algo?**

**—Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

¿Cuál es tu problema? – Dijo Susan mirando a su amiga – ¡deja que hagan lo que quieran!

Nosotros no nos metemos en problemas – dijo Ron

Los problemas llegan a nosotros – continuos Harry

**—_Scabbers_ se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

**—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chi quilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. **

Tienes un problema muy serio – dijo Susan con seriedad

¿Porque? – dijo Hermione sin entender

¡Éramos niños!, ¡¿cómo mas íbamos a actuar?! – dijo Susan

Aunque la señorita Granger tiene un punto a su favor, no es seguro correr en un vehículo en movimiento, deben permanecer sentados – dijo madame Pomfrey

Para ella hasta dormir es peligroso – le susurro Ron a Harry que disimulo una risa con un carraspeo

**A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

¿Granger, acaso no tuviste infancia? – dijo Daphne con frustración

¡Claro que la tuve! – dijo Hermione

¿Y porque actúas como un adulto?, ¡tú no eres su madre! – dijo Daphne

**Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púr pura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.**

La emoción comenzó a crecer en el comedor

**Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.**

Draco ahogo las carcajadas, si seguían perdiendo puntos por su culpa lo matarían

**Una voz retumbó en el tren.**

**—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separa do al colegio.**

**El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. **

Tenía un enorme nudo en el estómago que no me dejaba respirar, y no se me quito hasta después de la selección – dijo Ron

Eso es completamente normal – dijo el señor Weasley sonriéndole a su hijo

**Llenaron sus bolsi llos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.**

**El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se de tuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro an dén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Enton ces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

**— ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

Son más de quinientos alumnos ¿cómo pudiste reconocerlo? – dijo Flitwick

Por el parecido con James, y estaba bastante cerca – afirmo Hagrid

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

**—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!**

**Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que pa recía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pen só que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**

¿Soy yo o me pase el año llorando? – dijo Neville

Eres tú – dijeron Harry, Ron, Deán y Seamus

**—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hog warts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.**

**Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!**

**El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**

Todos en el comedor aplaudieron con mucho entusiasmo, los adultos sonreían ante la felicidad de los estudiantes

**— ¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la ori lla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Her mione.**

**— ¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

**Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. **

**To dos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**

**— ¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delante ra del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía con ducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.**

Eso habría que modificarlo, que sea más cómodo para los estudiantes – dijo la profesora Hooch

Te diré que no tenía idea de que eso estuviera así, y como es Hagrid el que se encarga de los botes – admitió Dumbledore – pediré un presupuesto para arreglarlo

**— ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

¿Cómo lo supiste? – dijo la profesora Sproud

Conocí a Alice Longbottom, le gustaban ese tipo de animales – dijo Hagrid

Neville sonrió internamente, el había pedido un sapo para precisamente honrar a su madre, aunque Trevor no parecía tener eso en cuenta dado su afán por escaparse

El cual a esta hora… estará en el vestíbulo – dijo Seamus

**—_ ¡Trevor! _—gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.**

**Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

**— ¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?**

Todos se rieron un poco, esta vez ya ni McGonagall dijo nada

**Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

Todos aplaudieron felices

Es el fin del capítulo – dijo Charlie y muchos aplaudieron

Gracias, fue muy entretenido – dijo Dumbledore

A ver, yo quiero leer uno – dijo Remus poniéndose de pie

Remus fue al escenario mientras Charlie bajaba, en el camino le dio el libro, Remus tomo aire y abrió el libro en la página que correspondía

**El sombrero seleccionador** – leyó Remus

* Septimus Weasley se caso con Cedrella Black (Slytherin), y tuvieron tres hijos, entre ellos Arthur Weasley y Billius Weasley, al mayor decidi ponerle Louis por el hijo de Bill en el futuro

* No se quienes son los padres de Molly Weasley (Prewett), pero en base a que ella es pariente de Sirius, imagino que fueron Ignotus Prewett y Lucretia Black (ambos de Slytherin), y los Black repudiaban a los Weasley por ser traidores a la sangre


	7. El sombrero seleccionador

El sombrero seleccionador

Remus fue al escenario mientras Charlie bajaba, en el camino le dio el libro, Remus tomo aire y abrió el libro en la página que correspondía

**El sombrero seleccionador –** leyó Remus

Con ese título Harry volvió a sentirse mal, el único que sabía que había estado a punto de ser seleccionado a Slytherin era el propio Dumbledore

Espera, ¿señor de verdad tenemos que leer mi selección, no podemos dejar algo por fuera? – dijo Harry

Harry pensé que ya habíamos dejado ese tema en claro, no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado de tener esas cualidades, las cuales debo decir te han ayudado mucho – dijo Dumbledore

No lo hago, pero no quiero estar dando explicaciones – dijo Harry

Entonces no las des, lo que paso, paso y no hay nada que hacer para cambiarlo, punto – dijo Dumbledore con calma – Remus por favor

Harry hizo un gesto de resignación y volvió a sentarse,

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. **

**Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

Los leones aplaudieron a su jefa de casa y estuvieron muy de acuerdo con su descripción, McGonagall lo acepto como un cumplido

**—Los de primer año, profesora Mcgonagal —dijo Hagrid.**

**—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**

**Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. **

Ante eso Harry volvió a sentir nauseas, como se le había podido ocurrir imaginarse esa horrible casa dentro del colegio, en su opinión incluso la cámara de los secretos era mejor que privet drive, con todo y basilisco

Varios se dieron cuenta de la reacción de Harry, pero prefirieron no decir nada al respecto

**Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.**

Ya sabemos cómo es Hogwarts ¿podemos pasar eso? - dijo Pansy desde su mesa

No señorita Parkinson, debemos leerlos tal cual están escritos – dijo Dumbledore

Pero si ya se alteraron al principio – dijo Blaise

Porque querían respetar el deseo de Harry de mantener ciertas cosas en privado – dijo Dumbledore – pero si se vuelve repetitivo, podremos saltarlo

Pero más de uno estaba de acuerdo con Pansy, ya todos conocían el colegio, no necesitaban escucharlo

**Siguieron a la profesora Mcgonagal a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), **

Todos los estudiantes asintieron

**Pero la profesora Mcgonagal llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. **

Sabes, nunca he vuelto a ver ese cuarto – dijo Ron

Yo tampoco, ni siquiera en el mapa – agrego Harry en voz baja solo sus amigos y los gemelos lo escucharon

¿No? – dijo Hermione

El negó, pero ella ya creía saber de qué sala se trataba, Remus que imaginaba de que hablaban sonrió, al tratarse de una sala de uso temporal y cambiante, fue imposible dibujarla en el mapa, el mismo la había encontrado una vez que había olvidado que era luna llena, y esta apareció para ser su refugio nocturno

**Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.**

**—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora Mcgonagal—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. **

Todos sonrieron ante eso, Remus y Sirius recordaron a su amigo y todas las aventuras que vivieron, Joanne recordó a su mejor amiga y una de las pocas personas, que no se apartó de ella cuando se supo quién era su padre, fueron grandes años para ellos

Harry miro a sus amigos que le sonrieron, Hermione los abrazo a ambos pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, ya no era la chica diferente y solitaria del vecindario, Ron sonreía porque aunque no había sido fácil, no cambiaría nada de lo que había vivido con sus amigos

Ginny por su parte bajo la mirada, ella no había podido disfrutar de su primer año como había querido por causa de Riddle, pero se animó al recordar que aún le quedaban varios años por delante en la escuela

**Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

Todos asentían recordando el discurso que habían oído al principio de su formación escolar

¿Ese discurso no cambia nunca verdad? – dijo Joanne recordando esas mismas palabras la noche de su selección

Solo lo digo una vez al año Joanne – dijo Mcgonagal – y a diferencia del sombrero, yo no tengo tiempo para inventarme uno nuevo cada año

**»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, **

Los leones vitorearon y lanzaron al aire todo un espectáculo de chispas rojas que bailaron sobre ellos

**Hufflepuff, **

Los tejones lanzaron chispas y burbujas amarillas al aire que se unieron a las de los leones

**Ravenclaw y **

Esta vez fueron las águilas quienes además de las chispas lanzaron papelillos azules al aire

**Slytherin**

Las serpientes queriendo lucirse lanzaron todo lo anterior, chispas verdes, burbujas y papelillos al aire

Se necesitaron cinco minutos para que pudieran seguir con la lectura, pero los profesores no podían evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de los estudiantes, y más por como celebraban a sus casas

**Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. **

**Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.**

Todos inflaron el pecho sintiéndose muy orgullosos de la casa a la que pertenecían, cada quien pensando que su casa era la mejor de la escuela

**»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron.**

¿Enserio, que tenías en la nariz? – dijo Hermione

Yo que se – dijo Ron – ¡pero tu tenías que avisarme, siempre te fijas en los detalles y no me dices! – dijo dándole un golpe amistoso a Harry

No te conocía lo suficiente – se disculpó Harry, aunque su sonrisa divertida lo delataba

** Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

Pero si no te ha dicho nada – dijo el señor Weasley

Ni le iba a decir, esa es una derrota que acepte cuando James tenia catorce años, tenía la esperanza de que heredara el cabello liso y ordenado de Lilly, pero cuando me envió una foto del niño recién nacido… – dijo McGonagall con cierta resignación

El mismo tornado en la cabeza – dijo Lupin burlonamente

Un bebito, sano, fuerte y lleno de vida, es lo único que importa – dijo McGonagall con una agradable sonrisa

¿Qué me habrá querido decir? – dijo Harry a nadie en particular mientras Ron y Hermione se miraban

Igual eso nunca funcionara, es parte de la maldición Potter – dijo Remus, Sirius ladro

Y dale con la maldición – dijo Harry con resignación

¿Cómo? – dijo Ginny

Según Lupin, en mi familia existe una especie de… _maldición_, la cual afecta a todos los primogénitos – dijo Harry

¿Y cómo va esa maldición? – dijo Ron

Si es niño, es idéntico a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre, todos tienen el cabello revuelto imposible de peinar, son flacos y al principio… un poco bajos para su edad – dijo Remus

¿Ves?, hasta tu propia maldición lo dice – se burló Fred

Razón tiene – dijo Ron ganándose una mirada indignada de su mejor amigo – ¿Que más tiene esa maldición?

Bueno, una parte de esa maldición dicta que los Potter, tienen… predilección por las pelirrojas – dijo Remus

Lupin, tengo fotos de mi abuela y tenía el pelo negro – dijo Harry señalando su propio cabello, – y a mi no me gustan las pelirrojas, así que no hay tal maldición

Si bueno, esa parte se ha saltado algunas generaciones, pero tú tienes catorce años así que aún hay tiempo, – dijo Remus – claro que si eres como tu padre en ese aspecto, ya tienes a alguien en mente

¿Quién te lo dijo? – dijo Harry poniéndose muy rojo

Todas las chicas, en especial las pelirrojas, lo miraron con grandes sonrisas llenas de ilusión, solo Ron sabía cuál de las presentes era

Un cachorrito – dijo Remus, Canuto levanto la cabeza de las piernas de Joanne

Traidor – dijo Harry mirando disimuladamente a su padrino

Sirius se hizo el desentendido, se suponía que no debía haber dicho de la fantasía amorosa de Harry, pero Remus había logrado sacárselo con comida

Solo siga leyendo profesor – dijo Hermione para sacar a su amigo del paso

**—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora Mcgonagal—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

**Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

**— ¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.**

**—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

¡Frederick Fabián Weasley! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a tu hermano? – Grito la señora Weasley molesta

Tú me dijiste que no le arruinara la sorpresa, y él se puso muy pesado con el tema – dijo Fred retrocediendo un poco – algo tenía que inventar

¡Solo tenías que no decir nada! – Dijo la señora Weasley furiosa – discúlpate con tu hermano, ¡Ahora!

Vale, lo siento Ron – dijo Fred aunque no sonaba muy convincente

Ron realmente había olvidado aquello, pero asintió para que su madre se calmara, de cualquier forma Harry les había devuelto la bromita una semana después

**El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. **

Bill y Charlie golpearon a Fred, el solo los miro mal

**Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. **

Todos voltearon a ver a Hermione, aunque un poco sonrojada sonreía orgullosa de sí misma, varios se preguntaron cómo no había ido a Ravenclaw, pero Mcgonagal sonreía orgullosa de que estuviera en su casa

Bien Granger, ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! – dijo Ojoloco conforme con eso, la mayoría salto en sus asientos

**Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro. **

Aunque ya Harry había dicho aquello todos volvieron a reírse

Una muy buena magia accidental – dijo Ron en medio de la risa

¿Seguro que lo fue? – Dijo Remus – ¿no puedes hacerlo otra vez?

¡Lupin! ¡El no necesita que lo alienten! – salto McGonagall

Si puedo, pero Snape me estrangularía y respeto a los demás, así que no lo hare – dijo Harry

Snape fulmino al muchacho con la mirada, pero los demás se miraron entre ellos sin saber cómo interpretar eso, bien porque los respetaba o mal porque si estaba dispuesto a hacérselo a uno de ellos

**Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora Mcgonagal regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

¿Juicio final? – dijeron todos con burla

Como si fuera el único – se defendió Harry causando que la mayoría se sonrojara recordando sus propias experiencias

Creo que vez muchas películas Harry – dijo Hermione

¿Eso crees?, te recuerdo que tu ibas recitando todos los hechizos del libro – acuso Harry – y Ron parecía que iba a vomitar – agrego cuando él se rio

Ron se atraganto con su risa, pero Harry dejo salir la suya al ver que ambos se sonrojaban

**Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**

¿Qué porque? – dijeron las señoras Black y Weasley

**— ¿Qué es...?**

**Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. **

Son solo los fantasmas, cada año hacen lo mismo – dijo Tonks recordando su primer dia

Yo quisiera saber porque han cogido esa costumbre – dijo Sproud

Yo si se, y me case con uno de los cuatro responsables – dijo Joanne mirando mal a Remus

No hizo falta que dijera más para que la mayoría de los profesores supieran a quienes se refería, salvo Dumbledore, todos los adultos miraron a Remus que era el único merodeador presente (Sirius estaba como Canuto), esto para confusión de los estudiantes, salvo por el trio

Ellos le sugirieron a los fantasmas, que fueran a hacerle compañía a los de primero hasta que comenzara la selección – continuo Joanne halando un poco el pelo de Canuto

No sé de qué estás hablando Joanne – dijo Remus y siguió leyendo

**Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, **

Los de Hufflepuff sonrieron ante la mención del fantasma de su casa

**Decía:**

**—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**

Adivinare ¿Peeves? – dijo Joanne

Los profesores asintieron con pesadez, ella solo negó, la de veces que cayó en bromas de ese odioso duende

**—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... **

Bueno eso es verdad – dijeron algunos

Pero si es muy divertido – dijeron Fred y George

No, no lo es – dijo McGonagall y miro al director – ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

Minerva, Peeves ha estado aquí por más de trescientos años, pienso que sin su presencia la escuela se tornaría un poco aburrida, mismo pasaría si no hubieran bromistas – dijo Dumbledore –, me gusta pensar que algún dia nos resultara muy útil tenerlo aquí

McGonagall negó y Remus siguió leyendo

**¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?**

¡Vivimos/Estudiamos/trabajamos aquí! – dijeron todos automáticamente

Es una frase del libro – se burló Remus y todos se sonrojaron

**El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.**

**Nadie respondió.**

**— ¡Alumnos nuevos! —Dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?**

No, es una sesión de fotos - dijeron Fred y Harry causando risas a su alrededor

**Algunos asintieron.**

**— ¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**

Los de Hufflepuff aplaudieron para celebrar a su fantasma

**—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**

**La profesora Mcgonagal había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.**

**—Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.**

**Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. **

Como de costumbre – dijo Neville, siempre eran Ron y Harry por su lado, y Seamus y Deán por el suyo, el pasaba tiempo con todos, pero al final había tenido que buscar amigos en otras casas entre ellos Terry, Ernie y Justin

Los dos amigos sonrieron, Harry no lo diría en voz alta, pero en ese momento Ron era su primer y único amigo en el mundo, ¿junto a quien más iba a estar?

Díganme que por lo menos van por separado al baño – dijo Deán

¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué te pasa?- se quejaron Ron y Harry, era mejores amigos pero tenían su límite – ¡Podríamos preguntar lo mismo!

**Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.**

**Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. **

Todos sonrieron al recordar la primera vez que entraron al comedor, Sirius pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría volver a ese primer dia y cruzar las puertas como un hombre libre

**La profesora Mcgonagal condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. **

¿Quieres dejar de hacer comparaciones muggle, Potter? – dijo Malfoy con fastidio

¿Quieres ser menos idiota Malfoy? – dijo Harry causando algunas risas

**Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. **

**Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».**

¿Pero tú ya habías leído eso antes de venir a la escuela? – pregunto Ginny

Claro que sí, me compre el libro para aprender más sobre la escuela – dijo Hermione orgullosa de sí misma

¿Y qué pasa con el efecto sorpresa? – dijo Parvati

No me gustan mucho las sorpresas – dijo Hermione arrugando un poco la nariz

**Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.**

Porque nos mojaríamos si llueve – dijeron los gemelos

Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos

**Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora Mcgonagal ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**

Harry volvió a sentir nauseas, Ron le dio varios golpes en la espalda para que se le pasara

A quien le importa la opinión de esa mujer – dijo Ron para animarlo

Estoy bien – dijo Harry tomando un poco de agua, los elfos habían dejado en las mesas varias jarras de jugo, agua, cerveza de mantequilla, y una variedad de bocadillos para ellos

Pero la señora Weasley y Joanne se miraron entre ellas sumamente preocupadas, el trauma debía ser muy profundo, para que tuviera aquella reacción ante una simple mención

**Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo ir reflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... **

Los nacidos muggles y algunos mestizos se rieron a carcajadas, pero los se sangre pura se miraron confundidos y sin entender que tenía eso de gracioso

Oye yo he estado tratando de hacer ese truco, ¿tú sabes cómo es? – dijo Fred

Despues te digo – respondió Harry

¡No! – grito McGonagall, ella no necesitaba una familia de conejos corriendo por el colegio

**Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo.**

Lo cual es muy raro en Hogwarts, siempre hay alguien haciendo ruido, incluso de noche – dijo Tonks

Bueno, es una escuela, no una prisión – dijo Dumbledore quien siempre disfrutaba de las ocurrencias de los estudiantes

Todos los profesores muy a su pesar le dieron la razón, era muy extraño que todos estuvieran en silencio al mismo tiempo, tanto así que cuando había demasiado silencio se preocupaban

**Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

¡Vamos Lupin canta! – dijo Joanne

¡Olvídalo! – negó Lupin

Ahí dice canta – dijo George

Así que tiene que hacerlo – dijo Fred

¡Se supone, que no debería decir nada!, ¡es un sombrero! – dijo Hermione

¿Olvidas dónde estás? – Dijo Harry – aunque no negare que no es agradable

¡Pero ni sabe cantar! – dijo Seamus

¡No sabe cantar! – afirmo Harry

¡Exacto! – dijo Seamus

Increíble… – dijo Harry – ¡ya Lupin canta!

**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito – **leyó Lupin agregándole un tono de intriga, pero sin cantar

No lo eres – dijeron todos los bromistas

**Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**

**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar **

**Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**

¡Lo haremos! – dijeron los bromistas generando risas

**Puedes tener bombines negros,**

¡Anticuado! – se burló George 

**Sombreros altos y elegantes.**

¡Aburridos! – dijo Fred con el mismo tono

**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts **

**Y puedo superar a todos.**

¡Y lo dice humildemente! – termino Harry sin contenerse

**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**

**Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver**

¿Todo? – dijeron los bromistas poniéndose nerviosos, Dumbledore asintió

¡Molly por favor, llévatelos en navidad! – pidió McGonagall, la señora Weasley asintió

**Así que pruébame y te diré**

**Dónde debes estar.**

Por suerte es lo único que dice – comento Ron en voz muy baja

Los hechizos que los fundadores le pusieron, le impiden revelar lo que sea que vea en la mente de los estudiantes, aparece en… – aclaro Hermione

Historia de Hogwarts – dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez, ella los miro mal

Aunque explica porque no aviso a Dumbledore de sobre Voldemort – dijo Harry bajando la voz

Harry, no es que lo esté defendiendo, pero entonces tenía once años, seguro Dumbledore solo pensó que era un chico extraño, no un mounstro que esperaba su oportunidad para atacar – dijo Hermione con objetividad

Ron y Harry no dijeron nada, pero pensaron en sus palabras

**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor**

**Donde habitan los valientes.**

**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**

**Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**

Lupin leyó aquello con mucho orgullo y solemnidad

Los de Gryffindor empezaron a aplaudir, cantar, bailar y lanzar chispas al aire, incluso entonaron parte del himno de su casa

**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff **

**Donde son justos y leales.**

**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff **

**De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**

Esta vez fueron los tejones quiénes vitorearon y aplaudieron, la profesora Sproud saco su varita lanzo chispas que tomaron la forma del tejón de Hufflepuff

**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, **

**Si tienes una mente dispuesta, **

**Porque los de inteligencia y erudición **

**Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. **

Esta vez fueron las águilas los que vitorearon, Flitwick al igual que sus colegas lanzo chispas con los colores de la casa que bailaron sobre los estudiantes

**O tal vez en Slytherin **

**Harás tus verdaderos amigos.**

**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio **

**Para lograr sus fines.**

Para ese momento pareciera que todos estuvieran de fiesta, todos celebrando la casa a la que pertenecían, solo hacía falta la música

Lupin tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír

**¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**

**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**

**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**

Hubo más risas antes eso

**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**

Todos aplaudieron

No sabe cantar, pero se esfuerza – dijo Neville, sus compañeros le dieron la razón

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

**— ¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! — Susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.**

¡Ronald Billius Weasley, que no te vuelva a escuchar decir algo así! – grito la señora Weasley asustándolos a todos y acabando con el ambiente festivo

¡El empezó con su tonta broma! – dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos

¡Eso no es excusa para decir esas cosas! – dijo la señora Weasley molesta

A ver, Molly aunque está mal decir esas cosas, Ron tiene razón, Fred no debió haberlo asustado de esa forma – dijo el señor Weasley

Bien, ¡pero los dos están castigados, Fred por asustar a Ron y Ron por decir esas cosas! – sentencio la señora Weasley

**Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. **

¿Dónde quedaría la diversión de la selección entonces? – dijo George que ya había llenado la mesa de cosas, entre ellas aquella cosa amarilla

Harry solo rodo lo ojos y se estiro para desperezarse

**El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. **

Vamos a ser honestos, lo único que no sabes hacer además de pociones y jugar ajedrez, es hacer un plan que no termine saliendo mal – dijo Ron

¿Y para que me voy a esforzar en pociones? si cuando Snape no está insultando a mi familia, se pasa una hora diciendo que no sirvo para hacer pociones – dijo Harry con cierto rencor – con pasar la asignatura me basta y me sobra

Una vez más los profesores mandaron miradas envenenadas hacia Snape, pero él no se inmuto, en su mente Potter se merecía ese tratamiento

Sobre el ajedrez, va a llegar el dia que te gane – dijo Harry

Si claro, cuando tus nietos tengan nietos – se burló Ron con sarcasmo – ¿qué dices sobre los planes?

Perdóname, pero seguimos vivos – dijo Harry logrando que los adultos de la sala se tensaran

Sí, porque sabemos improvisar – dijo Hermione

Harry solo negó haciéndose el indignado y le pidió a Lupin que siguiera

**Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

Así se sienten todos los que son nuevos en el mundo mágico – dijo Hermione comprensivamente

Hermione el nació en el mundo mágico, lo que pasa es que esos… _muggles_, le ocultaron la verdad, pero no niego que los nervios son normales – dijo Joanne

Hermione asintió dándole la razón

**La profesora Mcgonagal se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

**—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!**

**Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.**

**— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.**

Los de Hufflepuff aplaudieron a su compañera

**La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.**

**— ¡Bones, Susan!**

**— ¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.**

Los de Hufflepuff volvieron a aplaudir y las amigas se abrazaron

**— ¡Boot, Terry!**

**— ¡RAVENCLAW!**

Esta vez fueron las águilas quienes aplaudieron a su compañero, era como volver a vivir aquella noche

**La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaw se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.**

**Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, **

Las águilas volvieron a aplaudir

**Pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. **

Los de Gryffindor aplaudieron con ganas y Lavender fue abrazada por su mejor amiga, Parvati

**Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.**

**Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin**

Ahora les toco a los de Slytherin aplaudir

**Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

Las serpientes fulminaron a Harry con la mirada pero él los ignoro

¿Ósea que si nadie te hubiera dicho todo lo que te dijeron, tu tendrías otra impresión? – dijo Daphne, Harry la miro en silencio

Posiblemente – dijo Harry tras pensarlo un momento y dejo que Remus siguiera leyendo

**Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

Harry ¿tu tenías amigos verdad? – dijo Ron en voz baja

Harry no respondió y le pidió a Lupin que siguiera, Ron y Hermione se miraron

**— ¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**

**— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!**

Los Hufflepuff reanudaron los aplausos

**Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.**

Eso es por varias razones en realidad – dijo el señor Weasley

¿Cuáles? – dijo Ron

Los que son seleccionados más rápido, generalmente es por su familia o porque las cualidades de dicha casa predominan – dijo el señor Weasley – y los que más tardan, es porque reúne cualidades de más de una casa

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, el había tenido el sombrero por casi cinco minutos, él se puso ligeramente incomodo

**—Finnegan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

Los leones volvieron a aplaudir

**—Granger, Hermione.**

**Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**

¿Quién lo diría? – dijo Susan burlonamente

Jajá – le regreso Hermione

**— ¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. **

Los leones volvieron a aplaudir a la chica del trio de oro

**Ron gruñó.**

El pelirrojo se ganó un golpe de parte de Hermione

¿Qué? no me agradabas – se defendió Ron

Tan sensible como una cuchara Ronald – dijo Ginny

Oh vamos, ya tuve a haber subido de nivel – dijo Ron y miro a Harry – ¿cierto?

Ah… ¿Te he dicho que eres el hermano que no pude tener? – dijo Harry

Traidor – dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos

Ya déjalo, pese a eso todos te queremos – dijo Hermione, Ron trato pero por alguna razón no pudo discutir, a su alrededor su familia y amigos se reían – profesor, por favor

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora Mcgonagal se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad y se echaron a reír, incluso los profesores se reían aunque con más sutileza, aquello era ridículo porque Harry era el mejor en DCAO, incluso por encima de su mejor amiga, también era muy bueno en encantamientos y transformaciones, y era un jugador estrella del quidditch, todo eso dejaba ver que había heredado lo mejor de sus padres

**Cuando Neville Longbotton, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos**

Todos se rieron recordando el incidente de Neville, Hannah lo miro y Neville se puso un poco rojo, cosa que sus compañeros de cuarto volvieron a notar, hablarían con él cuando se tomaran un descanso

**Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!**

Las serpientes aplaudieron a Draco aunque se notaba que era para no quedarse atrás, realmente eran pocos los que lo aguantaban, el equipo no estaba entre ellos

**Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabb y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.**

**Ya no quedaba mucha gente.**

**Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:**

Todos miraron a Harry como reprochándole no haberlos descrito o mencionado su casa, Harry solo rodo los ojos, para sacarlo del paso Lupin siguió leyendo, cosa que el chico agradeció. Los demás simplemente aplaudieron a sus respectivos miembros para no hacerlos sentir mal

**— ¡Potter; Harry!**

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

**—¿Ha**** dicho**** Potter?**

**—¿Ese Harry Potter?**

Harry volvió a rodar los ojos irritado, si lo vitoreaban por el quidditch o alguna broma bien hecha no tenía problemas. Pero lo irritaba el hecho de que lo cuestionaran por algo que no podía y prefería no recordar. Ron le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido por tenerlo a su lado

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. **

Eso implica que Gryffindor era bastante cabezota – dijo Malfoy

Pero eso no le gusto a los leones, todos sacaron las varitas y un segundo después Draco estaba casi enterrado en la pared, un feo color naranja cubría su cuerpo, lleno de pústulas, tentáculos y mocos

¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Cincuenta puntos menos Slytherin! – dijo una molesta McGonagall que no había hecho nada para detener a sus estudiantes

¡Cincuenta puntos menos Gryffindor por atacar al joven Malfoy! – dijo Snape

Entonces comenzó la discusión entre leones y serpientes, mientras Draco era ayudado por su madre

¡Silencio! – grito Dumbledore y el silencio se hizo – señor Malfoy estuvo fuera de lugar, así que cumplirá castigo con la profesora McGonagall, Gryffindor eso no estuvo bien, pero como se trata de defender a su fundador, no tendrán castigo alguno, Remus por favor

**Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

Aunque los leones seguían molestos, se acomodaron mejor en sus asientos ansiosos por saber que le había dicho el sombrero a Harry, la mayoría recordaba que el más pequeño de los Potter había estado con el sombrero por unos cinco minutos, no hace falta decir que los de Gryffindor eran los más ansiosos, aunque el más atento era Dumbledore

**—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. **

Estuvo durante cinco minutos, lo imaginamos – dijo Fay

**Lleno de valor, lo veo. **

Los más cercanos al azabache asintieron, Sirius ladro asustando a Harry, por un momento había olvidado que estaba ahí

De eso no hay duda – dijeron los amigos del adolescente sabiendo lo temerario que era

**Tampoco la mente es mala. **

La mayoría de los profesores asintieron

Podrías mejorar algunas notas, pero está bien – dijo Hermione

**Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**

Aquel interesante llamo la atención de Dumbledore, aquello podían ser los poderes que Voldemort transfirió a Harry de forma involuntaria

¿Es decir que podrías haber ido a cualquier casa? – dijo Joanne, Harry solo asintió, pero al verla a los ojos sintió algo familiar en ellos

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».**

Los Slytherin volvieron a mirar a Harry, pero él se había perdido en sus pensamientos, tenía el puño contra la boca y la mirada perdida en la mesa

**—En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —Dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. **

Dumbledore ya sabía que Harry había pedido ser enviado a Gryffindor, así que no se sorprendió. No se podía decir lo mismo de los demás

¡Harry! – grito Ron para devolverlo al gran comedor

¿Qué? – dijo Harry volviendo a la realidad

¿Porque no, nos dijiste? – pregunto Hermione

Por la misma razón por la que no le dije a nadie de mi varita – dijo Harry

¿Para que nadie preguntara? – dijo George

Si también – dijo Harry

Remus viendo que estaba un poco incómodo, decidió seguir leyendo, ya habría tiempo para hablar más tarde y en privado

**No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

Los leones una vez más estallaron en aplausos, Harry incluso se animó un poco ante ese recuerdo, le gustaba su casa y si pudiera elegir, escogería ir a Gryffindor una y otra vez

**Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente**

Cualquiera estaría aliviado – dijo Oliver estrechando la mano de su buscador

Principalmente tu – dijo el resto del equipo causando risas

Todos ignoraron el ceño fruncido de los Slytherin

**Mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: « ¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**

Todos se estremecieron a recordar las veces que habían atravesado accidentalmente a alguno de los fantasmas, aquella era una sensación bastante desagradable, siempre que ocurría se sentía la necesidad de ir a darse un baño caliente

**Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas. **

Todo el mundo se rio, pero nadie más que el propio Dumbledore quien acariciaba su larga barba

**Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.**

El trio de oro gruño con fuerza ganándose las miradas de todo el comedor, los tres cogieron con fuerza sus varitas deseando poder lanzarle unos cuantos maleficios, Dumbledore desde su asiento considero desarmarlos, pero eso solo los molestaría aún más, en vez de eso hizo aparecer un cuadro del fallecido profesor en el aire

Adelante – fue lo único que dijo Dumbledore

No necesitaron oírlo dos veces, los tres se pusieron de pie y mandaron una ráfaga de hechizos contra el cuadro, a su alrededor todos se apartaron de su línea de fuego, algunos incluso se cubrieron los oídos por el estruendo de los hechizos, cuando los amigos se detuvieron del cuadro no quedaban más que cenizas

¿Mejor? – pregunto el director a los jadeantes pero más relajados adolescentes

Bastante/gracias/que alivio – dijeron los tres volviendo a sentarse

Todos se preguntaron qué significaba semejante arrebato contra Quirrell, pero sabían que por más que preguntaran no les dirían nada, Dumbledore le indico a Remus que continuara

**Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, **

Las águilas volvieron a aplaudir tanto para felicitar a su compañera, como para aliviar la tensión provocada por el trio, ella agradeció a sus compañeros sin ofenderse

**Y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. **

Gracias amigo – dijo Ron de mejor humor

De nada – dijo Harry

Hermione los veía sonriendo

**Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

Los aplaudieron por última vez, el trio de oro estaba completo

**Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**

**—Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zambini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. **

Las serpientes volvieron a aplaudir

**La profesora Mcgonagal enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

**Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.**

Claro que tenías hambre, no desayunaste y pasaste todo el dia a base de chocolates, eso no le quita el hambre a nadie – dijo la señora Weasley

Comí unas empanadas – dijo Harry distraídamente

No es suficiente y menos a tu edad – dijo Joanne

**Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**

El director asintió de acuerdo con el pensamiento del muchacho, la mayoría de los estudiantes sonrieron sintiéndose honrados por ese pensamiento

**— ¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

Los leones aplaudieron al director

¡Un gran discurso! – dijeron Remus y Joanne recordando los que ellos escucharon

Deberías escribir los discursos del ministerio Albus, harías los días menos aburridos – dijo Kinsley mientras Scrimgeur contenía la risa

Lo pensare Kinsley – dijo Dumbledore causando más risas, aunque no por parte de Fudge

Los bromistas y el trio eran los que más se reían, Remus pronto siguió leyendo

**Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**

**—Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

**— ¿Loco? —Dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?**

Lo siento señor – dijo Harry un poco avergonzado

No te preocupes Harry, las mejores personas estamos ligeramente dementes – dijo Dumbledore

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, **

¡Ya! – gritaron todos comenzando a sentir hambre a pesar de que acababan de almorzar

Algunos se sorprendieron al no escuchar a Ron y al mirarlo supieron porque, el chico como sus amigos estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

**Por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

La extraña razón Harry, es que son los favoritos de Dumbledore – dijo el señor Weasley, pero Harry apenas lo escucho

Si, así que cuando te envíen con él, llévale varios y te libraras del castigo, aunque tampoco le dice que no a los caramelos de limón – dijo Lupin, Canuto ladro dándole la razón

Que interesante – dijeron los gemelos

Mientras McGonagall miraba a Dumbledore con reproche, Lupin siguió leyendo

**Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. **

Eso explica muchas cosas – dijo Mcgonagal molesta

Las señoras Weasley, Black y madame Pomfrey se miraron decididas a acabar con esa mala alimentación

**Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, **

No saben tan mal – dijo Charlie que los había probado muchas veces

Si, son bastante buenos – dijo George

No me gusta la menta – aclaro Harry mordiéndose la punta del dedo

_Tú te lo pierdes_ – pensó Sirius quien los extrañaba

**Y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**

¡Certificado! – dijeron todos los presentes emocionados

**—Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.**

¡Nick! – dijeron los leones, el siempre empezaba así

**— ¿No puede...?**

Harry, eso no se le pregunta a un fantasma – dijo Joanne, pero el no dijo nada

**—No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**

Los leones aplaudieron una vez más a su fantasma, él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos y era bueno dando indicaciones, o estaba dispuesto a acompañarlos si se perdían por el castillo

**— ¡Yo sé quién es usted! —Dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**

¡Ronald no seas grosero! – dijo Molly

Ron prefirió no molestarla y solo asintió volviendo a sus pensamientos

**—Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnegan, el del pelo color arena.**

Seamus se pasó la mano por el cabello bajo la risa de algunos compañeros

**— ¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**

**Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.**

Por favor, han pasado quinientos años, ya debería haberlo superado – dijo McGonagall

Bueno Minerva, no debe ser fácil ser el único fantasma casi decapitado del mundo – dijo Dumbledore comprensivamente

**—Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. **

La mayoría de las chicas sintieron el estómago revuelto

¡Tiene que dejar de hacer eso! – dijeron algunas

¡En especial mientras comemos! – dijeron otras

Yo intente hablar con él una vez, pero solo logre que se ofendiera – dijo McGonagall

**Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindor! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeo-nato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! **

¡Pues se les acabo! ¡Nosotros somos los campeones! – celebraron los leones

Mcgonagal sonrió y Remus continúo leyendo

**El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.**

**Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada.**

**Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

No es el único – dijeron todos los de Slytherin su fantasma era de lo más desagradable

**— ¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.**

**—Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.**

¿Sabes? el barón sanguinario lleva aquí mucho más tiempo que Nick, no puedo creer que nunca se lo haya preguntado – dijo George

Tal vez no quiere hablar de eso – dijo Alicia

Pues cuando se lo preguntamos a Myrtle no se guardó nada – dijo Ron por lo bajo

**Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...**

¡Harry! – gritaron los leones

¡Oigan yo no quería leer esto para empezar! – dijo Harry molesto por tanto grito

Pues sería bueno tener aquí un par de tartas – dijo Ron

Luego le pido a los elfos que nos traigan unos bocadillos – dijo Dumbledore – pero primero terminemos el capitulo

**Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.**

Déjame adivinar ¿melaza? – dijo Hermione burlonamente

¿Y para que te digo que no? – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa, aquel era su postre favorito

**—Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.**

**Los demás rieron.**

**— ¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron.**

**—Bueno, mi abuela me crio y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un squib, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Black pool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. **

¡Yo voy a hablar seriamente con Augusta por esto! – dijo McGonagall molesta, ella ya sabía del afán de Algie Longbottom por sacar la magia antes de tiempo, pero no creyó que llegaría a esos extremos

**Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. **

**El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo. Y la abuela me dio la varita de papa **

Neville sonrió, pese a los dolores de cabeza que Trevor le provocaba a él y a sus compañeros, el quería y cuidaba mucho a su mascota

¿La varita de su padre? – Dijo Flitwick – ¡es por eso que no le salen bien los hechizos!

Señor Longbottom, iremos al callejón diagon a comprarle una varita apenas terminemos aquí, – dijo McGonagall mentalizándose ir a tener una buena charla con Augusta, no era posible que en su afán de mantener viva la memoria de su hijo, afectara directamente el progreso de su nieto

**Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»)**

Hermione estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio la sonrisa que le enviaban la mayoría de los profesores, en especial la de McGonagall, tampoco vio las de sus amigos que la miraban con orgullo y algo de envidia por sus altas calificaciones, era tan propio de ella

**Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, **

Eso no es raro, te despertaste en la madrugada, ocho horas en el tren y te llenaste el estómago, una receta perfecta para el sueño – dijo la señora Weasley pero Harry no le prestaba atención

El trío estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera escuchaban la lectura, todos los veían pero no se atrevieron a molestarlos

**Miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. **

Normal – dijeron los más cercanos al semigigante

**La profesora Mcgonagal hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

Todos miraron a Snape que permanecía inmutable

**Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. **

¿El qué? – dijeron los señores Weasley

**El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntaron la señora Weasley, Tonks y Joanne

¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – dijo Remus con rabia

No le hice nada Lupin – gruño Snape – de haberlo hecho, habría llorado

Pero él pensaba otra cosa, aquella noche cuatro años atrás, había buscado al chico entre los de primer año esperando ver a un niño idéntico a su padre, al encontrarlo vio gran parte de lo que esperaba, cabello negro, gafas, bajito y más delgado de lo normal, pero cuando el niño volteo y vio aquellos grandes ojos verdes idénticos a los de su madre, solo pudo desviar la mirada y evitar volver a mirar al niño durante el resto de la noche, cuatro años después eran contadas las veces que lo miraba a los ojos, y si lo hacía, simplemente imaginaban que eran marrones como los de su padre

Si como no, te estoy vigilando – dijo Remus molesto

Remus te…- dijo Dumbledore

A ver, Lupin ya – intervino Harry interrumpiendo lo que se convertiría en una larga discusión – ¡escucha, él ya me atormenta bastante por lo que sea que haya pasado con mi papa!, ¡esos libros van a empeorar ese dolor de cabeza!, ¡no necesito que tú lo empeores y eso va contigo! – Agrego mirando a Canuto que retrocedió un poco los que confundió a todos los que no sabían quién era en realidad, – ¡solo sigue leyendo, después hablamos!

Lupin, ¿puedes volver a leer desde donde sale Quirrel por favor? – pidió Ron jalando a Harry de la camisa para que se sentara

Remus un poco aturdido pero igual de molesto con Snape, volvió a leer desde donde Ron le pidió

**El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina. Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

Eso implica… – empezó Hermione

Que ya estaba en Hogwarts… – continuo Harry con evidente molestia

Y bien pegadito a Quirrel – termino Ron asqueado

A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago como cada vez que recordaba aquello

¿Pueden dejar de hablar así? – dijo Percy lo que todos pensaban – ¿quién estaba con Quirrel?

Pero los profesores ya sabían a donde iba la conversación, McGonagall le pidió a Lupin que continuara bajo una atmosfera cargada de misterio

**— ¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**

**— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy**

**—N-nada.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron sabiendo lo que ocurría realmente

¿Cómo es que usted no lo detecto señor? – le pregunto Harry y Dumbledore

Harry, en ese estado, nada ni nadie lo hubiera detectado – dijo Dumbledore, pero seguía pensando en su teoría de lo que podía estar tras la cicatriz de Harry

Harry no estuvo del todo conforme, pero ya no dijo nada

**El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.**

Varios pensaron que Snape le gritaría a Harry, pero el miraba a Dumbledore

¿Pero cómo te puede doler una cicatriz? – dijo Joanne

Joanne, es cicatriz fue hecha por una maldición malograda, no puedo confirmar nada, pero si decirte que ha tenido efectos secundarios – dijo Dumbledore – Remus…

**— ¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.**

**—Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

Oh claro que sabe de ellas – dijo Joanne con frialdad, aquello volvió a llamar la atención de Harry, había algo en esa frialdad que le era muy familiar

Yo no hablaría mucho, Black – dijo Snape con desdén

**Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**

**Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

Normal cuando se trata de Dumbledore – dijo Tonks preguntándose como conseguía eso, solo con entrar a una habitación

**—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.**

**»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.**

**Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**

Como en el libro la mirada de los profesores cayeron sobre los gemelos, pero también sobre Harry, Ron y Hermione

**—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.**

¡Eso es cruel! – dijeron todos los de Hufflepuff

¡Ya no nos dejan hacer magia en casa! – dijeron los de Ravenclaw

¡Y tampoco nos dejan usar magia libremente aquí! – dijeron los de Gryffindor

¡Filch solo pide eso para fastidiar! – dijeron los de Slytherin con desprecio

Entonces comenzaron las quejas a los gritos y a nadie se le entendía nada

¡Silencio! – Grito Dumbledore – la regla no es por el señor Filch, es por su seguridad, pero siempre pueden unirse al club de duelo, o ir a los salones de estudio, ahí pueden usar toda la magia que quieran, bajo la supervisión de un adulto

Entre murmullos todos aceptaron lo dicho por el director y dejaron que la lectura continuara

**»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. **

Los de Gryffindor miraron a Harry, Oliver si había planeado hacer las pruebas para buscador porque el del año anterior había sido un positivo fracaso, pero después de la sorpresiva entrada de Harry al equipo no hicieron falta, así que solo hizo la prueba para cazadores donde entro Katie, dos adquisiciones que le hicieron muy bien al equipo, él les sonrió a ambos, ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa

**Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.**

**»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

Neville se puso ligeramente pálido ante el recuerdo del perro, desde entonces no se había vuelto a acercar a ese pasillo ni por accidente

Talves debimos repetir eso varias veces – dijo McGonagall mirando hacia la mesa de su casa

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron, pero no se arrepentían de nada, después de todo si no hubieran hecho aquello, Voldemort habría regresado

**Harry rio, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

**— ¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.**

**—Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

Todos miraron a Dumbledore

Bueno joven Weasley, hay ocasiones como esa, donde entre menos sepan mejor y con la sola advertencia debería ser más que suficiente, todo en pos de su seguridad claro está – dijo Dumbledore antes de mirar a los tres amigos

Los demás profesores y adultos asintieron ante esas palabras, algunos mirando al trio que había vuelto a sus pensamientos

**— ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

Y no entiendo porque, a mí la música siempre me anima – dijo Dumbledore felizmente

La música no tiene nada de malo Albus – dijo McGonagall – pero era tarde y creo que hablo por todos, al decir que estábamos cansados

Los estudiantes asintieron

**Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.**

**— ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —Dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!**

Vamos Remus no te cohíbas, tu hasta el himno de Gryffindor lo cantabas junto con los otros dos – dijo Joanne con picardía, Sirius ladro emocionado

Mira Joe, no hay nada que me haga humillarme de esa manera – dijo Remus – pero si alguien quiere, bienvenido sea

¡Yo! – dijeron los gemelos levantándose en el camino arrastraron a Harry y Ron, tomaron el libro y comenzaron a cantar en verso, haciendo reír incluso a los profesores y aurores

**Y todo el colegio vociferó:**

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,**

** Enséñanos algo, por favor.**

**Aunque seamos viejos y calvos **

**O jóvenes con rodillas sucias, **

**Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas **

**Con algunas materias interesantes. **

**Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, **

**Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. **

**Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, **

**Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, **

**Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, **

**Y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.**

En el comedor todos habían comenzado a cantar y al final aplaudieron, aunque no podían negar que Harry y George cantaban bastante bien, entre risas Remus volvió a tomar el libro para terminar

¡Dame tu autógrafo! – pidieron Ginny y Hermione cuando volvieron a la mesa, causando más risas incluso de los mismos muchachos

Como siempre tiene razón profesor, la música anima – dijo Tonks

Dumbledore sonrió complacido

**Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo**

Nadie dijo nada para no arruinar la agradable atmosfera, pero algunos profesores negaron mirando al director con sendas sonrisas, siempre igual

**— ¡Ah, la música! —Dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!**

Solo si eso significa arrastrando los pies – dijo Deán

Más de uno asintió con eso, el dia del viaje era muy emocionante y todos lo disfrutaban, pero al final acaban más que agotados

**Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. **

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el chico, incluyendo a los de Slytherin

**Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; **

¿Y eso que tiene de raro? – dijo Draco

Para los que crecimos rodeados de esos cuadros nada, para el resto puede ser… confuso – dijo Daphne

Aunque confuso no es la palabra que yo usaría – dijo Hermione por lo bajo, Harry que ya ni les prestaba atención a los cuadros estuvo de acuerdo

**O cuando**

Espera Lupin, ¿el camino a la sala no está detallado o sí? – Lo interrumpió McGonagall, Remus leyó rápidamente los siguientes párrafos y negó con la cabeza – gracias, continua

**Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.**

Pues yo estaba a punto de subirme en su espalda y hacer que me llevara – dijo Fred

Pero no fue Percy sino Charlie quien lo miro mal, él estaba en su último año cuando los gemelos entraron a la escuela, y en la primera noche los dos se le habían montado encima y no se bajaron hasta que llegaron a la sala común, Percy trataba de no reírse, aunque en su momento no había parado hasta que Charlie le mando esa misma mirada

**Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**

**—Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llama poltergeist. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.**

No hay mejor comparación – dijo Harry

¿Tú viste las películas de Poltergeist? – dijo Deán

Claro que sí, prácticamente paso el verano en el cine – dijo Harry

**La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.**

**— ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**

¿Porque siempre sacan al barón sanguinario? – dijo Pansy

Porque es el único después de Dumbledore al que respeta – dijo Daphne objetivamente

Bueno… - dijo Pansy y la lectura continuo

**Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**

**— ¡Oooooh! —Dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!**

**De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.**

**—Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy**

**Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. **

De verdad Albus, porque tenemos que soportar eso, todos los días alguien termina en la enfermería por su causa – dijo McGonagall

Tratare de negociar con él, Minerva – dijo Dumbledore pensando que se le estaban acumulando las cosas

**Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**

**—Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.**

Sí, yo dudo que alguna vez haya escuchado a algún estudiante – dijo Ron

No, si tiene que haber una forma, todo el mundo tiene una debilidad – dijo Lupin

¡¿Cuál?! – preguntaron tanto profesores como estudiantes haciendo que se sobresaltara

Dije que la tiene, no que supiera cual es, aunque… sé que le gusta mucho el regaliz – dijo Lupin

Los profesores se miraron entre ellos

**Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.**

**— ¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.**

**—Caput Draconis —dijo Percy, **

Con eso McGonagall pensó que debía comenzar a anotar las contraseñas a futuro, para decirle a la señora gorda que no las usara, no iba contra las reglas, pero no era aconsejable que los estudiantes entraran a una sala común que no fuera la propia, siempre que pasaba terminaba siendo un problema

**Y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.**

Los leones sonrieron con orgullo ante la descripción de su sala común

**Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) Encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. **

Los leones volvieron a sonreír

**Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.**

**—Una comida increíble, ¿no? —Murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.**

Creo que me voy a ir a bañar – dijo Ron súbitamente incomodo

¿Sigo preguntándome que hiciste con la rata? – dijo la señora Weasley

Mira… no me creerías si te lo dijera – fue la única respuesta de Ron

**Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.**

**Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. **

Los leones miraron a Harry que frunció el ceño ante ese párrafo

**Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvi6 cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, **

Ante eso Draco levanto la mirada preguntándose porque rayos aparecía en el sueño de Potter, la misma línea de pensamiento estaba en la mente de Harry

**Que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, **

Esta vez fue Snape quien miro al azabache, pero Harry miraba el libro sin entender de qué iba eso

**Cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor. Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**

¿Qué demonios fue eso? – dijo Ron rompiendo el pesado silencio

No tengo la menor idea – dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza

Fuera lo que fuera, me alegra que lo olvidaras – dijo Hermione

Eso fue extraño – dijo el señor Weasley

Bastante – corroboro la señora Weasley

Es el final del capítulo – dijo Remus

Gracias Remus, leeremos tres capítulos más y cenaremos, después nos tomaremos el resto de la noche para pensar en lo que hemos leído – dijo Dumbledore

La mayoría asintió de acuerdo con eso, después de que Dumbledore hiciera que los elfos llevaran los bocadillos prometidos, se prepararon para el siguiente capitulo

Kinsley, me parece que tu querías leer – dijo Dumbledore mirando al hombre

Claro que si – dijo Kinsley poniéndose de pie, tomo el libro y lo abrió en la página que correspondía – **El profesor de pociones **– leyó con voz serena


	8. El profesor de pociones

El profesor de pociones

Aun con lo que el sombrero le había dicho a Harry en la mente, y queriendo escuchar más del misterioso trio de oro, pero más de uno ya estaba listo para un pequeño descanso

Muy bien, ¿quiénes están de acuerdo con un pequeño descanso? – pregunto Dumbledore, la mayoría alzo la mano – entonces nos tomaremos… una hora, salgan, estiren las piernas, vayan al baño, pueden ir a sus salar comunes a buscar lo que necesiten, pero les recuerdo que no pueden alejarse del castillo

Con eso todos se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a salir del comedor

Harry, Harry – lo llamo Lupin alcanzándolo

¿Que pasa? – dijo Harry con su saeta en la mano

¿Tienes el mapa?

Arriba en mi baúl ¿porque?

Si vamos a leer el tercer libro y aparece, McGonagall te lo va a querer quitar, ella ya sabe que Sirius está aquí así que no te preocupes, pero es mejor que crea que yo tengo el mapa, después te lo vuelvo a dar – dijo Lupin tras asegurarse que la mencionada profesora no estuviera cerca

Okey, igual tengo que subir la saeta – dijo Harry yéndose con Sirius detrás de el

Harry subió a la torre de Gryffindor junto con varios compañeros, como él era el único en la habitación le quito a Sirius el collar para poder hablar con él, no sin antes cerrar la puerta

¿Te encerraban? – Dijo Sirius apenas volvió a la normalidad – creo que voy a hacerle una visita a esos dos

No, no, no, no – dijo Harry tomándolo del brazo – ni se te ocurra y baja la voz

¿Y qué quieres, que tolere sus abusos? – Dijo Sirius – ¿hay algo más verdad, que fue lo que eliminaron del libro? ¿Qué te hicieron?

Okey, escucha, es cierto eso ha sido horrible, pero no quiero que vuelvas a azkaban por hacerles algo, porque no servirá de nada – dijo Harry sin soltarlo

Harry esos muggles… – dijo Sirius

Sirius, yo soy el primero que quiere hacerles algo, devolverles todo lo que me han hecho, pero no voy a arriesgarme a que me expulsen o me arresten por atacar a unos muggles, porque cuando termine eso es justo lo que va a pasar, ellos van a seguir con sus egoístas vidas como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras que yo termino trabajando con Hagrid o en azkaban, esa venganza no lo vale – dijo Harry tratando de no gritar porque varios de sus compañeros estaban abajo en la sala común – además, ya me encargue de que te tengan miedo

¿Cómo? – dijo Sirius inquisitivamente

Digamos que olvide decirles, que mi padrino, un peligroso asesino en masa con una insaciable sed de venganza, no es tan peligroso como todos creen – dijo Harry con fingida inocencia – aunque le haya roto la pierna a mi mejor amigo

Chico listo – dijo Sirius con orgullo – pero aun así…

No escucha, yo prefiero que te quedes aquí conmigo, encontremos a Pettigrew, demostremos tu inocencia, matemos a Voldemort y toda esta pesadilla terminara, así Dumbledore no tendrá razones para volver a enviarme ahí – dijo Harry con ojos suplicantes – por favor…

Sirius miro a su alrededor con frustración, pero pensando en las palabras de su ahijado, tras un momento soltó un suspiro de resignación

Bueno está bien, no les hare nada, por ahora – dijo Sirius antes de abrazarlo – aunque quisiera poder estar en el comedor y comentar los libros

Si yo también, pero hay que esperar, por lo menos hasta que vayamos a leer el tercer libro – dijo Harry que había hablado de eso con Dumbledore cuando salieron de su despacho – ¿Sirius?

¿Sí? – dijo Sirius

Fudge tiene razón, necesitas un baño – dijo Harry rompiendo el abrazo

Que quieres que te diga, doce años de mugre no se quitan con una sola ducha – dijo Sirius con sarcasmo

Mientras Sirius se daba una ducha, Harry dejo la saeta en su armario y saco el mapa del baúl, entonces se fijó en la capa de invisibilidad, McGonagall se iba a enterar del mapa, eso era inevitable, pero antes sabría de la capa, tras pensarlo un momento la tomo y la metió en el baúl de Ron, busco otra chaqueta y volvieron a bajar, Sirius había conjurado unos pantalones, camisa y chaqueta, antes de volver a su forma de Canuto, pronto estuvieron en el vestíbulo

Guarde la capa en tu baúl – le dijo a Ron que volvía de las cocinas con Charlie – ya pensare como evitar que McGonagall me la quite – agrego quitándole un muffin

Si, ya había pensado en eso, ¿pero y el mapa? – dijo Ron bajando la voz

Se lo daré a Lupin por ahora, igual casi ni lo usamos – dijo Harry tomando uno de los muffin que su amigo llevaba

No y la capa tampoco en realidad – dijo Ron no sin razón, la capa pasaba meses en el baúl antes de que se acordaran de ella y solo la usaban un rato

Ah aquí están – dijo Hermione llegando con ellos – miren sentí curiosidad por esto de los viajes en el tiempo, así que fui…

A la biblioteca – dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo – ¿Y?

Y nada, no encontré nada que ayude a viajar veinticinco años al pasado – dijo Hermione con rendición

Si pero eso es ahora, estos libros vienen del futuro, habrán hecho algún avance en eso de los viajes en el tiempo – dijo Harry

Hermione tienes que relajarte un poco, mira el lado positivo – dijo Ron

¿Relajarme?, Ron podríamos causar un desastre por alterar el tiempo – dijo Hermione

Herm, cuatro de los siete libros son del futuro, hablan de cosas que no han pasado, solo se trata de evitar que Voldemort vuelva – dijo Harry, Ron se estremeció ligeramente – ¡Oh madura!

Como sea, Harry tiene razón, yo no quiero que _ya sabes quién _vuelva, mejor que se muera ya, si lo tenemos que hacer nosotros lo hacemos nosotros, ni que fuera la primera vez, pero es mejor hacerlo ahora que esta débil y no cuando tenga más fuerza – dijo Ron

No, tienes razón – dijo Hermione abrazándose a si misma

Por cierto, ¿no pensaras que tus sueños con _ya sabes quién_, tienen algo que ver con el torneo o sí? – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo

Intento no pensar en eso, pero espero que no – dijera Harry mientras llegaban al comedor

Sirius ladro llamando su atención, los tres miraron el comedor donde ya todos se estaban reuniendo y acomodando con sus amigos aprovechando todo el espacio que tenian, pero ahora había tres personas más, dos de las cuales eran claramente muggles

¿Mama, papa? – dijo Hermione al verlos

Andrew y Jean Granger estaban de pie en el fondo del comedor hablando animadamente con la profesora McGonagall, ambos iban con ropa bastante formal, él iba con un traje negro sin corbata y camisa blanca, ella con un vestido azul a la altura de las rodillas y un blazer negro a juego con sus zapatos y bolso. Todos vieron que Hermione era idéntica a su madre, solo que con el cabello castaño y los ojos de su padre.

Hola Hermione – dijo la señora Granger con una delicada sonrisa

¿Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí? – dijo Hermione después de abrazarlos

Nos enviaron una carta a casa invitándonos a participar de la lectura de unos libros que hablan de la vida de tu amigo Harry – dijo la señora Granger

Así que decidimos venir, de modo que podremos involucrarnos más en tu educación y conocer más este mundo – dijo el señor Granger mirando a su alrededor fascinado – ¿cómo es que no hay techo?

Si hay techo, es solo que tiene un encantamiento que refleja el cielo del exterior – dijo Hermione automáticamente – aparece en la historia de Hogwarts

Ron y Harry se miraron y rodaron los ojos

Andrew compórtate por favor – dijo la señora Granger – de cualquier forma, llegamos hace cinco minutos y la profesora McGonagall nos estaba poniendo al dia

Bien, yo los dejare para que usted presente a sus padres y amigos, aun disponemos de unos minutos – dijo McGonagall – Potter, gracias por bañar a Canuto

Harry que miraba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw asintió, Ron le dio con el codo

La tercera persona era Augusta Longbottom quien hablaba con Dumbledore, Neville estaba de pie detrás de ella, el director trataba de hacerle ver que Neville debía tener su propia varita, menos presión y más apoyo por parte de su familia

Muy bien – dijo Dumbledore llamando la atención del comedor – espero que le hayan sacado provecho al descanso, pero ya es hora de retomar la lectura, por lo que si ya todos están listos, sigamos – dijo divertido – Kingsley por favor

Todos se acomodaron donde quisieron, los señores Granger se sentaron junto a los señores Weasley, los Weasley, Tonks, Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos, Remus y Joanne volvieron a sentarse juntos, Sirius se recostó junto a su esposa apoyando la cabeza sobre el vientre de ella, Augusta Longbottom por su parte se sento junto a McGonagall

Kinsley se aclaro la garganta abrió el libro en el capítulo que le tocaba y comenzó

**El profesor de pociones**\- leyó Kinsley con voz grave pero suave

Ahora las miradas cayeron sobre el profesor de pociones, los Slytherin sonrieron ante la mención del jefe de su casa, a los demás simplemente no les hizo mucha gracia

¿Porque Snape tiene un capitulo para el solo? – se quejo George

No creo que hable solo de Snape, talves hable de todos y escogieron un profesor al azar para ponerlo en el titulo – dijo Hermione

Pues menuda puntería – dijo George sarcásticamente ignorando la mirada de Snape

Me sorprende señor Potter, no sabía que le parecía tan interesante como para recibir este honor – dijo Snape con frialdad

Pero Harry no le prestaba atención porque estaba dándole grageas al a azar a Sirius sin dejar de reírse. Mientras él lo ignoraba, Joanne miraba a Snape pensando en lo que Harry había dicho horas antes, ¿que era exactamente lo que había pasado, para que pasara de tener interés en la clase favorita de su madre, a detestarla por completo?, si era lo que pensaba, tendría que tener una buena charla con Snape.

Los demás profesores también miraban a Snape, todos estaban al tanto de los rumores sobre el beneficiando y consintiendo a los Slytherin, dejándolos hacer lo que se les viniera en gana sin temor a consecuencias

Kinsley por favor, comienza – dijo Dumbledore deteniendo los murmullos

**—Allí, mira.**

**— ¿Dónde?**

**—Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

**— ¿El de gafas?**

**— ¿Has visto su cara?**

**— ¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

¿Estuvieron así todo el día? - Preguntó Tonks con una mueca de disgusto

Estuvieron así toda la semana – Dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido. Aquello siempre había sido muy incómodo, sentir como su privacidad era invadida constantemente, era por eso que mantenían todas sus aventuras en secreto y hablaban a cuenta gotas de su vida, para poder tener algo que fuera solo de ellos

Por lo menos no duro mucho – dijo Hermione – ya era bastante difícil llegar a clase, imagínense con todo el mundo mirando, aunque también ayudo que comenzaras a mostrar tu carácter

Eso sí, a mitad de curso todo aquel que te señalara o hablara a tus espaldas, recibía una broma una hora después – dijo Ron feliz de no haber sido blanco de las bromas de su amigo, Hermione los miro mal

Harry se encogió de hombros, Lupin y Sirius lo miraban con orgullo, mientras McGonagall trataba de no gritar, Kinsley aprovecho para seguir leyendo

**Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mi rarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. **

¿Qué no tienen una vida? – Dijo la metamorfomaga mirando a los estudiantes

Yo recuerdo eso, dos estudiantes tuvieron un feo accidente por estar pendientes de todos tus movimientos – dijo Neville y los que también lo recordaban hicieron muecas de dolor,

¿Qué tipo de accidente? – dijo el señor Weasley

Del que ocurre papa, cuando se te olvida que las escaleras se mueven – dijo Ron, sus padres lo miraron alarmados – uno no volvió

Las visitas alarmadas miraron a los profesores que asintieron a las palabras de los muchachos, mientras Sacharías Smith miraba mal a Ron, uno de los muchachos había sido su ya graduado primo

¿Ese muchacho? – dijo la señora Longbottom

Sobrevivió – aclaro Madame Pomfrey de inmediato – pero tendrá mucha suerte si vuelve a caminar, apenas puede mantenerse de pie unos minutos

Luego de eso los jefes de casa reunieron a sus estudiantes, y tuvieron una buena charla con ellos – dijo Dumbledore – aunque tengo entendido que Harry no asistió a ella

No señor – dijo Harry sacando el dibujo que había estado haciendo en el estadio – después de eso seguí teniendo esa absurda fama, pero basto para que todo el mundo se calmara

**Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intenta ba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.**

Aquello sorprendió a Snape pero no dijo nada, mientras los demás profesores y adultos miraban reprobatoriamente a los estudiantes

**En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, **

¿Las contaste? – pregunto Justin

Se nota que no sabes lo mucho que habla Hermione – dijo Harry distraídamente – Ron se estaba quejando del millón y medio de escaleras que tenemos que subir a diario, y Hermione que estaba cerca nos dijo cuántas son en realidad

Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron, si parecen más de las que son – dijo Neville que siempre se perdía en ellas u olvidaba que escalones no debía pisar

Hermione por su parte se ruborizo ante las miradas que recibió, pero sonreía orgullosa de sí misma

**Algunas amplias y des pejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. **

Neville y Tonks se estremecieron al recordar las cientos de veces que quedaron atrapados en eso escalones. Los demás se rieron pero fueron silenciados por la severa mirada de los profesores

**Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lu gar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas.**

Todos asintieron, algunos en su mayoría de Hufflepuff sonrieron recordando que una de esas puertas a las que les gustaban las cosquillas daba a las cocinas

** También era muy difícil re cordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cam biaban de lugar continuamente. **

**Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.**

No parece – dijo George

Lo hacen – siguió Fred

Ya denme un respiro – dijo Harry lamentando no haberse quedado en la sala común

¡Como quisiera poder hacer ese hechizo! – dijo McGonagall con anhelo, solo la profesora Sproud la escucho

Esperemos Minerva, que cuando lo hagas, sea solo para darte el gusto o celebrar tu retiro, y no porque se necesiten – dijo la profesora de herbologia

Ella asintió a sus palabras, por más que quisiera hacer el hechizo que le daba vida a las armaduras, también esperaba nunca tener que necesitarlo, porque eso implicaría que la escuela estaba en riesgo

**Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una de sagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. **

**Nick Casi Decapi tado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indica do a los nuevos Gryffindors, **

Los leones aplaudieron a su fantasma con orgullo, aunque a veces se ponía muy pesado con el tema de su desastrosa decapitación, siempre se mostraba dispuesto ayudar. Los demás sintieron un poco de celos, el fraile gordo, la dama gris y el barón sanguinario no eran precisamente útiles, el fraile solo contaba largas y aburridas historias una y otra vez, la dama gris solo se paseaba por el castillo melancólicamente, y el barón sanguinario, solo servía para asustar y poner incomodo a todo el mundo

**Pero Peeves _el Duende _se encar gaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!**

Salvo los bromistas, todos hicieron un gesto de fastidio, en ocasiones Peeves podía ser divertido, el problema era que no sabía parar volviéndose insoportable. Los profesores miraban a Dumbledore que a su vez disfrutaba de unos caramelos de limón

**Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el cela dor, Argus Filch. **

¡Es posible! – dijeron todos los estudiantes con rencor y algo de rabia, Filch como el barón sanguinario, lograba que más de uno se pusiera incomodo

**Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, **

Los profesores iban a mirar a Filch y solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que el celador no estaba en el comedor

Eso nunca va a pasar – dijo Dumbledore con seriedad

**Hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.**

Los tres amigos se miraron, sabían que todos los miraban pero acostumbrados como estaban no hicieron caso

¿Tú que crees? – dijo Ron mirando a Hermione

Lo mismo que tú – dijo Hermione – recuerda que Dumbledore nos dijo que él era el único que conocía todas las protecciones, seguro estaba evaluando las protecciones de los demás profesores

Harry no dijo ni hacía falta que dijera nada, sus pensamientos eran los mismos que los de sus amigos

**Filch tenía una gata llamada _Señora Norris_, una criatu ra flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. **

¿Cómo es que esa gata sigue con vida? Cuando yo venía a Hogwarts ya estaba más que vieja – dijo Joanne

Es un gato mágico, aunque la pregunta es interesante – dijo Remus

Aquello hizo que los tres amigos y Sirius se miraran, la mente de los tres volvió a la casa de los Gritos y a Pettigrew, quien había vivido doce años como una rata sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Lo que ocurre señores, es que los animales mágicos crean un vínculo con su dueño, por lo que en general, vive tanto como ese mago o bruja – dijo Dumbledore adivinando sus pensamientos

Ellos asintieron sin decir nada más

**Patrullaba sola por los pasi llos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley), **

Harry… – llamo Remus recordando el mapa

Harry lo miro y recordó lo que le había pedido, saco el mapa del interior de la chaqueta y se lo dio, Lupin lo guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo

¿Ese es? – Pregunto Joanne, Remus asintió y ella miro sorprendida a Harry – ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?!

Tercer año – fue la única respuesta de Harry, los gemelos se miraron

A su alrededor todos salvo los que sabían que era, se miraban preguntándose que era aquel pergamino que el ex profesor había guardado

Kinsley por favor continua – dijo Lupin para salir el paso

**Y podía aparecer tan súbita mente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudian tes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la _Señora Norris_.**

Cuando se lea eso, nos van a matar – dijo Ron solo para que Harry lo escuchara

Hermione me dijo que al otro día le diste tal patada al gato que salió por la ventana hasta el lago – dijo Harry apenas tragándose las risas

¿De que están hablando? – pregunto Ginny que estaba sentada junto a Hermione, ella le dijo al oído lo que había pasado, la chica tuvo que cubrirse la boca para ocultar su risa

**Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases.**

¿Cuánto les tomo acostumbrarse a eso? - dijo Remus

Cuatro o cinco días – dijo Ron

¡Muy bien! – dijo Remus impresionado

¡Lupin, no mal influencie a mis estudiantes! – dijo McGonagall

Solo hice una pregunta, y no me necesitan para meterse en problemas – dijo Lupin burlonamente

_Otra que se deja engañar por la cara de niño bueno de Moony – _pensó Sirius

Temiendo por la salud mental de McGonagall quien se esforzaba por no gritar, Kinsley siguió leyendo

**Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y de cir unas palabras graciosas.**

Los sangre pura miraron a Harry extrañados, pero los demás se rieron

¿Eso qué significa? – dijo Daphne

Los trucos muggles, ellos talves no tienen magia, pero les gusta el ilusionismo, aunque algunos son tan buenos que engañan a cualquiera – dijo Hermione

Porque algunos de ellos, si son magos de verdad, entre ellos Harry Houdini – dijo Lupin

¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todos los de origen muggle, algunos mestizos y los señores Granger, todos había escuchado ese nombre al menos una vez

Si, él fue un mago real, pero el ministerio estadounidense nunca pudo probar si lo que hacía era magia o ilusionismo, así de bueno era – dijo Lupin

Su muerte siempre ha generado preguntas – dijo el señor Granger con curiosidad

Viruela de dragón, una enfermedad mágica de la que pocos se salvan, pero tuvieron que inventarse otra cosa para los muggles – explico Lupin

Entiendo – dijo el señor Granger

Como nadie dijo nada más, Kinsley siguió leyendo

**Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus teles copios, cada miércoles a medianoche, Y aprender los nom bres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los pla netas.**

¿Media noche, entonces a qué hora duermen? – dijo la señora Granger

Bueno, normalmente a la mañana siguiente, tienen las primeras horas libres para recuperar las horas de sueño – dijo McGonagall

La señora Granger no estuvo del todo conforme pero lo acepto, igual Hermione nunca se había quejado por eso

**Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pe queña y regordeta llamada profesora Sproud, **

La profesora Sproud se ruborizo pero no dijo nada al respecto, pero los estudiantes tuvieron que morderse la lengua si querían evitar que les bajaran puntos, los que si se hicieron notar fueron los de Hufflepuff que aplaudieron a su jefa de casa

**Y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.**

Todos a los que les gustaba la Herbologia entre ellos Neville asintieron

**Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Ma gia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. **

Eso debió ser perturbador – dijo el señor Weasley

En eso tienes toda la razón – dijo Dumbledore ganándose miradas interrogantes – yo estaba en mi primer año cuando el murió

¿Usted tuvo once años? – dijeron los gemelos

¡Claro que tuve once años! – dijo Dumbledore sin molestarse – hace mucho tiempo

¿Y qué paso señor? – pregunto Katie

Bueno como dice el libro, él se levantó sin darse cuenta de que había muerto y llego al comedor, recuerdo muy bien que todos comenzaron a gritar asustados, otros lloraban, algunos estudiantes incluso se fueron a casa por unos días, las mismas clases se cancelaron por una semana – continuo Dumbledore – ya estábamos tan acostumbrados como ustedes a los fantasmas, pero eso fue más de lo que cualquiera habría podido soportar

¿Qué hizo el director de entonces? – dijo Daphne

El director en ese momento era Phineas Black, como dije el profesor Binns aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba muerto y no entendía que pasaba, así que el director tuvo que sacarlo del comedor y explicarle la situación, a él no pareció importarle y pidió seguir siendo profesor de historia – conto Dumbledore

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ese hombre aquí? – dijo Tonks

Veamos, tenía ciento setenta y tres años al morir, llevaba poco más de ciento cuarenta años enseñando, y contando el tiempo que ha pasado desde su muerte, lleva unos doscientos cincuenta años en el colegio – concluyo Dumbledore

Eso sí es dedicación – dijo Charlie lo que la mayoría pensaba

Aunque no quita que es la clase más aburrida de todas – dijo George, su madre lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero no le dijo nada

**Binns ha blaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico _el Malvado _y Ulrico _el Chiflado _se con fundieran.**

¿Pero cómo puede hacer eso un fantasma? – dijo el señor Granger

Hay encantamientos especialmente diseñados para estos casos, los cuales le permiten hacer las cosas como si estuviera vivo – dijo el profesor Flitwick

Él iba a seguir preguntando pero fue detenido por su esposa, una escena que a todo el que conocía a los Weasley se les hizo familiar, pero ahora entendían de donde sacaba Hermione su curiosidad

**El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. **

Esta vez fueron las águilas quienes aplaudieron a su jefe de casa, los demás volvieron a guardarse las ganas de reír, aunque el profesor estaba bastante complacido con su descripción

**Al comenzar la pri mera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**

Creo que le debo una disculpa señor Potter – dijo Flitwick mirando al que como su madre era de sus estudiantes favoritos

No hay problema – dijo Harry levantando la cabeza de su cuaderno

**La profesora Mcgonagal era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, **

Gracias señor Potter, me alegra que piense eso de mí – dijo Mcgonagal muy complacida con su descripción, por no decir orgullosa

Ahora fueron los leones quienes aplaudieron a su profesora favorita, aun así se sorprendieron por sus palabras y su sonrisa, sonrisa que Harry devolvió, al mismo tiempo los bromistas veían a Harry con sorpresa

¡¿Cómo Haces Eso?! – dijeron los gemelos y Tonks, ellos solo habían conseguido un castigo tras otro y una gran cantidad de puntos menos

Que les digo, soy adorable – dijo Harry con fingida inocencia

McGonagall, Flitwick y Sproud se miraron y rodaron los ojos, en clases era el más tranquilo y era bastante aplicado, pero fuera del salón…

**Les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

**—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cual quiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.**

Entonces porque los merodea idiotas pudieron regresar – dijo Joanne

¡Eso, hazte la santa! – Dijo Remus fingiendo indignarse – ¡como si tú y Lilly no hubieran hecho nunca nada!

Los deje volver señor Lupin y señora Black, fue porque aunque transformar las sillas de Slytherin en puercoespines estuvo mal, al menos dejaron claro que prestaban atención en clases – dijo McGonagall con cierta molestia – y señora Black, fue usted la que hizo esa broma junto con su marido

La mayoría de los profesores recordaron el incidente con disgusto, mientras los estudiantes salvo Slytherin se reían a carcajadas

¡Eso no fue gracioso! – grito Snape furioso haciendo que todos retrocedieran – ¡Y el que se siga riendo se sentara en uno hasta terminar el libro!

Severus, Severus tranquilo, es cierto, eso no fue nada gracioso y estoy seguro de que fue muy doloroso, pero no hace falta que hagas eso – intervino Dumbledore

Snape sin decir nada volvió a sentarse desafiando a los estudiantes con la mirada, nadie quiso decir nada

¡Sigue leyendo Shakelbolt! – dijo Snape con rabia, aunque no la dirigía hacia el igual lo hizo sobresaltarse

**Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresiona dos y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de ha cer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, le dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una agu ja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. **

Aunque la mayoría de los presentes seguían asustados por la amenaza de Snape, algunos felicitaron a Hermione

Muy bien hija – dijo la señora Granger con orgullo

Gracias mama – dijo Hermione

**La profesora Mcgonagal mos tró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y de dicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa. Harry lo haría un rato más tarde**

**Igual que su padre – la escucho murmurar **

**La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Ar tes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. **

¿Es un chiste verdad? – dijeron los de Gryffindor

¡Fueron más que una broma! – dijeron desde Ravenclaw

Una broma no es el término que yo usaría – dijo Neville

Una pésima excusa de profesor – dijo Justin

¿Sí? Yo conozco uno peor – dijo Ron ganándose miradas interrogantes – Lockhart

No, tienes razón, que vergüenza – dijo Justin

Es indignante que ese idiota alguna vez fuera miembro de nuestra casa – dijo una miembro del equipo de Ravenclaw

Una vez todos expresaron su opinión sobre Quirrel, ninguna de ellas buena, Kinsley pudo seguir leyendo

**Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. **

¿Vampiros? – Dijo Lupin con el ceño fruncido – Los vampiros no persiguen magos, nuestra sangre es toxica para ellos

¿De verdad? – pregunto Neville

Si, aunque eso no los hace menos peligrosos, siguen siendo asesinos despiadados – advirtió Lupin

Charlie tú vives en Rumania, ¿los has visto? – dijo Ginny

No, ni quiero, además las colonias están en los bosques de Transilvania, no en Bucarest – dijo Charlie cruzado de brazos

¿Es enserio? ¿Trabajas con dragones y te asustan los vampiros? – se burló Fred

¡Oye!, ni se reflejan, ni tienen sombra y nunca sabes si están detrás de ti, no sé tú, pero a mí me pone muy nervioso, en cambio tener un dragón cerca y no verlo, solo puede significar que naciste sin ojos – dijo Charlie cruzándose de brazos mientras sus hermanos y Harry se reían – y no sé de qué se ríen, ustedes le tienen miedo a mama

Los siete se callaron poniéndose rojos a la vez que el resto se reía

**Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, Pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. **

**Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnegan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, Y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los ge melos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.**

¿Pero alguien se creyó media palabra de eso? – dijo uno de los aurores presentes

Los estudiantes negaron con la cabeza

Ese fue su primer año enseñando DCAO y el último debo decir, pero la razón de eso se explicara al final del libro – dijo Dumbledore

La verdad es que hay que hacer algo respecto a eso, yo tampoco tuve un profesor que durara más de un curso – dijo el señor Weasley

Ni tú, ni nadie en los últimos treinta años – dijo McGonagall que también creía que el puesto estaba maldito

Pero Dumbledore pensaba que Voldemort tenía que haber hecho algo, porque todo empezó en el momento en que el solicito el puesto la primera vez, talves esos libros lo ayudaran a resolver ese problema y pudiera tener un profesor decente y duradero

**Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. **

Te dije que solo tenías que tomártelo con calma – dijo Ron

¿Perdona qué? – dijo Harry que se había distraído mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw

Su mejor amigo, sus compañeros de cuarto, el equipo de Gryffindor y Oliver se rieron, todos sabían lo mucho que le gustaba la buscadora de Ravenclaw

**Muchos procedían de fa milias _muggle _y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.**

¡¿Cómo, como Ron?! – salto Percy bruscamente asustando a todos los que estaban cerca

Pero no fue lo que dijo, sino la violencia con la que lo dijo, no falto uno que no pensara que iba a golpear a Harry, Draco incluso se estiro un poco para ver mejor. Percy se dio cuenta de la reacción de todos ante su arrebato y retrocedió avergonzado

Percy hijo tranquilo, solo se refería a un mago criado en el mundo mágico, ¿verdad Harry? – dijo el señor Weasley

Pues si – dijo Harry confundido antes de mirar a sus amigos

¿Percy cariño estas bien? – dijo la señora Weasley maternalmente

Sí, sí, yo… lo siento Harry perdóname – dijo Percy

Claro... – dijo Harry sin terminar de entender porque había reaccionado así contra él, eran lo que se podía decir amigos, pero tampoco podía decir que le caía mal, aquel tipo de arrebatos no eran algo normal en el bien educado Percy

Después de ese raro momento Kinsley prefirió seguir leyendo para aliviar la tensión creada por el tercero de los Weasley

**El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

Eso está muy bien – dijo Lupin

_Es muy un buen tiempo – pensó Sirius_

**— ¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.**

Oye si vas a describir toda la comida, tenemos un problema – dijo Ron

Ron, Harry no tiene la culpa de que tu estomago no tenga fondo – dijo Hermione

No es mi culpa si tengo hambre – dijo Ron

Hermione iba a discutir pero Harry le pidió a Kinsley que leyera, interrumpiendo lo que sería una gran discusión

**—Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. **

**Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.**

¡Oh, claro que es verdad! – dijeron todos los estudiantes incluyendo a algunos de Slytherin

Al mismo tiempo que ellos decían eso los otros jefes de casa miraban fijamente a Snape, continuamente recibían quejas de sus estudiantes por el trato que Snape les daba, llegando incluso a faltarles el respeto

**—Ojalá Mcgonagal nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry **

Si favorece a Gryffindor, pero de forma muy discreta y sin que se note – dijo Lupin

¡Lupin! – dijo Mcgonagal

Pero si es verdad – dijo Lupin

Talves, pero no quiero que piensen que no deben esforzarse – dijo McGonagall

¿Cómo meter a un estudiante de primero en el equipo es discreto? – dijo Ginny solo para que Hermione la escuchara, eso hizo que casi se le saliera el jugo por la nariz, Harry y Ron las miraron

**La profesora Mcgonagal era la jefa de la casa Gryffin dor; pero eso no le había impedido darles. una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.**

Los demás profesores asintieron de acuerdo con las acciones de su compañera, no tenían problemas con recompensar a sus estudiantes, pero tenían que ganárselo

**Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se ha bía acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima car tas y paquetes.**

**_Hedwig _****no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algu nas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechuceria, con las otras lechuzas del colegio.**

Remus y Joanne se sintieron mal por eso, ambos habrían querido ser parte de su vida, pero había sido imposible, Petunia solo acepto a su sobrino en su casa bajo la condición de no recibir visitas de nadie del mundo mágico y Dumbledore lo había aceptado, otras cosas que lo habían impedido había sido la condición de Remus y la relación de Joanne tanto con Sirius, como con Voldemort, nadie la quería cerca de Harry

**Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

**_Querido Harry _****(decía con letra desigual),**

**_Sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libre, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._**

**_Hagrid_**

Gracias Hagrid – dijo Joanne

De nada – dijo Hagrid orgulloso de sí mismo

**Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: _«Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde»_, en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con _Hedwig_.**

**Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.**

No lo tienes que jurar – dijeron todos los de Gryffindor muy acostumbrados a la rivalidad entre Harry y Snape

Mientras los profesores volvieron a mirar a Snape frunciendo el ceño, pero el permanecía inmutable, como su el asunto no fuera con el

**Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

Incluso los de Slytherin tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con eso, porque hasta algunos de ellos pensaban que en ocasiones a Snape se le iba la mano

**Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aque llos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.**

**Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry**

No hagas comparaciones – dijeron los miembros de su círculo más cercano

¿Usted dijo que dos capítulos más y comemos verdad? – dijo Harry revolviéndose el cabello mirando al director

Tres – dijo Dumbledore, Harry asintió acomodándose en su asiento

**—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.**

Lupin le iba a gritar pero fue detenido

Espera todavía no – interrumpió Joanne llamando la atención sobre ella

**Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabb y Goyle rieron tapán dose la boca.**

¿Y no los regañaste? quince puntos menos para Slytherin – dijo Mcgonagal molesta

Remus miro a su cuñada

Aun no – dijo Joanne

** Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en tú neles oscuros.**

Que no hagas comparaciones – dijeron los leones

Es como tratar de mezclar agua con aceite – dijo Hannah

Harry solo rodo los ojos aunque no le quitaba la razón

**—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora Mcgonagal, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—.**

Mcgonagal asintió orgullosa de sí misma

** Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relu cientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, enga ñando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

Un buen discurso Severus, hasta la última parte – dijo Dumbledore

Si tienen edad para estar aquí, tiene edad para hacer un trabajo decente en clases – dijo Snape

**Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Her mione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y pare cía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

¡HARRY! – grito Hermione a través de las risas que provoco la frase

Anda, dime que es mentira – dijo Harry sin poder contenerse, lo que le gano una almohada en la cara – gracias me dolía el cuello

**— ¡Potter! —Dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

¡Eso es de sexto! – grito Lupin

Y solo es el principio – dijo Harry llamando la atención de su tío

Claro, como no pudo con el padre, se mete con el hijo – dijo Lupin con rabia

_Maldito pelo grasiento me las vas a pagar muy caro – pensó Sirius furioso_

**¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

No lo tienes que decir – dijeron las amigas de la chica que se ruborizo

**—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.**

No puedes ignorar a una alumna – dijo Mcgonagal

¿Pero usted de verdad sabía la respuesta? – dijo la profesora Sproud

Compre varios libros de cada asignatura – dijo Hermione

Pues si él no le da la oportunidad yo sí, responda la pregunta

Son dos de los ingredientes que producen un filtro de muertos en vida – dijo Hermione

¿Filtro de qué? – dijo el señor Granger

Es una poción que reduce al mínimo las funciones vitales de quien lo bebe, dado la ilusión de que está muerto – dijo Hermione

Diez puntos para Gryffindor – dijo McGonagall

**Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

**—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

¿Fama? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? – dijo Joanne

En mi salón de clases puedo – dijo Snape

Nada, nada te da el derecho de tratar así a un niño – Joanne

Y precisamente tú, me vas a juzgar – dijo Snape fríamente

**No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.**

**—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde busca rías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?**

¡Eso es de sexto! – gritaron los profesores

**Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no ne cesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. **

Claro que no y no lo vas a saber sino hasta dentro de dos años – dijo McGonagall bajando un poco la voz

**Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.**

**—No lo sé, señor.**

**—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?**

Desgraciado – dijo Lupin poniéndose de pie dispuesto a golpearlo

Remus cálmate – dijo Dumbledore

¿Qué me calme?, este imbécil se mete con mi sobrino sabiendo que no se puede defender – dijo Lupin

Pero esto no se va a quedar así – dijo Joanne con rabia, Harry volvió a tener esa sensación de familiaridad – Kinsley

**Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_?**

Ese ni siquiera es el libro de pociones – dijo Snape con sorna

Yo no dije que lo fuera, aunque se relaciona bastante – dijo Harry con frialdad

**Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano tembloro sa de Hermione.**

**— ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? **

¡Eso es de tercero! – dijo la profesora Sproud

Sin embargo profesora, si me las respuestas – dijo Harry

Respóndala – dijo la profesora Sproud

Es la misma planta, pero se la conoce con distinto nombre según donde se encuentre – dijo Harry

Diez puntos para Gryffindor – dijo la profesora Sproud

**Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendi do hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

Al mismo tiempo los Granger miraban al profesor, no les gustaba la forma en la que ignoraba a su hija

**—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Her mione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

Mal paso mi amigo – dijo George que hacía rato había dejado de rebuscar en el abrigo de Hagrid

**Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

**—Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—. **

¿Cómo se atreve a gritarle a mi hija? – dijo la señora Granger molesta

Yo señora, soy el profesor y nunca la autorice a ponerse de pie, a quien le hice las preguntas fue a Potter – dijo Snape con frialdad

No se atreva a hablarle en ese tono a mi esposa – dijo el señor Granger

Déjalo Andrew, que sea el profesor no le da el derecho a gritarle a una niña – dijo la señora Granger

La señora tiene razón, no tiene ningún derecho a tratar de esa manera a un estudiante – dijo McGonagall furiosa

**Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. **

Y para tu información, nada de eso pertenece al temario de primer año, no tenías ningún derecho a atacar de esa manera al niño – dijo el señor Weasley quien constantemente recibía quejas de sus hijos sobre los métodos del profesor

**Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?**

**Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergami nos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:**

**—Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! – dijo McGonagall

¡No puedes hacer eso! – dijo Snape poniéndose de pie

Oh claro que puedo, exactamente igual que tú, a partir de este momento hasta el final de la lectura del… tercer libro, restituiré a mi casa cada puntos que les quites de forma injusta y les sumare diez más – sentencio McGonagall – sin embargo respetare los que si merecían perder, pero ese aunque no lo apruebo, te lo tenías bien merecido

Y Slytherin, recibirán los castigos que te has negado a darles – dijo el profesor Flitwick de acuerdo con su compañera y amiga, esto porque Snape también solía atacar a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff

**Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindor a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en pare jas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar fo rúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, cri ticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gus tarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy **

¿Perfección? Severus, no ha nacido el mago que sea capaz de realizar una poción a la perfección en su primera clase – dijo Narcissa un poco molesta

Antes de que Snape intentara justificarse, Kinsley siguió leyendo

**Había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmo rra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. **

Todos los profesores, aurores, estudiantes y varias de las visitas hicieron muecas de dolor ante

Eso suena a púas de erizo antes de tiempo – dijo Joanne cruzada de brazos

**En segundos, toda la clase es taba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se ha bía empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, ge mía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

El mismo talento de Frank y Alice en pociones – dijo Joanne

¿Pero qué dices? Frank y Alice eran muy buenos en clases – dijo Augusta Longbottom

Si, eran tan buenos en pociones, que no provocaron ninguna explosión que mando a la mitad de Gryffindor a la enfermería – dijo Joanne con sarcasmo

Como aprobaron esos dos los Timos y Estasis en pociones para ser aurores, lo desconozco – dijo Remus

¿Ustedes conocieron a mis padres? – pregunto Neville con timidez

Alice estudio con nosotros, Frank era dos años mayor, pero a todos nos caía bien – dijo Remus

¿Ósea que las madres de Harry y Neville eran amigas? – dijo Ron

Y muy buenas, se conocieron en el tren buscando el sapo de Alice – dijo Lupin

¿Entonces lo de ser un desastre en pociones es de familia? – pregunto Ernie

Así parece, aunque lo compensaban con DCAO y Herbologia – dijo Lupin

Neville sonrió y asintió, Kinsley siguió leyendo

**— ¡Chico idiota! —Dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desa parecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?**

**Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

**—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajan do cerca de Neville.**

**—Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! ¿Cómo te atreves a culparlo de algo de lo que no tiene la culpa? – dijo McGonagall furiosa

Mientras ella gritaba, Ron y Harry luchaban para contener a Sirius que quería lanzarse sobre Snape

Lo tenía justo en frente – dijo Snape

¿El? ¡Que yo sepa el profesor de pociones eres tú, no el! – reclamo McGonagall

**Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para dis cutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

**—No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Sna pe puede ser muy desagradable.**

Snape fulmino con la mirada a Harry y Ron, pero ellos estaban más ocupados calmando a Sirius, que interesados en prestarle atención al responsable de que estuviera furioso, si por ellos fuera lo dejaban lanzarse sobre Snape, pero sabían que si lo permitían Snape buscaría la forma de castigarlos por eso

**Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. **

**Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?**

Yo te diré porque, porque es un imbécil que pretende meterse con un niño inocente, por cosas que pasaron hace veinte años, en lugar de madurar – dijo Lupin furioso

_Bien dicho Remus – Ladro Sirius _

Remus ya, Snape tu y yo hablaremos más tarde – dijo Joanne tomando a su cuñado del brazo

No y Despues exige respeto – dijo Harry

Te aseguro que puedes confiar en el Harry – dijo Dumbledore

Lo siento señor, pero eso se gana – dijo Harry lo más respetuosamente que pudo

Todos asintieron y Kinsley siguió leyendo

**—Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba pun tos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?**

Al menos veinte por clase – dijo Fred ganándose una mala mirada de su madre

**Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cru zaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una peque ña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ba llesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.**

**Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, di ciendo:**

**—Atrás, _Fang_, atrás.**

¿Aun tienes el perrito que te dimos cuando nos graduamos? – dijo Lupin

Claro que lo tengo, aunque ya no es ningún cachorrito – dijo Hagrid con orgullo

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.**

**—Entrad —dijo— Atrás, _Fang_.**

**Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.**

**Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de re miendos.**

Las señoras Malfoy y Granger, hicieron un gesto de asco, ese no era precisamente el lugar donde quisieran estar, pero prefirieron guardarse su opinión

**—Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a _Fang_, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. **

La mayoría de las chicas y muecas de disgusto

**Como Hagrid, _Fang _era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.**

El poder de la ironía – dijeron los cercanos a Hagrid logrando que se pusiera como un tomate

**—Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcan do el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo peda zos de pastel.**

**—Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —Dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

Frederick Fabián y George Gideon Weasley, están castigados – sentencio la señora Weasley mirando mal a sus hijos que eran tan parecidos a sus fallecidos hermanos

**El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba,**

¿Qué? – dijo Hagrid mirándolos con decepción - ¿No les gusta mi comida?

No, claro que nos gusta Hagrid, es que… - dijo Ron

Lo que quieren decir los muchachos, es que tu comida tiende a ser un poco dura para nosotros

Pero cuando están recién salidos del horno saben mejor – dijo Harry

Ah, bueno, tratare de hacerlos más suaves – dijo Hagrid aun un poco alicaído

**Mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. _Fang _tenía la cabe za apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su tú nica.**

Como eso no te molesta – dijo Lavender asqueada

Me gustan los perros – dijo Harry ganándose un ladrido de Sirius

¿Y de dónde sacaste a ese perro? – pregunto Seamus señalando al enorme perro negro

Lo encontré el año pasado, y ahora es casi mi mejor amigo – dijo Harry

¡Hey! – dijo Ron haciéndolo reír mientras Sirius les ladraba a ambos

**Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

Todos los estudiantes aplaudieron el mote

**—Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la _Señora Norris_, me gustaría presentársela un día a _Fang_. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo li brar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.**

La mayoría de los profesores negaron, aquello era un abuso de parte de Filch, Hagrid era tan importante en el castillo como cualquiera, a la mayoría le caía bien y se sentían seguros con su presencia, a diferencia de lo que ocurría con Filch

**Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

**—Pero realmente parece que me odie.-**

**— ¡Tonterías! —Dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

Yo te digo porque, por que odia a tu padre y como no pudo con él, se aprovecha del puesto que Dumbledore le dio, para meterse contigo – dijo Remus con rabia

Por favor Lupin, dime algo que no sepa – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa

James Potter, el chico popular, heredero de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico, amado por su familia y amigos, príncipe de los leones, capitán y cazador del equipo, uno de los mejores estudiantes que haya pisado la escuela, premio anual, el rey de las bromas, un gran futuro como auror o jugador de Quidditch, y tenía el corazón de tu madre – dijo Lupin

Snape iba a decir algo pero la furiosa mirada de Mcgonagal le cerró la boca

Dime más – pidió Harry entre divertido y curioso

Mientras James tenía todo lo que la mayoría desea, Snape, era un bicho amargado, alérgico a la higiene capilar, y un repelente social cuyo único talento era el de hacer pociones, alguien que como no tenía vida propia, se dedicaba a perseguirnos por la escuela queriendo buscarnos un problema, tanto así que por poco se mata y luego le fue a llorar a Dumbledore, ¿quieres que siga? – dijo Lupin

Por favor – dijeron Harry, Ron y los gemelos muy divertidos

Ahora se mete contigo porque nunca pudo superar a James y es tan patético que se comporta con un niño y te trata como si fueras tu padre, en lugar de mantener sus conflictos personales a raya – dijo Remus – Kinsley sigue leyendo

**Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Ha grid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.**

**— ¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —Preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.**

Eso seguro – dijeron seis de los siete hermanos Weasley, Pero Charlie aunque estaba ruborizado sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo

**Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito.**

Tenlo por seguro – dijo el señor Weasley

Lo siento Harry, pero la profesora McGonagall nos prohibió a todos los profesores hacerte cualquier mención de los merodeadores – dijo Hagrid

De lo que por supuesto ya te enteraste – dijo McGonagall con resignación

¿Profesora, de verdad pensó que iba a poder ocultarme eso? – dijo Harry

No, pero si retrasarlo – dijo McGonagall

**Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del tra bajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de _El Profeta_.**

Aquí comienza – dijo Ron llamando la atención

Misterios Potter en acción – dijo Hermione

Así me quieren – dijo Harry

Tras un segundo los tres comenzaron a reírse, aunque la mayoría los miraba confundidos, Kinsley siguió con la lectura

**RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS**

Bill se acomodó un poco, él aunque estaba en Egipto en ese momento, había escuchado lo ocurrido en el banco, pero nunca se pudo enterar de que había pasado al final porque no era parte de la investigación

**_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lu gar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._**

**_Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día._**

**_«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._**

**Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

Claro pero con Flamel no te acordabas – dijo Hermione

Con la noticia paso una semana, con Flamel pasaron meses y si me acordaba, solo que no recordaba donde había leído el nombre – dijo Harry

Todos lo veían sin entender absolutamente nada, Hermione le pidió a Kinsley que siguiera

**— ¡Hagrid! —Dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts suce dió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

**Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» **

Los aurores presentes en el salón miraron el libro intrigados, mientras los demás miraban al trio

**Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos tre ce, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

Eso es todo, estamos adentro – dijo Ron

Nuestra primera gran aventura – dijo Hermione

Y que aventura – dijo Harry

Tras eso volvieron a reírse ante las miradas confundidas que llegaban de todas partes del comedor

**Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron dema siado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella me rienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? **

¿Eso tiene que ver con el tercer piso verdad? – dijo Tonks

Talves – dijo Ron

Chicos el asunto es serio – dijo Bill

Tranquilo, todo está bajo control – dijo Harry

Y no, no les adelantaremos nada – dijo Ron viendo que iba a hacer más preguntas

**¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

Claro que si – dijeron Joanne y Lupin

Es el fin del capítulo – dijo Kinsley

Muy bien gracias Kinsley – dijo Dumbledore – leeremos un par de capítulos más, luego cenaremos y a la cama, mañana continuaremos, ¿quién quiere ser el siguiente?

A mí me gustaría leer director – dijo Flitwick

El libro voló hasta las manos del profesor Flitwick quien se puso de pie y lo abrió en el capítulo que seguía

**El duelo a media noche **– leyó Flitwick

* * *

**Advertencia: ningun puercuespin fue lastimado durante la edicion de este capitulo:D**


	9. El duelo a media noche

Feliz Ano Nuevo a todos

Antes de que lean el capitulo, quiero decirles que edite un poco los anteriores, como saben el Harry y Ginny, no es mi pareja favorita, iba a dejarlo de la forma original, pero quiero ver como queda al modificarlo para que Harry se enamore de Daphne Greengrass

**He reeditado este capitulo al ver que algunas partes no tenian sentido **

Espero que les guste

* * *

**El duelo a medianoche **

El duelo a medianoche

Muy bien gracias Kinsley – dijo Dumbledore – leeremos un par de capítulos más y cenaremos ¿quién quiere ser el siguiente?

¿Potter, te importa si leo uno? – dijo Daphne que estaba bastante entretenida

Para nada – dijo Harry acomodándose en su asiento

Daphne sonrió y fue al escenario donde tomo el libro de manos de Kinsley, paso la página y carraspeo

**El duelo a media noche** – leyó Daphne

¡Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – grito la señora Weasley

¿Hermione que significa eso? – dijo Señora Granger sin alzar la voz

Algo en lo que termine metida sin querer – dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa

¡Potter y Weasley! – grito McGonagall

Chicos ¿eso tiene que ver con la noche que vimos al…? – dijo Neville

Lo provoco – dijo Hermione sabiendo a que se refería

**Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, **

¿No? – dijeron sus compañeros de cuarto

Pero Harry que comenzaba a quedarse dormido no respondió

**Pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. **

¡Ah! – dijeron algunos

Tiene mucho sentido – dijeron otros

El sentimiento es mutuo Potter – dijo Draco con frialdad

Harry que estaba cansado solo lo ignoro y siguió mirando a Daphne quien se veía muy hermosa ahí de pie con su blusa blanca, pantalones ajustados negros y su largo cabello rubio ondulado y suelto

**Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.**

Los jefes y miembros de ambas casas miraron mal al director

¿Porque? ¿Porque nos torturas de esa manera? – dijo McGonagall

Es que hacer que las casas compartan clases, solo se te pudo ocurrir a ti – dijo Augusta Longbottom

Bueno alguien tiene que ponerle fin a esa absurda rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin – dijo Dumbledore

No es absurda – dijeron varios miembros de ambas casas

Señores, ustedes no saben cual fue la discusión de Gryffindor y Slytherin para empezar, nadie lo sabe, todo son especulaciones – dijo Dumbledore

**—Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.**

Los leones entonces se rieron mientras Harry se ruborizaba ligeramente

Por como vuelas, dudo mucho que hayas hecho el ridículo – dijo Lupin que había ido a todos los partidos de Harry el año anterior, Sirius ladro de acuerdo con su amigo

**Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.**

Es natural – dijeron los miembros del equipo, Remus y Joanne

**—No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.**

**La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch **

Los leones sonrieron con arrogancia

¿Qué? – dijo Remus mirando la sonrisa de su amiga, pero ella no respondió

**Y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles.**

Todos miraron a Draco con las cejas alzadas, Narcissa no diría nada para no hacerlo quedar mal, pero hubo otras personas que no pensaron igual

¿Siquiera sabes lo que es un helicóptero? – dijo Astoria Greengrass

Es una de esas cosas blancas enormes que usan los muggles para volar – dijo Draco

Los helicópteros son pequeños, y dudo mucho que una escoba llegue a esas alturas – dijo Hermione entre risas

Draco se hundió en su asiento, mientras los demás se reían

**Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnegan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles. **

¿Porque a él no le gritas? – dijeron los gemelos

Porque él me la pidió prestada cuando me fui a Rumania, y a diferencia de ustedes dos – dijo Charlie señalándolos – el no fingía estrellarse a propósito

Los gemelos se pusieron rojos entre las risas de sus amigos y familiares, Ron les sonreía pícaramente, por una vez les había ganado la partida a sus hermanos

¿Tú fuiste capitán cierto? – dijo Harry

Así es, me nombraron en quinto y después le pase el puesto a Wood – dijo Charlie

¡Eso explica mucho! – dijeron todos los del equipo

Lo tomare como un cumplido – dijo Charlie

¡Lo es! – dijeron todos los que entrenaron con Oliver

**Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch. **

Los aficionados y los jugadores asintieron, los que no tenían ningún interés en el juego rodaron, Hermione bufo exasperada

¿No te gusta Hermione? – pregunto la Señora Granger

Si me gusta, pero prefiero mantener los pies sobre la tierra – dijo Hermione – sobre todo si es Harry el que dirige la escoba, es un demente cuando esta sobre esa cosa

¡Hey! – Se quejó Harry – Eso se llama talento natural

Si te ayuda a dormir – dijo Hermione

**Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Deán Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol. **

¡No me lo recuerdes! – dijeron Neville, Harry y Seamus

¿Qué es el futbol? – dijo Pansy

Un deporte muggle – dijo Hermione pero solo logro más miradas interrogantes – el futbol es para los muggles, lo que el quidditch es para los magos

Eso le basto a la mayoría como explicación

**Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar. **

¡Cállate! – dijeron cuatro de los cinco Gryffindor de cuarto cuando Deán iba a dar uno de sus monólogos, a Harry en realidad también le gustaba el futbol, pero tampoco al nivel de Deán

**Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Deán en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran.**

Deán fulmino a Ron con la mirada

Y no con cualquier color, con los del Arsenal – dijo Deán de malas

¿Y eso que es? – pregunto Ron

Ron, el equipo de futbol Arsenal, mi favorito debo agregar, es uno de los principales rivales del West Ham – dijo Harry pero Ron seguía sin entender – los Chudley Cannons con el uniforme de los Tornados

¡Sacrilegio! – grito Ron como si su amigo hubiera confesado un asesinato

Ya entendió – dijo Harry dando por terminado el asunto – sigue Greengrass

**Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.**

Todos miraron al menor de los Longbotton que se puso rojo como un tomate

Te pones de mi parte, ya me caes bien muchacho – dijo la señora Longbottom haciendo que Harry se ruborizara

**Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado. **

¿Es broma? – dijo Padma

Perdona, yo nunca bromeo con las clases – dijo Hermione

McGonagall y la señora Granger sonrieron con orgullo

**En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado Quidditch a través de los tiempos. **

El mejor libro de la biblioteca – dijeron los cuatro equipos, leones y serpientes se fulminaron con la mirada mientras lo demás solo rodaron los ojos

Por suerte no hay un cromo del quidditch, porque ni ese libro abrirían – dijo Hermione mirando mal a Harry y Ron

Si los hay, aunque son bastante difíciles de encontrar – dijo Oliver – pero no tanto como el del creador del juego, ese es invaluable y casi imposible de encontrar

Porque solo hacen cien cada año, y como hace rato que está muerto, encontrarlo es como encontrar oro – dijo Remus

**Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.**

El alivio es que ese monologo no salga en el libro – dijo Lavender

Hermione la miro mal, pero no discutió, en realidad estaba aliviada que solo hubiera sido una clase, porque si volar en un avión ya la ponía nerviosa, pensar en volar sobre una escoba la ponía al borde de un aneurisma

**Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin.**

Todos miraron mal a Draco que se hundió en su asiento un poco asustado

**Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.**

**— ¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. **

Los adultos bufaron

Esa es la cosa más tonta que se ha creado, te dice que se te olvido algo, pero no te dice que – dijo Tonks

Estoy de acuerdo, el que la creo no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su vida – dijo una estudiante de séptimo de Hufflepuff

**La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...**

**Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, **

Todos bufaron esta vez, las recordadoras solo ocasionaban más preguntas que respuestas

**Cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.**

Cinco puntos menos Slytherin – dijo Mcgonagal

**Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, **

¡Potter y Weasley! – dijo Mcgonagal molesta, pero recordo que no podia quitarles puntos

**Pero la profesora Mcgonagal, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.**

Bueno, con los años he aprendido a vigilar muy de cerca a mis leones – dijo McGonagall

Sabes, he notado que hablas muy bien de Mcgonagal Harry – Dijo Bill

No me ha dado razones para hacer lo contrario – dijo Harry revolviéndose el cabello

Mcgonagal sonrió complacida

**— ¿Qué sucede?**

**—Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.**

**Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.**

**—Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabb y Goyle.**

**Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindor bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. **

¡Perfecto para volar! – dijo Oliver con ilusión

Esta vez el equipo estuvo de acuerdo, aunque se preguntaban cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se leyeran los partidos, porque tratándose de un libro de la vida de Harry, tenían que salir

**La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.**

Todos los que nunca habían estado en el bosque prohibido se estremecieron, los que ya habían estado – entre ellos los merodeadores, Ron, Harry y los gemelos – no le dieron importancia

**Los Slytherin ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.**

Todos hicieron muecas al recordar las escobas de la escuela

Lo que me recuerda que ya va siendo horas de cambiar esas escobas – dijo madame Hooch – son incluso más peligrosas que la saeta de fuego

¡Otra! – se quejó Harry sin pensar

Todos miraron a Harry que era el único en la escuela que tenía una saeta de fuego, de hecho era el único adolescente de su edad que tenía una

Si, ya me lo habías dicho, revise y nuestro presupuesto nos permite conseguir otras escobas, no serán cometas, nimbus o saetas, pero sí de mejor calidad, los equipos las probaran para asegurarse que funcionen apropiadamente – dijo Dumbledore

**Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.**

¿Cómo es eso físicamente posible? – dijo Tonks

Un incidente de magia accidental por parte de mi hermano cuando éramos pequeños, es todo lo que diré – dijo madame Hooch

**—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.**

**Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.**

Todos se estremecieron de solo mirarlas se les quitaban las ganas de volar

**—Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».**

**— ¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.**

**La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. **

Los de Grifindor aplaudieron a su jugador estrella

**La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», **

Es una teoría interesante – dijo madame Hooch pensativamente

¿La podemos probar? – dijo Oliver

¡No! – dijeron todos los profesores, porque parte de las pruebas implicarían poner a alguien inexperto sobre una escoba y podía salir herido

**Pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.**

Neville asintió vigorosamente causando algunas risas, Hannah lo miro y Neville se puso un poco rojo, Seamus y Deán lo notaron

**Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.**

Los amigos estallaron en carcajadas recordando ese momento, mientras Draco los fulminaba con la mirada

Fue la tercera mejor cosa que pasó ese dia – dijo Harry

¿Y lo segundo? – pregunto Daphne

La clase de vuelo – dijo Harry como si fuera obvio

¿Y lo primero? – volvió a preguntar

Sigue leyendo – dijo Harry con una pícara sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar

**—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...**

**Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.**

Eso no suena bien – dijo Remus con una mueca

No para nada – dijeron los compañeros de cuarto de Neville

**— ¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y...**

**BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. **

Los leones hicieron muecas ante el recuerdo y Neville se sujetó la muñeca por instinto

**Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.**

Esa escoba es historia – dijo Fred

Claro que no, Hagrid la encontró atrapada en un árbol, la recogió y pronto estuvo de regreso en mi oficina – dijo madame Hooch

**La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.**

**—La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.**

Por suerte no fue su cabeza – dijo Fay - ¿Qué fueron, cuatro metros?

Más o menos – dijo Hermione

**Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.**

**—No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo.**

La profesora de vuelo miro a los menores de los Malfoy y los Potter

**Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.**

**Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.**

**— ¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?**

Diez puntos menos Slytherin, eso no tiene ninguna gracia – dijo McGonagall molesta

La casa entera estaba a punto de tirársele encima al heredero de los Malfoy

**Los otros Slytherin le hicieron coro.**

**— ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.**

Cinco puntos para Gryffindor – dijo madame Hooch

**—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbotton? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.**

**—¡Mirad! —Dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbotton.**

**La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.**

**—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.**

**Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.**

**—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbotton la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?**

Cinco puntos menos y castigado, tiene que quitarse esa manía de tomar las cosas que no le pertenecen – dijo Mcgonagal con seriedad pero en su mente culpaba a Snape y la libertad que le daba

**— ¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:**

**— ¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!**

Todo el equipo se inclinó hacia el libro, querían saber cómo había ocurrido exactamente, pero Snape no miraba al libro, sino a Draco, el recordaba que Draco le había dicho que Potter había provocado la situación no al revés, Narcissa también lucia preocupada, hasta ahora no había escuchado nada bueno por parte de su hijo, debía comenzar a hacer algo o su hijo terminaría muy mal

**Harry cogió su escoba**

**— ¡No! —Gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.**

**Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. **

Hermione fulmino a Harry con la mirada que se hizo el desatendido

Hermione no puedes pretender que los demás sigan las reglas, síguelas tú y que los demás resuelvan por si mismos – dijo Señora Granger

Hermione asintió, pero pensaba que se metería en grandes problemas

**Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. **

Potter, aunque no negare que hizo bien al defender a su compañero, combatir fuego con fuego, solo empeora las cosas – dijo McGonagall

Si profesora – dijo Harry

**El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. **

Joanne y Remus se echaron a reír

¿Qué? – dijo Hermione

Nada, lo que pasa es él ya había montado en escoba antes- dijo Remus

¿A sí? – dijo Harry

Si, fue un regalo de Sirius cuando cumpliste un año, y fue tu favorito desde el primer momento, una vez que te subías, era difícil bajarte – dijo Remus – de hecho creo que tengo un par de fotos tuyas con la escoba

¿Las puedo ver? – dijo la señora Weasley

¿Puede, puede? – dijeron los hermanos Weasley y el equipo haciendo que Harry se pusiera rojo

Después se las envió a Harry – dijo Remus con picardía

Veremos que le llegue – dijeron los de antes

**Era fácil, era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.**

¿Lo notaste? – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo

Claro que si – dijo Harry

**Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.**

**— ¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!**

**—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.**

No lo estaba – reclamo Draco, pero nadie le hizo caso

**Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. **

Es porque lo llevas en la sangre – dijo Remus con orgullo

**Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.**

En el comedor ocurría lo mismo

**—Aquí no están Crabb y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry**

**Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado.**

**— ¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Tiró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.**

¡Cobarde! – gruñeron los leones

**Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.**

Los leones aplaudieron a su jugador estrella, la orden y los profesores (menos Snape) también aplaudían, Harry se puso rojo de nuevo

**— ¡HARRY POTTER!**

Oh, oh – dijeron todos menos los leones de quinto sabiendo quien era

**Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora Mcgonagal corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.**

¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? – pregunto la señora Weasley

Rolanda se encontró conmigo cuando llevaba al señor Longbottom a la enfermería, cuando llegue los dos estaban en el aire – dijo McGonagall

**—Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...**

**La profesora Mcgonagal estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.**

**— ¿Cómo te has atrevido...? **

Minerva solo ayudaba a su amigo – dijo el señor Weasley

Se pudo haber matado Arthur – dijo Mcgonagal molesta

No lo niego, pero hay que escuchar todas las versiones – dijo el señor Weasley

Con lo que vi era más que suficiente – dijo McGonagall

Harry, tú debes ser más consiente y tener más cuidado cuando vuelas – dijo el señor Weasley

Si señor – dijo Harry

**Has podido romperte el cuello...**

**—No fue culpa de él, profesora...**

**—Sil,encio, Parvati.**

**—Pero Malfoy…**

**—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Potter, ven conmigo.**

**En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabb y Goyle, **

Cinco puntos menos cada uno – dijo madame Hooch

**Mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora Mcgonagal, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía. **

Snape ahora fulminaba con la mirada a McGonagall

**Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. La profesora Mcgonagal andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?**

Me habrían matado – dijo Harry, solo Ron que estaba a su lado lo escucho

**Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora Mcgonagal seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. **

**La profesora Mcgonagal se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.**

**—Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?**

**« ¿Wood? —pensó Harry aterrado—. ¿Wood sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»**

¡Depende de a quien le preguntes! – Dijo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor menos Harry

¡Ya basta, llevan horas metiéndose conmigo! – dijo Oliver ofendido

¿Eso qué significa? – dijo McGonagall

Que entrenábamos cuatro horas, tres veces a la semana, cinco la semana antes del partido – dijo Katie

Nos sacaba de la cama todos los días a las cinco de la mañana para correr por una hora, lo mismo pasaba antes de cenar – dijo Fred

Nos puso una estricta dieta y se aseguraba que la cumpliéramos – dijo George

Nos aburría con sus largas charlas – dijo Fred

¡Harry di algo! – dijo Alicia

Yo… lamento haberla malinterpretado profesora Mcgonagal no volverá a ocurrir – dijo Harry levantándose

Disculpas aceptadas – dijo Mcgonagal

Me refería a Oliver – dijo Alice

Alicia lo único que a mí me molestaba, eran sus charlas de más de una hora, hace frio en esos vestuarios – dijo Harry – además prefería estar en el estadio con Oliver, que con Snape en las mazmorras, y no tengo ningún problema con que Angelina haga lo mismo

¿Por cierto donde esta? – pregunto Oliver que hacía rato había notado su ausencia

¿No lo sabes? – dijo George y el negó – su abuelo falleció hace un par de dia y ella se quedó con su familia, volverá la próxima semana

Oliver solo asintió y se hizo una nota mental para enviarle una tarjeta a su ex cazadora y amiga

**Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.**

**—Seguidme los dos —dijo la profesora Mcgonagal. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad.**

**—Aquí.**

¿Lo que no entiendo es que pinta Oliver ahí? – dijo Charlie

Ya verás – dijo Ron

**La profesora Mcgonagal señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.**

Típico – dijeron todos los presentes, todos en algún momento durante su estadía escolar, habían entrado a un salón encontrándose con el pizarrón lleno de groserías

**— ¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira la profesora.**

**Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora Mcgonagal cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.**

**—Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.**

¡No! – dijeron Bill y Charlie

¡Sabía que estabas mintiendo! – salto Lupin en su asiento

¡No, canuto! – se quejó Harry cuando su padrino salto sobre el para lamerle la cara – ¡perro malo, fuera! – acabo cuando logro sacárselo de encima

**La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite.**

**— ¿Está segura, profesora?**

¡Claro que está segura! – dijeron los leones

_Por supuesto, Potter se libera de su más que merecido castigo, pero a mi casi me crucifican_ – pensó Snape con rabia

No la mires así Severus – dijo Dumbledore – eso es diferente

¿Cómo? – dijo Snape

Ella vio y le sacó provecho al talento del muchacho sobre la escoba en beneficio del equipo de Gryffindor – dijo Dumbledore – tu por otro lado, solo insistes en compararlo con James una y otra vez, sin importarte que él no tiene por qué pagar por los errores de su padre

**—Totalmente —dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. **

¡Mentiroso! – dijeron los gemelos

Pero no lo recordaba – dijo Harry

¡Si claro! – dijeron otra vez al mismo tiempo

**No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.**

Pero McGonagall miraba a sus colegas preocupadas, las señoras Black y Weasley también se miraban, el trauma que Harry tenía debía ser mucho peor de lo que pensaban

_Yo jamás usaría un castigo físico contra los estudiantes_ – pensó McGonagall

_Harry no puede volver, esto puede tener serias consecuencias mas adelante_ – pensó la señora Weasley

Dumbledore también se cuestionaba su decisión de dejar al muchacho con los Dursley, pero en vista de todo lo que habían escuchado, talves no haya sido su mejor decisión, la protección no valía nada si eso le traía problemas a Harry

**—Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros —explicó la profesora a Wood—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.**

¡Quiero la revancha Potter! – Dijo Charlie interrumpiendo la lectura

Aquí te espero Weasley – dijo Harry mirándolo retadoramente

**Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.**

¡Eso júralo! – dijeron los miembros del equipo, pero Oliver sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo

**— ¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? —preguntó excitado.**

**—Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor —aclaró la profesora Mcgonagal.**

**—Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7.**

Todo el equipo sonrió al recordar la Nimbus 2000 de Harry

**—Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en vanas semanas...**

**La profesora Mcgonagal observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.**

**—Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo.**

¿Y cómo lo hizo profesora? – pregunto Remus emocionado

Tengo que admitir que supero mis expectativas – dijo McGonagall

**Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.**

**—Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de quidditch.**

Claro que si – dijeron los que lo conocieron a James Potter

Aunque un poquito exigente – aclaro Remus

El equipo miro a Harry, él era el siguiente para capitán

**—Es una broma.**

**Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron Todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora Mcgonagal. Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca.**

Todos miraron a los amigos

No puede ser, lograste lo imposible – dijo Ginny – Ron dejo de comer

Siempre hay una primera vez – dijo Harry

Ron fulmino con la mirada a su hermana y amigo

**— ¿Buscador? —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...**

**—Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde—. Wood me lo dijo.**

**Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.**

**—Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.**

No se pueden tener secretos en Hogwarts – dijo Tonks

Depende que a quien le preguntes – dijo Susan y todos miraron al trio

¿Y porque se lo dijiste a Ron? – dijo Bill

Porque tenía que decírselo a alguien – dijo Harry con una sonrisa recordando la emoción de aquel dia

**Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.**

**—Bien hecho —dijo George en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores.**

**—Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso —dijo Fred—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.**

Pues con nosotras parecía que acabara la fuente de los deseos – dijo Katie riéndose junto con Alicia

**—Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordán cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.**

**—Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.**

Un muy buen atajo para salir del castillo – dijo Fred con algo de nostalgia

El cual voy a bloquear esta misma noche – dijo McGonagall molesta

No se moleste, se derrumbó hace año y medio – dijo George

¿Porque será que no les creo? – dijo McGonagall con tono irónico

Vaya a ver – dijeron los dos

Lo hare – aseguro McGonagall

¿Año y medio? ¿Eso tendrá que ver con el derrumbe que Lockhart provoco? – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo

Talves, cuando me dieron el mapa, Fred me dijo que había un pasadizo que salía del castillo bloqueado, pero no me dijo cual ni desde cuándo – dijo Harry en voz baja

¿Qué tanto susurran ustedes dos? – dijo Percy

¡Nada! – dijeron ambos

**Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabb y Goyle.**

**— ¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?**

¿Porque no te metes en tus propios asuntos Malfoy? – dijo Seamus

¡Cállate Finegan! – dijo Draco con desprecio

¡Oblígame Malfoy! – dijo Seamus

**—Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabb y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.**

Cinco puntos menos cada uno – dijo McGonagall

**—Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?**

Diez puntos menos Slytherin, eso está más que prohibido – dijo McGonagall

**—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

¿Pero cómo se les ocurre aceptar un duelo? – dijo McGonagall

Profesora, le aseguro que no hubo ningún duelo – dijo Harry

**Malfoy miró a Crabb y Goyle, valorándolos.**

**—Crabb —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.**

¿Porque, porque no se cierra? – dijo Flitwick

Escuchen, yo no estoy de acuerdo con los merodeos nocturnos, pero sabemos que igual hay estudiantes que no resisten la tentación de pasear de noche por el colegio, y si es así, prefiero saber dónde exactamente se van a reunir – dijo Dumbledore

Los profesores no pudieron objetar ante ese argumento

**Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.**

**— ¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?**

**—Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño.**

Eso no es excusa señor Weasley, igual es muy peligroso, es por eso que está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos sin supervisión de un adulto – dijo Mcgonagal

Los amigos se hundieron en su asiento

**De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.**

**— ¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?**

La tiras y le rompes la nariz – dijo Remus que había visto a sus dos mejores amigos batirse a duelos incontables veces, tanto en la escuela como fuera de ella

**—La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron.**

Bien Weasley, siempre es bueno tener un plan b – dijo Ojoloco

¡Alastor! – Dijeron la señora Weasley y McGonagall - ¡No lo alientes a la violencia!

**—Disculpad.**

**Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger.**

**— ¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron.**

**Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry**

**—No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo...**

**—No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron.**

**—... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.**

**—Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry.**

**—Adiós —añadió Ron.**

Los señores Granger se miraban, no estaban molestos con los muchachos porque sabían que cuando conocieron a su hija no se llevaban bien, y ahora veían él porque

¿Ronald y Harry, donde están sus modales? – dijo la señora Weasley

Señora permítame, pero la culpa no es de los muchachos, Hermione, aunque fueron un poco groseros tienen razón, tu no tenías por qué meterte en ese problema – dijo la señora Granger

**De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus y a Deán (Neville no había regresado de la enfermería). **

¿Cómo qué no? Le arregle la muñeca y lo envié a su sala común en menos de diez minutos – dijo Madame Pomfrey

Es que… me perdí – dijo Neville poniéndose rojo

Los demás leones rodaron los ojos

¿Qué paso con el mapa que te di? – dijo Harry

Lo perdí – dijo Neville y sus amigos rodaron los ojos

**Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo». **

**Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris, **

No lo hicieron – dijeron los amigos burlonamente

Eso es evidente – dijo Snape fríamente

**Y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día. **

Los profesores asintieron

**Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla.**

Orgullo Gryffindor – dijeron tres cuartas partes del comedor los leones sonrieron complacidos

**—Once y media —murmuró finalmente Ron—. Mejor nos vamos ya.**

**Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. **

Señor Potter, me dijo que no habían tenido ningún duelo – dijo McGonagall

Y no lo tuvimos – dijo Harry

¿Entonces que fue? ¿Una reunión para tomar el té? – dijo McGonagall

Sigue leyendo Greengrass – dijo Harry

**Todavía brillaban algunos brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.**

**—No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.**

¿En serio creíste que él sería el mejor ejemplo a seguir? – dijo Fay

Confié demasiado en los libros – dijo Hermione

Que Harry no escribió, Hermione yo también he leído esos libros y son demasiado fantasiosos, incluso para nuestro mundo – dijo Fay

Hermione, las personas se conocen hablando con ellas, no a través de libros – dijo el señor Granger

Si, lo sé – dijo Hermione sabiendo que esos libros no se acercaban ni un poco a como era Harry en realidad, todos lo pintaban como si fuera de acero y no lo era

**Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.**

**— ¡Tu! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!**

**—Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.**

Eso es precisamente lo que tendrías que haber hecho Hermione – dijo la señora Granger – tú no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre ellos y no es tu responsabilidad ver que sigan las reglas

Si mama – dijo Hermione

**Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.**

¿Yo entrometida, entonces donde quedas tú? – dijo Hermione entre indignada y divertida

Los dos chicos solo se reían

**—Vamos —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero.**

**Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.**

En el comedor Harry se ganó un golpe de Ginny y Hermione

Esto me pasa por dejar que leyeran esos libros – dijo Harry acariciándose la nuca

**—No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? **

**Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas **

**Y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora Mcgonagal por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.**

¿Y nosotros que estamos, pintados? – dijeron los demás leones mirándola mal

Hermione se hundió en su asiento

**—Vete.**

**—Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan...**

**Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.**

Hermione me tienes que prestar tu diccionario porque esa no es precisamente mi definición de encerrado – dijo Tonks

Ni la mía – dijeron varios estudiantes

La castaña se puso roja

**— ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo.**

**—Ése es tu problema —dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.**

**No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.**

**—Voy con vosotros —dijo.**

**—No lo harás.**

**— ¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis. **

Ante eso pareció que todo el sonido del mundo se había apagado y todas las miradas cayeron sobre Hermione

¿Y cual verdad es esa Granger?, porque ellos no te obligaron a salir de la sala común – dijo Anthony desde Ravenclaw

Yo te habría mandado a freír espárragos – dijo Blaise

La única responsable de estar metida en esa situación, eres tú, ellos no tenían porque resolverte – dijo Percy un poco decepcionado con la responsable leona

**—Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta.**

¡Ronald! – dijo la señora Weasley sin creer lo grosero que su hijo estaba siendo con Hermione

**—Callaos los dos —dijo Harry en tono cortante—. He oído algo.**

**Era una especie de respiración.**

**— ¿La Señora Norris? —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.**

**No era la Señora Norris. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos**

**— ¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.**

Sorpresa, sorpresa – dijeron los leones

Poppy – llamo McGonagall a la enfermera – yo no estudie medicina, ¿pero hay alguna poción que solucione esos problemas de memoria?

Hay un tratamiento, pero su abuela debe aprobarlo – dijo madame Pomfrey

Hablare con ella – dijo McGonagall – un momento, el incidente fue a media tarde, ¿donde estuvo el resto del dia?

Temo que eso puede ser mi culpa, el señor Longbottom suele ir con frecuencia a los invernaderos a trabajar con las plantas y de vez en cuando el tiempo pasa sin que nos demos cuenta – dijo la profesora Sproud

**—No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.**

**— ¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry**

Por lo menos uno se preocupa – dijo Mcgonagal para sí misma

**—Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto.**

Pomfrey asintió orgullosa de sí misma

**—Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...**

**— ¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaleándose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.**

Uno se acostumbra – dijeron la mayoría de los presentes

**Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville.**

**—Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros.**

**Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.**

Hermione, el quería usarla contra ti – dijo Susan contrariada

¿Cómo es que son amigos, si se llevaban a matar? – dijo Hannah

Es difícil de explicar – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

**Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.**

**Malfoy y Crabb todavía no habían llegado. **

**Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban.**

**—Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron.**

¿Sorprendido? – dijo Lupin

Para nada – dijo Ron

**Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy.**

**—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.**

Bicho rastrero – dijeron tres de las cuatro casas

Incluso algunos Slytherin miraban mal a Draco, era por personas como el, que se pensaba que todos los que pertenecían a Slytherin estaban destinados a ser magos tenebrosos o seguidores de estos

**Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.**

**—Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.**

Claro que si no somos tontos – dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

¡Dejen de hacer eso! – dijo Hermione ya alterada de escucharlos hablar así

Creo que nos robaron el juego Forge – dijo Fred

Así parece Gred – dijo George

**— ¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.**

**Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.**

**— ¡CORRED! —exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.**

Unos tres kilómetros por lo menos – dijo Flitwick sorprendido

Instinto merodeador, ¿Cual tapiz era? – pregunto Remus muy satisfecho

El de Barnabas Collins – dijo Harry

Ese también llega a la torre de Ravenclaw, yo lo encontré a finales de primer año – dijo Lupin con orgullo

Sí, yo volví después y lo recorrí todo, aunque a plena luz del dia – dijo Harry

¡Lupin! – dijo McGonagall

¡Solo estoy hablando con el! – se defendió Remus

Eso significa que cualquiera puede entrar en nuestra sala común? – dijo Lisa alarmada

No, pero si llega cerca de la entrada – aclaro Harry, la mayoría de las águilas asintieron ante eso, a otras seguía sin hacerles mucha gracia

¡Potter! – dijo McGonagall – estos me van a volver loca

**—Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.**

**—Te... lo... dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho—. Te... lo... dije.**

**—Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron— lo más rápido posible.**

**—Malfoy te engañó —dijo Hermione a Harry—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.**

**Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.**

Hermione solo rodo los ojos, esos dos siempre buscaban no darle la razón

**—Vamos.**

**No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.**

**Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.**

**—Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar.**

**Peeves cacareó.**

**— ¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.**

**—No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.**

**—Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.**

**—Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. **

Uh, Mala idea – dijo Justin con una mueca

**Aquello fue un gran error.**

**— ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —Gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!**

Voy a tener que hablar con Peeves y aclararle algunas cosas – dijo Remus

_Yo te ayudo – _pensó Sirius

**Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.**

Mala suerte – dijo toda la casa de Grifindor

**— ¡Estamos listos! —Gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final!**

**Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.**

**—Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: ¡Alohomora!**

**El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. **

Lindo – dijo Tonks

Lo impresionante es que era tu primer año Granger – dijo ojoloco

La castaña se puso roja

**Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.**

**— ¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —Decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.**

**—Di «por favor».**

¿Todavía hace esa broma? – dijeron Remus

¿Ya la hacía cuando ustedes estudiaban? – pregunto Fred

Fabián y Gideon se la enseñaron – dijo Remus

Los Weasley sonrieron ante el recuerdo, los únicos que no lo hicieron fueron Ron y Ginny, Ron era un bebe recién nacido cuando ellos fueron asesinados así que no tenía ningún recuerdo, Ginny mucho menos

Como ellos eran cinco años mayores, solo coincidimos durante mis primeros dos años, pero eran unos grandes bromistas, de hecho son parte de la razón de que McGonagall se despierte a media noche gritando

McGonagall en lugar de enojarse sonrió con melancolía, era cierto que la volvían loca con tanta broma, pero había lamentado y llorado mucho por su muerte, porque al final ella los quería mucho, lo mismo había pasado cuando supo de la muerte de James Potter, pero ahora tenía a sus hijos y sobrinos para volverla loca

**—No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.**

**—No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.**

**—Muy bien... por favor.**

**— ¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.**

**—Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. **

Estaba cerrada – dijo Hermione

¡Lo sabemos! – dijeron Harry, Ron y Neville

**Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa?**

**Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.**

Los profesores tenían una ligera idea de donde se habían metido aunque deseaban estar equivocados

**No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.**

¡No! - gritaron los profesores alterados

**Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.**

¿Qué? – gritaron estudiantes y profesores haciendo que a Daphne se le cayera el libro

¿Pero que hace esa cosa en el colegio? – reclamo Joanne

Era necesario – dijo Dumbledore

¿Cómo puede ser necesario tener esa cosa en una escuela llena de niños? – dijo la señora Weasley

Aunque pensándolo bien, esa puerta estaba tapizada en hechizos, ¿cómo pudo la señorita Granger abrirla con un simple Alohomora? – dijo el profesor Flitwick

Con Potter cerca, cualquier cosa pasa – dijo Snape fríamente

Gracias por el cumplido, profesor – dijo Harry en el mismo tono frio

Severus, es posible, porque ya alguien los había retirado – intervino Dumbledore pacientemente

¿No estará sugiriendo…? – dijo Ron

Que ustedes cuatro escaparon de algo mucho más grande que un perro de tres cabezas, si – dijo Dumbledore – siga leyendo señorita Greengrass

Si señor – dijo Daphne volviendo a abrir el libro un poco nerviosa

**Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.**

**Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.**

¡Yo también! – dijeron todos los estudiantes

¡Solo salgan de ahí! – dijo la señora Granger preocupada por su hija a la que luego bombardearía con preguntas

**Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. **

¡Yo también me alejaría! – dijeron todos menos el guardabosque

Hagrid, por curiosidad ¿Dónde está el perro? – dijo Ron esperando que dijera la palabra lejos

Bueno, primero pasó el verano en el bosque prohibido, y antes de que comenzara el siguiente curso, fue enviado a vivir en Grecia al cuidado de un amigo mío – dijo Hagrid

Es bueno saberlo – dijo Ron tragando pesado

**No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.**

De hecho ahora tiene sentido como logran mantenerse en forma – dijo Seamus

En especial Ron – hijo Deán

¡Oye! – dijo Ron

Si eso es tener mucha resistencia – dijo George

Pues a mí no me parece nada sano que cuatro niños de once años corran cuatro pisos, sin parar – dijo Pomfrey

**— ¿Dónde os habíais metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.**

**—No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.**

Lo más raro, es que tu no perdieras el aliento – dijo Hermione señalando a su pelinegro amigo

Porque yo si hago ejercicio – dijo Harry antes de pensar – _y pase toda mi infancia escapando de Dudley y su banda _

**Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.**

**— ¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —Dijo finalmente Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.**

**Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.**

¿Porque? Hermione tú te metiste en eso sola, nadie te obligo, así que no tienes nada que reclamar – dijo la señora Granger

**— ¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?**

¡¿Debajo?! – dijeron los estudiantes

Pero los aurores pusieron un poco más de atención ante esas palabras

**— ¿El suelo? —Sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.**

¡Eso, eso! – dijeron otra vez los estudiantes incluyendo a varios Slytherin

**—No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.**

**Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.**

**—Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. **

Todos miraron a Hermione como si no la conocieran

Es enserio yo prefiero que me expulsen- dijo Bill

Yo espero Hermione, que te hayas sentado a reorganizar tus prioridades – dijo el señor Granger con seriedad

Lo siento papa – dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza

Sin embargo Harry y Ron sabían muy bien porque había dicho aquello, la razón por la que el boggart de Hermione era la profesora McGonagall diciendo que había reprobado, era porque lo que más miedo le daba a Hermione, era tener que regresar a su solitaria vida en el mundo muggle

**Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.**

**Ron la contempló boquiabierto.**

**—No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?**

Todos los adultos incluyendo a Snape, asintieron dándole la razón al pelirrojo, nadie había obligado a Hermione a salir de la sala común en primer lugar

**Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts.**

**Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.**

Ósea que tú eres la culpable – dijo Ron

No fastidies, yo solo quería evitar que rompieran las reglas – dijo Hermione

Ese es el final del capítulo profesor – dijo Daphne

Gracias señorita Greengrass – dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie – muy bien, leeremos un capítulo más, cenaremos e iremos a descansar, ya han sido suficientes emociones por el dia de hoy

Todos miraron a su alrededor, el comedor estaba mucho más oscuro, aunque sabían que solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos, pero no negaban que estaban cansados, Daphne mientras caminaba de regreso a su lugar

Imagino que a partir de ahora, la historia se volverá más emocionante – dijo Dumbledore mirando al trio que asintió – ¿quién quiere ser el siguiente?


	10. Halloween

**Antes de leer quiero que sepan que he corregido todos los capitulos anteriores donde habian inconsistencias, es por eso que tarde tanto en actualizar, con un poco de suerte no habran mas retrasos**

**Gracias a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y a los que comentaron, Kira Potter Jackson, Jiv, Shiro Blackwhite, AlexanderP700, Zero, lavida134, potterAria, Abus Cumbledore, Pauli Jean Malfoy. carlos29, phoenix1993, frutyloopies**

* * *

**Halloween**

Ese es el final del capítulo profesor – dijo Daphne mirando al director

Gracias señorita Greengrass – dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie – muy bien, leeremos un capítulo más, Imagino que a partir de ahora, la historia se volverá más emocionante – dijo Dumbledore mirando al trio que asintió –, ahora que la señorita Greengrass tomo la iniciativa, ¿quién quiere ser el siguiente?

A mi me gustaría director – dijo Cedric

Adelante señor Diggory – dijo Dumbledore

Cedric como todos los anteriores, subió al escenario y abrió el libro en el nuevo capitulo

**Halloween **– leyó Cedric

Todos los estudiantes aplaudieron, la orden por otro lado se quedó en silencio, ese había dejado de ser un buen día para ellos hacía mucho tiempo

**Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado, pero muy alegres. **

**En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra. **

Porque no me sorprende – dijo McGonagall con resignación

Ese es mi sobrino – dijo Remus con orgullo

¿Oye y no tienes una foto del perro? – pregunto Seamus

No, pero… – dijo Harry buscando en su cuaderno de dibujo – aquí esta

Harry les paso el cuaderno y pudieron ver el dibujo que había hecho del perro, tenia un cuerpo grande y robusto de color negro con el pecho, panza y punta de las patas grises, y tres cabezas cada una con un collar de pinchos, uno tenia los ojos verdes, el segundo azules y el otro marrones, a sus pies había una trampilla

Muy detallado Harry – dijo el señor Weasley cuando pudo ver el dibujo

No le mentiré señor Weasley, ese perro no es fácil de olvidar – dijo Harry tragando con dificultad

¿Harry me puedes hacer uno? – pidió Hagrid emocionado

Claro – dijo Harry recuperando el cuaderno

Cedric sigue leyendo por favor – pidió Hermione con amabilidad, Cho en la mesa de Ravenclaw sintió ganas de arrancarle los ojos

**Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.**

Algo en lo que ustedes no tenían que meterse – dijo McGonagall severamente

Bueno esta caro que es la piedra filosofal – dijo Zacarías Smith

¡Bien Smith, solo tardaste nueve capítulos en sacar esa conclusión! – dijo Draco con sarcasmo

Encima me obliga a estar de acuerdo con Malfoy – dijo Harry solo para que Hermione lo escuchara

Los aurores mientras hablaban entre ellos

Pues si es la piedra filosofal, más vale que tenga mejor protección que la de un perro – dijo uno de ellos, sus compañeros asintieron

**—****Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron.**

**—****O las dos cosas —opinó Harry**

Las dos cosas – dijeron los dos ante las miradas que recibieron

**Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.**

¿Y no podían simplemente dejarlo ahí? – dijo Mcgonagal

No – dijeron Harry y Ron con una inocencia que solo alguien que no los conocía podría creer

Mcgonagal rodo los ojos, ella estaba orgullosa de sus tres leones, pero no podía evitar caer en una gran angustia cuando se metían en alguna de sus… _aventuras_

**Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. **

Eso espero – dijo La señora Granger mirando a su hija

Hermione se hundió en su asiento

**Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal.**

El último de los Longbotton asintió de acuerdo consigo mismo, no se lo había dicho a nadie, paro había tenido pesadillas por semanas

Cinco puntos Gryffindor por tener el juicio que no tuvieron estos tres – dijo McGonagall señalando al trio – continúe señor Diggory

**Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio. **

Hermione no dijo nada porque sabía que hasta cierto punto se lo merecía

¡Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley! – dijo la señora Weasley sumamente molesta por ese comportamiento

Déjelos señora Weasley, yo sé que fui muy repelente durante esos meses – dijo Hermione – ¡no, no!

Harry y Ron se habían lanzado sobre ella para abrazarla y decirle lo importante que era para ellos, una segunda hermana para Ron, y la hermana que Harry no pudo tener. Tras varios minutos riendo dejaron que Cedric siguiera leyendo

**Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy Y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.**

**Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. **

¿Que era? – dijeron Seamus, Deán y Neville

Debía ser muy grande para necesitar seis lechuzas – dijo Tonks

¡Era grande, hermoso, majestuoso! – dijo Oliver con los ojos brillando de la emoción alzando cada vez más la voz

¿Te dejamos solo? – bromeo Percy a su amigo sorprendiendo a sus hermanos

Retrocediendo en su asiento, Oliver tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante las risas de sus amigos

**Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. **

Los hermanos Weasley fulminaron a Harry con la mirada, en respuesta él se rio de sus expresiones

**Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.**

**Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:**

**_NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento._**

**_Profesora Mcgonagal_**

¿Le compro una escoba? – dijo un auror

¿Y encima una Nimbus? – dijo Tonks

Claro que no, me puse en contacto con Joanne, le conté lo sucedido y ella compro la escoba, luego me la envió para que se la diera al muchacho – dijo McGonagall

Gracias Joanne – dijo Harry mientras Sirius le lamia la cara a su esposa

¿Me la prestas Harry? – dijo Tonks

Aunque me duela decirlo, ya no la tengo – dijo Harry con una ligera tristeza

**Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.**

**— ****¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —Gimió Ron con envidia—. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.**

**Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabb y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.**

Diez puntos menos señor Malfoy, no debe tocar lo que no le pertenece – dijo Mcgonagal

**—****Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. **

¡Yo no estaba celoso! – se defendió Draco

¿No? ¿Entonces porque la agarraste? – dijo Daphne

¡Pues… porque… déjame en paz Greengrass! – Dijo Draco con un ligero rubor en las mejillas – era Potter el que rompía las reglas

Una gran respuesta – dijo Daphne mientras Blaise y Theo se reían de la cara de su amigo, Crabb y Goyle parecían tan perdidos como de costumbre

**Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.**

**Ron no pudo resistirse.**

**—****No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Cometa 260? —Ron rio con aire burlón—. Las Cometa parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.**

Todos los leones asintieron y Draco fulmino a Ron con la mirada

**— ****¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? —Replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.**

**Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy**

**—****No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.**

Raro seria que no pelearan – dijo la profesora Sproud y sus compañeros asintieron

**—****A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Malfoy.**

**—****Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora Mcgonagal me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?**

**—****Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy—**

**Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy.**

En el comedor era todo lo contrario Harry y Ron se reían a carcajadas ante el recuerdo, Draco los fulmino a ambos con la mirada, el resto de equipo de Grifindor también se reía, McGonagall no hizo el menor intento por acallar las risas, la verdad era que disfrutaba verlos divirtiéndose y no metiéndose en problemas

**—****Bueno, es verdad —continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo...**

¡Bien hecho Malfoy! – gruño el equipo de Slytherin haciéndolo esconderse detrás de su madre

**— ****¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry**

Los señores Granger solo miraron a su hija

¿Qué? – dijo Hermione

Pero ellos no dijeron nada, solo pensaban en que Hermione estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que la habían mantenido aislada en su antigua escuela, una actitud altanera y orgullosa que no le traería nada bueno en la vida

**—****Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry.**

**—****Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.**

**Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.**

Todos los miraban sorprendidos, no entendían como es que parecían hermanos si se llevaban tan mal

**Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de quidditch, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar. **

¡Lo notamos! – dijeron varios profesores

Pero Harry se había sumido en sus recuerdos con la Nimbus

**Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete.**

**—****Oh —suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry.**

Era impresionante – dijo Ron con nostalgia

**Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000».**

Oliver estaba casi subido a la mesa de Gryffindor, lo único que lo evitaba era la mano de Percy en su espalda

¿Deberíamos recordarle que la nimbus fue destruida? – dijo Alicia solo para que su amiga la escuchara

No, déjalo con sus recuerdos – dijo Katie

**Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. **

**Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.**

¿Qué esperabas? Si no fueran altos serían tan aburridos como un partido de futbol – dijo Ron

Ron, el futbol no es aburrido, es solo que tu no lo conoces – dijo Harry – y no veo forma de que el quidditch pueda ser aburrido

Eso me recuerda, ¿Harry tú fuiste al partido del West Ham contra el Manchester? – pregunto Deán

¿Y tú como sabes eso? – dijo Harry sin recordar habérselo dicho a alguien

¡Te vimos! – Dijo Seamus – este loco me arrastro a ese partido y te vimos por la entrada b, te llamamos pero no nos escuchaste, después te vimos como a quince filas de nosotros, pero no nos dejaron ir hasta donde estabas

¿Fuiste a un partido de futbol? ¿Cuándo? – dijo Ron después de que su amigo asintiera

De hecho pase todas esas semanas yendo a partidos casi a diario, pero ese fue un par de días antes de ir a la madriguera – explico Harry sorprendiendo a la mayoría – había olvidado lo mucho que me gusta el futbol

Pero no más que el quidditch – dijo George

¡Claro que no! – dijo Harry al instante, pero la mirada de Oliver dejaba claro que si hubiera dicho otra cosa, le habría dado algo

**Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla.**

Lo llevas en la sangre – dijo Lupin con orgullo

Déjame decirte algo, de todas las cosas, el quidditch es lo único por lo que no me molesta ser el centro de atención – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa – ni siquiera los comentarios de Snape al respecto me molestan

¿En serio? – dijo Lupin y su sobrino asintió, ambos ignoraron el _profesor Snape_ de Dumbledore

Aquella declaración sorprendió a más de uno, Snape fue el único que bufo ante esas palabras, McGonagall sonrió y se hizo nota mental para buscar algunas fotografías que tenia del padre, el abuelo y el tío del niño de sus años en el equipo de Gryffindor, Harry más que nadie tenía derecho a tenerlas

**— ****¡Eh, Potter, baja!**

**Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Harry aterrizó cerca de él.**

**—****Muy bonito —dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes—. Ya veo lo que quería decir Mcgonagal, realmente tienes un talento natural. Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana.**

Repíteme cuanto tardo en explicártelo – dijo Alice

Diez minutos – dijo Harry tras pensarlo

Hum, eso es mucho menos de lo que tardaba James – dijo Remus con burla, Sirius ladro dándole la razón, Harry los miro – el tardaba hora y media, incluso si el nuevo jugador ya sabía lo que era el quidditch

¿Y él es el siguiente para capitán? – dijo Katie señalando a su amigo

McGonagall asintió haciéndola gemir, mientras los gemelos, Oliver y Harry se reían, pero McGonagall pensaba que si le daba el puesto de capitán, talves estuviera lo suficientemente ocupado para evitar meterse en sus habituales problemas, debía meditarlo con la almohada

Tranquila Kate, a mí también me fastidiaban sus casi repetitivas charlas – dijo Harry, eso la calmo un poco – sigue Diggory

**Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño.**

**—****Bueno —dijo Wood—. El quidditch es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. **

No tanto – dijo Lisa Turpin que estaba en el equipo de Ravenclaw como cazadora – una vez que sabes lo básico es bastante simple

Es cierto solo tienes que tener la ojos abiertos y la mente en el juego – dijo Cedric

Los equipos asintieron de acuerdo con eso, los profesores se sorprendieron un poco por eso, claro que por el quidditch cualquiera se une

**Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores.**

**—****Tres cazadores —repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.**

**—****Esta pelota se llama quaffle —dijo Wood—. Los cazadores se tiran la quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?**

¡Alto y claro capitán! – dijeron las dos cazadoras entre risas

**—****Los cazadores tiran la quaffle y la pasan por los aros de gol —recitó Harry—. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas.**

**— ****¿Qué es el baloncesto? —preguntó Wood.**

¿Y eso? – dijo Ron

Es un deporte muggle, aunque no está entre los que me gustan – dijo Harry

**—****Olvídalo —respondió rápidamente Harry**

**—****Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo.**

**—****Tres cazadores y un guardián —dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo—. Y juegan con la quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes.**

**—****Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo Wood—. Toma esto.**

**Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol.**

Para resumir ¿Con cuántos deportes muggles se relaciona el quidditch? – pregunto Daphne y las miradas cayeron sobre Harry que parecía el más informado en ese tema

Veamos, baloncesto, futbol, béisbol, Voleibol, quemados y carrera de obstáculos – dijo Harry

¿Quemados? – dijo Justin

Oh créeme, las bludgers se hacen sentir – dijo Harry pensando en lo que la bludger loca le había hecho – Diggory

**—****Voy a enseñarte para qué son —dijo Wood—. Esas dos son las bludgers.**

**Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja quaffle. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja.**

No parecen – dijo Fred

Quieren hacerlo – dijo ahora George

¿Las soltó verdad? – dijo Katie

Si – dijo Harry

¡Señor Wood! – dijo McGonagall

Quería probar sus reflejos – dijo Oliver con una amplia sonrisa

**—****Quédate atrás —previno Wood a Harry. Se inclinó y soltó una de las bludgers.**

**De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry. Harry la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire. **

Buenos reflejos – dijo el señor Weasley

Gracias – dijo Harry

**Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo.**

Todos los jugadores hicieron gestos de dolor

**— ****¿Ves? —Dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras—. Las bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros). Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?**

¡Alto y claro mi capitán! – dijo todo el equipo de Gryffindor haciendo reír al resto

**—****Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la quaffle, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las bludgers de su equipo —resumió Harry.**

**—****Muy bien —dijo Wood.**

**—****Hum... ¿han matado las bludgers alguna vez a alguien? —preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación.**

¿Miedo Potter? – se burló Draco

Vete al diablo Malfoy – dijo Harry con desprecio

Cinco puntos menos Gryffindor por pelear– dijo Snape

Cinco puntos menos Slytherin por provocar – dijo McGonagall

Los dos profesores se miraron con rabia y Dumbledore agradeció que solo los basiliscos pudieran matar con la mirada

**—****Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. **

Tu cabeza, el brazo de Harry, varios almuerzos, las costillas de Charlie, pero nada grave – enumero George con tono irónico

No tenías que recordar lo último – dijo Charlie pasándose la mano por un costado

**Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la quaffle o las bludgers...**

A menos que haya un profesor cabeza hueca cerca – dijo Harry con rabia al recordar su brazo y la poción crece huesos – como me vuelva a encontrar con ese imbécil se la devuelvo

Harry… – dijo Dumbledore

¿Qué…? – Dijo Harry con fingida inocencia – tuve ese mal sabor en la boca por semanas, todavía tengo problemas para comer pollo

**—****Amenos que me rompan la cabeza.**

**—****Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las bludgers. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de bludgers humanos.**

No podría describirlos mejor – dijo el señor Weasley

Mientras Fred y George lejos de ofenderse, se habían puesto de pie para hacer reverencias, su madre mientras negaba frustrada, esos dos nunca iba a madurar

**Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. **

¿Tenías hambre? – dijo Ginny

Un poco – dijo Harry ahora fue Daphne la que tuvo deseos de golpearla

**Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas.**

**—****Esta dorada —continuó Wood— es la snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. **

Todos los buscadores asintieron

**El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la quaffle y las bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses. **

Tres meses, veintisiete días y nueve horas y media – dijo Remus

Todos lo miraron

¿Usted jugo quidditch profesor? – pregunto Hermione

No, pero era comentarista y dos de mis mejores amigos eran miembros del equipo, uno de ellos el capitán por cuatro años – dijo Lupin

**Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

**Harry negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo.**

Yo no veo que tengas ningún problema – dijo Neville

Dime que vas a jugar profesionalmente – pidió Oliver

Lo estoy pensando – dijo Harry y Oliver sonrió como el gato de Alicia, al mismo tiempo y sin saberlo, Harry había alimentado el pensamiento de Snape de que era exactamente igual a su padre

**—****Todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch —dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas.**

**Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood estaba muy satisfecho.**

Lo mismo pasaba en el comedor, los leones miraban a Harry con orgullo y otros tantos lo miraban impresionados, apenas había volado dos veces y ya estaba casi al nivel de un profesional

**Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar.**

**—****La copa de quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año —dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo—. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charlie Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones.**

Eso hubiera sido mejor que andar jugando con dragones – dijo La señora Weasley molesta

¿Que no se quejó sobre lo de jugar quidditch profesional cuando lo estabas pensando? – dijo Bill solo para que su hermano lo escuchara

Charlie solo asintió sin ganas de discutir con su madre que estaba de muy mal humor

**Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de quidditch, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. **

**El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive. Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendido los principios básicos.**

Los profesores menos Snape sonrieron complacidos

¿Tengo de adivinar? – dijo Joanne

No, pero ya estoy acostumbrado y solo lo ignoro – dijo Harry

¿Sabes que no te va a coger más cariño con estos libros y menos con tus comentarios, verdad? – dijo Bill con quien Ron se había quejado respecto al trato de Snape

No podría importarme menos – dijo Harry con una calma que hizo que la sangre de Snape hirviera

**En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. **

**Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville. **

Yo había oído de cerdos volando, pero lo del sapo fue algo nuevo – dijo Justin

Fue un cerdo volador lo que ayudo a los fundadores en su decisión de donde construir el castillo, lo dice en…– dijo Hermione automáticamente

Historia de Hogwarts – dijeron Harry y Ron – lo sabemos

Ella los miro mal, pero no discutió

**El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnegan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención). **

Una mala decisión Potter – dijo Ernie

Lo siento Neville – dijo Harry – y me di cuenta McMillan

No te preocupes Harry, a saber lo que hubiera hecho yo – dijo Neville

**Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.**

De verdad, ¿cómo? – dijo Ginny sorprendida

Lo entenderás al final del capítulo – dijo Ron

Con eso todos miraron a Cedric animándolo a seguir leyendo

**—****Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.**

¡Mentira! – dijeron Remus, los gemelos Weasley y los chicos del trio

¿Lo intentaron? – dijo Flitwick

Claro que lo intentamos – dijo Lupin – y no cayó una simple mosca

¡Estábamos tan ilusionados y no importo como o cuantas veces lo intentamos, no pasó nada! – dijo Fred

¡Debería avergonzarse por arruinar el sueño de unos niños, que querían que les cayera un búfalo en la cabeza! – dijo Harry

Los cuatro adolescentes se cruzaron de brazos como exigiendo una disculpa, pero sus intentos de ocultar sus sonrisas delataban que no estaban molestos, por lo que las risas incluso entre los profesores no hicieron más que aumentar

**Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.**

No volví a usar ningún sombrero después de eso, es dinero perdido – dijo Harry

Ahora era Seamus el que estaba rojo, mientras lo demás leones se reían

**Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.**

**— ****¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.**

Los leones y las águilas de cuarto se rieron ante el recuerdo, Ron los fulmino con la mirada

**—****Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.**

**—****Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.**

**Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.**

**— ****¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!**

Como de costumbre – dijeron sus compañeras de cuarto haciéndola ruborizar

**Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.**

**—****No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.**

**Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.**

**—****Creo que te ha oído.**

**— ****¿Y qué? —Dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.**

¡Ronald Billius Weasley! – Grito la señora Weasley furiosa – ¡esa no es forma de expresarse de una dama!

Hermione perdóname, pero aunque fue cruel de su parte decir eso, te lo tenías bien merecido – dijo Susan

Si lo sé – dijo Hermione

**Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. **

**De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. **

Ahora le vas a hacer competencia a Myrtle – dijo Lavender burlona

¡Señorita Brown! ¡Cinco puntos menos! – dijo McGonagall que conocía muy bien la trágica historia de Myrtle y las bromas sobre ella no le hacían gracia

**Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.**

Ginny tomo un libro del bolso de Hermione y golpeo a Harry y Ron en la cabeza

¡Hey! – dijeron los dos mirándola mal

¡Se lo merecen por idiotas! – dijo Ginny

¡Lo siento Hermione! – dijeron los dos antes de que Ginny los volviera a golpear

**Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.**

**Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:**

¿Cómo es que no sospechamos de él?, no tenía razones para no estar en el comedor – dijo Ron señalando discretamente el libro

Porque en ese momento no habíamos empezado a investigar, además no es una obligación estar en el banquete – dijo Hermione

El asintió dándole la razón, los demás los miraban confundidos, no entendiendo ni una palabra de lo que estaban hablando pero sabían que no dirían nada, Hermione al darse cuento que todos los miraban le hiso señas a Cedric para que continuara

**—****Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.**

**Y se desplomó en el suelo.**

**Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.**

Un momento, ¿entonces lo que nos contaste… no estabas exagerando? – dijo el señor Granger

No – dijo Hermione

¿Dime que no te acercaste a eso? – dijo la señora Granger con preocupación

Lo siento mama, pero yo no llegue a escuchar la advertencia – dijo Hermione

Con eso los señores Granger se pusieron blancos como la leche

Sigue leyendo Cedric – pidió la profesora Sproud

**—****Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.**

**Percy estaba en su elemento.**

Percy saco el pecho orgulloso, pero los señores Weasley miraban preocupados a su hijo menor

**— ****¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!**

¡Un momento! ¡El trol estaba en las mazmorras! – dijo Narcissa logrando que los adultos se pusieran blancos

Si y afortunadamente me di cuenta a tiempo de mi error – dijo Dumbledore rápidamente – por lo que los estudiantes de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, fueron llevados al salón de estudios del primer piso

Eso tranquilizo a los adultos, en especial a los padres presentes ya que ningún niño se había encontrado en la mira de esa máquina asesina

**— ****¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.**

Por la puerta – dijo Zacarías

Los bromitas rodaron los ojos ante el mal chiste

**—****No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Ron—. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.**

No lo haría, incluso Peeves tiene un límite, además de algo de respeto por la escuela– dijo Lupin aunque por su tono no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras

Y no lo hizo – dijo McGonagall

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, ellos sabían muy bien quien había sido el responsable de meter a ese trol, aunque al mismo tiempo lo agradecían ya que eso era lo que los había unido

**Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuff, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron.**

**— ****¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!**

**— ****¿Qué pasa con ella?**

**—****No sabe nada del trol.**

¡No! – dijo la señora Granger poniéndose aún más pálida

Tranquila mama, no pasó nada – dijo Hermione

Pero la señora Granger ignoro sus palabras y fue a abrazar a su hija

**Ron se mordió el labio.**

**—****Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.**

¡¿Tú te volviste loco?! – dijo Percy mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

¡Lo que tenían que hacer era ir con un profesor y no mentirle! – dijo McGonagall

No había tiempo – dijo Ron

Como se nota que no eran ustedes los que tenían que correr detrás de estos dos, mientras daban vuelta a todos los estudiantes de primero que se encontraban – dijo Fred señalando a su hermano y amigo

Imagínate, Oliver estaba en medio de una histeria por no encontrar a su buscador, y Percy no dejaba de decir: _mama me va a matar,_ – dijo George y Harry bufo – ¿Qué?

Pues ya era hora de que ustedes fueran los responsables para variar – respondió Harry

Mientras Oliver y Percy se ruborizaban pero no bajaron la cabeza

**Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuff que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. **

Esos dos deben ser castigados – dijo Snape – ¡Es por esto que pusieron esas condiciones, para salirse con la suya como de costumbre! ¡Y si tenemos que seguir con esa condición que se extienda…!

¡A Slytherin, para que tú puedas continuar con tus abusos y ellos con su libertinaje sin consecuencias! – dijo McGonagall furiosa

¡Okey basta, fue suficiente! – intervino Dumbledore poniéndose entre ellos – La razón por la que acepte las condiciones de los señores Potter, Weasley y la señorita Granger, es porque no deberíamos estar leyendo esto, esto es una invasión a su privacidad, pero nosotros necesitamos esta información, así que lo más justo es que ellos tengan inmunidad ante sus acciones, acciones que al final nos han beneficiado a todos

Todos guardaban silencio ante las palabras de Dumbledore, mientras McGonagall y Snape no dejaban de lanzarse maldiciones por los ojos

A partir de ahora y por lo que reste de la lectura, solo yo y los jefes de casa podremos dar y quitar puntos a las respectivas casas, si los demás quieren darle puntos a algún estudiante, lo harán a través de los jefes de casa, al llegar al cuarto libro el sistema de punto se detendrá, y lo mismo pasara con los castigos, pero el trio seguirá bajo inmunidad – declaro Dumbledore – ¿pueden vivir con eso?

Todos los profesores menos Snape asintieron conformes, aunque McGonagall seguía furiosa y decidida a hacer justicia por su casa, pero era claro que Snape quería usar los libros para evitar que Gryffindor ganara puntos por los próximos diez años

Ahora, quiero terminar la lectura de hoy, señor Diggory por favor – pidió Dumbledore

Cedric volvió a abrir el libro y siguió leyendo bajo aquella pesada atmosfera

**Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.**

**— ****¡Percy! —susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.**

**Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.**

Todos voltearon a ver al profesor de pociones que seguía furioso, así que todos prefirieron no decir nada, pero algunos vieron como el trio tenía una breve e inaudible conversación entre ellos

**— ****¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —Murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?**

**—****No tengo la menor idea.**

¿Debemos suponer que ahora si lo saben cierto? – dijo el señor Weasley

Los tres asintieron

**Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.**

**—****Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano.**

**— ****¿No sientes un olor raro?**

**Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.**

¡El Trol! – dijeron todos

¡Era peor que la habitación de los gemelos! – dijo Ron a modo de confirmación

Tienes un buen olfato Potter, te será muy útil si quieres ser auror – dijo Moody impresionado, cosa que no era habitual

**Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.**

¿Pero cómo llego al segundo piso tan rápido? – Pregunto Joanne – esos bichos son increíblemente lentos

Los dos chicos negaron sin saber la respuesta

**Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.**

Todas las mujeres se quedaron se mostraron asustadas por la descripción de la criatura, no se podían imaginar a una bestia así rondando los pasillos y mucho menos que un par de niños de once años lo tuvieran enfrente

**El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.**

**—****La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.**

**—****Buena idea —respondió Ron con voz agitada.**

Mala idea – dijeron los dos chicos estremeciéndose ligeramente

¿No lo hicieron? – dijo Hermione

**Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.**

**— ****¡Sí!**

No – dijeron los dos chicos

¡¿No qué?! – dijo Tonks

Pero ellos no respondieron, solo miraban a su mejor amiga

**Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.**

Los profesores se inclinaron más hacia delante queriendo saber que ocurrió exactamente en ese baño y que gracias a los dos niños no paso a mayores

**—****Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.**

**— ****¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry.**

**— ****¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono.**

¡No! ¡Mi hija no! – grito la señora Granger abrazando protectoramente a su hija

Tranquila estoy bien – dijo Hermione

Pero ella no estuvo conforme y la reviso de pies a cabeza

¿Porque no me contaste que te habían encerrado con esa cosa? – demando la señora Granger

No quería preocuparte – dijo Hermione

¡Soy tu madre, mi trabajo es preocuparme! – dijo la señora Granger entre molesta, preocupada y alterada, luego volteo a ver a los dos chicos sentados frente a ella – ¡y ustedes dos, espero que sea la última vez que encierran a mi hija con alguna creatura!

Si señora Granger – dijeron al mismo tiempo

**Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba?**

¡Llamar a un profesor! – dijeron varios de los presentes

Las madres de la sala, incluyendo a Narcissa Malfoy estaban al borde de un desmayo

**Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.**

Sirius miraba a Harry, el recordaba cómo se había enfrentado a él en la casa de los gritos, pero claro eso era porque pensaba que era el responsable de la muerte de sus padres, pero ahora pensaba que talves era demasiado valiente para su propio bien

**Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.**

En el comedor la señora Granger abrazaba con cada vez más fuerza a su hija, el señor Granger se había acercado para abrazarlas a ambas

**— ****¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.**

¡No! – dijeron todos los adultos menos los dos Granger, los troles solían asustarse ante el menor ruido, lo que los hacia aún más peligrosos

**El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.**

Remus y Joanne miraron a su sobrino con miedo

**— ****¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.**

Gracias amigo – dijo Harry

De nada – dijo Ron

**— ****¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.**

¡¿Te parece poco?! – dijeron las estudiantes incluyendo las de Slytherin

Eso es bastante comprensible – dijo Ginny intentando aligerar la tensión

**Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.**

¡Aléjate de mi hijo maldita bestia inmunda! – Grito la señora Weasley

¡Mama! – dijeron sus hijos sorprendidos

¡Silencio! – dijo la señora Weasley haciéndolos retroceder

**Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. **

Igual de estúpido que nuestros planes improvisados, solo que esta vez no funciono – dijo Hermione

Gryffindor tenías que ser – dijo Susan

**La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.**

Ugh – dijeron todos haciendo muecas de asco

Harry que en ese momento jugaba con su varita la dejo caer sobre la mesa y se sacudió las manos

¿Por eso es que estuviste usando guantes por una semana? – dijo Neville

Sin mencionar todo el tiempo que pase limpiándola, algo que había olvidado – dijo Harry apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla

**Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.**

Pues a mí no me gusta ninguna de las dos – dijo Joanne apretando el brazo de Remus con todas sus fuerzas

**Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:**

**— ****¡Wingardium leviosa!**

Solo unos cuantos de los presentes pudieron notar que fue exactamente le miso hechizo que esa mañana Hermione le había corregido, a pesar que lo mal que se llevaban parecía que el pelirrojo si la escuchaba con atención

¿Qué pretendías, levantar a Potter usando ese hechizo? – dijo Daphne

No apunte a Harry – dijo Ron

¿Y entonces a quien, al trol? – dijo Fay

Claro que no – dijo Ron

**El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. **

**El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.**

¡Bien! – gritaron los Weasley felices y orgullosos por lo que su hermanito había hecho

Es el último hechizo que yo hubiera usado en una situación así pero que bueno que te funciono – dijo Remus con orgullo

¡Te cargaste un trol! – dijeron Seamus, Deán y Neville

Veinte puntos para Gryffindor por el buen uso del encantamiento – dijo McGonagall

La inventiva y buena improvisación son cualidades esenciales para ser un auror de primera – dijo Kingsley ante la mirada atónita de muchos.

Ron estaba muy rojo por las felicitaciones que recibía y miro a su amigo, Harry solo sonrió, por una vez era Ron y no el, quien recibía la atención, una más que merecida atención

Bueno, gracias por ayudar a Hermione muchachos – dijo el señor Granger con solemnidad, ambos asintieron

**Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.**

**Hermione fue la que habló primero.**

**— ****¿Está... muerto?**

Lo dudo mucho – dijo Bill restándole importancia

Esas creaturas tienen la cabeza dura – dijo Charlie restándole aún más importancia que su hermano

**—****No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.**

**Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.**

Otra vez la mayoría de los presentes hicieron muecas de asco ante eso

**—****Puja... qué asco.**

**La limpió en la piel del trol.**

**Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. **

Claro que si – dijeron tanto estudiantes como profesores

**Un momento después, la profesora Mcgonagal entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.**

Debía estar muy decepcionado – dijo Ron

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Quirrel no iba un par de años por encima de nosotros en la escuela? – dijo Lupin

Si, iba a Ravenclaw y fue prefecto, aunque no recuerdo que tuviera ningún tic o fuera tan miedoso – dijo Joanne

¿Pero qué clase de profesor de DCAO es eso? – dijo un auror sin recibir alguna respuesta

**Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora Mcgonagal miraba a Ron y Harry Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.**

¿Y que querían? ¿Qué les hiciera una fiesta? – dijo McGonagall

Los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza

**— ****¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora Mcgonagal, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?**

**Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita.**

**Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.**

**—****Por favor; profesora Mcgonagal... Me estaban buscando a mí.**

**— ****¡Hermione Granger!**

**Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.**

**—****Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.**

Todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que oían, como a la chica que prefería morir a ser expulsada le estaba mintiendo a la profesora más severa que Hogwarts hubiera conocido.

Eso es imposible - exclamo Hannah

Muchos sabían que estaba en el baño y a pesar de cómo nos tratábamos, fueron los únicos que se acordaron e hicieron algo por mí – dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros

**Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?**

¡Eso, eso! – dijeron los leones

Pero que es una mentira considerando lo que acababa de pasar – dijo Lisa, sus compañeros de casa le dieron la razón

**—****Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.**

Bueno esa última parte es cierta – dijo Hermione

Todos los demás asintieron con un poco de miedo

Hermione, esos no son juegos – dijo la señora Granger más tranquila

Si mama – dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza

**Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.**

Creo que tengo que recordarle a ambos, de quienes son hijos, sobrinos, ahijados y nietos – dijo Mcgonagal severamente – a estas alturas, esas caritas de niño bueno, no me engañan en absoluto

Los dos chicos solo se miraron y se resignaron a darle la razón porque era cierto, Harry por su parte tenía a su padre James, a su abuelo Charlus, a su tío abuelo Fleamont, a su tío Remus y claro a su padrino Sirius. Ron por su parte tenía a su abuela Cedrella que era toda una bromista, a sus tíos Fabián y Gideon, a su padrino Billius y a sus hermanos. Despues de todo eso, era lógico que McGonagall fuera inmune a sus caras de _yo no fui _

**—****Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora Mcgonagal, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?**

**Hermione bajó la cabeza.**

¿No cree que fue muy dura con ella profesora? – dijo una aurora

Según la historia que la señorita Granger me contó no. – Dijo McGonagall – en ese momento yo solo vi a un trol de la montaña inconsciente, y tres estudiantes que no debían estar ahí para empezar, además debo decir que confiaba y sigo confiando más en la palabra de la señorita Granger, que en la de los dos chicos

Ron y Harry abrieron la boca indignados pero prefirieron no cometer el error de discutir con ella

**Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.**

_Envenenadas seguramente – _pensó Sirius

Así me dieran todo el oro del mundo, no las comería – dijo George haciendo reír a algunos

Snape le lanzo una mirada casi asesina pero no dijo nada, aunque era claro que seguía furioso por lo de hacía rato

**—****Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora Mcgonagal—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.**

**Hermione se marchó.**

**La profesora Mcgonagal se volvió hacia Harry y Ron.**

**—****Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.**

Pues a mí me pareció un acto muy valiente el sacrificar sus propias vidas para salvar la de otra persona, aun cuando esta no les agradara – dijo la profesora Sinistra

Eso es cierto – dijo la profesora Sproud

Estoy de acuerdo eso fue muy valiente de parte de ambos – dijo McGonagall sonriendo con orgullo – así que… le daré cincuenta puntos más a cada uno

Los leones aplaudieron ante eso mientras las otras casas miraban asombrados a la estricta profesora

**Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.**

**—****Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron.**

**—****Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.**

**—****Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.**

Weasley, no habrían tenido que salvarla si no la hubieras insultado, peor aún, si no la hubieran encerrado con esa cosa – dijo Daphne

Para que son los amigos – dijo Ron sonriéndole a Hermione que también sonrió, Draco sin saber porque frunció el ceño

**—****No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry.**

Todos miraron a Daphne y Harry que se ruborizaron, Ginny y Cho fruncieron el ceño ante eso

**Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.**

**—****Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron.**

Esa contraseña ya la habíamos escuchado, ¿cada cuánto la cambian? – pregunto Susan

Cada quince días creo – dijo Hermione

Prefiero la nuestra, siempre es un acertijo nuevo – dijo Padma

¿Y que pasa si no lo contestas bien? – pregunto Seamus mientras Neville agradecía no estar en Ravenclaw

Tienes que esperar a que llegue otro

¿Y si eres la última en llegar? – volvió a preguntar Seamus

Entonces llamamos al profesor Flitwick para que nos abra – dijo Padma y continuo antes de que hiciera otra pregunta – y si no está buscamos a otro profesor, ¿Cedric puedes seguir?

**La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer. **

Y ahí nació el trio dorado – dijo Neville a lo que los más cercanos al trio asintieron

**Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.**

Todos aplaudieron sorprendidos por esa extraordinaria forma de volverse amigos

Una forma muy original de hacer amigos, hay que decirlo – dijo Hannah impresionada

A ver si lo entendí – dijo Ginny – Se odiaban, la hicieron llorar, la encerraron con un trol, ¿y solo basto que la salvaran del trol para que se hicieran amigos?

Básicamente – dijo Harry

Es un buen resumen – dijo Ron

Ese es el final del capítulo profesor – dijo Cedric

Gracias señor Diggory – dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie – bien, me parece que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, así que ahora cenaremos y nos iremos a descansar, buen provecho

Dumbledore dio una palmada y las mesas se llenaron de comida, por todas partes estallaron conversaciones, después de una hora todos comenzaron a abandonar el comedor.

Sirius aprovecho el ruido para llamar la atención de su ahijado y hacerle saber que quería hablar con él, después de que Hermione le dijera que todo el grupo se reuniría por órdenes de Dumbledore en el salon de estudios del tercer piso, ambos se escabulleron por un pasadizo

No tenías que morderme – dijo Harry una vez que Sirius volvió a su forma humana

¡¿Un trol, como se te ocurre enfrentar a un trol?! – dijo Sirius

No es algo que planeara – dijo Harry

No es que eso ya sería el colmo – dijo Sirius

¿Cuál es tu problema? – Dijo Harry sorprendido ante esa reacción – pensaba que de todos, tú serias el primero en apoyar todo lo que yo hiciera

No perdona, a mí me vale un pepino si te saltas las mil y una reglas de esta escuela – replico Sirius – ¡pero hablar de un trol, es lo mismo que hablar en otro idioma! ¡Esa cosa te pudo haber matado! – Agrego alarmado – ¡eso fue muy peligroso e irresponsable de tu parte!

Pues mejor te vas haciendo la idea, porque eso es solo el principio – dijo Harry – ahora vuelve a ser canuto, tenemos algo que hacer

Pronto llegaron al salon de estudios del tercer piso, ahí ya estaban Dumbledore, los Weasley, los Granger, Lupin y Joanne reunidos, el salon habia sido acondicionado y dividido en varias habitaciones individuales dejando espacio que usarian como una salita de estar, solo hacia falta la cocina y el baño para que fuera un departamento propiamente dicho

Bien, ya estamos todos – dijo Dumbledore

¿Qué ocurre director? – dijo el señor Weasley

Nada malo Arthur, yo tengo que ir a hacer algo en mi despacho, pero Harry, Ronald y Hermione tienen algunas cosas que contarles, y sería bueno que empezaran con lo que ocurrió en la casa de los gritos – dijo Dumbledore mirando al trio – también me imagino que hay otras cosas de las que quieren hablar, tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten, nos vemos en la mañana, buenas noches

Ron cerro bien la puerta una vez que Dumbledore salió y Hermione cerro todas las ventanas menos una por la que Harry miraba hacia el lago, en sus manos tenía varias hojas de papel que había encontrado sobre su almohada cuando había subido a la torre de Gryffindor, todos los miraban

¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué pasa con la casa de los gritos? – dijo el señor Weasley

Si, sería bueno empezar por ahí – dijo una voz desconocida para la mayoría

¡Sirius Black! – grito la señora Weasley antes de desmayarse

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy amigos, como les dije arriba ahora con un poco de suerte actualizare mas rapido y espero que les haya gustado que quitara los errores y lamento si alguno se me paso **

**Nos leeremos la proxima y espero sus comentarios :3**

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**Kira Potter Jackson: **me alegra que te guste, si note que he dejado varios errores y algunas incoherencias, pero ya lo arregle y espero que ahora sea mejor, sobre Snape con el tiempo la lectura lo hara ver las cosas de otra forma, aunque por ahora seguira siendo el mismo draco odioso y arrogante que todos queremos :3

**lavida134: **Claro que se van a alterar por como trataban a Hermione, pero ella tambien tendra sus momentos de reflexion, sin duda la primera en entrar en panico sera la madre de Hermione, pero te aseguro que la señora Weasley sufrira un par de desmayos, en especial con lo del ajedrez y mas aun al saber que le dio albergue a un asesino, me alegra que te guste :3

**Shiro Blackwhite: **Si voy a poner a Harry con Daphne para variar un poco la historia y hacerla diferente a las demas, no es que no me guste la pareja original, pero es bueno variar de vez en cuando, sobre Draco y Hermione esa pareja es mas facil de hacer en otro tipo de fic, asi que Hermione ira con Ron, pero Draco cambiara su forma de pensar conforme avance la lectura y lo que sienta por hermanione sera mas de remordimiento, espero que te siga gustando :3


	11. Reunion Familiar I y Quidditch

**Hola de nuevo a todos **

**Aqui esta el esperado capitulo y espero que a todos les guste y compense lo que me he tardado:3**

**Las respuestas a los reviews las subo mañana, pero queria subirlo hoy, aun asi les agradezco a todos los que han comentado y agregado la historia a sus favoritos:3**

**Disfruten la lectura:3**

* * *

**Reunión Familiar I**

_En el capítulo anterior_

_Harry, Ronald y Hermione tienen algunas cosas que contarles, y sería bueno que empezaran con lo que ocurrió en la casa de los gritos – dijo Dumbledore mirando al trio – también me imagino que hay otras cosas de las que quieren hablar, tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten, nos vemos en la mañana, buenas noches_

_Y ahora…_

En el salón de estudios del tercer piso estaban reunidos todos los Weasley, los tres Granger, Remus y Tonks por órdenes de Dumbledore, los últimos en entrar fueron Harry y su padrino bajo su forma animaga, Joanne había ido ir a hablar con Snape

Ron cerró la puerta una vez que Dumbledore salió y Hermione cerro todas las ventanas menos una por la que Harry miraba hacia el lago, en sus manos tenía varias hojas de papel que había encontrado sobre su almohada cuando había subido a la torre de Gryffindor, todos los miraban

¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué paso en la casa de los gritos? – dijo el señor Weasley

Si, sería bueno empezar por ahí – dijo una voz desconocida para la mayoría

Apoyado en la pared cerca de Harry, donde antes había un perro negro y lanudo del tamaño de un oso, había un hombre de cabello negro, Harry ya lo había visto, pero Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron, la última vez que lo habían visto parecía un cadáver con pulso, con el rostro demacrado, el pelo largo, sucio y revuelto, apestaba, llevaba una vieja túnica de azkaban y estaba dolorosamente delgado, pero ahora llevaba el pelo corto y limpio, se había afeitado, había ganado algo de peso, llevaba ropa nueva, parecía que hubiese rejuvenecido diez años

¡Sirius Black! – grito la señora Weasley antes de desmayarse

¡Mama, mama! – gritaron los hermanos

¿No podías esperar a que habláramos primero? – dijo Lupin mirando al animago

Son siete libros, los más sano es que se vayan acostumbrando a mi presencia – dijo Sirius sin cambiar de posición

Tan sensible como Ronald – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

Voy por los aurores – dijo Percy

Ya lo saben – dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar el lago

¿Qué? – dijo Percy deteniéndose

Scrimgeur, Kingsley y Moody saben que Sirius está aquí, Dumbledore me lo dijo cuándo bajamos al comedor – dijo Harry, hablaba en voz baja pero todos lo escuchaban perfectamente

La señora Weasley mientras comenzaba a reaccionar, su marido la hizo sentarse en un sillón cercano y le dieron agua

Si-Si-Sirius Black – tartamudeo al borde de otro desmayo

Cálmate mama, solo es culpable de romperme una pierna – dijo Ron pero eso no ayudo

No ayudas Ron – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido

Ver al trio tan tranquilo ante la presencia del supuesto asesino pareció calmar al resto, y si tres de los hombres más poderosos del ministerio además de Dumbledore, permitieron su presencia en el colegio, por algo era, y claramente el trio sabía la razón

¿Alguien puede explicar todo esto? – dijo el señor Weasley

Se… - dijo Hermione

No, yo lo hago – la interrumpió Ron – ¿papa alguna vez te preguntaste porque Scaberss pudo vivir doce años?

La verdad no – dijo el señor Weasley sin dejar de mirar a Sirius que seguía en su lugar cruzado de brazos, pero el miraba a su ahijado que permanecía en silencio y no al resto

Si lo vas a contar que sea desde el principio – dijo Sirius

Ron asintió y durante la siguiente media hora con la ocasional intervención de Remus, conto la historia de los merodeadores, desde que se conocieron, como se habían convertido en animagos, lo del encantamiento, la traición de Peter y… como había estado viviendo con ellos durante doce años

Un… un asesino… en mi… casa – dijo la señora Weasley asustada y al borde de otro desmayo

Si mama – dijo Ron

¿Entonces ese era el Peter que veíamos en el mapa? ¿No es un compañero de curso? – pregunto Fred atando algunos cabos

No – dijo Ron

Pues que alivio – dijo George llevándose la mano al pecho

Ron alzo una ceja pero prefirió no preguntar, si lo hacía querría tirarse de la torre de astronomía

¿Pero porque el ministerio no sabe esto? – dijo Bill

Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Dumbledore, estaba impresionado cuando se enteró – dijo Hermione

¿De acuerdo, pero porque no conto esto en el juicio? – dijo Percy contrariado

¿Juicio? Más quisiera – dijo Sirius hablando por primera vez desde hacía un rato – Crouch ordeno que me enviaran a azkaban y ya, confió solo en la palabra de Dumbledore y en la palabra de los muggles que estaban en esa calle

Pero eso no es justo, todo el mundo tiene derecho a un juicio, sin importar lo culpable que uno sea – dijo Ginny

Joanne lucho por conseguir un juicio, pero nadie le hizo caso, ni siquiera le permitían ir a azkaban – dijo Lupin

¿Señor Weasley puede explicarme una cosa? – pregunto Hermione

Po-por supuesto – dijo el señor Weasley

Las leyes muggle no tienen ninguna validez en el mundo mágico ¿cierto? – pregunto la castaña

Así es, se han hecho excepciones, pero solo en casos muy específicos – dijo el señor Weasley

¿Entonces porque el testimonio de esos muggles si tuvo validez?, son muggles y sé que hay formas de que un mago pueda hacerlos decir o hacer lo que uno quiera – dijo Hermione

No, tienes toda la razón, pero durante la guerra se aprobaron leyes muy duras, entre ellas una que le daba el permiso a los aurores de matar a los mortifagos, posiblemente usaron eso – explico el señor Weasley – aun así, la ley del juicio nunca se cambio

Dumbledore mismo pidió que se siguiera la ley y se le hiciera un juicio, pero nunca lo consiguió y Crouch simplemente cerró el caso – dijo Lupin

El señor Crouch no haría algo así, el respeta mucho las leyes – dijo Percy a la defensiva, sus hermanos rodaron los ojos

¿Barty Crouch? – Dijo Sirius burlonamente por primera vez, ahora si mirando apartando la mirada de su ahijado para dirigirla al resto – déjame decirte una cosa de Crouch niño

Eso hizo que Percy frunciera el ceño, Fred y George tuvieron que contener las risas ante la mirada de su hermano

Barty Crouch, fue el director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica durante la Primera guerra, es cierto de despreciaba las artes oscuras y a todos los que la practicaban; durante veinte años o más, se forjo una reputación en la comunidad mágica por combatir a los magos tenebrosos de forma despiadada, exhibiendo el mismo grado de crueldad y brutalidad que sus enemigos, yo mismo trabaje bajo su mando en el departamento de aurores – dijo Sirius, todos lo escuchaban sin decir nada – el problema, es que olvido criar a su hijo, solo se acordó de ese hijo cuando lo capturaron por ser un mortifago, ¿si se unió a ellos para llamar la atención de su padre o castigarlo? No lo sé, pero sí sé que eso a nadie le hizo gracia, y paso de ser el siguiente ministro de magia, a ser director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, un peón más del ministerio

No, eso es mentira, ¡papa! – dijo Percy mirando a su progenitor

No Percy no es mentira, es cierto que Crouch fue un héroe e hizo todo lo que pudo para frenar el avance de quien tu sabes, pero si, olvido su rol más importante, el de padre – dijo el señor Weasley – meses después de la caída del que no debe ser nombrado, un mortifago ya capturado decidió cooperar con el ministerio para librarse de azkaban, entre los nombres que dio estaba Barty Crouch junior, cuando lo capturaron descubrieron que no solo era un mortifago, sino que entre otras cosas, torturo hasta la locura a dos aurores a los que junto con otros tres, habían secuestrado para sacarles información sobre el paradero de su maestro

Percy miro a su alrededor pero nadie rebatió las palabras ni de su padre ni del prófugo de azkaban

¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Ron mirando a Sirius

Lo enviaron a azkaban, el amor de padre de Crouch se limitó solo a darle un juicio, murió al poco tiempo – dijo Sirius mirando al menor de los hermanos – ¿Harry a dónde vas?

Mira Sirius, he tenido un dia muy largo y lo único que quiero… es irme a la cama y olvidarme de todo esto por las siguientes ocho o diez horas, buenas noches – dijo Harry antes de salir de la sala sin dar tiempo a que alguien lo detuviera

¿Qué era lo que tenía en las manos? – dijo Charlie

No sé, pero yo también necesito una ducha y dormir – dijo Ron quitándole importancia mientras iba a la puerta

Sirius que quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con su ahijado, volvió a transformarse y siguió a Ron

¿Pero el… se ira a la torre? – dijo el señor Weasley

¿Quieren que se quede aquí? – Pregunto Ron, todos se volvieron a quedar en silencio – hasta mañana

Hermione también se despidió de sus padres prometiendo ir por ellos en la mañana para que hablaran y siguió a sus amigos junto con Ginny, los gemelos todavía se quedaron un rato hablando con Remus quien se sorprendió al saber que ellos habían encontrado el mapa en su primer año y luego se lo habían dado a Harry, tras media hora ambos se fueron a su dormitorio

Una vez en la torre de Gryffindor Harry y Ron se metieron en la cama sin hacer ruido, sus compañeros de cuarto ya estaban dormidos, Sirius se acostó junto a la cama de Harry quien se quedó dormido acariciando el pelaje negro de su padrino

Pronto todo el colegio se quedó en un profundo silencio, excepto por la sala de los menesteres, donde una docena de personas controlaban por medio de cámaras invisibles lo que ocurría en el castillo durante la lectura y las protecciones que habían puesto sobre el mismo

Parece que Harry no hablara con facilidad – dijo una de las personas

Ya lo hará, tiene siete libros por delante – dijo otra persona comiendo un sándwich

**Quidditch**

A la mañana siguiente todos volvieron a bajar al gran comedor, como las clases habían sido pospuestas hasta el final de los libros todos iban vestidos con ropa de diario, todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados por la lectura, incluyendo a algunos Slytherin, querían saber que había en realidad detrás de todos los rumores y teorías que rodeaban al trio de oro, pero del trio solo estaba Hermione quien había bajado acompañada por canuto, Ginny y los gemelos quienes habían acorralado a Sirius para hablar con él, Sirius como Remus se sorprendió al ver que los gemelos habían descubierto el mapa y tras cinco años se lo habían dado a Harry

¿Y Ron y Harry? – pregunto el señor Weasley a su lado su esposa estaba un poco pálida aun tratando de procesar las revelaciones de la noche anterior

Durmiendo – dijo Hermione sentándose junto a sus padres, antes de ocultar un bostezo con su mano – y solo saldrán de la cama cuando el hambre los obligue

¿Y que, vamos a esperar a que despierten para seguir leyendo? – dijo Charlie sirviéndose unas tostadas

Podemos leer sin ellos – dijo Hermione sirviéndose un tazón de avena con leche

Fue en ese momento que la madre de Hermione soltó un grito que asusto a todos a su alrededor, uno de los fantasma había aparecido súbitamente entre los platos de comida, todos los habitantes de Hogwarts estaban acostumbrados, pero los padres de Hermione no

Hola Nick – dijo Neville dejando claro que aquello era de lo más normal

Hola a todos, lo siento madame no fue mi intención asustarla, buen provecho – dijo Nick casi decapitado antes de ir flotando a la mesa de profesores

Tranquila mama, los fantasmas no pueden hacer ningún daño – dijo Hermione para tranquilizar a su madre, pero no ayudo que los otros fantasmas de las casas y el profesor Binns hubieran entrado después de Nick, además del poltergeist

La señora Granger solo miro a su hija aun con la mano sobre su corazón que latía rápidamente, Hermione tuvo que servirle una taza de té bien fuerte para que recuperara su color natural

Mientras Nick había ido a preguntarle a McGonagall que pasaba en el colegio y que estaban haciendo, McGonagall le hizo un breve resumen y Nick no dudo en ofrecerse a leer, después de un rato Dumbledore se dirigió al comedor

Muy bien, espero que todos hayan pasado una buena noche, ahora continuaremos con la lectura – dijo Dumbledore con su habitual tono tranquilo – esta vez leerá sir Nicolás

Todos miraron al fantasma que paso al frente mientras Dumbledore iba a sentarse, Flitwick había hecho un par de complicados encantamientos para que Nick pidiera manipular el libro. Pero antes de que pudiera leer vieron a Ron entrando al comedor, sin decir nada fue y se sentó a desayunar junto a su familia

¿Y, por dónde vamos? – dijo sirviéndose una buena cantidad de huevos revueltos, Dumbledore había notado su ausencia y la de Harry así que había dejado la comida

Vamos a empezar con el primer capítulo de hoy – dijo Neville – ¿Harry sigue en el quinto sueño?

Y ahí se va a quedar las próximas dos horas – dijo Ron

¿Y porque no lo despertaste? – dijo Bill

¿Yo? No gracias, no quiero terminar con escamas – dijo Ron, Oliver fulmino a Percy con la mirada a pesar de su intento por ocultar una carcajada

Nick carraspeo para llamar la atención y comenzó a leer

**Quidditch** – leyó Nick

Todos se alegraron ante eso, iban a comenzar a hablar de algo que todos disfrutaban, la mayoría esperaba que fuera un capitulo divertido y sin tensiones

**Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. **

Tonks y Neville hicieron muecas esa no era su temporada favorita, otros no pensaban lo mismo, era muy divertido salir y jugar con la nieve

**Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las esco bas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abri go de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.**

Quisiera saber quien escribió el libro, porque esas descripciones son buenísimas – dijo Deán

¿Pero son de animales de verdad? – dijo Parvati horrorizada, ella era activista de los derechos de los animales

Pero Hagrid vio las señas de Hermione y no respondió, Hermione también votaba por los derechos de los animales, pero a Hagrid era mejor dejarlo estar si no querías acabar discutiendo o hiriendo sus sentimientos

**Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch. Aquel sába do, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin.**

Un clásico – dijeron todos en el comedor

Mi favorito la temporada – dijo Remus

Eso es porque pueden golpearse unos a otros sin que les digan nada – dijo Joanne

Yo no dije eso, pero si – dijo Remus mientras algunos se reían

**Si Gryffindor ga naba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas.**

Bueno a segundos llegamos – dijo Alicia

No es que de otra forma a Oliver le hubiera dado algo – dijo Katie

Oliver negaba con la cabeza, deberían haber ganado ese año

**Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, **

Claro que si – dijo Charlie con resignación – no se pueden tener secretos en esta escuela

A menos que pertenezcas al trio – dijo Hannah

No te creas, hay personas con secretos mucho más… gordos – dijo Hermione antes de mirar a Lupin

Los Weasley se miraron entre ellos, la señora Weasley se estremeció y su marido la abrazo para reconfortarla

**Y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.**

Yo prefiero que no me digan nada – dijo Alicia

A mí me gusta que me digan que lo voy a hacer mal, así después me rio en sus caras – dijo George

Los alumnos empezaron una discusión sobre qué es lo que les gusta hasta que diez minutos después Dumbledore llamo su atención y les dijo que debían seguir leyendo

**Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermio ne como amiga. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch que Wood le exigía. La niña también le había pres tado Quidditch a través de los tiempos, que resultó ser un li bro muy interesante.**

¿No podemos pasar directamente al partido? – dijo Oliver mirando al director

No señor Wood, debemos leerlo todo – dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

**Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de co meter una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los acci dentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; **

Los buscadores que quedaban en el comedor asintieron

Aunque Harry tiene más accidentes que cualquier otro – dijo Fred

¿Eso qué significa? – dijo la señora Weasley preocupada, eso no era el objetivo de Fred pero ya el daño estaba hecho

Nada que Dumbledore no pudiera controlar – agrego George

Pero todo el equipo pensó en aquel desastroso partido en el que de no haber sido por Dumbledore, Harry se habría matado al caer de la escoba, en la mesa de Hufflepuff el equipo también se sintió mal, en especial Cedric quien no creía justa la forma en que había atrapado la Snitch mientras Harry era atacado por dementores, pero no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer

**Que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al quidditch, se sabía de árbitros que ha bían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el de sierto del Sahara.**

¿Cómo es eso posible? – dijo Cedric mirando a su ex capitana

Para hacer una aparición o desaparición tienes que poder orientarte primero, si no sabes dónde estás… la cosa se puede complicar – explico Tonks – aunque decir que pasan meses es exagerado, cuando mucho un par de horas

No, es que independientemente de deporte, todo el mundo odia a los árbitros – se burló Charlie pero la profesora de vuelo lo miro mal – sin ofender profesora

**Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable. **

Los señores Granger agradecieron internamente que lo ocurrido con el trol hubiera traído por lo menos algo bueno, Hermione debía disfrutar más de su infancia y dejar de preocuparse tanto por el futuro, solo tenía catorce años

Pero algunos profesores no pensaban de la misma forma y fulminaron a Harry y Ron con la cabeza, pensaban que ellos la habían corrompido y algo de razón tenían.

Remus se sentía muy identificado con ella, él siempre había sido el responsable pero con sus irresponsables amigos a veces se sentía tentado a romper alguna que otra regla.

**El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había he cho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada.**

Hermione se preocupó ante eso, pero Flitwick pensaba otra cosa y se lo hizo saber a su compañera y amiga

Veinte puntos para Gryffindor – dijo McGonagall con orgullo

** Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inme diato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba. Los tres chi cos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban segu ros de que aquello estuviera permitido. **

No hay ninguna regla contra eso, pero sería mejor hacerlo bajo la supervisión de un adulto – aclaro el profesor Flitwick

La señora Granger frunció el ceño pero prefirió no decir nada, total nada indicaba que su hija había sufrido algún daño

**Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuel ta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero pare cía buscar una razón para regañarlos.**

**— ¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?**

**Era el libro sobre quidditch. Harry se lo enseñó.**

**—Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo Snape—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Grifindor.**

¡Eso es mentira! – Dijo Lupin molesto – ¡los libros pueden incluso llevarse a casa durante las vacaciones!

¡Quince puntos Gryffindor! – Grito McGonagall restituyendo los puntos antes de mirar a Snape – ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

¿En serio se pueden llevar? – dijo Hermione con el rostro brillante

Hermione tú ya tienes suficientes libros en casa, no necesitas más – la corto la señora Granger con seriedad

**—Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna.**

**—No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Ron con amargura.**

¡Yo también! – dijo Mcgonagal hecha una fiera

¡Ronald, eso no es correcto! – lo regaño la señora Weasley

Mama perdóname, pero nosotros no nos estábamos metiendo con nadie – dijo Ron

Ante eso ella no pudo decir nada, era de conocimiento público que Snape no era santo de devoción de prácticamente nadie, incluso entre los miembros de Slytherin había quienes desaprobaban su comportamiento

**En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cer ca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca los dejaba copiar (« ¿cómo vais a aprender?»), Pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas.**

Esta vez todos asintieron, los adultos sonrieron por la fuerte amistad que los tres chicos habían construido

**Harry se sentía inquieto. Quería recuperar su libro so bre quidditch, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente.**

Miles de libros y solo piensa en ese, igual que su padre – dijo Joanne

Es normal estar nervioso por su primer partido, yo también lo estuve – dijo el señor Weasley

Ante eso sus hijos abrieron mucho los ojos

¡Un momento! ¡Paren el mundo! – dijo Fred

¡¿Tú jugaste quidditch?! – preguntaron los hermanos

Si, fui guardián por tres años, ¿acaso no se los mencione? – dijo el señor Weasley con orgullo

No – dijeron los siete

Se me debió haber pasado – dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo ante las expresiones de sus hijos

Pero antes de que los hermanos bombardearan a su padre con preguntas Dumbledore hizo que el fantasma siguiera leyendo

** ¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape? **

Porque te odia – dijeron Seamus, Deán y Neville

Debes recuperar el libro, los jugadores nerviosos no duermen bien y eso puede traer problemas en el campo – dijo Oliver en modo capitán olvidando la ausencia de Harry

Señor si señor – dijeron los jugadores presentes

**Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le pre guntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro.**

**—Yo no lo haría —dijeron al mismo tiempo, **

**Pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profeso res presentes.**

Muy astuto – concedió Moody

Snape hizo un gesto de fastidio por tener que reconocer que el muchacho tenía razón

**Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada.**

¡¿Cómo?! – dijeron los gemelos

Nosotros llevamos años esperando a que la sala este vacíe – dijo George

Y él se la encuentra solo por casualidad – dijo Fred

¡Eso no es justicia! – dijeron a la vez

Nosotros estuvimos ahí en segundo año, no es tan interesante – dijo Ron

¡Tú también! – dijeron otra vez

_Dos merodeadores en potencia, no hay duda_ – pensó Sirius

Mientras los profesores hacían nota mental para ponerle una contraseña a su sala, normalmente los estudiantes podían ir ahí en caso de necesitarlos, pero no querían bromistas haciendo de las suyas en su sala

**¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo. Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.**

¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todos

**Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. **

Todos levantaron una ceja

**Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. **

Eso causo algunas muecas

**Una de sus piernas es taba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.**

Oh – dijeron algunos

Menos mal – dijeron otros

Snape se conformó con mirarlos mal

**—Esa cosa maldita... —decía Snape—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?**

¿Intentaste pasar al perro? – Dijo la señora Malfoy mientras Sirius le ladraba – ¿porque?

Talves estaba ahí por órdenes de Dumbledore – dijo Joanne objetivamente sujetando a su marido

Eso no tiene importancia, mira que llamar cosa maldita a un pobre cachorrito – dijo Hagrid mirándolo indignado

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, algunos soltaron una risita nerviosa

Si profesor, como se le ocurre – dijo Blaise divertido ante la cara del semigigante

Claro, yo y mis ocurrencias – dijo Snape con sarcasmo mientras miraba mal a Hagrid – solo estaba jugando a arrancarme la pierna

Si eso era un cachorrito, no me quiero imaginar al adulto – dijo Hermione solo para que su amiga la escuchara, Fay negó con la cabeza

Continúe sir Nicolás – dijo Dumbledore

**Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...**

**— ¡POTTER!**

Atrapado – dijeron los leones

Debe aprender a ser más sigiloso – dijo Moody

¡Alastor, él se basta y se sobra por sí solo, no necesita lecciones tuyas! – dijo McGonagall con severidad, mientras tomaba nota mental de mantener a Moody lo más lejos de Harry que fuera posible

**El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva.**

**—Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro —dijo.**

**— ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

**Harry se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle pun tos para Gryffindor. Subió corriendo la escalera.**

Diez puntos para Gryffindor – dijo McGonagall

No le quite puntos – objeto Snape

Pero McGonagall lo ignoro y le pidió al fantasma de su casa que siguiera leyendo

**— ¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó Ron, cuando se reu nió con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto.**

Claro que si – dijo Seamus

Ellos siempre hablando en susurros – dijo Fay

Y nunca nos enteramos de nada hasta que pasa algo – dijo Neville

Y aun así todo lo que escuchamos son rumores – dijo Parvati

La verdad siempre es un misterio – Deán

Que por supuesto los incluye a ellos – dijo Katie

¿Algo bueno o algo malo? – pregunto la señora Weasley

Depende de quien lo vea – dijo Percy

**— ¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —Terminó sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabe zas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!**

**Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.**

**—No, no puede ser —dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está cus todiando.**

Los profesores se miraron entre si sabiendo quien había tratado de robar la piedra y con qué propósito

**—De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profeso res son santos o algo parecido —dijo enfadado Ron—. Yo es toy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. **

Yo también – dijo Lupin

Pero si él hubiera querido robar la piedra no estaría aquí, y según lo que sabemos Quirrel murió ese año – dijo Kinsley

No, no me dejaste terminar – dijo Lupin con calma – aunque pienso que Snape es capaz de lo que sea, pienso que ellos están equivocados, y Harry se estaba dejando llevar por la rivalidad con Snape

¿Pero qué pinta Quirrel aquí? – dijo el señor Weasley

Mucho – dijeron Ron y Hermione

**Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?**

**Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Neville roncaba con fuerza, pero Harry no podía dormir. Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dor mir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de quidditch en pocas horas) pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar.**

Eso seguro – dijo Justin con una mueca

¿Pero que Filch no está con Pince? – dijo un amigo de Cedric

Eso dicen – dijo Cedric

_Con lo feo que es no me extraña_ – pensó Sirius

**La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las sal chichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.**

**—Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno.**

**—No quiero nada.**

**—Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —suplicó Hermione.**

**—No tengo hambre.**

Mal hecho, necesitas fuerzas para entrar al campo – dijo Oliver en modo capitán

El equipo asintió para que se calmara, aunque Joanne y La señora Weasley volvían a preocuparse por la salud de Harry

**Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echa ría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.**

**—Harry, necesitas fuerza —dijo Seamus Finnigan—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores.**

Eso seguro lo anima – dijo Susan con sarcasmo

**—Gracias, Seamus —respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas.**

**A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. **

Como para perdérselo – dijeron los más fanáticos

**Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, inclu so así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Deán en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que Scabbers había estropeado.**

En eso vieron a Harry entrando al comedor, el chico se frotaba los ojos antes de revolverse el pelo, entonces levanto la mirada

Y no es una pesadilla – se quejó en voz alta al ver a Nick con el libro, Sirius fue con él y Harry le acaricio la cabeza

¿Esperabas que lo fuera? – dijo Bill

No hace daño soñar – dijo Harry yendo a sentarse – ¿por dónde va?

Quidditch – dijo Hermione

Por lo menos es uno bueno – dijo Harry sirviéndose varios gofres

**Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Deán, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.**

Harry alzo las cejas, el no sabía eso, los había visto, pero nunca pregunto de donde salieron

**Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de quidditch (Slytherin jugaba de verde).**

**Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.**

Y aquí viene – dijo Katie

Bueno chicos – dijo George

Y chicas – dijo Alicia

Y chicas – dijo George con solemnidad

Éste es el grande —dijo Fred

El que estábamos esperando —dijo Harry

Nos sabemos el discurso de memoria estábamos en el equipo el año pasado – terminaron los gemelos y Harry

Siempre no salía con sus discursos antes de los partidos – comentó Fred.

Y eran muy aburridos – apoyo George

No, los peores eran los que nos daba a cinco de la mañana – dijo Harry

¡Y aun así exigía que jugáramos bien! – terminaron en perfecta sincronía

¡Oh cállense los tres! – dijo Oliver sonrojado pero orgulloso de sí mismo

**—Bueno, chicos —dijo.**

**—Y chicas —añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.**

**—Y chicas —dijo Wood—. Éste es...**

**—El grande —dijo Fred Weasley**

**—El que estábamos esperando —dijo George.**

**—Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver —dijo Fred a Harry—. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado.**

**—Callaos los dos —ordenó Wood—. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar.**

Una vez más las miradas cayeron sobre el equipo

Vaya si se lo saben – dijo Anthony un poco aturdido

¡Claro que nos lo sabemos! – dijo George

¡Lo decía antes de cada partido! – dijo Harry

¡Sin falta! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

**Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...».**

Hubiera quedado con un trauma – dijo Fred

Mira, para una vez que estoy de acuerdo, el año pasado tuve que obligarlo a salir del vestuario – dijo Percy

La peor parte es que nos hizo entrenar todos los días – dijo Katie

Esa no es la parte que a mí me molestaba – dijo Harry quitándole importancia – pásame esas salchichas

**—Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos.**

**Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, espe rando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de jue go entre vítores y aplausos.**

**La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.**

**—Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alre dedor.**

Muchos bufaron

Venga profesora, no puede ser tan inocente – dijo un joven auror sentido en la mesa de Ravenclaw

Sí, no hay forma de que Gryffindor y Slytherin puedan jugar limpiamente entre ellos – dijo Tonks

Los dos equipos se miraron entre ellos pero solo se limitaron a mirarse más, no era buena idea ponerse a discutir frente a los profesores

**Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capi tán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. **

**Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter; presidente». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente.**

Mcgonagal sonrió ante eso, Snape por su pate utilizo eso para alimentar sus pensamientos de que Harry Potter era exactamente igual que su odioso y arrogante padre

**—Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.**

**Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000.**

**La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, altas, muy altas en el aire. Y es taban muy lejos.**

**—Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta jo ven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...**

**— ¡JORDAN!**

**—Lo siento, profesora.**

**El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordán, era el co mentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profeso ra Mcgonagal.**

Veo que sigue haciendo eso – dijo Joanne

Pues alguien tiene que asegurarse que nadie siga el ejemplo de su marido, el cual de hecho se hizo muy famoso aquí – dijo McGonagall, Sirius ladro en su dirección

Creí que el comentarista era Lupin – dijo Harry

Y lo era, veraz el último partido antes de la final que se jugaría contra Ravenclaw, coincidió con la luna llena, al mismo tiempo Sirius había sufrido una lesión y no podía jugar, así que mientras yo me recuperaba en la enfermería, el hizo de comentarista – dijo Remus

¿Y qué paso? – dijo Ron

Al principio iba bien, un poco rudo porque se trataba del clásico Gryffindor/Slytherin, el problema llego cuando el marcador estaba empatado y la buscadora de Gryffindor localizo la snitch, para darle tiempo al buscador de Slytherin que estaba al otro lado del estadio, uno de los bateadores le lanzo el bate a la cabeza al buscador de Gryffindor que por suerte no la golpeo. Fue una falta abierta todo el mundo la vio, pero el árbitro que había estado en Slytherin creyó en la palabra del bateador sobre que se le había… _escapado el bate_ – dijo Remus

Ese bate es pesado, con la fuerza que tienes que tener para agarrarlo no es fácil que se te escape – dijo George a lo que todos los bateadores asintieron

Eso fue lo que todos empezaron a protestar, pero el árbitro no escucho y bueno, Sirius expreso la desaprobación general forma muy… _honesta_ – dijo Remus luchando por no reírse

Honesta y vulgar si mal no recuerdo – dijo Flitwick sonriendo ante los intentos de Remus por no reírse – ¿Y cuál fue el resultado final de ese juego señor Lupin?

Gryffindor gano con cuatrocientos setenta puntos, pero a Sirius no lo volvieron a dejar comentar un partido – dijo Remus con una amplia y divertida sonrisa

Harry y Ron le dieron palmadas en el lomo a Canuto mientras los gemelos le daban galletas como premio mientras se reían, McGonagall desde su lugar negaba con la cabeza aunque en su momento le había dado la razón a Sirius y por eso no lo había suspendido del equipo, el resto salvo los que sabían la verdad, se preguntaban cómo podían hablar tan tranquilamente de Sirius Black, pronto Nick siguió leyendo

**—Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinett, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasa do estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y... No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y... ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... **

Fred frunció el ceño al recordar eso. Pero el resto escuchaba con interés, todos los estudiantes habían estado ese dia, pero siempre había algo que se escapaba, además de que Nick hacia un muy buen trabajo como narrador

**La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrián Pucey co giendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, **

Los gemelos recibieron palmadas en la espalda

**Y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lan za... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!**

Los leones aplaudieron con mucho entusiasmo igual que algunos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff

**Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.**

**—Venga, dejadme sitio.**

**— ¡Hagrid!**

**Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.**

La señora Weasley sonrió ante eso, no era que fuera a forzar la relación, pero pensaba que harían una bonita pareja

Harry por su parte alzo las cejas

No recordaba esa parte – dijo Harry

Bueno no podías estar pendiente del público – dijo Alicia

**—Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, ense ñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cue llo—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. **

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el semigigante siempre era mejor ver un partido en persona que a la distancia o escuchar sobre el a través de terceros

**Toda vía no hay señales de la snitch, ¿no?**

**—No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.**

**—Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry.**

_Decidido, Potter será el capitán de ahora en_ _adelante_ – pensó McGonagall decidida a evitar que el trio siguiera metiéndose en cosas en las que no tenían que meterme, vamos incluso preferiría que hicieran bromas, por lo menos así no se matarían

¡Otro, yo no busco los problemas! – dijo Harry ignorando los pensamientos de McGonagall

¡Ellos vienen a ti! – Dijeron todos sus amigos – ¡lo sabemos!

**Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, espe rando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood.**

**—Mantente apartado hasta que veas la snitch —le ha bía dicho Wood—. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.**

Una buena estrategia, así cualquier movimiento que hagas tomara por sorpresa al otro buscador – dijo Charlie con aprobación

Oliver sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo mientras Harry rodaba los ojos, a él le gustaba el quidditch no lo podía negar, pero lo de Oliver rayaba la obsesión

**Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volte retas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley;**

¡Fred y George! – Dijo Oliver – ¡Si Harry se hubiera lanzado podríamos haber perdido! ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que se quiten los malditos relojes?

¡Señor Wood! – lo regaño McGonagall

Es que se nos olvida – se excusaron los gemelos.

¡Darán veinte vueltas al estadio por eso y agradezcan que Harry atrapara la snitch o serian más! – ordeno Oliver en rol de capitán

**En otro, una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.**

Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el recuerdo de la bludger loca, más aun por lo que el chiflado de Lockhart le había hecho

**— ¿Está todo bien, Harry? —tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Marcus Flint.**

**—Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordán—. El ca zador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al caza dor Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?**

¡Eso no se anuncia, si vez la snitch te quedas callado! – dijo Bill recordando que en una ocasión siendo el capitán del equipo, el comentarista vio y dijo dónde estaba la Snitch haciendo que los leones perdieran ante Hufflepuff

Aun duele, ¿Cierto Bill? – dijo Tonks que había recordado lo mismo

Bill la miro mal, ella era su amiga, pero el quidditch era el quidditch

Es una lástima que Lee no esté aquí – dijo Fred, McGonagall pensaba lo contrario

**Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrián Pu cey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.**

**Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terrence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían ha ber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.**

Todos en el comedor estaban igual escuchando atentamente la lectura

Se escucha como un juego muy emocionante – dijo el señor Granger preguntándose si algún dia podría ver uno

Director Dumbledore, ¿Podríamos jugar un partido? – dijo Oliver

Talves podamos organizar un partido al terminar este libro – dijo Dumbledore a lo que todos celebraron

**Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pe lota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y…**

**¡PUM! **

¿Qué paso? – dijo la señora Weasley pero nadie la escucho, lo golpes eran normales en el campo

**Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferra ba para no caer.**

Los leones miraron mal a las serpientes

Idiota – dijeron los leones

**— ¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.**

**La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego orde nó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.**

**Abajo en las tribunas, Deán Thomas gritaba.**

**— ¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!**

**—Esto no es el fútbol, Deán —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch... ¿Y qué es una tar jeta roja?**

¡Pero si acabas de decir su función! – dijo Harry contrariado

Cállate Harry, quiero escuchar – dijo Ron ruborizándose ligeramente

**Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Deán.**

**—Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.**

**A Lee Jordán le costaba ser imparcial.**

**—Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...**

**— ¡Jordán! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...**

**— ¡Jordán, no digas que no te aviso...!**

**—Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy se guro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinett, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.**

Eso sí es ser parcial – dijo Remus con sarcasmo

Dijo el profesor que brindo con su alumno por la victoria de Gryffindor – dijo Snape fríamente – sí, escuche el brindis Lupin

Dijo el que deja que sus estudiantes hagan lo que les dé la gana sin miedo a consecuencias – dijo Lupin en el mismo tono

Lupin… tienes chocolate – dijo Harry

Lupin lo miro un momento con el ceño fruncido pero negó antes de darle una rana de chocolate

Huy con relleno de regaliz – dijo Harry felizmente

**Cuando Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosa mente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. **

Los profesores y alumnos que habían estado en ese partido se inclinaron hacia el libro deseosos de saber que había ocurrido realmente

**Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante.**

**Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derri barlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. **

Eso es imposible – dijo Joanne

Alguien tiene que estar manipulando esa escoba – dijo Daphne

¿Pero porque? – dijo Neville

Longbottom, no todo el mundo tiene a Potter en un pedestal – dijo Daphne – no te ofendas

Harry se la quedó mirando sin decir nada

**Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. **

¡BÁJATE DE ESA ESCOBA! – grito la señora Weasley aterrada

Mama, Harry está bien – dijo Ginny

Silencio Ginebra – dijo la señora Weasley

**No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo ha cían caer.**

¿Pero cómo nadie se dio cuenta? – dijo Joanne

Nadie pudo responder, algunos si lo habían notado, pero entonces creyeron que solo eran tácticas del equipo

**Lee seguía comentando el partido.**

**—Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la quaffle... la pasa a Spinett, que la pasa a Bell... una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profeso ra), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...**

**Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry Lo lle vaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retor ciéndose.**

**—No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...**

Y lo perdí – confirmo Harry

¡Dijiste que había sido tranquilo! – acuso Fay

Y lo fue, eso no es nada comparado con… muchas otras cosas – dijo Harry

Ante eso todos miraron al fantasma animándolo a seguir, todos preguntándose qué significaba lo último

**De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vuel tas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgan do, sujeto sólo con una mano.**

**— ¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susu rró Seamus.**

Imposible, ningún estudiante es capaz de hacer eso – dijo Kinsley

No subestimes a los estudiantes Kinsley, yo lo hice una vez y no termino nada bien – dijo Dumbledore pensando en Voldemort

¿Entonces fue un estudiante? – dijo Kinsley

Esta vez no – dijo Dumbledore

**—No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.**

Al menos no un alumno – dijo Remus mirando a Snape

Yo no le hecho nada a tu querido sobrino Lupin – dijo Snape con desagrado – de haber sido yo, te aseguro que su cabeza se habría abierto contra el suelo

**Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.**

**— ¿Qué haces? —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.**

**—Lo sabía —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira.**

¡Snape! — dijeron todos los que una vez pertenecieron a la orden

¡No, canuto no! – gritaron Harry y Ron sujetando a Sirius, pero el perro casi los arrastraba con el

No eso no es posible, Dumbledore no lo habría dejado quedarse si hubiera tratado de asesinar a un estudiante – dijo Emmeline Vance

Lo siento Canuto – dijo Joanne sacando un vial de su chaqueta, Sirius al verla dejo de ladrar

¿Qué es eso? – dijo Harry

Una poción tranquilizante – dijo Joanne – ¿quieres a tu padrino libre?, entonces hay que tomar todas las medidas necesarias para que pase

Eso confundió a los que la escucharon, ¿que tenía que ver ese perro con Sirius Black?

Harry miro a Snape y luego a Sirius, el sabía que Snape solo trataba de mantenerlo vivo, pero al mismo tiempo Snape se había encargado de atormentarlo por cuatro años, ¿acaso no merecía sufrir un poco también?, porque al igual que Snape no merecía el trato que estaba a punto de recibir por parte de Sirius, Harry no había merecido el trato que había recibido, la verdad era que se merecía un par de mordidas por parte de Sirius, era lo más justo

No, no quiero que este en coma toda la lectura, yo hare que esté tranquilo – dijo Harry

Joanne lo miro un momento pero acepto y Sirius se dejó caer junto a Harry

Tú y yo hablaremos luego – dijo Harry solo para que Sirius lo escuchara mientras Nick seguía leyendo

**Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.**

**—Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Her mione.**

**— ¿Qué podemos hacer?**

**—Déjamelo a mí.**

**Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido.**

Pensé que no se podía desaparecer en Hogwarts – dijo Hannah

Creo que se refiere a que salió corriendo – dijo Susan – deberías practicar atletismo Hermione

Si, en la biblioteca – se burló Draco

Me gusta hacer ejercicio, de vez en cuando – agrego al ver la mirada de sus amigas

Snape entonces recordó algo muy interesante respecto a ese partido

**Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir col gado durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterroriza dos, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de po ner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas.**

Bien muchachos – dijo el señor Weasley con orgullo pero mostrando una clara preocupación

Algo me dice que eso no va a ayudar – dijo Remus 

**Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. **

Bien pensado – dijo el señor Weasley casi automáticamente

¿Cuánto eran, treinta metros? – dijo George haciendo que su madre se pusiera como el papel

**Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.**

**—Vamos, Hermione —murmuraba desesperado Ron.**

**Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se en contraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de aba jo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell **

Los adultos de la sala se extrañaron ante esa mención, que importancia podía tener el que Hermione tropezara con Quirrel si el objetivo era Snape

Gracias Hermione – dijo Harry

De nada – dijo Hermione

**Y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.**

**Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indi có a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido.**

¡Ahora lo sé! – Grito Snape furioso – ¡director, exijo que se la castigue por esto!

La señorita Granger te conseguirá una túnica nueva cuando vuelva a ir al callejón Diagon, Severus – dijo Dumbledore

Eso no calmo a Snape quien claramente iba a encontrar la forma de responsabilizar a la muchacha por eso

Hermione no sé lo que está pasando, pero tú te disculparas con el profesor, ahora – ordeno el señor Granger

Pero papa, yo creía que el trataba de hacer algo – dijo Hermione

No tienes pruebas, talves estuviera haciendo lo contrario – dijo el señor Granger sorprendiendo a más de uno pero principalmente a Snape, porque eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo

Lo siento profesor – dijo Hermione

Snape no respondió

**Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo su bir de nuevo a su escoba.**

Algunos respiraron con alivio

**— ¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos úl timos cinco minutos.**

**Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.**

**— ¡Tengo la snitch! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.**

¡¿Es una broma?! – dijeron Remus, Tonks, Bill y Charlie

_Con lo difícil que es atraparla con la mano y el la atrapa con la boca_ – pensó Sirius ladrándole a su ahijado

No le gusta mucho el ruido ¿verdad? – dijo Fay mirando al perro

Al contrario, le encanta llamar la atención – dijo Harry

**—No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —to davía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. **

Idiota – dijeron los leones

Tengo que preguntarlo, ¿Cómo? – dijo Neville

Te creerías si dijera que nunca vi la snitch – dijo Harry rascándose la nuca, Neville negó – entonces mejor no digo nada

**Pero aque llo no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordán seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesen ta. **

Los leones aplaudieron al equipo que sacaron el pecho muy orgullosos de su trabajo

**Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione.**

Muy apropiado después de un momento tan tenso- dijo Mcgonagal

Todos los adultos y los más cercanos al trio asintieron

**—Era Snape —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vi mos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te qui taba los ojos de encima.**

**—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una pala bra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?**

Porque quiere meterse con un niño, porque no pudo con el padre – dijo Remus mirando a Snape con odio

Snape le devolvió la mirada de tal forma que muchos se sintieron incomodos, estudiantes, profesores y visitas

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad.**

**—Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el pe rro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando.**

**Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.**

**—¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? —dijo.**

**—¿Fluffy?**

¡¿Fluffy?! – dijeron todos los presentes

¿Esa cosa tiene nombre? – dijo Daphne

¡Claro que tiene nombre es mío! – dijo Hagrid con orgullo – se lo compre a un griego hace cinco años

¿Donde dijiste que esta ahora? – dijo Charlie

Estuvo en el bosque hasta la semana antes de iniciar el siguiente curso, luego el director lo envio a Grecia a la reserva de un amigo mio – dijo Hagrid – de hecho director, seria bueno para una de las pruebas

Temo Hagrid que no es posible porque el campeón de Hogwarts sabra como calmarlo y eso no seria justo – dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente logrando calmar a todos, Hagrid que nunca discutia con Dumbledore asintió aunque un poco desilusionado

**—Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...**

¿Qué…? – dijeron los estudiantes con ilusión

Hagrid… – dijo McGonagall severamente

No les dije nada profesora, lo descubrieron casi todo de ellos solos – dijo Hagrid

**—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.**

**—Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Ha grid—. Es un secreto.**

**—Pero Snape trató de robarlo.**

**—Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.**

Hagrid perdóname, pero en primer lugar Snape es todo menos un santo, en segundo lugar… Hogwarts no hace santo a nadie – dijo Joanne con calma aunque Snape le lanzaba avadas por los ojos – si asi fuera, Voldemort seria el ministro de magia y no un mago tenebroso

Todos jadearon ante esa imagen, sobre todo Fudge que permanecia en silencio

Joanne tiene toda la razon, Lord Voldemort antes de convertirse en lo que conocemos, vino a Hogwarts y fue parte de Slytherin como todos saben, se esperaban grandes cosas de el, tenia grandes ofertas para puestos importantes en el ministerio, nadie se imaginaba que en su interior se albergaba un mounstro – dijo Dumbledore con cansancio – pero si, al final no es la escuela o la educación que recibimos, son nuestras decisiones las que definen quienes somos y quienes seremos

Fueron muchos los que asintieron ante las palabras de Dumbledore, la mayoría las meditaba, Nick tuvo que preguntar si podia continuar leyendo y en cuando tuvo un gesto afirmativo de McGonagall lo hizo

**—Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione.**

**Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cam biado su idea sobre Snape.**

Mejor tarde que nunca – dijo Remus – pero pienso que en este caso están equivocados

Venga Lupin, no le quites la diversión a la lectura – dijo Harry con fingida inocencia

Sirius ladro apoyando a su ahijado, aunque sabía que Lupin podía tener razón, casi siempre tenia razón

Este está pasando mucho tiempo con Sirius – le susurro Remus a Joanne y ambos se rieron

McGonagall en la mesa de profesores pensaba lo mismo y bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros conjuro de las cocinas una botella de vino y una copa

¿No es muy temprano Minerva? – dijo la profesora Sproud

No y pronto necesitare algo más fuerte, salud – dijo McGonagall alzando su copa

**—Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Sna pe ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!**

Pero esa misma regla Granger, también aplica para el contra maleficio que es lo que podía estar haciendo, después de todo el está aquí mientras que Quirrel está muerto, como… ya se ha dicho varias veces – dijo Theodore Nott por primera vez, no era que le agradara la chica, pero tampoco le caía mal

Sí, no lo pensé en ese momento – dijo Hermione en un tono que dejaba ver que no le molestaba tener una conversación con el tranquilo Slytherin

Si hubiera sido Draco Malfoy todos se habrían sorprendido porque él y Hermione se la pasaban discutiendo, pero era bien sabido que Nott se llevaba bien con estudiantes de todas las casas, incluyendo a un par de Gryffindors

**—Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Ha grid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa ma nera... **

Un maléfico bastante simple en realidad – dijo Daphne – porque una escoba independientemente de si es nueva o vieja no se comporta así, una escoba vieja se limita a funcionar mal, pero no trata de matar a su dueño

No, aquí lo único que está claro es que alguien quería matar a Harry – dijo Anthony

Los profesores veían sorprendidos el intercambio sin intervenir para nada

**¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! **

¿Pero alguna vez tendremos un curso en el que alguien no trate de matarte? – dijo Ron un poco burlonamente

Sirius no trato de matarme – dijo Harry

El no, pero los dementores si – dijo Ron dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto pero lo acepto

**Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y ol vidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...**

¡Hagrid! – dijeron todos los adultos y el aludido se tornó rojo

Flamel ¿El alquimista medieval? – dijo la señora Granger

El mismo mama, y si el hombre es un mago, falleció hace poco más de un año – dijo Hermione

¿Pero… cómo? – dijo la señora Granger aturdida

Si, el vivió hasta hace un par de años, en cierto que nació en plena edad media, pero el ministerio lo obligo a fingir su muerte ante los muggles y si quería seguir trabajando en el mundo muggle, debía ser bajo otra identidad – explico Dumbledore

Tome señora Granger, la ayudara más que una taza de té – dijo McGonagall sirviéndole una copa de vino

Gracias – dijo la señora Granger tomando la copa

**—¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?**

**Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.**

Lo lamento profesor, debí tener más cuidado – dijo Hagrid mirando a Dumbledore

Ya no te preocupes por eso, como dijo nuestro equipo de investigación el dia de ayer, la situación esta controlada – dijo Dumbledore con calma

Ese es el final del capítulo profesor – dijo Nick cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa

Gracias Sir Nicholas – dijo Dumbledore – muy bien, quien quiere ser el siguiente

A mi me gustaría profesor, ¿te importa? – agrego Fay mirando a Harry que se encogio de hombros

Adelante señorita Dumbar – dijo Dumbledore

La joven fue al centro del escenario tomo el libro lo abrió en el capitulo que le correspondia y se aclaro la garganta

**El espejo de Oesed** – leyó Fay

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Besos;)**


	12. El espejo de Oesed

**Este capitulo se me hizo un poco largo, pero espero que al final la espera haya valido la pena :D**

**Antes de empezar con el capitulo, quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado y agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, la verdad es que yo misma estoy sorprendida de que ya llevemos mas de la mitad del libro, quiero recordar que este fic tendra siete partes es decir, uno para la piedra, otro para la camara y asi sucesivamente. esto porque asi la presion es menor para mi, aun asi voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para llegar hasta el epilogo :D**

**Quiero recordar que la pareja de Harry sera Daphne :D**

**Ahora si, disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

**El espejo de Oesed**

El espejo de Oesed

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Ese es el final del capítulo profesor – dijo Nick cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa_

_Gracias Sir Nicholas – dijo Dumbledore – muy bien, quien quiere ser el siguiente_

_A mí me gustaría profesor, ¿te importa? – agrego Fay mirando a Harry que se encogió de hombros_

_Adelante señorita Dumbar – dijo Dumbledore_

_Y ahora… _

Fay fue al centro del escenario tomo el libro lo abrió en el capítulo que le correspondía y se aclaró la garganta

**El espejo de Oesed **– leyó Fay

Todos los alumnos se miraron confundidos y los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron con diversión, pero Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos, Ron pensaba un poco nervioso en lo que dirían sus padres al saber sus deseos, él amaba a su familia, pero odiaba ser siempre el último en todo, Harry en cambio miro al libro sintiendo lo mismo que había sentido en el despacho de Dumbledore, como su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente ante el recuerdo

Era algo personal, muy personal para Ron y Harry. Eran sus deseos más profundos, lo que más anhelaban. Ni siquiera a Hermione le habían contado todos los detalles, no era justo que si su mejor amiga no lo sabía todo, tuviera que enterarse ahora y encima frente a toda esa gente, no entendían porque era necesario leer algo tan personal, lo que hacía que les hiciera menos gracia todavía

Fay, no te ofendas, pero creo que mejor yo leo este capítulo, es… demasiado personal – dijo Hermione, ella sabía que los muchachos no le habían contado todo y lo entendía, y lo poco que sabía era porque ambos necesitaban desahogarse, sobre todo Harry, aunque la recuperación en realidad duro meses

Okey – dijo Fay entendiendo sus palabras

Las amigas cambiaron de lugar y Hermione respiro profundo antes de empezar

**El espejo de Oesed** – leyó Hermione

Deseo… - murmuro Daphne

¿Qué? – dijo Pansy sentada junto a ella

Nada – dijo Daphne quitándole importancia

**Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. **

Tonks se estremeció al recordar los cientos de accidentes que tuvo debido a la nieve, la mayoría de los estudiantes en cambio sonrieron porque la nieve resultaba ser muy divertida

**El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante. **

Muchos rieron a carcajadas, la señora Weasley se dispuso a regañar a los gemelos, pero los demás adultos a su alrededor notaron que el equipo de investigación como Dumbledore los había llamado, se miraba entre ellos

No crees que se acuerde ¿O sí? – dijo Ron mirando de su amigo a sus hermanos

No, no creo, a Voldemort lo que le importaba era la piedra, si le hubiera importado la broma de dos Gryffindor de tercer año, les habría hecho algo de forma que pareciera un accidente – dijo Harry

¡Eso no significa que no se acuerde! – Dijo Ron con miedo – ¡no creo que sea del tipo al que le gusta una broma!

Entonces no le daremos tiempo para vengarse – lo interrumpió Harry

Harry y Ron miraron a los gemelos un momento pero no dijeron nada más, lo que si es que ambos de alguna forma se asegurarían de que nunca se acercara a los gemelos, porque si todavía se acordaba no vivirían para contarlo, Harry había tenido suerte porque Voldemort no tenía su fuerza, pero si la recuperaba Fred y George no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra él. No, ellos nunca debían encontrarse con él.

Hermione también se preocupó miro al director, él le dio una mirada tranquilizadora y le hizo una señal para que siguiera leyendo, no podían cambiar el pasado, pero podían asegurarse de que Voldemort no tuviera tiempo para hacerle algo a los gemelos

**Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.**

Pobres – dijeron los que tenían lechuzas

**Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. **

Ante eso incluso algunos profesores estuvieron de acuerdo, siempre era bueno y sano tomarse un descanso

**Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas.**

Todos se estremecieron aunque la mayoría de los profesores solían poner encantamientos de calefacción* en los salones de clase

**Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.**

Como si alguna vez fueran agradables – dijeron los leones, águilas y tejones

¿Acaso te mataría poner un hechizo de calefacción? – dijo la profesora Sproud

Las pociones tienen que estar a ciertas temperaturas, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer – dijo Snape

¿Y en los asientos de los alumnos tampoco? – dijo Flitwick

Yo no tengo porque discutir con ustedes, es mi salón de clases – dijo Snape con desdén

Quejicus – tosió Remus haciendo que Joanne ocultara una risa

**—Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones— toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.**

**Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso. **

Bien hecho – dijeron varios

Yo le habría dado un golpe – dijo Tonks sorprendiendo a Harry y Ron

Ambos miraron a Hermione con sendas sonrisas, ella mantuvo la cabeza bien alta muy orgullosa de sí misma, al mismo tiempo notaba la mirada de Malfoy a su espalda

**Después del partido de _quidditch_, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca. Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador. **

Y ni así atraparías la Snitch – se burló Harry haciendo reír al equipo y a sus amigos

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada pero solo logro que Harry sonriera aún más, el equipo de Slytherin por el contrario pensaba que Potter tenía razón, bastaba recordar el juego de la bludger loca, lo persiguió, le destrozo un brazo, lo tiro de la escoba y aun así atrapo la snitch, pero no iban a decírselo

**Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, Porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba. **

Eso es ser un buen jugador – dijo Oliver entre los vítores que se habían dado tras la frase

**Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.**

Los leones le gruñeron, incluso su madre lo miraba reprobatoriamente

Parece que alguien no sabe perder – se burlaron Fred y George haciendo reír a su casa

**Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas. La profesora Mcgonagal había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. **

Ahora todos se quedaron en silencio, era bien sabido que Harry siempre pasaba las vacaciones en Hogwarts, nunca habían sabido porque no iba a casa, pero con lo poco que habían leído de su relación con sus familiares muggles, no había quien lo pudiera culpar de quedarse en la escuela

Harry pensó en las hojas que había encontrado en su cama, en ellas había un bien medido resumen de su horrible infancia, sabía que Hermione y Ron comenzaría a hacer preguntas, pero aún no estaba listo para que supieran todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, la alacena, los castigos, los golpes, el tener que esperar hasta la madrugada para comer cualquier sobra que haya quedado de la comida, el hecho de que fuera como la peste en ese horrible lugar

Remus, Joanne y Sirius tenían un nudo en el estómago, si bien las navidades en Hogwarts eran espectaculares, ellos sabían que de estar vivos James y Lilly, Harry habría querido ir a casa y contarles sobre sus primeros meses en el colegio, no podían hacer más que maldecir a Peter por eso

**Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. **

Bueno, la Navidad en Hogwarts es maravillosa – dijo Cedric, él normalmente se iba a su casa, pero el año anterior sus padres se habían ido a un crucero y él se había quedado en la escuela con algunos amigos, algo que no lamentaba

Todos asintieron ante sus palabras, era como un requisito para los estudiantes quedarse allí al menos una vacación de invierno, y siempre se lo pasaban bien

**Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles.**

Fue divertido, hasta vi nacer una camada de doce dragones – dijo Ginny emocionada – aunque no pude tocarlos

Ginny, la madre te habría comido, eso si llegaba antes que mama – se burló Charlie pero se cayó ante la mirada de su madre

No debiste dejar que viera eso para empezar, solo tenía diez años – dijo la señora Weasley

Que tiene de malo que vea unos… oh – se interrumpió Charlie – lo siento mama

**Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.**

Y me despeinaste por cierto – lo acuso Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello que no tardo más de un segundo en volver a la normalidad causando más risas – ¡eso, tu ríete!

Si Hagrid, como se te ocurre meterte con el pelo de un Potter – dijo Remus en tono burlón mientras Hagrid aunque también se reía se ruborizaba

No solo con Sirius, también está pasando mucho tiempo contigo – dijo Joanne solo para que Remus la escuchara

**—Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.**

**—No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.**

**— ¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.**

Eso a los Weasley no les gusto y Malfoy se encontró con tentáculos saliéndole de la cabeza y un fuerte moco murciélago por parte de Ginny en la cara, su padre no hizo nada para detenerlos y McGonagall tampoco

No, simplemente es una buena persona con una buena educación – dijo el señor Weasley mientras sus hijos volvían a sentarse, Ron se ruborizo ante las palabras de su padre – un tipo de educación que claramente el dinero no compra

Nadie dijo nada mientras Narcissa Malfoy anulaba los hechizos de los Weasley, pero al terminar miro reprobatoriamente a su hijo, aun así Harry tuvo tiempo de tomarle una foto

**Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.**

**— ¡WEASLEY!**

**Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.**

¿Quién quiere apostar a que Malfoy sabía que Snape estaba cerca? – dijo Oliver mirando a sus ex compañeros de casa

Todo Gryffindor levanto la mano acompañados por la mayoría de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff

**—Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.**

**—Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid —dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos.**

Cinco puntos menos Slytherin – dijo Dumbledore ante la mirada furiosa de McGonagall, porque si algo intimidaba a Dumbledore, esa era McGonagall – y el señor Malfoy cumplirá un castigo por su insulto

Diez puntos Gryffindor por defender a su familia – otorgo McGonagall

**Malfoy, Crabb y Goyle pasaron bruscamente esparciendo ramas por todos lados, sonriendo con presunción.**

Deberían hacerlo limpiar eso – dijo la señora Granger

Esa es una muy buena idea señora Granger y la tendré muy presente, gracias – dijo McGonagall con cortesía

Draco miro a su madre, pero ella permaneció impasible pensando que Draco necesitaba entender de límites, no era obligarlo a hacerse amigo de los nacidos muggles, pero si a por lo menos respetar

**—Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé...**

**—Los detesto a los dos —añadió Harry—. A Malfoy y a Snape.**

**—Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—. Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el semigigante, las decoraciones de navidad en Hogwarts eran inigualables y totalmente envidiables

**Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora Mcgonagal y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.**

**El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas. **

Hermoso como siempre – dijo Hannah

Muchos asintieron

**— ¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**—Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.**

La mayoría de los leones abrieron los ojos, que Hermione pasara la mitad de su vida en la biblioteca era normal, pero Ron y Harry no tanto

¿La biblioteca? – dijo Fred

¿A un día de las vacaciones? – dijo George

¡Eres una mala influencia Hermione! – acusaron al mismo tiempo

Hermione rodo los ojos

**—Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.**

Los de Ravenclaw aplaudieron a su profesor

¿Cómo es que ustedes dos tienen buenas calificaciones? Nunca van a la biblioteca – dijo Seamus

Que tú sepas – dijo Ron, él y Harry solían irse a cualquier pasadizo o cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid con los libros y una bolsa de golosinas, y ahí hacían sus deberes

**— ¿La biblioteca? —Preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?**

¡Eso, eso! – dijeron la mayor parte de los estudiantes, los Ravenclaw, y otros de las otras casas rodaron los ojos

**—Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.**

**— ¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije... No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro.**

**—Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione.**

Murmullos de comprensión se extendieron por el comedor, tres de los cuatro jefes de casa se mostraron orgullosos por su perseverancia, pero al mismo tiempo era un asunto en el que tres niños de once años no tenían por qué meterse

**—Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.**

¿Dónde? – dijo Anthony

Creo que fue en el tren – dijo Daphne mirando a Harry

Harry la miro y se llevó un dedo a los labios para que no dijera nada, ella se ruborizo ligeramente

Tal parece…. que se va a romper la maldición Potter – le susurro Joanne a los merodeadores

Solo tiene catorce años, y por lo que se, le gusta una chica de Ravenclaw – dijo Remus recibiendo un ladrido de apoyo

Catorce… la misma edad que tenía James cuando se enamoró de Lilly – dijo Joanne con una sonrisa bastante arrogante

**—No voy a deciros nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza.**

Bien dicho – dijo Mcgonagal

Lástima que no funciono – dijo Hagrid

Pero te mantuviste firme y eso es lo importante – dijo Mcgonagal

**—Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Ron. Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.**

**Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podía averiguar lo que quería robar Snape? **

Snape estaba a punto de gritar furioso que él no quería robar nada, pero un carraspeo de Dumbledore le indico que mejor guardara silencio, nada de lo que dijera iba a cambiar los pensamientos de los niños en el libro

El trio viendo que Snape guardaba silencio y no se quitaba la culpa, decidieron no desmentirlo y dejar que la historia lo hiciera, Sirius fue hasta donde estaban ellos

Bueno, realmente todo apuntaba a que era el – dijo Harry

Le está bien empleado por sanguinario – dijo Ron, Sirius ladro dándole la razón

**El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en _Grandes magos del siglo XX_, ni en _Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo_; tampoco figuraba en _Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna _ni en _Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería_. **

Muchos bufaron, pero Dumbledore estaba visiblemente divertido

Nunca lo encontraran ahí - dijo Remus burlón

Lo sabemos – dijeron los tres

**Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas...**

¡Ya! – dijeron la mayor parte de los leones, serpientes y tejones

Los más aplicados y los profesores rodaron los ojos, aunque también estaban ansiosos

**Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar;** **mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. **

Muchos se rieron

¿Al azar y metódicamente, gracias a cual método lo encontraron? – dijo Charlie

Comiendo chocolates – dijo Ron distraídamente

Todos alzaron una ceja, pero Daphne seguía uniendo puntos

**Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí. Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. **

¡No, no está! – dijeron los profesores y Joanne que trabajaba en teorías creadas por Flamel

Cuando se lea eso Snape nos va a hacer papilla… – murmuro Ron entre dientes pero Harry miro a Dumbledore

¿Se divierte señor? – dijo Harry con diversión

Mucho en realidad – dijo Dumbledore comiendo caramelos de limón de un frasco que había hecho aparecer desde su oficina

Por supuesto Dumbledore sabe todo – dijo Scrimgeur mirando a Kingsley quien carraspeo para ocultar una risa

**Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

Yo de verdad espero que ustedes tres no se hayan atrevido a entrar ahí – dijo McGonagall con severidad

Hermione prefirio seguir leyendo

**— ¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho?**

**—Nada —respondió Harry.,**

¡Error! – dijeron los gemelos

Ahora te va a sacar de la biblioteca – dijo Bill

**La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.**

**—Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera!**

Odio cuando hace eso – dijeron Harry, Daphne, Anthony y Susan

¿Echarte o el plumero? – dijo Remus mirando a Harry

¡El plumero! – dijeron los cuatro

**Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo. Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, Pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando.**

No te hagas ilusiones Potter, no necesito ayuda de nadie para saber cuándo tramas algo – dijo Snape

Harry rodo los ojos y lo ignoro

Espero no tener que recordarle, que usar legeremancia en un menor es ilegal y está penado por la ley – dijo Scrimgeur

Snape lo ignoro

**Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. **

**Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas.**

Si, ella tiende a invadir el espacio vital de las personas – dijo un miembro del equipo de Ravenclaw de séptimo año

Es como si tuviera una especie de… mapa de la biblioteca, siempre sabe quién y que está haciendo ahí – dijo otro estudiante de Ravenclaw

Los gemelos, los merodeadores y el trio se miraron entre ellos y lucharon por ocultar la risa

**Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.**

**—Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? —Dijo Hermione—. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza.**

**—Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel —dijo Ron—. Preguntarles a ellos no tendrá riesgos.**

Ronald, ella es hija de muggles, no les puede preguntar nada del mundo mágico – dijo Ginny como si estuviera hablando con un crio de dos años – ¿cómo lo soportas Harry?

Ginny estamos hablando de la misma persona que creía que una expulsión es peor que la muerte, ¡y no molestes! – se quejó Ron

Mientras su madre los reñía por pelear, Harry prefirió no meterse

**—Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son muggles —respondió Hermione.**

**Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.**

Con un poco de ayuda merodeadora tampoco serían tan imposibles - dijo Remus ante la mirada atónita y horrorizada de la profesora McGonagall.

Señor Lupin, ¿podría al menos fingir que es el estudiante modelo que yo creía que era? – dijo McGonagall

Podría, pero como ya no soy profesor de esta escuela, no me siento culpable de darle consejos a mi sobrino – dijo Remus

Ante eso McGonagall se sirvió otra copa de vino

**Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los _muggles_, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. **

Los señores Weasley bajaron la cabeza un poco apenados por no poder darle algo mejor a sus hijos, pero una mirada compresiva de todos sus hijos los hizo sentirse un poco mejor, es cierto que nunca tuvieron grandes lujos, pero habían tenido amor, un hogar, salud y una buena educación, eran una familia. Todas cosas que el dinero era incapaz de comprar. Harry tuvo mirar hacia otro lado sintiendo una punzada de envidia por no poder ser parte de esa imagen

**Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. **

Todo lo contrario – dijo Ron

**Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería.**

Sí, no por nada me dio una paliza nada más aprender – dijo Bill

Sus hermanos asintieron

¿A qué edad aprendiste? – le pregunto Fay que había escuchado y comprobado lo bueno que era

A los cuatro con mi abuelo y a los cinco ya le ganaba a toda la familia – dijo Ron

**Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él. **

Pero si estaba Finnegan, ¿Cómo tenían el dormitorio para ustedes? – pregunto Ernie

Se lo preste antes de irme a casa – dijo Seamus

**Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, **

Debo decírtelo amigo, eres malo en el ajedrez – dijo Ron solemnemente poniéndole una mano en el hombro

¿Malo? Da pena, lo siento Harry – dijo Deán

Harry los miro mal, pero el señor Weasley sonreía orgulloso por el talento natural de su hijo en el ajedrez, talento que sin que él lo supiera le salvo la vida en una ocasión

**Diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo».**

Ese es el destino que normalmente corre esa pieza – dijo el señor Weasley

Sí, no son las piezas más seguras – dijo concordó Kingsley

Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron

**En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo. **

Todos bajaron la mirada algo deprimidos, los estudiantes eran los que más lo estaban, nunca se había parado a pensar como sufría Harry al no tener a su familia

¿Cómo lo haces? – Dijo Katie, Harry la miro confundido – ¿pasar de un momento bueno a algo deprimente?

Yo no escribí el libro – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

**Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.**

**— ¡Feliz Navidad! —lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata.**

**—Para ti también —contestó Harry—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!**

**— ¿Qué esperabas, nabos? —dijo Ron, **

Algunos se rieron ante el comentario, a otros no les hizo gracia

Ron siempre a la mar de sensible – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo

Ginny deja a tu hermano – dijo la señora Weasley

**Volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry**

Eso pasa cuando tu familia es tan numerosa – dijo George

Y una abuela que los malcría más de lo que debería- dijo Molly con una sonrisa

Los hermanos sonrieron con nostalgia al recordar a su abuela Cedrella quien había fallecido hacia un par de años

**Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid». Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.**

Qué lindo – dijo Parvati

Hagrid no sé si te dije, pero ese regalo llego a ser muy útil – dijo Harry mirando a su gigante amigo

Me alegro que te gustara – dijo Hagrid

**El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota.**

**«Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.**

¿Cincuenta peniques? Con eso ni un refresco – dijo Deán con molestia

**—Qué detalle —comentó Harry.**

¿Pero porque les enviaste algo? Los odias – dijo Ernie

Para mi diversión, por fin estaba haciendo algo que yo quería y ellos no podían evitarlo, algo que los quemaba por dentro – explico Harry con una sonrisa traviesa

¡Ah! – dijeron todos al entender

**Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.**

**— ¡Qué raro! —Dijo— ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?**

Hay no otro obsesionado con eso no – se quejó la señora Weasley

El señor Weasley lejos de ofenderse se mostró orgulloso, aunque solo hubiera sido por curiosidad

**—Puedes quedarte con ella —dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron—. **

¿Aun la tienes? – dijo el señor Weasley al escuchar eso

Creo, talves siga en el fondo del baúl – dijo Ron

El señor Weasley sonrió, luego iría con su hijo a revisar el baúl

Creo que no debí decir eso – le dijo Ron a Harry

Que va – dijo Harry quitándole importancia, esa parte del capítulo le estaba resultando muy divertida

**Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste?**

Ahora todos miraban hacia el libro intrigados

**—Creo que sé de quién es ése —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y..., oh, no —gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley.**

Todos voltearon a ver a la matriarca de los Weasley quien aunque se ruborizo, sonreía orgullosa de sí misma

**Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.**

Listo ya eres oficialmente un Weasley – dijo Bill con solemnidad

Y como ya te teñiste el pelo – dijo George sacando su varita

Solo te faltan las pecas – dijo Fred haciendo lo mismo

Alejen esas varitas de mi cara – dijo Harry apuntándolos con la suya haciéndolos retroceder, no por nada Harry era uno de los mejores en encantamientos

**—Cada año nos teje un jersey —dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete— y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro.**

Hablando de suéteres, mama ¿esta navidad podrías enviarme uno de mi color favorito y no del color favorito de Ron? – dijo Charlie

No te quejes, los míos solo ocupan espacio en el armario – dijo Bill no sin razón, el clima de Egipto convertía el uso de un suéter en un intento de suicidio

Charlie, Bill, eso no es lo importante en este momento – dijo el señor Weasley

No, si es importante Arthur – dijo la señora Weasley sacando un pergamino, pluma y tintero donde agrego la sección de suéteres

**—Es muy amable de parte de tu madre —dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso.**

Claro que sí – dijo Charlie todo orgulloso – mamá es la mejor cocinera del mundo – que no te quepa en duda

Mientras su padre, sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione asentían. La señora Weasley se ruborizó completamente y les sonrió muy contenta.

**El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione.** **Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió.**

Todos miraron hacia el libro llenos de expectación

**Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó.**

Lupin no necesito nada más para saber lo que era, la sonrisa que le ilumino el rostro lo decía todo, Harry que había estado esperando su reacción sonrió

¿Ya sabes que es tío Moony? – dijo Harry como si fuera un niño pequeño

Y espero que les estés dando un muy buen uso – dijo Remus con una amplia sonrisa

Un poquito – dijo Harry con una sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie

Eso confundió a todos los que no sabían de la capa de la familia Potter, y una vez más se preguntaron cómo es que Harry y Lupin eran tan cercanos, porque era claro que Lupin sabía algo que ellos no

**—Había oído hablar de esto —dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.**

¿Qué es…? – dijeron todos con las ansias saliéndoles por los poros

**— ¿Qué es?**

**Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.**

Ojoloco y Kingsley creyeron reconocer lo que era, Joanne también lo reconoció y Dumbledore sonrió con diversión, Snape en cambio frunció el ceño

**—Es una capa invisible —dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial**

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos

¿Tienes una capa de invisible? – dijeron todos menos lo que lo sabían

¿Tú lo sabias? – Dijo Fudge mirando al director – ¡no puede tenerla!

La capa es una reliquia familiar Cornelius, le pertenece a Harry, lo que significa que puede disponer de ella cuando quiera – dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

Primero una varita conectada con quien tu sabes, y ahora una capa de invisibilidad, ¿hay algo que no pueda tener según tú? – dijo Fudge

Una vida normal – Intervino Harry con una mezcla de sarcasmo e irritación, Dumbledore lo miro un microsegundo antes de hablarle al ministro

Cornelius, como te explique ayer varias veces, no es la varita la debe preocuparnos, pero si Harry se pasa al lado oscuro, podrás reclamarme todo lo que quieras – dijo Dumbledore

Eso no es gracioso – reclamo Fudge, pero no era tan estúpido como para llamar mago tenebroso a Harry Potter

Entonces no te quejes más, la varita y la capa pertenecen a Harry, y nadie puede disponer de ellas sin su permiso – dijo Dumbledore

Y el que le ponga una mano encima a mi capa, se la arranco – amenazo Harry fríamente asustando a algunos – sigue Hermione

**—. Estoy seguro... Pruébatela.**

**Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito.**

**— ¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!**

**Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.**

Draco entonces recordó el barro de tercero en Hogsmeade y sonrió, Snape tuvo el mismo pensamiento, ni siquiera Dumbledore iba a poder evitar que hiciera algo al respecto

**— ¡Hay una nota! —Dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ha caído una nota!**

**Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía:**

Todos se echaron más hacia adelante

**_Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien._**

**_Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti._**

¡Remus Jhon Lupin, Harry James Potter! – Gritó Minerva uniendo todas las piezas, ellos sonrieron con cara de angelitos – ¡Con razón no por los cogíamos nunca!

Aquí no dice que la tuviéramos en el colegio – dijo Lupin

¡No trate de engañarme! – Grito McGonagall – con esta información y si no me fallan los cálculos, usted y Black tendrán que limpiar la sala de trofeos treinta y cinco veces, limpiar todo el comedor veintisiete veces y ordenar la biblioteca treinta veces, ¡sin magia!

Profesora, usted sabe lo mucho que la respeto, pero yo ya no soy estudiante, así que no tiene ninguna autoridad para castigarme – dijo Lupin

Bien, usted se libera del castigo – Dijo McGonagall frustrada – pero Potter no, ¡y no me diga que no tengo autoridad para castigarlo, que usted sigue siendo estudiante!

No se lo diré, pero si le diré que el hecho de que tenga esa capa, solo demuestra que pude haber hecho ciertas bromas no que las hiciera, así que tendrá que perdonarme si me niego a cumplir el castigo por falta de pruebas – dijo Harry

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y con la boca abierta, McGonagall hizo una mueca de horror, Remus lo miro con orgullo y el resto se rio divertido

Como siempre ambos tienen razón, bien les levantare el castigo – dijo McGonagall – pero Joanne se llevara esa capa

¿Yo que? – Dijo Joanne – ah no, yo no me voy a meter entre merodeadores

Hermione para desviar la atención de la profesora siguió leyendo

**No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa.**

**—Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una —dijo— Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede?**

**—Nada —dijo Harry Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre?**

Y a otras veinticinco generaciones – dijo Remus con nostalgia

Bueno eso yo no lo sabía – dijo Harry

Pues sí, según James me dijo, está hecha con pelo de… no me acuerdo de que. Pero sí que eso es lo que la ha mantenido intacta y lo que la hace única – dijo Remus

Me ganaste con única – dijo Harry mientras Hermione seguía leyendo

**Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.**

Los gemelos jadearon con indignación

¡Harry! – se quejaron los dos

Te damos el mapa del merodeador – dijo Fred

No nos dices quienes son los merodeadores a pesar de que lo sabes – dijo George

Y encima nos ocultas la capa invisible – dijo Fred

Con todo lo que podríamos hacer con la capa – dijo George

¡¿Porque Harry, porque?! – dijeron dramáticamente

¡Potter! – Dijo McGonagall poniéndose de pie – ¡cómo le prestes la capa a estos dos, compartirás el castigo con ellos!

¿Entonces me puedo quedar con ella? – Dijo Harry con fingida inocencia, ella lo miro severamente – si profesora

**— ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**— ¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley!**

**Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.**

**—El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro —dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.**

¡Favoritismo! – acusaron los gemelos a su madre

¡Claro que no, los hago todos con el mismo cariño! – dijo la señora Weasley mirando mal a los gemelos ya que eso podía herir a Harry

Por su lado Harry veía el intercambio con algo de envidia, a él le gustaría poder tener una familia como la que tenía Ron, un padre con el que jugar quidditch, una madre que lo consienta con galletas y le dé abrazos de oso, hermanos con los que hacer bromas. Porque aunque sabía que lo querían y era bien recibido en su casa, también sabía cuál era su lugar, era solo el amigo de Ron, y eso nunca cambiaria. Aquel pensamiento hizo que se deprimiera un poco pero trato de no mostrarlo

¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Remus al ver el sutil cambio en su expresión

Perfectamente – mintió Harry abrazando a Canuto hundiendo la cara en su pelaje

**— ¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? —Quiso saber George—. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.**

**—Detesto el rojo oscuro —se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.**

¿Entonces cuál es? – dijo la señora Weasley preparando su pluma

Los hermanos se encogieron de hombros y le dieron sus especificaciones a su madre con tal de que estuviera tranquila, a Bill le gustaba el marrón aunque no iba a poder usarlo nunca, a Charlie el rojo que también tendría poco uso, a Percy el negro, a los gemelos el azul, a Ron el naranja, y a Ginny de cualquier color menos el rosa

Mientras ella escribía, Harry permaneció al margen y Hermione siguió leyendo, ellos aceptaban los regalos de la señora Weasley como vinieran y se lo agradecían

**—No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros —observó George—. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge.**

Todos miraron a los gemelos quienes sonreían con orgullo

La viva imagen de Fabián y Gideon – dijo Remus con una amplia sonrisa

¡Lupin, no los animes! – dijo McGonagall, ella también les había tomado aprecio a los gemelos Prewett y lamento mucho su muerte, así como no podía negar que era muy parecidos a ellos, pero no necesitaba que les dieran más incentivos de los que ya tenían

**— ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?**

**Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo que Fred vio.**

**— ¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno.**

**—Yo... no... Quiero —dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.**

¡Me lo iba a poner, lo juro! – Salto Percy al ver que su madre comenzaba a sentirse mal – ¡pero no hacía falta que me lo metieran por la fuerza!

Venga Pers, incluso a ti te gustan las payasadas de esos dos – dijo Oliver dándole un codazo amistoso

Si, pero no quiero ser el sucesor de Nick – dijo Percy con sarcasmo

Aunque no lo había dicho en broma, eso hizo reír a muchos y sonreír a su madre

**—Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia. **

**Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.**

Con eso si estoy de acuerdo, totalmente – dijo el señor Weasley mirando a los gemelos

¡Yo iba a sentarme con ellos!– dijo Percy acariciándose los brazos, no estaba indignado pero tampoco muy feliz de recordarlo – ¡Pero no hacía falta la violencia!

Venga Percy, solo tratamos de mantener a la familia unida en la mejor época del año – dijo Fred muy orgulloso de sí mismo

Entre risas Hermione volvió a leer

**Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. **

**Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los muggles, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel.**

No, ni por asomo – concordaron los que tenían padres muggle mientras los demás se veían confundidos

**Harry tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos.**

Harry sonrió ante eso, aun tenía la gorra en alguna parte de su armario, lo de los ratones mejor no pensarlo mucho

**En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick.**

**A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un sickle de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. **

Eso dolió – recordó Percy haciendo reír a Oliver

**Harry observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Harry y de los demás ella se ruborizó y rio. Divertida, con el sombrero medio torcido.**

En el comedor McGonagall tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse ante las risas que se esparcieron por el comedor

**Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargado de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez.**

Y lo aprendió a usar rápido – afirmaron los gemelos y Ron

Draco frunció el ceño ante eso, mientras Harry lo miraba burlonamente

Cincuenta… - dijo Snape

Ya lo castigue por eso – lo interrumpió McGonagall, y Snape se vio obligado a darle la razón

**Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la Señora Norris.**

Nadie en el comedor quiso comentar al respecto, porque la imagen era aterradora

**Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque.**

Los mencionados rompieron a reír

Eso fue divertido – dijo Ron

Es una guerra que no me molestaría repetir – dijo Fred

Mira que ni Dumbledore se salvó – dijo Harry

¿Recuerdan que a Filch le dieron tantas bolas que quedo convertido en un hombre de nieve muy feo? – dijo George

Como olvidarlo, hasta la señora Norris se asustó – dijo Fred

Eso basto para que todos sucumbieran a las carcajadas, después de varios minutos cuando todos se calmaron la lectura siguió

**Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego. Allí Harry estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo tanto.**

Los Weasley asintieron mientras Percy se ponía rojo, porque mientras Ron era el mejor, Percy era el que peor jugaba aunque lo intentaba constantemente

Yo no soy tan malo, le gano a Oliver – dijo Percy

Cierto – dijo Oliver, y cuando Percy miro a sus hermanos Oliver negó en silencio

Bueno, realmente a Ron ni el abuelo le gana – dijo Charlie para calmar a su hermano

**Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre de Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.**

También fue divertido – dijeron los gemelos

Pero su madre no era de la misma opinión y el regaño mientras Percy sonreía

**Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. **

Las navidades en Hogwarts siempre son grandiosas – dijo Katie

Pues las del año pasado fueron horribles para mí – dijo Harry mirando discretamente al perro

¿Por los dementores? Supe que te habían atacado – dijo el señor Weasley

No, no, no fue por ellos, fue por una conversación que quisiera no haber escuchado – dijo Harry

Hermione para que nadie más preguntara siguió leyendo, pero el señor Weasley había notado como miraba al perro, así que supo que tenía que ver con el

**Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa de invisibilidad y quién se la había enviado.**

Mcgonagal volvió a mirar a Dumbledore, no tenía que pensarlo mucho para saber que él era el responsable de que esa capa fuera a parar a las manos del muchacho, Dumbledore podía ser bastante alcahueta con los bromistas

**Ron, lleno de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa.**

Todos prestaron más atención

**De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «Utilízalo bien», decía la nota.**

Los leones levantaron una ceja

**Tenía que probarla. **

¡SI!- dijeron los bromistas

¡Es increíble que tenga una capa y no nos la preste! – dijo George

Y pensar que es casi un hermano para nosotros – dijo Fred con la mano en el pecho

Potter, hablo en serio, préstaselas y compartirás el castigo con ellos – dijo McGonagall bastante mortificada

Le diré una cosa profesora – dijo Harry apiadándose de ella – yo no la uso mucho, pero si esto de los libros funciona y eliminamos a Voldemort, se la puede quedar hasta la graduación

Muy bien, siga leyendo señorita Granger, quiero saber cómo acabar con el que no debe ser nombrado – dijo McGonagall con decisión

Te va a hacer cumplir lo que acabas de decir – dijo Lupin en voz baja

Me da igual, solo quiero que Voldemort desaparezca – dijo Harry tomando una copa de jugo de calabaza

Ajena a ese intercambio Hermione siguió leyendo, mientras algunos adultos y estudiantes reían discretamente, entre divertidos y preocupados por la salud mental de McGonagall

**Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa. Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa.**

**«Utilízalo bien.»**

**De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él. **

Los leones y los merodeadores miraban el libro ansiosos

Eso es ser un buen merodeador – dijo Remus con orgullo

_Me siento tan orgulloso_ – pensó Sirius

¿No le quitaras puntos? – dijo Snape

Continúe señorita Granger – dijo McGonagall decidida a que la lectura los ayudara para poder mantener esa capa bien guardada en su oficina, o talves en su casa lejos del castillo

**Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría.**

Ya veremos Potter, le diré que tienes una capa – dijo Snape en voz baja

Harry rodo los ojos y lo ignoro

Que yo recuerde Filch no tiene visión de rayos equis, así que no te servirá de nada – dijo Remus burlonamente, Snape lo miro con odio

**Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo detuvo. La capa de su padre... Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) quería utilizarla solo.**

Es comprensible – dijeron los alumnos mayores

Es la capa de tu padre, yo también habría querido usarla solo la primera vez – dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda

Necesito un hechizo para que no puedan abrir mi baúl o el de Ron – dijo Harry solo para que Remus lo escuchara, el asintió, y es que a muchos les brillaban los ojos y murmuraban sobre lo que podrían hacer con la capa

**Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato.**

**— ¿Quién está ahí? —chilló la Dama Gorda. Harry no dijo nada. Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo.**

_Pobre dama gorda_ – pensó Sirius

Con las veces que nosotros salimos cubiertos por la capa, ya debería estar acostumbrada – dijo Remus

Sí, pero esto es trece años después de su graduación – dijo Joanne con una sonrisa

**¿Adónde iría? **

¡A la torre de astronomía! – dijo George

¡Al bosque prohibido! – dijo Fred

¡A las cocinas! – dijo Remus

¡A la torre de los fundadores! – dijo Bill

Yo he visto esa torre, está en una zona del castillo que ya no se usa, pero no hay forma de entrar – dijo Ron

Dicen que tiene una puerta que necesita una clave para que aparezca, según cuentan está escondida en el libro de la historia de Hogwarts, ¿pero quién lee eso? – dijo Bill aunque lo había intentado

¡Yo lo hago! – dijo Hermione mirándolo mal antes de seguir leyendo, a ella la acompañaron al menos cincuenta estudiantes la mayoría águilas

**De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel. Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí.**

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, incluso algunos adultos se sorprendieron ante eso

¡¿Es una broma?! – dijeron todos los estudiantes

No es la clase de uso que esperaba que le dieras… pero una excursión es una excursión – dijo Remus rascándose la cabeza

¡Lupin! – dijo McGonagall

**La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. **

Qué raro, normalmente madame Pince la cierra a eso de las diez – dijo Ernie

Estaba cerrada – dijo Harry que había usado el ya bien dominado Alohomora

McGonagall en su sitio no sabía qué hacer, regañarlo por estar ahí a deshoras o dejarlo estar considerando que solo estaba buscando información y no haciendo bromas, aunque tampoco tendría porque estar investigando a Flamel

**Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo.**

¡Potter! ¡La idea de una capa invisible es que no te vean! – grito Moody asustando a todos

La lampara la encendí dentro de la biblioteca, no la lleve desde la sala común, no soy estúpido – dijo Harry medio ofendido

¡No debiste encenderla nunca! – volvió a gritar Moody

¿No le dirás nada? – dijo Snape

¡Alastor deja de darle consejos a mi estudiante! – Dijo McGonagall mirando al auror que retrocedió – continúe señorita Granger

**La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos.**

Eso no lo ayudara en nada – dijo Scrimgeur que había pasado mucho tiempo ahí

**No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía. Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí.**

Algunos de los alumnos sufrieron un escalofrío al oír la descripción. Esto quitaba las ganas de ir a visitar la Sección Prohibida a escondidas como estaba haciendo Harry

¿Lo saben? – dijo Neville

No, pero la mayoría de esos libros están hechizados para hablar o murmurar constantemente, eso hace que a uno se le quite las ganas de revisarlos – dijo Lupin como si estuviera dado clases – algunos incluso gritan al abrirlos

Ginny se estremeció e inconscientemente se acercó más a sus padres, habían pasado dos años, pero aun tenia pesadillas con el diario de Riddle, esperaba nunca volver a tener algo así cerca de ella nunca más

Si, a mí no me cabe duda que algunos libros son peligrosos – dijo Harry recordando el diario

No hace falta que lo me lo recuerdes – dijo Ron haciendo una mueca

Pero a quien Hermione miraba con preocupación era a Ginny, todo lo que había ocurrido se había mantenido en secreto, pero a Ginny la seguía afectando el recuerdo, así que para sacar eso de su mente siguió leyendo

**Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. **

Ningún libro en esa sección puede ser interesante en mi opinión – dijo Fay ganándose una mala mirada de algunos compañeros

No, pero si los hay que tienen información muy útil – dijo Joanne

Ron, Harry y Hermione se miraron recordando la poción multijugos, Dumbledore pensaba en Voldemort

**Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió.**

**Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba! Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida.**

Huy esos son los peores – dijo Remus con una mueca

¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Kingsley

James, Sirius y Yo teníamos permiso para ir ahí, ellos y Frank estudiaban para ser aurores y yo para una maestría en DCAO – dijo Remus

Yo recuerdo algunos de esos libros, había que tener un hechizo preparado para callarlos – dijo Tonks

Varios a su alrededor entre adultos y estudiantes de sexto y séptimo asintieron, Remus se quedó mirando a la joven auror por un momento

**Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos.**

Bueno eso es un poco perturbador – dijo Susan

Es por eso que están en la sección prohibida, para no causarles pesadillas a quienes no deben leerlos – dijo la profesora Sproud

Pero Dumbledore pensaba en ciertos libros que podrían haber caído en las manos de Voldemort, y los que podían explicar porque había sobrevivido a semejante explosión mágica

**Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.**

Qué pena que no tuvieras el mapa – dijo George

Si, te habría sido muy útil entonces – dijo Fred con la misma sonrisa que su hermano

Nah, fue divertido encontrar pasadizos por mi propia cuenta – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa

Bueno/está bien – concordaron los dos

¿De qué mapa están hablando? – dijo Percy

Tercer / quinto año – dijeron los tres dejando confundidos a todos los que no lo sabían, y McGonagall agradeció que no estuvieran en el mismo curso

**—Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida.**

**Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, **

Si por desgracia él se conoce muchos pasadizos, no por nada lleva un cuarto de siglo aquí – dijo Remus

Un cuarto de siglo amargándole el día a más de uno – dijo Bill

**Porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape.**

**— ¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos.**

¡Atrapado! – dijeron los hermanos Weasley

Claro que no – dijo Harry que sabía lo que estaba por venir

**Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. **

Pero tienes la capa – dijo Blaise

La capa solo te hace invisible Blaise, no inmaterial – apunto Daphne

**La capa no ocultaba su materialidad.**

Mientras Harry y Daphne se miraron un momento antes de desviar la mirada, Daphne se ruborizo ligeramente

No por desgracia no – dijo Remus poniéndose rojo ante la sonrisa burlona de Joanne - no tiene gracia

Yo no fui la que intento traspasar una pared al intentar huir de Filch – dijo Joanne antes de estallar en carcajadas

No, fue tu marido ¡y me arrastro con el!– dijo Remus, Sirius le ladro a su esposa pero ella no dejo de reírse

**Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. **

Todos asintieron y como si estuvieran recreando lo que decía el libro, la sala quedo sumida en un sepulcral silencio

**Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. **

Demasiado cerca – dijo Oliver relajándose

Es increíble que consiguieras escapar – dijo Katie

**Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado.**

**Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... **

Harry perdió la sonrisa de inmediato y se tensó en el asiento, Ron le puso una mano en el hombro y Hermione respiro profundo, sabía lo que venia

**Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.**

**Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_.**

¿Y eso que significa? – dijo Theo

Esto no es tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo – dijo Daphne en un susurro muy audible

¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Pansy

Porque mi abuela me conto sobre ese espejo, pero creía que solo era una leyenda – dijo mirando a Dumbledore

La leyenda es real señorita Greengrass, al igual que el peligro que representa – dijo Dumbledore

¿Y que hace entonces en una escuela? – dijo la señora Malfoy

No estaba a la vista, y ese salón de hecho, esta en una zona del castillo a la que los estudiantes no suelen ir – dijo Dumbledore

**Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él.**

**Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. **

En el comedor Harry se llevó la mano a la boca al sentir unas fuertes nauseas

Pero si es solo un espejo – dijo Anthony

No, no lo es – dijo Daphne

Harry cerró los ojos. Todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabía que el desenterraba secretos casi por accidente y que normalmente estaba en el meollo de todo el asunto. Pero había una cosa que lamentaba haber encontrado, un secreto que desearía haber dejado enterrado, y ese era el espejo de Oesed

**Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él.** **Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo.**

**Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez. **

Todos se miraban confundidos. ¿Mucha gente? ¿Qué? Esto cada vez tenía menos sentido.

Harry en su lugar sentía como su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente

**Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no?**

No estoy entendiendo pero nada – dijo Scrimgeur el pensamiento general

Lo entenderás en un momento Rufus – dijo Dumbledore

Harry sentía las manos frías a pesar de que era septiembre

Harry… – dijo Ron pero el apenas lo escuchaba

**Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo.**

No tienes que estar aquí – susurro Ron, Harry lo miro sin realmente verlo

Hermione siguió leyendo esperando que Ron pudiera mantener a Harry tranquilo, esperaba que esto no le provocara otra recaída

**Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... «Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, **

Se les trabó la respiración a los que reconocieron esa descripción. Solo conocían a otra persona con unos ojos como los de Harry. Eran imposibles de olvidar.

Lilly… – dijo Joanne, Snape solo cerró los ojos mientras el sentimiento de culpa lo invadía

Joanne aun recordaba vívidamente a su mejor amiga, aquella a la que no le importo la sangre que corría por sus venas, la que se negó a verla como la hija del mounstro que vivía para exterminar a los de su clase, la amiga que permaneció a su lado. La que por años negó estar enamorada de James Potter cuando por dentro se moría de celos cada vez que lo veía con otra mujer.

Con una mano atrajo a Canuto y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, no quería llorar, pero aun dolía

**Pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.**

James – dijo Remus al reconocer la descripción de su mejor amigo

_Cornamenta_ – pensó Sirius

Ambos desearon con mucho dolor poder entrar en el libro y ver a su amigo, a su hermano. Y es que después de trece años comenzaban a olvidar como sonaba su voz, su risa, el brillo de sus ojos cuando se le ocurría una nueva travesura, la forma en que miraba a Lilly, su habilidad para volar a una velocidad de vértigo, la manía que tenía por revolverse el pelo. Lo feliz que estaba cuando Lilly por fin acepto salir con él, lo orgulloso que estaba cuando Harry nació

Nunca lo olvidarían, aun no pasaba un día en el que no pensaran en él, pero era mortificante darse cuenta como algunos detalles comenzaban a perderse. Ambos darían lo que fuera por poder verlo por cinco minutos, abrazarlo y refrescar cada uno de esos momentos. Lo que fuera

**Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.**

**— ¿Mamá? —susurró—. ¿Papá?**

Harry… – llamo Ron

No quiero estar aquí – dijo el chico levantándose para salir de ahí

¡Harry! – grito Hermione dejando el libro

¡No, no, no déjalo! – Dijo Ron deteniéndola – necesita estar solo

¡No puede estar solo, sabes cómo se pone cuando lo recuerda! – dijo Hermione

Lo sé, pero también necesita espacio – dijo Ron sujetando también a Sirius

Hermione solo escondió el rostro en el pecho de su amigo

Bill ¿puedes? – Dijo Ron al primer hermano que se le ocurrió antes de mirar a Sirius y bajar la voz pero actuó como si le hablara a Hermione – no lo puedes seguir

Bill tomo el libro y siguió desde lo dejo Hermione quien claramente no podía seguir

**Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida.**

Y todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar, ahora todos entendían la reacción de Harry, aquello debió haber sido muy doloroso. Era una imagen desgarradora, un niño pequeño e inocente llamando a sus padres que habían muerto antes de que pudiera recordarlos. Pero era peor para quienes conocieron a James y Lilly

Sirius cada vez se sentía peor, porque si no fuera, por el James y Lilly aun vivirían. Aun no pasaba un día sin pensar en ellos, de todas, la cosa que más extrañaba era su sonrisa, su carácter, su presencia, sus abrazos. Incluso extrañaba los patronus que Lilly le enviaba con serias advertencias cuando se quedaba cuidando a Harry. Daria cualquier cosa por volver a escuchar esos gritos y advertencias

La señora Weasley lloraba en los brazos de su esposo, los Weasley también se sentían mal por el muchacho al que veían como un hermano, los del equipo y los compañeros de cuarto también se sintieron mal, el que más podía entenderlo era Neville, porque aunque sus padres no estuvieran muertos, era como si así fuera

Los profesores también tenían lágrimas en los ojos, Mcgonagal aunque trataba de controlarse no podía evitar llorar, si bien James era una de las razones por la que se levantaba a media noche gritando, ella había lamentado muchísimo su muerte y Lilly se había convertido en una de sus estudiantes más queridas, ellos eran la razón por la que siempre procuraba la seguridad de Harry y evitaba ser muy dura con el chico

Snape por su lado solo pensaba en Lilly y maldecía a James

_Maldición si tan solo no hubiera ido con el chisme tal vez ella estuviera aquí,__ mierda Potter ¿porque no la ayudaste a escapar, que paso con el profundo amor que sentías por ella porque no la salvaste? – pensaba Snape_

Después de media hora la lectura siguió

**Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.**

Nadie decía ni una palabra, aunque Harry había salido hacía ya un rato, nadie quería decir nada fuera de lugar, incluso los Slytherin permanecían en silencio

**No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré». **

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? – pregunto el señor Weasley mirando a su hijo menor

Toda la noche, yo me levante como a las cinco y no lo vi, baje a la sala común al mismo tiempo que volvía – dijo Ron

Eso no puede ser bueno – dijo la señora Granger que aunque no entendía muy bien eso del espejo, no creía sano que un niño se pasara la noche sin dormir o fantaseara con una imagen posiblemente falsa

No, no Harry no puede volver ahí – dijo Joanne consiguiendo que todos la miraran

Fred y George se miraban preocupados, ellos aun recordaban la depresión que Harry había atravesado en su primer año, depresión que había tenido varias recaídas y en las que de no haber intervenido, Harry podría haber acabado muy mal

**Salió apresuradamente de la habitación.**

**—Podías haberme despertado —dijo malhumorado Ron.**

**—Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo.**

**—Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre —dijo Ron con interés.**

No creo que funcione así – dijo Kingsley

Y no lo hace – dijo McGonagall preocupada

**—Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos.**

Todos miraron a los hermanos Weasley que ruborizaron

Eso lo puede hacer a través de una foto, no tiene por qué acercarse a ese espejo – dijo Charlie

No sabía que Ron estaba pensando en las cosas que había visto en ese horrible espejo que solo les había ocasionado pesadillas a él y a Harry

**—Puedes verlos cuando quieras —dijo Ron—. Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. **

¡Ronald! – grito la señora Weasley

Pero Ron no la escuchaba pensando en todo por lo que Harry había tenido que pasar para superar esa imagen que nunca seria real

**Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?** **Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche. **

Un momento, ¿entonces es por esto que Harry se pudo así? – dijo George mirando a su hermano, Ron asintió – ¿porque no nos dijiste?, no lo habríamos dejado volver ahí

No sabía el alcance que eso tendría – dijo Ron

Ron, paso cinco días a base de agua – dijo Fred

¿Qué? – dijeron la mayoría de profesores y adultos

Gracias Fred no me acordaba – dijo Ron con sarcasmo

**Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba?**

_Estúpido mocoso, porque querría yo esa piedra_ – pensaba Snape

Nunca debió interesarse en esos temas para empezar – dijo Narcissa Malfoy

**— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Ron—. Te veo raro.**

Demasiado raro – dijo Fred lamentando no haberse dado cuenta antes, nadie lo sabía, pero el normalmente revisaba el mapa del merodeador para ver donde estaban sus hermanos, pero esas noches no recordaba haber visto nada

¿Pero que le hizo ese espejo a Harry? – dijo el señor Weasley

Lo siento papa, pero eso es cosa de Harry – dijo Ron

Ron estamos hablando de su salud

Si papa yo estaba ahí, pero no soy quien para ventilar esas cosas – dijo Ron

**Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora.**

**—Estoy congelado —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos.**

**— ¡No! —Susurró Harry—. Sé que está por aquí.**

_Debí obligarlo a volver_ – pensó Ron

**Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más.**

La dama gris – pensaron los de Ravenclaw

Su fantasma tenía por costumbre merodear por los pasillos en una melancólica soledad

**Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras.**

**—Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!**

**Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo.**

**Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.**

No, no están – dijo Joanne ganándose muchas miradas – James y Lilly no viven en ese espejo

**— ¿Ves? —murmuró Harry.**

**— No puedo ver nada.**

**— ¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...**

**— Sólo puedo verte a ti.**

**—Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo.**

¿Pero porque Weasley no puede verlos? – dijo Pansy

Ni lo hará nunca, es deseo de Potter no el de Weasley, son cosas muy personales que uno quiere y solo puede expresar con palabras, no con imágenes – dijo Daphne

Está en lo correcto señorita Greengrass, ese espejo muestra lo que más anhela el que se refleja ahí, no lo que piensa otra persona – dijo Dumbledore

Dame Bill, yo lo hago – dijo Hermione volviendo al escenario, ella sabía lo que venía y quería ser quien lo leyera

**Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores.**

**Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.**

Ante eso los Weasley se mostraron curiosos e intrigados, Ron nunca les había mencionado algo así, pero ahora querían saber, Ron pensaba lo contrario

**— ¡Mírame! —dijo.**

**— ¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?**

**—No... Estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!**

¡¿Qué?! – dijeron los padres y hermanos del muchacho

**— ¿Cómo?**

**—Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de _quidditch_... ¡Y también soy capitán de _quidditch_!**

**Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry.**

Ahora las miradas cayeron sobre Ron, los demás Weasley no entendían que significaba eso, Ron tenía la mirada baja. Sus hermanos no sabían cómo sentirse ante su deseo de querer ser hijo único o al menos eso era lo que daba a entender

Ron… – dijo el señor Weasley, el chico negó con la cabeza

¿Nos tienes envidia? – dijo Charlie

No – dijo Ron

¿Pero… porque quieres ser hijo único? – dijo Ginny

¿Que… cuando he dicho yo eso? – dijo Ron volteando a ver a su hermana, por mucho que pelearan eran sus hermanos y no los cambiaria, talves un poco a Percy, pero tampoco les deseaba que no hubieran existido

Eso es lo que das a entender con esa imagen – dijo Percy un poco incómodo señalando el libro

¡Eso no significa que quiero que desaparezcan! – dijo Ron alterado

¿Y qué significa? – dijo Fred

Que quisiera que dejaran de compararme con ustedes, en otras palabras que dejaran de decirme tu hermano hizo esto y lo hizo mejor – dijo Ron – un rompe maldiciones en Egipto, un dragoanalista, un prospecto para político, dos bromistas y la primera mujer Weasley en generaciones, ¿a mí que me queda?

No tienes razón, tú no eres como nosotros, ni queremos que lo seas, incluso estos dos son diferentes – dijo Bill señalando a los gemelos

Ron, tú no eres menos que nosotros, incluso podría decir que eres mejor – dijo Fred

Si, ¿cuantos críos de once años pueden enfrentar a un troll de la montaña y vivir para contarlo? – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo

Ron escucha, tu eres tu propia persona, no tienes por qué vivir bajo las expectativas de los demás, solo tienes que ser tú mismo, y los demás tendrán que aceptarlo quieran o no – dijo el señor Weasley poniendo la mano sobre su hombro – ¿está claro?

Ron asintió. Estaba más rojo que su pelo y no sabía dónde meterse, pero era reconfortante que le dijeran eso y lo apoyaban, entonces pensó en Harry que estaba en alguna parte del castillo lidiando con sus pensamientos completamente solos

Si ya acabaron con el melodrama, puedes seguir leyendo Granger – dijo Draco con desdén

Veinte puntos menos Slytherin, y agradezca que no se le agregue un día más de castigo – dijo Dumbledore

Una vez que los Weasley volvieron a sentarse más juntos que antes, Hermione siguió leyendo un poco emocionada

**— ¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?**

**— ¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo...**

**—Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.**

**—Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de _quidditch_, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? **

Oliver jadeo y casi se le salieron los ojos ante esa frase, al aunque en menor medida lo acompañaron todos los equipos

Esta misma noche dará cincuenta vueltas al campo por decir – dijo Oliver

Oliver, a Harry le gusta el quidditch tanto como a ti, el hecho de que dijera eso implica lo mucho que ese espejo lo estaba afectando – dijo Alicia

Aun así no puede hablar así del quidditch – dijo Oliver horrorizado

**Quiero ver a mis padres.**

**—No me empujes.**

Eso sorprendió a los leones, Harry y Ron eran como uña y carne, casi se podía decir que eran hermanos

Wow, ¿esos dos peleando? – Dijo Neville sorprendido – eso hay que verlo

Tienes razón Neville, normalmente los que pelean son Ron y Hermione – dijo Fay

**Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.**

**— ¡Rápido!**

**Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la _Señora Norris _aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, **

Menudos reflejos para unos niños de once años – dijo Kingsley impresionado y no era el único

No sé si preocuparme o alegrarme por eso – dijo McGonagall, lo que si estaba era muy orgullosa por la forma en que esos dos se protegían el uno al otro

**Los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? **

Ahora las miradas fueron a parar sobre Remus

Si funciona con los gatos, pero al igual que con la materialidad, puede sentir los olores, es un gato – dijo Remus

Y uno muy raro, pero tienes razón – dijo Ron

**Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.**

**—No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos.**

**Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habitación.**

Bien, entre más lejos de esa cosa mejor – dijo la señora Weasley sumamente preocupada

No vio la mueca en la cara de Ron, ni las miradas preocupadas de los gemelos

**La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente.**

**— ¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron.**

**—No.**

¿No quiere jugar? Pero si es el quien sueña con ganarte aunque sea una partida – dijo Seamus sin creerlo

Y no es el único – dijo Percy

Ron les sonrió con algo de arrogancia

**— ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?**

**—No... Ve tú...**

Pero si el adora ir con Hagrid – dijo Katie sorprendida y preocupada

Eso les da una idea de cómo estaba – dijo Ron

**—Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.**

**— ¿Por qué no?**

**—No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la _Señora Norris _andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?**

Bueno ya sabemos dónde está el sentido común de Fred y George – dijo Charlie

Percy, Ginny y Bill se rieron, pero los gemelos los miraron mal

Oye

Nosotros tenemos sentido común

Para las cosas importantes

Con eso sus amigos también se rieron

**—Pareces Hermione.**

**—Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas**

**Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría.**

No eso ya lo sabemos, cuando Harry se propone algo no para hasta conseguirlo – dijo Neville

Todos asintieron, pero Ron y Hermione pensaban que el problema de Harry era el alto nivel de independencia que tenía, él tuvo que crecer y cuidarse solo, nunca tuvo a alguien que le pusiera límites y restricciones de forma sana, después de eso era normal que tuviera una forma de hacer las cosas y nadie podía cambiar eso

**La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie.**

**Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. **

No, yo no sé lo que está pasando, pero él no puede estar ahí, eso no es sano – dijo la señora Granger

Aunque los adultos estaban de acuerdo con ella en ese punto, realmente nadie tenía el corazón para decirle a Harry que no podía quedarse ahí viendo a sus padres, era solo un niño, uno al que se lo había privado de poder conocer y disfrutar de su familia, era cruel tener que decirle que por más que deseara ver a sus padres, tampoco podía construir su vida alrededor de ese espejo, no era justo pero tenía que olvidarse de el

**Nadie.**

**Excepto...**

Muchos alzaron las cejas

**—Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?**

¡Atrapado! – dijeron los gemelos

No me extraña. Se encontró con demasiada gente en el mismo lugar y en muy poco tiempo, si hubiera esperado unos… tres días entre visitas, no lo habrían atrapado – dijo Remus recibiendo un ladrido de aprobación

Es que para salir de excursión hay que saberlo hacer – dijo Tonks que había hecho muchas

Fred y George sacaron plumas y pergaminos, y empezaron a _aprender_ de su ídolo, McGonagall se cubrió el rostro con la mano en un gesto de clara frustración

**Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.**

Todos miraron al director que asentía

Que suerte, es solo Dumbledore – dijo George

¿Solo Dumbledore? – dijo Katie

El nunca castiga a nadie salvo que sea algo muy serio, de resto se lo deja a McGonagall – dijo George como si no fuera nada

La mencionada miro mal al director, pero tampoco era un secreto que quien llevaba los pantalones en la escuela el ochenta por ciento del tiempo era ella

**—No... No lo había visto, señor.**

**—Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía—. Entonces —continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.**

Ya sabemos cómo se llama, lo que no entiendo es que hace en la escuela – dijo Narcissa

Me pidieron que lo guardara, nadie sabía que ese espejo estaba aquí – dijo Dumbledore

¿Pero porque en ese salón? – dijo Narcissa

Como dije estaba en una zona bastante apartada, no pensé que alguien pudiera toparse con el – dijo Dumbledore – de cualquier manera, cuando Severus me dijo que había alguien merodeando por ahí, decidí encargarme yo mismo del asunto

Nadie dijo nada más y la lectura siguió

**—No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.**

**—Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?**

**—Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...**

**—Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán.**

**— ¿Cómo lo sabe...?**

**—No necesito una capa para ser invisible —dijo amablemente Dumbledore—. **

Presumido – dijo Joanne, Dumbledore sonrió

¿Pero en serio como lo supo? – dijo Charlie

Escuche la discusión de la noche anterior – dijo Dumbledore

¿Pero porque no les dijo nada entonces? – dijo el señor Weasley

Porque vi que tu hijo lo tenía controlado, además quería ver que tanto había profundizado Harry con el espejo, no es que no me preocupara tu hijo, pero creo que ambos sabemos porque a Ronald ese espejo no lo afecto en nada – dijo Dumbledore

Porque a diferencia de Harry, Ron si pudo tener una infancia normal y… – dijo el señor Weasley

Todas sus inseguridades son propias de un niño de su edad, correcto – dijo Dumbledore antes de mirar a Ron y Hermione – pero lo de Harry es mucho más profundo y más doloroso, según recuerdo tardo meses en recuperarse

Ambos asintieron, los meses que siguieron al encuentro con el espejo fueron increíblemente dolorosos

**Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?**

**Harry negó con la cabeza.**

**—Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?**

No – dijeron algunos

Otros pensaban en las palabras del director

**Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:**

**—Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos...**

**—Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos. **

Los hermanos Weasley miraban a Ron sin saber cómo sentirse. En parte culpables por no haber notado las inseguridades que tenía y no haber hecho nada por hacerlas desaparecer. En silencio se propusieron a ayudar y prestarle más atención a su hermano, y ayudarlo a ver que no era menos que ellos

**Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.**

Todos en el comedor estaban en silencio pensando en las palabras de Dumbledore

**Continuó:**

**—El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo.**

¿Pero qué necesidad había de decirle que estuviera preparado?, eso suena a que tienes planes para ese espejo – dijo Joanne

Y los tenía Joanne, pero lo entenderás mas adelante – dijo Dumbledore – sobre tu pregunta, debía convencer a Harry de que no volviera a buscar ese espejo nunca más

** Ahora ¿porque no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?**

**Harry se puso de pie.**

**—Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

**—Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más.**

**— ¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?**

¡Harry! – dijo la señora Weasley olvidando que Harry no estaba presente

Déjalo Molly. No está haciendo nada malo – dijo el señor Weasley

**— ¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.**

**Harry lo miró asombrado.**

Igual que todos en el comedor, incluso hubo algunos que dejaron salir una risa ante esa más que inesperada respuesta

**—Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.**

Entonces de ahora en adelante solo le regalaremos calcetines – dijeron los bromistas

Dumbledore sonrió aunque sabía que lo que le había dicho a Harry aquella fría noche de Diciembre era mentira, realmente lo que veía era a si mismo con su familia unida y feliz

**En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a _Scabbers _de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.**

¿No enserio? – dijeron los gemelos

Pero los ojos de Ron, Hermione y Remus se habían oscurecidos ante la mención de la rata

Es el final del capítulo- dijo Hermione

Bien gracias señorita Granger – dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie – leeremos otro capítulo y luego almorzaremos

Deberíamos ir a buscar a Harry – dijo la señora Weasley

Molly, en este momento lo mejor será respetar su espacio, ya volverá – dijo Dumbledore – señorita Dumbar, creo que usted quería leer

Si profesor – dijo Fay volviendo al escenario - **Nicolás Flamel **

Lejos de ahí en la torre de astronomía, Harry estaba sentado en el borde sumido en sus pensamientos, a su lado iluminando la estancia estaba su patronus, ya no recordaba cuando lo había convocado, solo sabía que necesitaba su presencia

* * *

*** No sé si los salones tienen chimeneas, solo sé que las hay en las salas comunes, el gran comedor y las oficinas, así que puse que usan encantamientos de calefacción**

**Decidi hacer un cambio de lector porque es muy personal, y que mejor que Hermione para leer este capitulo **

**Lamento que esta vez no hayan respuestas a los comentarios, pero la verdad es que queria subir este capitulo hoy :D**


	13. Nicolas Flamel

Nicolás Flamel

Anteriormente…

**_En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a Scabbers de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal._**

_¿No enserio? – dijeron los gemelos_

_Pero los ojos de Ron, Hermione y Remus se habían oscurecidos ante la mención de la rata_

_Es el final del capítulo- dijo Hermione_

_Bien gracias señorita Granger – dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie – leeremos otro capítulo y luego almorzaremos_

_Deberíamos ir a buscar a Harry – dijo la señora Weasley_

_Molly, en este momento lo mejor será respetar su espacio, ya volverá – dijo Dumbledore – señorita Dumbar, creo que usted quería leer_

_Si profesor – dijo Fay volviendo al escenario – **Nicolás Flamel**_

Y ahora…

Lejos de del comedor en la torre de astronomía, Harry estaba sentado en el borde sumido en sus pensamientos, a su lado iluminando la estancia estaba su patronus, ya no recordaba cuando lo había convocado, solo sabía que necesitaba su presencia. Se había ido corriendo hacia ningún lado, simplemente lejos y se encontró camino de la torre de astronomía, uno de sus sitios favoritos dentro del castillo.

Cuando era muy pequeño Harry soñaba con que sus padres volverían un día a buscarlo, porque era imposible que hubieran muerto y lo hubieran dejado con sus tíos, pero un día, con seis años se cansó de esperar y entendió que nunca volverían

Todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabía que tenía una habilidad única para desenterrar secretos casi por accidente, pero si había algo que le hubiera gustado que permaneciera enterrado, era el espejo de Oesed.

Los meses que siguieron a esos tres encuentros fueron increíblemente dolorosos, ni siquiera cuando supo de la supuesta traición de Sirius sufrió así. Poder ver a sus padres por primera vez en su vida fue bueno y malo a la vez, bueno porque llenaba una pequeña parte de ese vacío pero malo porque era un recordatorio constante de que nunca estarían a su lado, lo único que le trajo consuelo fue el apoyo de sus amigos, y claro investigar más sobre ellos, conocerlos aunque fuera un poco

Supo que los nombres completos de sus padres eran James Charlus Potter y Lilly Joanne Evans, que iban en el mismo curso en Gryffindor, Flitwick y McGonagall le confirmaron que eran los mejores en encantamientos y transformaciones, sabía que durante los primeros dos años no se llevaban nada bien, que comenzaron a salir en séptimo año y se casaron poco después de graduarse

Sus abuelos paternos Charlus y Dorea Potter, irónicamente Dorea era parte de la familia Black, lo que hacía a Sirius un primo tercero o algo así, ambos habían fallecido en una emboscada a manos de Voldemort cuando él tenía nueve meses, según la explicación que McGonagall le dio

Sus abuelos maternos fueron Henry y Michelle Evans, quienes fallecieron pocas semanas después de su nacimiento en un accidente aéreo, y eso lo sabía porque investigo, porque Petunia nunca se lo hubiera dicho, en realidad hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que ella nunca hablaba de sus padres

Y así había investigado a todos sus familiares más cercanos, también sabía que su nombre no fue solo por su abuelo, también se lo habían puesto por su bisabuelo Henry Potter quien murió cuando su padre cursaba su primer año, también supo de Fleamont el gemelo de su abuelo, su esposa Euphemia ambos fallecidos antes de su nacimiento, él sabía que tenían un hijo pero este había nacido Squib y vivía en el mundo muggle, Dumbledore lo había contactado pero el hombre no quiso saber nada de él, todos ellos habían aparecido en el espejo, aunque en ese momento no pudo ponerles nombre

El agradecía que Dumbledore lo alejara de ese espejo, pero también desearía que hubiera llegado antes, talves así no habría sentido tanto dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza. Un dolor que siempre sentiría, un vacío que nunca se llenaría

Durante los siguientes meses Ron y Hermione no le quitaron los ojos de encima, los primeros días no comió absolutamente nada y solo dormía cuando el cansancio lo vencía

Solo volvió a comer cuando Ron hablo con los gemelos y entre los tres lo arrastraron hasta el comedor. Fred y George no habían sabido qué le ocurría, pero se negaron a dejar que no comiese y prácticamente lo ataron al asiento hasta que comió una cantidad decente. Y lo mismo pasó durante las siguientes semanas en las que se aseguraron de que comía algo en todas las comidas, hasta que comenzó a hacerlo por sí mismo otra vez. Aun ahora se saltaba comidas de vez en cuando, pero entre los cuatro se aseguraban de que no pasara el día sin comer, incluso le habían dicho a Oliver quien lo amenazo con sacarlo del equipo si volvía a hacer algo así, y se aseguraba que comiera por lo menos algo ligero antes y después de cada partido

Pero el problema seguía ahí, el recuerdo seguía ahí y nunca se iría, tardo meses en volver a dormir sin que esa imagen irrumpiera en su mente, sueños hermosos con su familia que terminaban con un rayo de luz verde que acababa con sus vidas. Dos años después aun había noches en las que el recuerdo volvía a acosarlo. La verdad era que había estado en camino de convertirse en una de esas personas consumidas por el reflejo. De no haber sido por la intervención de Ron, Hermione y los gemelos, las cosas se habrían puesto muy feas.

Pasado un rato saco las hojas que había encontrado en su cama, páginas que contenían un resumen de su vida con los Dursley poco antes de recibir su carta, salía desde la alacena, pasando por lo ocurrido en el zoológico, la locura de las cartas, hasta el momento de que Hagrid irrumpió en aquella vieja cabaña en el mar

Sabía que sus amigos no lo dejarían pasar, Ron y Hermione lo conocían demasiado para saber que algo pasaba, pero no quería que toda aquella gente supiera todo lo que los Dursley le habían hecho, sabía que debía decirles

En el comedor Fay volvió al escenario y tomo el libro de las manos de su amiga, carraspeo y comenzó el capitulo

**Nicolás Flamel **– leyó Fay

Aunque el ambiente en el comedor seguía tenso con lo leído anteriormente, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar así como tampoco las sonrisas de orgullo entre los familiares y amigos de los tres adolescentes y parte del profesorado

¿Entonces al final lo encontraron? – dijo el señor Granger

No de la forma más común, pero si – dijo Hermione

**Dumbledore había convencido a Harry de que no buscara otra vez el espejo de Oesed, **

Menos mal – dijo Remus ganándose algunas miradas – digo está bien que viera a James y Lilly, pero que se obsesionara con eso no iba a traerle nada bueno

Nadie lo contradijo, por doloroso que fuera, lo mejor era que Harry no volviera a tener ese espejo cerca, ni por accidente

**Y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl.**

Eso sorprendió a más de uno, más que nada a quienes conocieron al padre y al padrino del muchacho, esos dos jamás habrían hecho algo así

Menudo desperdicio – se quejó Fred

Con lo que nosotros podríamos hacer con ella – siguió George

_A mi oficina y dentro de un baúl sellado_ – pensó McGonagall decidiendo lo que haría con esa capa, no dejaría que llegara a manos de esos dos

Era lo mejor, si Harry la usaba iba a querer buscar ese espejo otra vez – dijo Ron que recordaba muy bien aquellas semanas

Ante eso nadie dijo nada ni se quejó por la decisión del niño

**Harry deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo. Comenzó a tener pesadillas. Una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.**

Todos se estremecieron aunque nadie más que los que presenciaron la primera guerra contra Voldemort

Me lo imaginaba – dijo el señor Weasley preocupado por Harry

_Y yo no te ayude_ – pensó Remus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sentía mal por no permanecer junto a Harry

El y Sirius bajaron la cabeza

**— ¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón. Ese espejo te puede volver loco —dijo Ron, cuando Harry le contó sus sueños.**

Ronald, tú y yo vamos a hablar sobre tener tacto – dijo la señora Weasley

Mama, tú no estabas ahí, tenía que decírselo – dijo Ron visiblemente cansado

Nadie quiso decirle nada, la verdad era que el capítulo había estado muy fuerte, y si Harry había tenido que salir, por algo seria

**Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, consideró las cosas de otra manera. Estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Harry vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas (« ¡Si Filch te hubiera atrapado!») Y desilusionada porque finalmente no hubieran descubierto quién era Nicolás Flamel.**

¿Y cuál gano? – dijo Susan

Lo segundo, si hubieran encontrado a Flamel… talves no les hubiera dicho nada – dijo Hermione

Eso no te lo crees ni tu – dijo Hannah divertida

No la verdad no – dijo Hermione causando algunas risas

**Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque Harry estaba seguro de haber leído el nombre en algún lado. Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos.**

No debería haber estado pensando en eso para empezar – dijo McGonagall

Lo bueno es que lo hacen con buenas intenciones y no por razones egoístas – dijo el profesor Flitwick

Minerva, si realmente no le da uso a la capa, deberías considerar dejársela – dijo la profesora Sproud

No me preocupa Potter, me preocupan los gemelos – dijo McGonagall a lo que nadie replico

**Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de quidditch habían comenzado también.**

Los aficionados al deporte aplaudieron

Y vaya que se lo tomo a pecho, como debe ser – dijo Oliver con orgullo

Sí, eso no se puede negar – dijo Katie

Era el primero en llegar y el ultimo en irse – dijo Alicia

**Wood los hacia trabajar más duramente que nunca. Ni siquiera la lluvia constante que había reemplazado a la nieve podía doblegar su ánimo. Los Weasley se quejaban de que Wood se había convertido en un fanático,**

Es que te habías convertido en un fanático – dijo Fred ganándose una mala mirada de Oliver

Pues mejor se ponen las pilas, porque si le gustaban los entrenamientos que tenían con él y le gusta el quidditch tanto como a James… madre mía – dijo Remus compadeciéndose ligeramente

Los jugadores del equipo que quedaban se miraron entre ellos imaginándose aquello, pero McGonagall volvía a pensar en si era adecuado darle el puesto de capitán antes de lo planeado

**Pero Harry estaba de acuerdo con Wood. **

En eso si debía pensar – dijo McGonagall

¿Cómo puede? – dijeron los gemelos con voz aguda

¿Y él es el siguiente para capitán? – dijeron las dos cazadoras

Y puede que pase antes de lo planeado, a partir del próximo año – confirmo McGonagall

**Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años. **

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff aplaudieron, si bien al final Gryffindor no gano, estuvieron muy cerca que quitarles la copa demostrando tener un equipo muy fuerte

**Además de que deseaba ganar; Harry descubrió que tenía menos pesadillas cuando estaba cansado por el ejercicio.**

Pues eso explica mucho – dijo Fred y es que junto con George y Ron habían tenido que estar muy pendientes de Harry las semanas siguientes a aquellos encuentros con el espejo, desde hacer que comiera algo, hasta meterlo a la cama y asegurarse de que descansara un poco

Si bien no le pidieron más explicaciones, los adultos se miraron preocupados por la salud del muchacho, incluso Snape tenía una mueca casi imperceptible de disgusto ante eso

**Entonces, durante un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro, Wood les dio una mala noticia. Se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas.**

¡¿Frederick y George Weasley Prewett, como se les ocurre?! – grito la señora Weasley molesta asustando a todo el mundo

Los dos saltaron escondiéndose detrás del perro negro

Claro que no – dijo George

Sabemos lo que hacemos – aseguro Fred

¡No lo parece! – Volvió a gritar la señora Weasley comenzando un regaño sobre seguridad que duro varios minutos – ¡Y que no se repita! – Termino antes de mirar a Fay con una sonrisa, la chica retrocedió un poco temerosa – sigue leyendo querida

Fay miro a su jefa de casa que asintió animándola a seguir

**— ¡Dejad de hacer tonterías! —gritó—. ¡Ésas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor!**

**George Weasley, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de verdad de su escoba.**

¡¿Y quien no?! – dijeron todos los que no pertenecían al equipo de Gryffindor

**— ¿Snape va a ser el árbitro? —Escupió un puñado de barro—. ¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de quidditch? No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin.**

_Eso seguro_ – pensó Sirius y ladro a los gemelos para hacerles saber que estaba de acuerdo con ellos

Snape no se molestó en negarlo, si bien la idea original era vigilar a Harry más de cerca, también pensó en sabotear todo lo que pudiera al equipo de Gryffindor para ayudar a Slytherin, pero Potter había atrapado esa estúpida pelota con alas demasiado rápido

**El resto del equipo se acercó a George para quejarse.**

**—No es culpa mía —dijo Wood—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas.**

Esa es la actitud señor Wood – dijo McGonagall con orgullo

Oliver sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, Percy, Katie, Alicia y los gemelos rodaron los ojos, estaban felices de haberle arrebatado la copa a los Slytherin, pero Oliver tendía a exagerar

**Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pensó Harry; pero él tenía otra razón para no querer estar cerca de Snape mientras jugaba a quidditch.**

¿Porque será? – dijeron Remus y Tonks al mismo tiempo, se miraron un segundo en el que Tonks se ruborizo ligeramente

**Los demás jugadores se quedaron, como siempre, para charlar entre ellos al finalizar el entrenamiento, pero Harry se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor; donde encontró a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez. El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que Harry y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella.**

Increíblemente todos los profesores y los señores Granger asintieron de acuerdo con eso

¡Mama! – se quejó Hermione

Todo el mundo tiene un punto débil hija, hay que aprender a reconocerlo y aceptarlo humildemente – dijo la señora Granger

**—No me hables durante un momento —dijo Ron, cuando Harry se sentó al lado—. Necesito conocen... —vio el rostro de Harry—. ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible.**

Esto es concentración, lo demás son tonterías – se burló Charlie

Tu no viste la cara que traía – dijo Ron después de lanzarle un cojín – parecía que le hubieran dicho que tendría que encontrar la Snitch perseguido por un dragón

Hombre, yo también estaría de los nervios, si tuviera que encontrarme en el aire cerca de alguien en quien no confió para nada – dijo Justin

Todos los que consideraban a Snape una amenaza asintieron de acuerdo, si ya no lo querían cerca más de lo estrictamente necesario estando en tierra, mucho menos lo querían tener cerca en el aire

**En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Harry les explicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape de ser árbitro de quidditch.**

**—No juegues —dijo de inmediato Hermione.**

No lo haría – dijeron los que mejor conocían a Harry, no importaba lo que le cayera encima, Harry nunca dejaba un partido

**—Diles que estás enfermo —añadió Ron.**

**—Finge que se te ha roto una pierna —sugirió Hermione.**

Sí, porque Pomfrey es tonta – se burló Remus

Además, Wood lo haría jugar igual – dijo George

Claro que no, primero lo llevaría a la enfermería, y después del partido lo haría dar veinte vueltas al campo – dijo Oliver

Todo el equipo rodo los ojos

**—Rómpete una pierna de verdad —dijo Ron.**

¡RONALD WEASLEY! – grito la señora Weasley volvieron a asustar a todos

Molly cálmate, no hace falta que grites de esa manera – dijo el señor Weasley mientras los señores Granger se cambiaban a otro sofá, acabarían sordos si seguían sentados al lado de la mujer, eso hizo que al menos el señor Weasley se sintiera avergonzado

¡Pero están hablando de romperle una pierna a Harry! – dijo la señora Weasley

Yo dudo mucho que Harry se tomara eso enserio Molly – dijo el señor Weasley obligándola a sentarse puesto que se había levantado

**—No puedo —dijo Harry—. No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar.**

Los cercanos al chico y los que conocieron a su padre rodaron los ojos, en parte tenían que darle la razón a Snape cuando decía que Harry se parecía mucho a su padre y no solo en físico, también lo era en el quidditch, pero en cuanto a su carácter y forma de ser era más como su madre

Tomaste una buena decisión al meterlo en el equipo – reconoció la profesora Sproud mirando a su compañera y amiga

Gracias Pomona – dijo McGonagall

**En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato. Porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.**

¿Qué? – Dijo Mcgonagal molesta – ¿quién fue el gracioso?

**Todos empezaron a reírse**

Veinte puntos menos Gryffindor – dijo Mcgonagal molesta con sus alumnos – y el responsable del ataque contra el señor Longbotton estará castigado

Nadie dijo nada pero en la mesa de las serpientes Draco sentía como algo se deslizaba por su espalda, pero el chico en lo que pensaba era en lo que le harían los leones si salía lo del insulto contra su casa y fundador, no se arrepentía de sus palabras, en su mente les había dicho unas cuantas verdades, pero no quería enfrentar la ira de los de Gryffindor, que le hacían honor a su fundador y animal icónico

**Salvo Hermione, que se puso de pie e hizo el contra maleficio. Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando.**

Cinco puntos por ayudar a su compañero, el resto agradezcan que no los castigue – dijo Mcgonagal con severidad

**— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron.**

**—Malfoy —respondió Neville temblando—. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo.**

Todos voltearon a ver al heredero de los Malfoy

Diez puntos menos Slytherin, y cumplirá castigo con la profesora McGonagall– dijo Dumbledore ante la mirada que la mencionada le mando

**— ¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! —Lo instó Hermione—. ¡Acúsalo!**

**Neville negó con la cabeza.**

**—No quiero tener más problemas —murmuró.**

¿Problemas? – repitió Mcgonagal mirando a su estudiante – debería saber señor Longbotton, que puede ir a hablar conmigo siempre que lo necesite, el señor Malfoy ni nadie tiene ningún derecho a hacerle algo parecido

Neville asintió mientras su abuela negaba, pero no molesta con su nieto, sino con Narcissa Malfoy por no saber criar a su hijo

Neville, deberías seguir el ejemplo de Harry y Ronald, y pararle los pies a ese muchacho malcriado – dijo la señora Longbottom

Narcissa la miro muy mal, pero la matriarca de los Longbottom no se retracto

**— ¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! —Dijo Ron—. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.**

Bien dicho Ron – dijeron los leones

Mientras Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero Ron sonrió con arrogancia haciendo que su sangre hirviera

**—No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy —dijo Neville, atragantándose.**

**Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.**

Eso lo saco de ti – dijo Joanne mirando a Remus – siempre queriendo solucionarlo todo con chocolate

Remus se sonrojo ligeramente pero no replico, a su alrededor muchos se miraron confundidos sin entender el intercambio

**—Tú vales por doce Malfoy —dijo Harry—. ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? **

Bien dicho – dijeron los más cercanos a Neville, si bien no era el más valiente, se hacía querer por todos

**¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin.**

Las serpientes miraron mal a los leones, quisieron retar al azabache pero recordaron que no se le veía el pelo desde hacía rato

Ron y Hermione por su parte hablaban en voz baja

**Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.**

**—Gracias, Harry... Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?**

**Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.**

**—Dumbledore otra vez —dijo— Él fue el primero que...**

Ron y Hermione bufaron, meses buscando y solo tenían que comerse un chocolate

Entre los Slytherin Daphne vio confirmado sus pensamientos en capítulos anteriores

**Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione.**

**— ¡Lo encontré! —susurró—. ¡Encontré a Flamel! Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. **

¡Lo sabía! – saltaron los que recordaban donde lo había leído

Otros miraban a los dos amigos con incredulidad

¿Entonces? – dijo George

Estuvieron en la biblioteca – dijo Fred

Mal usaron esa hermosa capa – se les unió Remus

Solo para encontrarlo – dijo Fred

¿En un chocolate? – dijo George

¡Sí! – dijeron Ron y Hermione divertidos ante la expresión de los bromistas

**Escuchad lo que dice: «El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!».**

**Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo.**

Todos los de cuarto curso rompieron a reír mientras una sonrojada Hermione golpeaba a Ron en la parte posterior de su cabeza, aunque eso no detuvo sus risas

**— ¡Esperad aquí! —dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.**

**Mientras Hermione subía Fred y George entraron a la sala común con mala cara**

**¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – dijo Ron**

**Pasa hermanito querido – empezó Fred**

**Que alguien soltó una bomba de pintura mágica en el salón de estudios del segundo piso – siguió George **

**¡Y McGonagall nos hecho a culpa a nosotros! – dijeron al mismo tiempo**

**Pues razones tiene – dijo Harry sabiendo que el de la broma había sido el **

¡¿Fue el?! – dijeron los estudiantes de quinto que habían sido las víctimas, mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas

Deberías haberlo imaginado Minerva – dijo Flitwick

Es que se parece tanto a su madre en personalidad, que no pude imaginar que él tuviera algo que ver – dijo McGonagall un poco frustrada, y es que había sido después que entendió que aunque en menor medida, Harry tenía cierto gusto por las bromas

**Pero esto no se queda así – dijo Fred**

**Nosotros vamos a descubrir quién fue el gracioso – dijo George**

**Y le vamos demostrar quién es el mejor haciendo bromas – dijeron al mismo tiempo**

**Después de que los gemelos desaparecieran por las escaleras que daban a su habitación, Harry y Ron se miraron y se rieron a carcajadas **

En el comedor Ron también se reía acompañado por Remus, Sirius y los gemelos, en realidad había sido una broma muy buena

¡Eso no fue gracioso, pase horas quitándome esa pintura! – reclamo Alicia golpeando a Fred y George

**¿Siempre hablan así? – dijo Harry**

**Uno se acostumbra – dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros**

**Claro, ¿Así que ese par no aguanta tener competencia? – dijo Harry burlón**

**Eso es porque tienen fama de ser los mejores bromistas a los que nadie desafía y no les gusta que alguien venga y les quite su lugar, la próxima me llevas – dijo Ron, Harry asintió con una amplia sonrisa**

Eso no es cierto – dijeron los gemelos haciéndose los indignados

Solo creemos que debería compartir con nosotros su talento – dijo George

Lo hace – dijeron el resto de los leones

**En eso regresa Hermione con un enorme libro entre los brazos.**

**— ¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! —susurró excitada—. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.**

¿Ligero? – dijeron todos menos los de Ravenclaw

En serio Hermione, préstame ese diccionario tuyo – dijo Tonks con diversión mientras ella se ruborizaba

**— ¿Ligero? —dijo Ron, pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma.**

**Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.**

**— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!**

**— ¿Podemos hablar ahora? —dijo Ron con malhumor. Hermione hizo caso omiso de él.**

Como de costumbre – dijo Ginny

Los demás que sabían cómo se ponía la chica cuando estudiaba y la interrumpían asintieron de acuerdo con la pelirroja

No hace falta ser tan brusca Hermione – dijo la señora Granger a quien el cometario no le gusto

**—Nicolás Flamel —susurró con tono teatral— es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal.**

¿Pero que es la piedra filosofal? – dijo Blaise

Shh – lo callaron Pansy y Daphne

**Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.**

**— ¿La qué? —dijeron Harry y Ron.**

Todos se rieron por la coincidencia

**— ¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No sabéis leer? **

¡Hermione! – La regaño su madre – puedes explicarles sin necesidad de ser tan brusca

Si mama – dijo Hermione

**Mirad, leed aquí. Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Harry y Ron leyeron:**

**El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe.**

**Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años).**

¡¿Cómo?! – dijeron los señores Granger, aunque no fueron los únicos

La realidad era que los Flamel habían pasado tanto tiempo retirados de la luz pública, que su muerte hacia solo un par de años había sorprendido a todos los que pensaban que llevaba décadas fallecidos

¿Cómo se puede tener una vida tranquila con una piedra así? – Preguntó Remus – Con la cantidad de avariciosos que querrían robársela

Nadie pudo responderle

**— ¿Veis? —dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron terminaron—. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!**

Todos miraron al director

Eso es correcto, les faltaron algunos detalles pero iban por buen camino – dijo Dumbledore impresionado

Pero ellos no son aurores, son niños – dijo Joanne

Puede que no, pero hacen un buen trabajo – dijo uno de los aurores

**— ¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! —Dijo Harry—. ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el menor de los Potter y comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que harían con ella, unos la usarían para darse la gran vida, otros viajarían, otros harían empresas, y así siguieron por otros veinte minutos

**—Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería —dijo Ron—. Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad?**

Todos se miraron entre ellos sin saber si reírse o guardar silencio por respeto, lo que a nadie sorprendió fue la falta de tacto de Ron

**A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo, Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una. Hasta que Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de quidditch y Harry recordó el partido en que tendría a Snape de árbitro.**

Los estudiantes volvieron a estremecerse y Sirius gruño con fuerza

**—Jugaré —informó a Ron y Hermione—. Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherin pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos.**

_Así se habla mini-cornamenta_ – pensó Sirius dando unos ladridos

¿Ese perro acaso nos entiende? – dijo Daphne que no dejaba de notar las reacciones del perro en ciertas partes de la lectura

Algo así – dijo Ron sin entrar en detalles

**—Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego —dijo Hermione.**

Eso no ayuda mucho la verdad – dijo Seamus

¿Tú crees? – dijeron los demás leones

Pero Oliver sonreía orgulloso de su buscador por no dejarse intimidar por Snape

**Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el día del partido, Harry se ponía más nervioso, pese a todo lo que les había dicho a sus amigos. El resto del equipo tampoco estaba demasiado tranquilo. La idea de alcanzar a Slytherin en el torneo de la casa era maravillosa, nadie lo había conseguido en siete años, pero ¿podrían hacerlo con aquel árbitro tan parcial?**

Oh por favor, ni aunque Slytherin estuviera diez mil puntos por delante, Snape seria imparcial – dijo Charlie con molestia

¿Te lo imaginas de director? – dijo Tonks

¡Un millón de puntos para cada miembro de la casa Slytherin! – dijo un auror que había pertenecido a Gryffindor

Y un millón de puntos menos por el resto de las casas – dijo una aurora de Ravenclaw

Snape los miro muy mal, pero ninguno de los aurores se dejó intimidar mientras se reían a gusto, pero los profesores si miraron con furia a Snape quien decidió no cruzar miradas con ninguno

**Harry no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no, pero veía a Snape por todas partes. Por momentos, hasta se preguntaba si Snape no lo estaría siguiendo para atraparlo.**

**Las clases de Pociones se convirtieron en torturas semanales para Harry, por la forma en que lo trataba Snape. El entusiasmo que había sentido durante todo el verano ante la idea de aprender a hacer pociones, se había esfumado como el humo, ahora la odiaba **

Aunque Harry ya había aclarado que si le habían gustado las pociones al principio, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse igualmente, pero entendían porque ya no soportara la asignatura

Vaya manera de desprestigiar una rama de la magia tan importante – dijo una aurora que se especializaba en pociones con desdén

No puedes madurar y dejarlo tranquilo, ¡él no es James! – reclamo Joanne

¿Porque en vez de cuestionarme, no vas y le dices a tu ahijado tu apellido, a ver si le hace gracia? – dijo Snape fríamente

Los dos se miraron lanzándose avadas por los ojos, pero el resto salvos los que lo sabían se miraron interrogantes, Ron tuvo que volver a sujetar a Sirius con ayuda de Remus

**¿Era posible que Snape supiera que ellos habían averiguado lo de la Piedra Filosofal? Harry no se imaginaba cómo podía saberlo... aunque algunas veces tenía la horrible sensación de que Snape podía leer los pensamientos.**

Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer – dijo Snape sin quitar el tono frio

**Harry supo, cuando le desearon suerte en la puerta de los vestuarios, la tarde siguiente, que Ron y Hermione se preguntaban si volverían a verlo con vida. Aquello no era lo que uno llamaría reconfortante. **

Igual de pesimista que el padre – se burló Remus

¿James era pesimista? – dijo Kingsley

Bastante, sobre todo cuando hablamos de Lilly, después de que ella le dijera que saldría con el calamar gigante antes que con él, paso tres semanas diciendo _¿Qué tiene ese maldito pulpo que no tenga yo_? – dijo Remus con una sonrisa nostálgica

Todos los que conocieron a James Potter sonrieron al recordarlo

**Harry casi no oyó las palabras de Wood, mientras se ponía la túnica de quidditch y cogía su Nimbus 2.000.**

**Ron y Hermione, entre tanto, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al partido. **

Todavía no lo entiendo – dijo Neville

Debería explicarse en un momento – dijo Hermione

**Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ron y Hermione habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville, y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape, si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Harry**

Tiene sentido – reconoció Neville haciendo reír a sus amigos

De hecho es un buen plan - dijo el señor Weasley

¡Arthur!- dijo la señora Weasley alarmada – están hablando de agredir a un profesor

Molly, si no tratara tan mal a Harry lo defendería, pero la realidad es que Harry tiene muchas y muy buenas razones para no tenerlo cerca, y mantenerse en guardia cuando lo está – dijo el señor Weasley

**—No te olvides, es locomotor mortis —murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica.**

**—Ya lo sé —respondió enfadado—. No me des la lata.**

Los estudiantes rodaron los ojos todos pero no dijeron nada, estaban acostumbrados a las discusiones de esos dos

La falla de ese plan, es que estando en el aire y en un partido, tienes más oportunidades de darle a otra persona – dijo Tonks

**Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Wood había llevado aparte a Harry**

**—No quiero presionarte, Potter; pero si alguna vez necesitamos que se capture en seguida la snitch, es ahora. Necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff.**

El equipo se miró, hacía décadas que Hufflepuff no ganaba la copa de las casas, pero tampoco querían ganar gracias a un árbitro totalmente imparcial

Que lastima que duro tan poco – dijo Zacarías

¡Cállate Smith! – dijeron todos los tejones cansado de que ese idiota los hiciera quedar mal

**— ¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera! —Dijo Fred Weasley, espiando a través de la puerta—. Hasta... ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido!**

Todos miraron al director que asintió como única confirmación

Eso es raro, generalmente solo va a la final – dijo Charlie

Dumbledore no respondió, pero era fácil saber porque estaba ahí

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco.**

**— ¿Dumbledore? —dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razón. Aquella barba plateada era inconfundible.**

**Harry tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía. Estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Snape se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando.**

Snape bufo odiando tener que darle la razón al hijo de su peor enemigo aunque nunca lo diría, los leones en cambio miraron burlones a Snape

**Tal vez por eso Snape parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron también notó.**

**—Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo —dijo a Hermione—. Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh!**

**Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy.**

Los hermanos Weasley acompañados de los demás leones miraron al último de los Malfoy molestos

En serio Malfoy ¿que no tienes una vida? – dijo Ginny

Y mejor que la tuya – dijo Malfoy con desdén

Pero se arrepintió al instante porque los hermanos lo dejaron convertido en un pollo escuálido, con plumas y pico, nadie pudo quitárselo así que tuvieron que esperar a que el efecto pasara por si solo

**—Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto.**

**Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.**

**—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley?**

**Ron no le respondió:**

Bien – dijo Deán

Espera que ahora se pone bueno – dijo Ron que se había recostado contra Canuto

**Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una bludger. Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la snitch.**

**— ¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? —dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde**

Por favor ilústrenos – dijo la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa que daba miedo Draco sintió miedo

**Mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo—. Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.**

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos incluyendo a los Slytherin que rápidamente se alejaron de Draco

Los leones gruñeron con fuerza y lo miraron con un odio indescriptible, los demás estaban asustados todos los Grifindor tenían el peor carácter cuando se enojaban y no podían esperar que tomaran semejante insulto hacia su casa y fundador a la ligera. Los leones se levantaron con varita en mano dispuestos a enseñarle una bien merecida lección

Narcissa te aconsejo que guardes esa varita – dijo Dumbledore al ver el movimiento de la mujer – Gryffindor vuelvan a sentarse, se le descontarán cincuenta puntos a la casa Slytherin

Pero ningún león le hizo caso

Siéntense, cumplirá castigo conmigo y les aseguro que será uno que **no** podrá olvidar – dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie, los leones retrocedieron con una sonrisa maligna, claro que no lo iba a olvidar

¡Mama! – dijo Draco

Lo siento Draco, pero así se hacen las cosas en Hogwarts – dijo Narcissa

Continúe señorita Dumbar – pidió McGonagall amablemente

**Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy**

**—Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy —tartamudeó.**

¡Bien dicho! – dijeron sus compañeros mientras Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.**

**—Así se habla, Neville...**

**—Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.**

Debe ser por eso que es el mejor estudiante que he tenido en años – dijo la profesora Sproud con orgullo

Neville se ruborizo

Herbologia no sirve para nada – murmuro Draco pero como todos estaban en silencio, se lo escucho muy bien

Todos jadearon sin creerlo, una cosa era que un profesor no te agradara, pero insultar su asignatura en su cara, era otra

Veinte puntos menos y también ira a castigo conmigo – grito la profesora Sproud indignada

Alguien va a estar castigado hasta la graduación – se burlaron los gemelos

**La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.**

**—Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra más...**

**— ¡Ron! —Dijo de pronto Hermione—. ¡Harry...!**

¿Dónde? – dijeron Varios

Fay se rio antes de leer

**— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?**

**Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.**

Tres de las cuatro casas aplaudieron, todos ya habían visto volar a Harry, era indudable que ese muchacho se sentía más cómodo en el aire que en el suelo, todo lo que hacía sobre esa escoba era impresionante, más impresionante aun, cuando se sabía que recién se había subido a una escoba por primera vez a los once años

**—Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo —dijo Malfoy**

A mí se me hace que decirle eso cuando esta tan preocupado no va a salir nada bien – dijo Remus con despreocupación

_Aunque si le mete un puñetazo nadie lo_ _sentirá_ – pensó Sirius

Al contrario, con un poco de suerte le cerrara esa sucia bocota de un puñetazo – dijo Tonks

Remus la miro un momento y ella se ruborizo, Sirius noto eso

**Ron estalló. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. **

¡Eso Weasley! – dijeron los leones

¡Venga Ron que aprenda a cerrar la boca! – celebraron Bill y Charlie

RONALD WEASLEY – grito la señora Weasley

Déjalo Molly hace bien, el muchacho es quien empezó a provocarlo – dijo el señor Weasley siendo apoyado por los leones

**Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.**

Todos salvo los de Slytherin lo vitorearon mientras el chico se ponía muy rojo, noto la mirada de Hannah que le sonreía y él le devolvió una tímida sonrisa sus amigos notaron el intercambio

Bien Neville – dijo Augusta con orgullo

¡Para que aprendan! – gritaron los gemelos

¿Te enfrentaste tú solo a Crabbe y Goyle? – preguntó Ernie con admiración. Neville solo asintió algo rojo

¿Porque insistes en hacernos quedar mal? – se quejó Daphne

Draco la miro mal pero no respondió

**—¡Vamos, Harry! —gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle.**

¿No te diste cuenta? – dijo Susan

Estaba emocionada – dijo Hermione

Pero a ti no te gusta el quidditch – dijo Lavender muy segura de sus palabras

¿Yo cuando he dicho eso? – dijo Hermione – lo que dije es que **no** me gusta volar

Lavender la miro mal por haber replicado sus palabras haciéndola quedar como tonta, pero Hermione solo le hizo una señal a Fay para que continuara

**En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la snitch.**

Sirius ladro emocionado en medio de los aplausos mientras Snape fruncía el ceño

**Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la snitch.**

¿Cuánto duro? – dijo Bill impresionado

Cinco minutos y veinte segundos – dijo Oliver

Lo malo es que no tuvimos otra cosa que hacer durante el resto del día – dijo Katie

Muchos asintieron, por lo general disfrutaban de partidos de más de una hora, pero ese día habían tardado más en llegar al estadio y sentarse, de lo que había durado el propio partido

**—¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero! —Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante.**

Todos estaban con la boca abierta sorprendidos por el comportamiento nada común de la bien portada futura prefecta de Gryffindor, pero sus padres sonreían al ver que estaba aprendiendo a tomarse unas horas para divertirse y crear buenos recuerdos que la beneficiarían más que pasarse horas en la biblioteca

**Harry saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. No podía creerlo. Lo había conseguido... El partido había terminado y apenas había durado cinco minutos.**

Eso es increíble – dijo Remus impresionado

Impresionante, pero yo puedo hacerlo mejor – dijo Charlie con arrogancia

Estamos hablamos de quidditch Charlie, no de dragones – dijo Bill

Charlie lo miro ofendido mientras el resto se reía

**Mientras los de Gryffindor se acercaban al terreno de juego, vio que Snape aterrizaba cerca, con el rostro blanco y los labios tirantes. Entonces Harry sintió una mano en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore.**

**—Bien hecho —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, para que sólo Harry lo oyera—. Muy bueno que no buscaras ese espejo... que te mantuvieras ocupado... excelente...**

¿Porque demonios le mencionas ese espejo? – dijo Joanne mirando a Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño

Me alegro que lo estuviera superando – dijo Dumbledore como única explicación

**Snape escupió con amargura en el suelo.**

_Quejicus_ – tosió Remus y ladro Sirius, Joanne oculto una risa

Claro, Harry le ha arruinado su navidad adelantada – se burló Tonks, Snape la miro mal

**Un rato después, Harry salió del vestuario para dejar su Nimbus 2.000 en la escobera. No recordaba haberse sentido tan contento. Había hecho algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso. **

Deberías – dijo todo el equipo

**Ya nadie podría decir que era sólo un nombre célebre. El aire del anochecer nunca había sido tan dulce. **

Nadie piensa eso – dijo Hermione

Talves no le guste, pero lo que paso en el valle de Godric es algo que siempre lo seguirá – dijo Tonks

**Anduvo por la hierba húmeda, reviviendo la última hora en su mente, en una feliz nebulosa: los Gryffindors corriendo para llevarlo en andas, Ron y Hermione en la distancia, saltando como locos, Ron vitoreando en medio de una gran hemorragia nasal...**

¿Cómo que hemorragia? – dijo la señora Weasley alterada

Valió la pena – dijo Ron restándole importancia

¡Ronald! – grito la señora Weasley

**Harry llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. **

Las chicas suspiraron las puestas de sol en Hogwarts eran las más hermosas de todas

**Gryffindor a la cabeza. Él lo había hecho, le había demostrado a Snape...**

**Y hablando de Snape.**

**Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido. La victoria se apagó en la mente de Harry mientras observaba. Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape, escabulléndose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena... ¿Qué sucedía?**

¿Y ahora qué pasa con Quejicus? – pensó Sirius con fastidio, quería que el capítulo terminara para ir a buscar a su ahijado, debía saber que era lo que ocultaba para poder ayudarlo, ya luego le reclamaría a Dumbledore por no cuidarlo

**Harry saltó sobre su Nimbus 2.000 y se elevó. Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape entrando en el bosque. Lo siguió.**

Claro que si – dijo McGonagall resignada

Sería un muy buen auror – dijo Moody

Moody te quiero lejos de mi estudiante – dijo McGonagall

**Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó voces. Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya.**

**Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas. Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba allí. **

Kingsley, Ojoloco, el señor Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Joanne, Tonks, los aurores y algunos estudiantes fruncieron el ceño, en varios capítulos siempre que pasa algo Quirrel había aparecido en algún momento, en el viaje al callejón Diagon el mismo día que robaron el banco, cuando a Harry le dolió la cicatriz durante la selección, cuando los dos chicos se perdieron y terminaron en el tercer piso, con lo del trol que entro al castillo y el día del incidente de Harry con la escoba que Hermione lo tropezó

También estaban las reacciones del trio cada vez que lo mencionaban por no mencionar el ataque contra el retrato, era claro que Quirrel tenía mucho que ver en lo que sea que hubiera pasado ese año

**Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decían.**

**—... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los lugares, Severus...**

**—Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado —dijo Snape con voz gélida—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.**

Los adultos de la sala tuvieron que darle la razón ya que todos los profesores habían recibido órdenes de que el asunto de la piedra filosofal debía mantenerse en el más absoluto secreto

**Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió.**

**— ¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?**

¿Es broma no? – Dijo Cedric – Quirrel era un cobarde, ¿cómo se iba a acercar a ese perro?

Las apariencias engañan señor Diggory, no lo olvide – dijo la profesora Sproud

**—P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...**

**—Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell —dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.**

**—Y-yo no s-sé qué...**

**—Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.**

Eso confirmo el pensamiento anterior, y el trio se había apresurado demasiado en culpar a Snape

**Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol. Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:**

**—... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.**

**—P-pero y-yo no...**

**—Muy bien —lo interrumpió Snape—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.**

A mí esto me suena a una reunión de mortifagos – dijeron Remus

No, aquí hay algo que no estamos viendo – dijo Scrimgeur

**Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.**

Aquí hay algo que no tiene sentido – dijo Daphne

Si, a Harry le falta información – dijo Anthony

No, ahí hay alguien más involucrado – dijo Daphne

**— ¿Harry, dónde estabas? —preguntó Hermione con voz aguda.**

Harry – dijo Neville mirando hacia las grandes puertas del comedor

Todos voltearon, ahí apoyado en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos estaba Harry sin decir nada, tenía el rostro ligeramente hinchado y el cabello más revuelto de lo normal, Sirius no tardo más de cinco segundos en llegar a su lado

Harry, ¿quieres sentarte? – dijo Dumbledore

Harry negó con la cabeza aun sin hablar, solo bajo una mano para acariciar la cabeza de Canuto

Está bien, continúe señorita Dumbar – dijo Dumbledore sin querer presionarlo

**— ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —Gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda—. ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy y Neville trató de vencer a Crabb y Goyle él solo! Todavía está inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien. Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina...**

Fay leía esto con mucho entusiasmo

¡Fred y George! – grito la señora Weasley

Robar… eso es una palabra muy fea – dijo Fred llevándose la mano al pecho ofendido

Solo pedimos uno y los elfos más que encantados nos dieron un montón de cosas – dijo George en el mismo tono

¡Ustedes dos no tienen que entrar a las cocinas para empezar! – reclamo la señora Weasley

Ni que fueran los primeros – se burló Charlie ganándose una mala mirada – me voy a callar

**—Ahora eso no importa —dijo Harry sin aliento—. Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando oigáis esto... Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído.**

Vaya, no ha pasado ni un minuto desde que entro en la sala y ya se los conto – dijo Remus con una sonrisa divertida.

¿Por qué iba a tardar tanto? – Preguntó Ron encogiéndose de hombros – No hay nada importante que ocurra que no nos contemos

Claro que no – dijo Hermione

Solo había ciertos temas de los que a veces les costaba hablar: Harry odiaba hablar de su vida antes de Hogwarts (y tampoco es como si le pudiesen culpar por ello), Ron evitaba toda mención de sus problemas de confianza y Hermione no lo había dicho nunca, pero los dos chicos sabían que la chica no había tenido muchos amigos antes de Hogwarts tampoco. Era como si las vidas de los tres hubiesen empezado de nuevo cuando se habían conocido. Un giro de ciento ochenta grados a cómo eran antes las cosas.

**—Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante Fluffy y dijo algo sobre el «abracadabra» de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de Fluffy, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper...**

Eso tiene lógica, pero hay algo que sigue sin estar bien – dijo Daphne

Estoy de acuerdo, es decir Snape sigue aquí, pero Quirrel está muerto – dijo Susan

Ambas tienen razón señoritas, pero dejemos que la lectura aclare nuestras dudas – dijo el profesor Flitwick

**— ¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape? —preguntó alarmada Hermione.**

**—En ese caso no durará mucho —dijo Ron.**

Mira en algo tienes razón – dijo Ginny

Ron la miro muy mal

No Ginny, Quirrel era más duro de lo que aparentaba – dijo Hermione con molestia

Muchos la miraron, pero ella no agrego nada más

Eso es todo director – anuncio Fay

Muy bien, creo que sería un buen momento para un descanso de, una hora, luego almorzaremos y continuaremos, con un poco de suerte terminaremos este libro hoy – dijo Dumbledore

En cuanto dijo eso todos voltearon a ver las puertas del comedor, pero Harry ya había vuelto a desaparecer

¿Y ahora adonde fue? – dijo Bill

Vamos, vamos – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie

* * *

Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero espero que haya valido la pena :3

Para el siguiente capítulo puede que Sirius se una a la lectura


	14. Reunion Familiar II

**¡Por Fin pude actualizar! **

**este capitulo es uno al que queria ponerle un ambiente mas intimo, uno que solo imvolucrara a las personas mas importantes en la vida de Harry, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y a todos les guste, de hecho acabo de terminarlo, aqui aparece el capitulo que me salte anteriormente **

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado y agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, las respuestas a los comentarios estan al final :D**

**Ya, no me crucien, ya los dejo leer :D**

* * *

**Reunión Familiar II **

_Anteriormente _

**_ ¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape? —preguntó alarmada Hermione._**

**_—En ese caso no durará mucho —dijo Ron._**

_Mira en algo tienes razón – dijo Ginny_

_Ron la miro muy mal_

_Eso es todo director – anuncio Fay_

_Muy bien, creo que sería un buen momento para un descanso, luego almorzaremos y continuaremos, con un poco de suerte terminaremos este libro hoy – dijo Dumbledore_

_En cuanto dijo eso todos voltearon a ver las puertas del comedor, pero Harry ya había vuelto a desaparecer_

_¿Y ahora adonde fue? – dijo Bill_

_Vamos, vamos – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie_

_Y ahora _

Los Weasley, Tonks invitada por los Weasley, los Granger, Joanne y los merodeadores salieron del comedor seguidos por Dumbledore y McGonagall, todos queriendo saber que pasaba con Harry, porque el que hubiera bajado solo para volver a desaparecer minutos después, solo significaba que fueran a buscarlo

¿A dónde habrá ido? – dijo Bill

Todos miraron a Ron y Hermione que hablaban entre ellos, Sirius ladro llamando su atención

Ustedes lo conocen mejor que todos nosotros juntos, ¿dónde está? – dijo Remus amablemente

Solo hay un lugar dentro del castillo a donde va cuando quiere estar solo – dijo Ron

Diez minutos y un largo recorrido después entraron a la torre de astronomía, ahí pudieron ver a Harry apoyado en la barandilla de la ventana

Debí imaginar que estarías aquí – dijo Sirius volviendo a su forma humana antes de entrar a la habitación, la señora Weasley aun un poco nerviosa se aferró al brazo de su marido, lo mismo paso con los señores Granger – este era el lugar favorito de tus padres, James solía venir aquí cuando tú madre rechazaba sus citas y Lilly venia siempre que necesitaba un descanso, vinieron aquí para su primera cita y cuando se comprometieron

Harry no dijo nada, pero tampoco se apartó cuando se acercaron más a él, Ron y Hermione no tardaron nada en llegar a su lado

Deberías de apartarte de la ventana – le pidió la señora Weasley más tranquila – Estamos a cien metros de altura

No tengo vértigo – dijo Harry con una voz que no parecía la suya

No, eso lo sabemos todos – dijo Joanne – Pero sin una escoba de por medio hay que tener cuidado

¿Qué pasa Harry? – dijo Hermione poniendo la mano en su espalda

No sale de aquí – dijo Harry dándole el capítulo del libro que faltaba

Hermione tomo las hojas dándose cuenta que pertenecían al libro

**¿El vidrio que se desvaneció? **– leyó Hermione confundida

¿Y eso que significa? – dijo Ron

Léelo – dijo Harry sin voltear a ver a nadie, manteniendo su vista en el paisaje que se extendía delante de el

Con un ondeo de su varita Dumbledore cerro las puertas y silencio la torre, los más jóvenes se sentaron en los escalones y los adultos en unas sillas que Dumbledore convoco

Al mismo tiempo el silencio de Harry había provocado una serie de miradas preocupadas, alteradas y un poco perturbadas por parte de todos los presentes, pero él no miraba a nadie ni decía nada

Bueno comience señorita Granger – dijo McGonagall

Hermione se apoyó de espaldas a la barandilla y carraspeo

El vidrio que se desvaneció – leyó Hermione

¿Magia accidental? – pregunto Sirius

Debe ser, porque los vidrios no se desvanecen solos – dijo Remus

Harry sabía exactamente de lo que se trataba ese título, y aunque fue gracioso ver a su primo gritando por aquella serpiente, también comprendía que su verdad saldría a la luz en un minuto, pero permaneció en silencio

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se****despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no****había cambiado en absoluto.**

**El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el****número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi****exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas****noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años.**

Eso suena increíblemente aburrido – dijo Tonks

Igual que la mayoría de los que viven ahí – murmuro Harry aun sin voltear

Todos lo miraron con extrañeza antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Sólo las fotos de la repisa de****la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado**

Harry cerró los ojos, En esa casa las únicas fotos que había era la de ellos. Él siempre fue desplazado, humillado e ignorado, odiaba ese horrible lugar

**Diez años antes, había una****gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de****diferentes colores, **

Eso desconcertó a todos

¿Como porque le tomarían fotos a una pelota rosada? – dijo George, mientras Hermione lucho por no reírse

**Pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño,**

Y con eso todos se rieron, los adultos salvo Sirius más discretamente

**y en aquel****momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta,****en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por****su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

Con eso las expresiones de todos se oscurecieron, a nadie le gustó hacia donde parecía apuntar aquella línea y el tono de Hermione que se adaptaba automáticamente a lo que leía, no ayudaba mucho

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el****primer ruido del día.**

—**¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

Hermione, no tienes que alzar la voz – dijo la señora Granger

Perdón mama – dijo Hermione

¿Ella? – dijo Tonks – ¿pero quién se cree esa muggle cara de caballo que es?

¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a un niño! – dijo la señora Weasley

Harry rodo los ojos, eso solo era el principio del día, mientras McGonagall le lanzaba una feroz mirada a Dumbledore, no se le olvidaba lo que había leído el día anterior

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto.**

¿Y quién no? – dijeron Charlie y George

**Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

—**¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y****después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón.**

¿Como pudiste escuchar eso desde el segundo piso? – dijo Ron

Harry lo miro un segundo, pero no respondió, lo leerían en un momento

**El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar****el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la****curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

¿Recuerdas mi moto? —preguntó Sirius

El chico asintió sin mirarlo ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su padrino, aunque no la vio ya que seguía dándoles la espalda

¡Escuchaste Moony recuerda mi moto! – dijo emocionado a su amigo, Remus rodo los ojos

S**u tía volvió a la puerta.**

—**¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se****queme.**

¿Sabes cocinar? — preguntaron los hermanos Weasley mirando a Harry perplejos.

¿A esa edad? — pregunto Tonks

Eso no es lo importante — gruñó la señora Weasley súbitamente molesta – un niño de diez años no debe cocinar

¡Claro que no, puede hacerse mucho daño! – concordó la señora Granger molesta – ¡Eso es abuso infantil!

Tanto Sirius como Remus tenían los puños tan apretados que parecía que golpearía a alguien en cualquier momento, McGonagall tenía una mirada que daba miedo

¿Qué te hicieron, Harry? — demandó Hermione

Sigue leyendo, ahí sale todo – fue la única respuesta de Harry

**Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy. Harry gimió.**

Harry rodo los ojos, odiaba tener que hacerle los cumpleaños a su primo cuando a él jamás le celebraban los suyos, con suerte le habían dicho cuando era su cumpleaños y sabía que solo lo habían hecho para hacerlo sentir incluso más miserable

¡Pues que lo haga ella, se supone que es la adulta y es su trabajo como madre! – dijo la señora Granger indignada

—**¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

—**Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?**

Si no se acuerdan del tuyo, no veo porque te tienes que acordar del suyo – dijo George ganándose varias miradas molestas, aunque no dirigidas precisamente hacia el

**Harry se levantó****lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y,****después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

¡Arañas Harry!, ¿Has mencionado arañas? —preguntó Ron aturdido, estremeciéndose levemente.

Hermione emitió una pequeña tos para disimular la risa que amenazaba por salir de su boca, porque sabía que Harry la miraría enojado porque no quería tener otra discusión con Ron. Sin embargo, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y el señor Weasley reían con disimulo. Pero la señora Weasley miro severamente a su cuarto hijo

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,**

¡En serio! — exclamó Ron mirándolo atónito, mientras el resto reía de él.

Harry no le respondió, ya que se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vendría y que sería muy doloroso de leer.

Pero Hermione jadeo y casi dejo caer el libro al leer la última línea

No, esto… esto es mentira ¿cierto? – dijo Hermione agarrando el brazo de su amigo obligándolo a mirarla – dime que es mentira, ¿tú no dormías ahí o sí?

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ron y Hermione le dio el libro

**porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos sin poder procesar lo que el menor de los hermanos había leído, aquello debía ser una broma de mal gusto

Eso… no es gracioso Ron – dijo Fred, pero el mencionado miraba del libro a su amigo

Vuelva a leer señor Weasley – dijo McGonagall

**porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde****dormía.**

El silencio que inundo la torre se convirtió en fuertes gritos de protesta, reprobación e ira en cuando se leyó de nuevo esa línea. Entonces, el caos comenzó.

¡No mi ahijado! – gritó Sirius furioso golpeando la pared más cercana antes de encarar a Dumbledore – ¡Se supone que tu debías cuidarlo!

¡Malditos muggles, no son más que basura! — exclamó Remus enojado

¡Pero yo me cargo a esos desgraciados! – grito Sirius yendo hacia la puerta

Eso hizo reaccionar a Harry quien rápidamente detuvo a su padrino

Apártate Harry – dijo Sirius

No, no dejare que hagas una estupidez, no lo valen – dijo Harry

¡Abuso infantil! – grito el señor Weasley – ¡no tiene otro nombre!

Sirius logro calmarse, pero no lo iba a dejar así, conjuro una pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribir, se vengaría al estilo merodeador

¡Moony no me estas ayudando! – le grito a su amigo

Remus comprendido al instante lo que pretendía y se sentó a su lado para planear el castigo que los muggles recibirían tan pronto como pudieran ir a privet drive

Bien, tenemos que hacerle saber lo que le pasa al que se mete con un merodeador o su familia – dijo Remus – que te parece… la broma ochenta y dos mezclada con la ciento dieciocho

Uh no está mal, podemos incluir la ciento treinta y dos, partes de la cincuenta, la veintisiete, y algunas cosas de las ochenta y seis, noventa y… noventa y cinco – dijo Sirius escribiendo esas bromas

Muy cruel – dijo Remus con una sonrisa

Recuerdan lo que le hicieron a Carro y Avery después de que atacaron a Alice, pueden incluir eso – dijo Joanne detrás de ellos

Por eso te amo – dijo Sirius escribiéndolo

¡Yo me apunto! – dijo Fred uniéndose a los merodeadores – ¡esos muggle no sabrán que los golpeo!

¡Esperen un momento! – grito George haciendo que todos se callaran, pero el miro a Harry – cuando te fuimos a buscar hace dos años y este verano, tu tenías una habitación, en el mismo libro dicen que tienes una habitación

Me la dieron cuando… llego la carta de Hogwarts – admitió Harry

¿Cuándo llego… o porque llego? * – dijo Percy entendiendo a donde quería llegar George

Porque llego – dijo Harry logrando que la furia que todos sentían aumentara

Dame eso Fred, veré que no te metas en problemas – dijo Percy sentándose junto a su hermano

Vaya, tenía años sin verte hacer bromas – dijo Fred impresionado, Percy rodo los ojos

No te acostumbres – dijo Percy mirando lo que su hermano escribía

Al mismo tiempo McGonagall, Joanne, los Weasley y los Granger le daban a Dumbledore el regaño del siglo

¡Te dije que no lo dejaras con esa gente! – le gritaba McGonagall furiosa

¡Durmiendo en una alacena! ¡En una alacena! – gritaba Joanne tanto o más furiosa, y ella que se había alejado para protegerlo – Sirius tiene razón tu debías cuidarlo, ¡¿Dónde estabas, durmiendo?!

¿Cuál es la necesidad de dejar a Harry con esa gente? – dijo el señor Weasley

Es por su seguridad, son pocos los que saben que Lilly tiene una hermana, los mortifagos no podrían encontrarlo – dijo Dumbledore

¡¿Pero quién lo protege de esos animales?! – grito la señora Granger – ¡yo misma iré a denunciarlos cuando volvamos a casa!

¡Es que la culpa es mía, debí habérmelo llevado quisiera Corach o no! – grito Joanne – ¡con las de veces que vi sufrir a Lilly por los abusos de su propia hermana, debí haber sabido que no dudaría en extender su odio a Harry!

Hermione y Ron llevaron a parte a Harry

¿Porque no nos dijiste nada? – dijo Ron

De que iba a servir, no cambiaría nada – dijo Harry sintiéndose mal

Harry ese abuso está mal, es ilegal, tienes que denunciarlos – dijo Hermione

¿Con quién, como lo pruebo? – dijo Harry – escuchaste al padre de Ron, nuestras leyes no funcionan en el mundo muggle, y no puedo solo ir a la policía muggle a decirles que me tratan mal por ser un mago

Pues si tu no los denuncias yo si, además el hecho de que tu seas un mago debería bastar para hacer una excepción – dijo Hermione decidida

¿Para qué? Cuando esto termine me iré con Sirius y ya – dijo Harry refiriéndose a los libros

No, es que diga lo que diga Dumbledore, tu no vas a volver ahí, hasta que Sirius tenga su juicio tú te vienes conmigo a la madriguera – dijo Ron, Harry sonrió ante eso – y espero que Sirius y Lupin les hagan una visita en luna llena

Después de que todos le reclamaran a Dumbledore y se calmaran, no sin antes aclarar que Harry no volvería a ese lugar por nada del mundo, Hermione siguió leyendo

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi****cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el****ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de****carreras.**

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar. Estaban indignados y muy dispuestos a maldecir a esos dos

Sirius no quería hablar ni pensar, lo único que sabía es que esos muggles iban a pagar muy caro por hacer hecho dormir a su ahijado en una alacena. Ya había anotado algunas cosas en ese papel; pero aún faltaba mucho, pensó, sintiendo rabia.

¡Ese muggle no es más que un cerdo! – expresó Ron disgustado, acaparando la atención no soportaba la idea de que su mejor amigo haya tenido que dormir en una alacena, mientras su primo obtenía todo lo que quería cuando lo quería

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio****para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si****conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.****El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

Pues con esto se le van a quitar las ganas – dijo Sirius anotando algo en su pergamino

Sirius, él también es una víctima, son sus padres los que lo han educado de esa forma – dijo Dumbledore

No, no lo es, es un mocoso malcriado al que alguien tiene que enseñarle una buena lección – dijo Sirius furioso – ¡y Harry solo volverá ahí sobre mi cadáver!

Nadie le dijo nada al merodeador, aunque hubo quienes pensaron en las palabras del director

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy****rápido.**

Es natural – dijeron los merodeadores y los gemelos

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había**

**sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

Varios rieron por lo bajo, Harry que había vuelto a la ventana junto a Ron rodo los ojos

Eso también es natural – dijo Sirius

Mira, ahora tu padrino es quien lo dice – dijo George

Harry lo miro muy mal mientras todos los hermanos y los merodeadores se reían

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de****lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y****su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

La risa cesó al instante, dando paso a la ira

Yo voy a hablar con Amelia, debe haber una forma en la que se pueda castigar a esa gente – dijo McGonagall

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

Un Potter de los pies a la cabeza – dijo Remus con una amplia sonrisa

Pero con los ojos y el carácter de Lilly – dijo Joanne

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada porque la expresión melancólica en el rostro de Harry los dejó tristes.

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre****pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había****pegado en la nariz**.

Hermione se llevó las manos sobre su boca _¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Todos los signos estaban allí, ¿cómo fui tan estúpida?_

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella****pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago**.

Ron y Hermione se miraron mutuamente con horror.

Pero si tu odias esa cosa – dijo Ron

Que te puedo decir, era lo único que me hacía diferente y me recordaba a mis padres, aunque no de la forma correcta – dijo Harry

Los demás se veían completamente confundidos, pero optaron por no decir absolutamente nada

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no****hagas preguntas.**

Aunque eso lo habían escuchado el día anterior, no pudieron evitar indignarse

Todavía no puedo creer que se atrevieran a hacer eso – dijo la señora Weasley – ¡es que no me cabe en la cabeza!

Por eso nunca haces preguntas cuando no entiendes – dijo Hermione entendiendo por fin las negativas de Harry a aclarar sus dudas con los profesores

Potter, no debes preocuparte por hacer preguntas, si no entiendes algo nuestro trabajo con los profesores es ayudarte a que lo hagas – dijo McGonagall

Harry asintió sin decir nada

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería****vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

Quejas indignadas eran lo único que se escuchaba. A nadie le gustaba cómo estaban tratando los Dursley un tema tan delicado como la muerte de James y Lily Potter. Era literalmente un insulto para ellos.

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

—**¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que**

**Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo.**

¡Cortar el pelo Potter! – dijeron los merodeadores como si los hubieran insultados

¡Esos muggles van a aprender a respetar! – dijo Remus

¡Y será por las malas! – dijo Sirius

¿Diez años y todavía no aprende? esa estupidez ya es absurda – dijo George

No, no es estupidez, es querer ser cruel con un niño – dijo el señor Weasley muy molesto

**A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al****resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía****creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

Como todo un Potter— comentaron Sirius y Remus con orgullo

Ron y Hermione miraron a su amigo y rieron por lo bajo. Harry solo rodo los ojos y se revolvió más el pelo, talvez a todos les molestara, pero a Harry le gustaba su cabello revuelto, indomable y libre, algo que gracias a Voldemort él no podía ser

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos**

¡Eso lo debería hacer esa mujer! – dijo la señora Weasley

¡Que irresponsable! – dijo la señora Granger fríamente

Y es que ninguna había permitido nada más allá de pequeñas ayudas de sus hijos en la cocina, pero siempre bajo su atenta vigilancia, algo que claramente Harry no recibía

**cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre.****Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello,****ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza****gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito.**

Si claro – dijeron los hermanos Weasley con sarcasmo

**Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Ahora los hermanos, Tonks y los merodeadores se rieron sin disimulo alguno, incluso los profesores y adultos se sorprendieron a sí mismos esbozando una sonrisa

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque****había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

¡Treinta y seis regalos! – salto Tonks

¡Y encima se queja! – dijo Charlie indignado

Espera se pone mejor – dijo Harry

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge.****Mira, está debajo de este grande****de mamá y papá.**

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

¿Y quiere más? – dijo Ginny sorprendida

Siempre quiere más – confirmo Harry

Y es que además de los regalos que recibía de sus padres, abuelos paternos, tía y algunos amigos de sus padres, Dudley llevaba a la escuela un pastel, que luego solo compartía con su banda, y obligaba a la clase a cantarle el cumpleaños y darle regalos, si no, los golpeaba y les quitaba el dinero que llevaran encima, Vernon y Petunia lo sabían, pero por supuesto nunca hacían ni decían nada, su hijo se merecía ser tratado como un rey

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el****beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

McGonagall, las señoras Granger, Weasley y Joanne fruncieron el ceño ante eso mientras negaban con la cabeza

Y por supuesto no le decían nada – dijo McGonagall, no era una pregunta

No – dijo Harry, aunque no hacía falta, pero no menciono que una de esas veces le había roto la muñeca con la mesa en el proceso

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece,****pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

Ni siquiera Fred y George podían reírse por eso, con sus hermanos solo recibían unos diez regalos entre los de sus padres, hermanos, abuelos y tíos, pero eran más que suficientes y los cuidaban

¿Y esa es su solución para evitar el berrinche? Es fácil entender porque ese crio esta tan mal – dijo la señora Weasley

Y solo se va a poner peor, a ese ritmo más temprano que tarde acabara en una prisión – dijo la señora Granger asqueada

Bueno, Harry mismo lo describió ayer como un criminal en desarrollo, pero si es lo que sus padres quieren, allá ellos – dijo Joanne quitándose una inexistente mota de polvo de su hombro

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último,****dijo lentamente.**

—**Entonces tendré treinta y. treinta y.**

¿Es broma verdad? – se interrumpió Hermione

Harry se encogió de hombros sin decir nada

Pero como es posible que no sea capaz de sumar dos – dijo Hermione indignada

Hermione por favor – dijo la señora Weasley amablemente

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más****cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon río entre dientes.**

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo,****Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

¡Y es que encima lo aplaude! – dijo el señor Granger – ¿pero qué clase de padres son esos?

Unos muy negligentes – dijo el señor Weasley preguntándose como Harry había salido tan bien portado cuando creció rodeado por esa gente

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío****Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la****filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un****vídeo.**

Tiene que ser una broma – dijo el señor Granger

¿Qué es todo eso? – dijo el señor Weasley

Juegos muggles, aunque yo veo los video juegos como pudre sesos envueltos en plástico, la filmadora es como la cámara muggle que tiene Harry, pero graba una escena completa más o menos como las fotos mágicas, solo que con sonido – dijo Hermione

Al señor Weasley se le iluminaron los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Hermione siguió leyendo

**Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió,****enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg****se ha fracturado una pierna. No****puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

¡Tiene un nombre imbécil! — gritó Sirius, sobándose la sien

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, los nervios por su presencia se habían ido por completo, ahora todos compartían una creciente rabia contra esos muggles

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto.****Cada****año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el****día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine.**

**Cada año, Harry se****quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía****soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

Sirius y Remus entrecerraron los ojos una vez más

Harry – lo llamó Remus con más calma de la que sentía

¿Sí? – dijo Harry creyendo lo que le diría

Jamás te llevaron a pasear o te celebraron algún cumpleaños ¿verdad? — Mas que una respuesta esperaba la confirmación

No, en ese lugar era invisible la mayor parte del tiempo, solo me buscaban para usarme como el elfo domestico que _alguien_ dejo en su puerta – dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore con un súbito resentimiento

Increíblemente Sirius no dijo nada, solo tomo el pergamino y comenzó a escribir sin dejar de murmurar improperios, los demás se encontraban demasiados aturdidos para hablar, pero la furia era más clara que nunca

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si****él lo hubiera planeado todo.**

**Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la****señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que****ver otra vez a_Tibbles_, _Snowy_, el_ Señor Paws_o_Tufty_.**

¿Y esos quiénes son? – dijo George confundido

Algunos de los _muchos_ gatos que tiene la señora – dijo Harry quitándole importancia

Eso le basto a todos y la lectura siguió

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

¿Esa es? – dijo Ron

SIP – dijo Harry

Ya quiero oírlo – dijo Ron emocionado

Lo harás, no lo digo mucho, pero ese en uno de mis momentos favoritos en esa casa – dijo Harry

Eso no fue gracioso – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido antes seguir

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no****estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos,****algo así como un gusano.**

La tensión en la torre no hacía más que aumentar, cada vez estaban más furiosos e indignados

¿Como es que tú eres tan buena persona y no odias a los muggles después de eso? – pregunto Charlie

Es… complicado – dijo Harry tras pensarlo un poco – pero básicamente se resume en que no quiero ser como ellos, además como le dije a Sirius ayer, hacerle algo a esa gente solo nos meterá en problemas a nosotros y ellos seguirán como si nada

Bueno eso es cierto – dijo el señor Weasley – a Black lo devolverían a azkaban y a ti como mínimo te expulsarían

Harry hizo un gesto que decía _ya ven_

—**¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry.**

Varios lo miraron asombrados, pero no dijeron nada. Harry se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

**Podría ver lo que quisiera en****la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley**

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

¿Que no es así como se ve siempre? – dijo Fred con fingida inocencia

Harry no trato de contener la risa

—**¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

Bueno… eso se puede discutir – dijo Sirius rascándose la musa, Harry lo miro con el ceño fruncido – no me mires así, a Lilly se le quemaba el agua ¡El agua!

Eso no lo voy a discutir, ella misma reconocía que era mala en la cocina, comer algo preparado por ella resultaba en un dolor de estómago – dijo Joanne

Mala es poco, suerte que James si sabía y le gustaba la cocina, lo que le daba mil y una oportunidades de consentir a Lilly – dijo Remus

Pero él era un hombre adulto, Harry era solo un niño – reclamo la señora Granger

La excusa de Petunia… es que si había niños en la televisión que cocinan, yo también podía – dijo Harry

Pero a esos niños en primer lugar les gusta, en segundo lugar, hay muchas personas que los vigilan y cuidan para que no se hagan daño, – dijo la señora Granger en un tono más suave – ¿a ti te gusta o vigilaban que no te pasara nada?

Ni la primera ni la segunda, pero no es como si me lo pidieran o tuviera opción – dijo Harry

McGonagall estaba a punto de matar a Dumbledore con la mirada

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y****dejarlo en el coche...**

¿Que? – dijo la señora Granger entrando en pánico - ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Es inhumano e ilegal!

¡Es un niño, no un animal! – dijo la señora Weasley alarmada

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

¿Significa que solo te libraste porque el auto era nuevo? – dijo Charlie

¿Ya lo habían hecho verdad? – pregunto Bill

Harry no respondió, pero no hizo falta, ya todos sabían la respuesta

No, tiene que haber alguna forma de castigar a esos muggles, saliendo de aquí hablare con Amelia – dijo Joanne

Justo eso pensé yo – dijo McGonagall

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad, no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba****de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa****que quisiera.**

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial** —**exclamó, abrazándolo.**

¡Pero si hasta les hiciste el desayuno! – grito Tonks – ¿qué tenías que hacer para no estropearle el día, besar el suelo a su paso? – Harry alzo una ceja – mejor… no me respondas, no quiero saberlo

—**¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos****sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los****brazos de su madre.**

¿Y ella se cree eso? – dijo Percy asqueado

Claro que lo cree – dijo Harry

Ese niño realmente necesita que le digan NO – dijo el señor Weasley con el ceño fruncido

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

—**¡Oh, Dios, ¡ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento****más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un****chico flacucho con cara de rata.**

Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron y Harry miraron con sus ojos sombríos al libro, todos pensando en el traidor

**Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los****chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido****llanto de inmediato.**

No claro, delante de su amigo se hace el machote – dijo Tonks con asco

Tenías razón, se parece a Malfoy – dijo Ginny

No, Malfoy no llora – dijo Harry tras pensarlo un segundo

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la****parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico****por primera vez en su vida.****A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero****antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy****avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena****hasta****la Navidad.**

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.****El problema era que a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry, y no****conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

¡Eso es magia accidental, y Petunia era consciente de que no podía controlarla! – grito Joanne

No ha nacido el mago que pueda controlar su magia en la infancia – dijo McGonagall furiosa

La imagen de su hermana invadió con fuerza la mente de Dumbledore, una niña sana e inocente seguida por una niña trastornada y temerosa de la magia, entonces miro a Harry, un niño tan inocente como su hermana, un niño que no había hecho nada que mereciera ese trato, cada vez era más evidente que había cometido un gran error

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como****si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape,****exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».****Dudley se río****como un tonto, burlándose de Harry,**

Las maldiciones llenaron la torre, pero Harry solo bufo y se revolvió aún más el pelo

Dudley todavía se ríe hasta mearse – dijo Harry solo para que Ron lo escuchara

Ron frunció el ceño y escribió en su propio pergamino lo que le haría a ese idiota

**que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que****pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas****remendadas.**

**Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo****estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

Hermione apretaba con fuerza las hojas, la rabia apenas la dejaba leer con coherencia

¡Una semana! – gritaron las mujeres

Sirius y Remus gruñeron como los hermosos animales en que se transformaban, definitivamente le harían una visita a esos odiosos muggles

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo****de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la****cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como****un guante a una muñeca,****pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse****encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

Menos mal – dijo Fred

Pero a Dumbledore eso le llamo la atención

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo****de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando,****tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

Eso sorprendió a todos

¿Te apareciste? – dijo McGonagall

No, creo que volé – dijo Harry

Que fuerte – dijo Joanne

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles****que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer****(como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena)****fue saltar los****grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento****lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

Pero a tu primito por supuesto no le dicen nada, el si te puede corretear y golpear a gusto – dijo Sirius cuya sangre hervía de rabia

Solo quería jugar con él, fue lo único que dijo – respondió Harry rodando los ojos

Sirius y Remus gruñeron y entrecerraron los ojos una vez más.

Los gemelos ya tenían claro que ese mocoso malcriado se iba a convertir en su muñeco de pruebas

Percy no se podía decir amigo de Harry, pero le caía bien, lo conocía y no se merecía eso, por lo que evitaría que sus hermanos se metieran en problemas cuando fueran contras Dudley.

Bill y Charlie apenas habían conocido a Harry hacia unas semanas, lo habían visto siendo amable con su madre, respondía amable y pacientemente las preguntas de su padre, lo habían visto haciendo bromas con los gemelos, y más aún, lo habían visto siendo el mejor amigo y el mayor apoyo de Ron, con Ginny casi no había hablado pero sabían que la había salvado en la cámara, claro que era de la familia, y los Weasley se protegían los unos a los otros, y ellos como los mayores iban a cuidar de Harry, aquello no se iba a quedar así

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y****Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la****señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de****muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus****temas favoritos.**

Con cada cosa que Hermione leía, más rabia y tensión había en la torre

¿Que tienes que hacer para que no te critiquen? – dijo Tonks

No existir – dijo Harry sin pensarlo un segundo – es que, si Voldemort regresa, espero que no, y me mata

¡Harry! – se alarmo la señora Weasley

Eso dos serían capaces de hacerle una fiesta para celebrarlo – siguió Harry como si no hubiera sido interrumpido

Lo peor y más triste es que tienes razón – dijo Tonks negando con la cabeza

**Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas.**

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los****adelantaba.**

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba****volando.**

Mal, mal, mal – dijo George – ¿cómo se te ocurre decirles eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. **

Sería muy irónico, que después de pasarse diez años mintiendo sobre la muerte de James y Lilly, fueran ellos los que se mataran en un accidente de tránsito – dijo Sirius

Sirius no vas a causar ningún accidente – dijo Remus

Si, podrías herir a alguien inocente – dijo Fred que le había perdido el miedo desde que escucho que era uno de los merodeadores

Salvo que yo no lo llamaría accidente, lo llamaría justicia – dijo Charlie

Nadie replico esas palabras

**Se dio la vuelta en el**

**asiento y gritó a Harry:**

—**¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

¡Pero la mía sí! – dijo Sirius con aire de suficiencia.

Harry y Remus negaron con la cabeza divertidos

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

Nadie pudo evitar reírse ante eso, se necesitaron unos minutos para que Hermione pudiera seguir

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

Un sueño muy real – dijo Sirius con una amplia y arrogante sonrisa

¿Qué dirá cuando sepa lo del auto? – dijo Ron señalando los terrenos con la cabeza

Los dos tuvieron que camuflar una risa bajo la severa mirada de McGonagall

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún****más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado.****Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

Pero yo le voy a mostrar a ese muggle lo que es una idea peligrosa – gruño Sirius

Bueno, tampoco es que tus planes salgan bien digas lo que digas – dijo Ron golpeando amistosamente su espalda

Si, se te da mejor la improvisación – siguió Hermione

Harry rodo los ojos, pero ya no les dijo nada

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley****compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego,****como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran****alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.**

Sirius anotó algo en el pergamino, maldiciendo entre dientes. Harry lo miraba pensando en lo mal que lo pasarían los Dursley cuando lo tuvieran delante, sentiría pena, pero se lo merecían, y le gustaba tener a alguien que lo defendiera, solo esperaba que no se metiera en un buen problema

**Aquello tampoco estaba****mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza****y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

Los bromistas volvieron a reírse ruidosamente, Fred y George se pusieron de pie como pudieron y le hicieron una exagerada reverencia a Harry, mientras McGonagall se obligaba a respirar profundo, Harry solo hacia bromas cuando se aburria a diferencia de su padre, pero cuando las hacia lo hacía en grande

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de****andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a****aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a****practicar****su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

Van a acabar en un reformatorio infantil dentro de nada – dijo el señor Granger

Talvez, pero no es nuestro problema, para eso tienen padres, si no lo crían como deben, o no les importa lo que hacen, es cosa de ellos – dijo Joanne

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y****cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande,****tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

De verdad, ¿cómo le permiten hacer berrinches a los once años? – dijo la señora Weasley asqueada, y es que todos sus hijos habían dejado eso atrás a los cinco años, ella tenía siete hijos y los mantenía en cintura, Petunia tenía uno y no podía controlarlo

Porque así lo han criado, para tener todo lo que quiera como y cuando quiera – dijo la señora Granger tan asqueada, ella había tenido grandes problemas para tener a su única hija, era cierto que la consentía, la premiaba cuando lo ganaba y de vez en cuando le daba algún regalo sin ninguna razón, pero también le ponía limites

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno****para durar.****Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles.****Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había****vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de****serpientes****y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos.**

**Dudley****y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que****estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande.**

Debería presentarlo con el basilisco – murmuro Harry, aunque todos lo escucharon

¡Potter! – lo regaño McGonagall mientras Ginny y Hermione se estremecían

¡Pero si está muerto! – dijo Harry

Potter… – advirtió McGonagall severamente

Bueno ya, lo dejo donde esta – dijo Harry

¿Pero de dónde vas a sacar tu un basilisco? – dijo Sirius confundido

Harry miro a Ron y Hermione con una sonrisa, pero Ron negó con la cabeza, que se enterara cuando lo leyeran

**Podía**n **haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero****en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de****su piel.**

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

Pero como ese hombre permite que su hijo le hable de esa forma – dijo el señor Weasley, sus hijos en contadas ocasiones habían discutido sobre algo con él, pero nunca le habían levantado la voz

Nadie pudo responderle, pero el volvía a preguntarse cómo podía Harry ser tan educado, habiendo crecido en ese ambiente tan hostil

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera****estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía,****salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día.****Era peor que****tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

Desgraciados – dijo McGonagall

Mira que lograr que un niño se compare con un animal – dijo Joanne furiosa

Pero eso es culpa del que decidió dejarlo con esa gente – agrego McGonagall mirando a Dumbledore

Dumbledore por su parte había perdido el brillo en sus ojos, en definitiva, no había sido una buena idea dejar a Harry con esa gente, podían haberlo convertido en un obscurial, lo que habría resultado en su muerte

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta,****muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de****Harry. Guiñó un ojo.**

Espera, ¿hablas parsel? – dijo Sirius mirando a su ahijado que asintió – ¿Como? Los Potter no hablan parsel

Es… un resultado, del ataque de Voldemort en el valle de Godric – dijo Harry

¿Quién te dijo eso? – dijo Remus, Harry señalo a Dumbledore con la cabeza

Así es, no fue algo voluntario claro está, pero por alguna razón Harry absorbió algunas habilidades de Voldemort, lo que puede incluir volar sin escoba y… hablar parsel claro, pero se explicara mejor más adelante, continúe señorita Granger – dijo Dumbledore

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para****ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la****serpiente y****también le guiñó un ojo.**

No soy un experto, pero las serpientes no tienen parpados – dijo Percy

No, si tienen, son como escamas suaves que pueden abrir y cerrar cuando lo desean, pero casi siempre están cerrados* – dijo Joanne

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos****hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

—**Me pasa esto constantemente.**

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la****serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

¿Y cuándo lo supiste, que hablas parsel? – dijo Sirius

Ya estaba aquí en mi segundo año, antes ni sabía lo que era, y tampoco es que hable con serpientes todos los días – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio.**

**Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

—**¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue****criado en el zoológico».**

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

Miradas incrédulas le seguían llegando a Harry. Era inaudito todo lo que el libro estaba narrando

¿Te pareció raro que una serpiente nunca haya estado en Brasil? – dijo George

¿Pero no que estuvieras hablando con una serpiente? – dijo Fred

La verdad, creí que deliraba por todo el vapor que había ahí – dijo Harry

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry****los hizo saltar.**

—**¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO****VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

Harry gruñó. Lo único que había provocado el grito del idiota de Piers, era meterlo a él en un enorme problema

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por****sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido****que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio,****y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la****boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

¡Por Merlín! – dijeron los adultos sorprendidos

Eso era magia muy poderosa y avanzada, una de la que no cualquier niño de once años podía presumir

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado****rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en****la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

Aunque la escena era terrorífica, la gente río con ganas. Dudley y su familia habían tenido su merecido.

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz****baja y sibilante decía:**

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

¿Te castigaron verdad? – dijo Remus

No lo dudes – murmuro Harry

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía****Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.**

**Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse.****Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe****juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon,****Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había****intentado estrangularlo.**

Ojalá – dijo Harry

¡Harry! – dijo la señora Weasley

¿Que? Si me lo hace a mí, se habrían quejado porque no termino el trabajo – dijo Harry con rencor

Una vez más todos miraron mal al director por dejarlo con esos monstros, el señor Weasley y Sirius, cada vez tenían más claro que no permitirían que Harry volviera ese lugar

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con****Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en****una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

¡¿Qué?! —fue un grito común.

¡No pueden negarle la comida a un niño! – gritaron las señoras Weasley y Granger

¡¿Como pueden ser tan crueles con un niño?! – dijo

Esto no puede seguir así Albus – grito McGonagall – ¡¿qué más necesitas para ver que ha sufrido de un abuso infantil horrible?!

No Minerva, estoy de acuerdo contigo, la verdad pensé… que, como madre, Petunia haría a un lado su rivalidad con Lilly – dijo Dumbledore con tristeza, antes de mirar al muchacho – lo lamento mucho Harry, pensé que era el mejor lugar para ti

Harry asintió, pero no lo miro

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un****reloj.****No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran****dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar****algo de****comer.**

¡Es inconcebible que un niño tenga que comer escabulléndose como un ladrón! – dijo Joanne – ¡pero Petunia me va a escuchar!

Ahórratelo, con ella hay que ser más agresivo – dijo Sirius

Pero esto se acaba ahora mismo, Harry se ira a la madriguera de ahora en adelante – determino el señor Weasley no dispuesto a dejar que el muchacho al que ya veía como un hijo, siguiera sufriendo semejantes abusos

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados,****hasta donde****podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un****accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres****murieron.**

Algunos gruñeron, otros miraron indignados y los restantes entrecerraron los ojos

Claro que no lo recuerdas, es mentira – dijo Sirius con la sangre ardiendo de rabia, el lamentándose en azkaban por haber causado la muerte de sus amigos, y su ahijado teniendo casi la misma vida que él, solo que sin el uniforme de presidiario y los dementores

**Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su****alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor****como el****de una quemadura en su frente.**

Aunque ya lo sabían, todos menos los señores Granger jadearon

¿Como es posible que lo recuerde? – dijo la señora Weasley

Es trauma Molly, el trauma nunca termina de sanar – dijo Dumbledore

¿Qué es eso, el rayo verde ese? – dijo el señor Granger

La maldición asesina señor Granger, creo que no tengo que explicarle lo que hace – dijo McGonagall, el señor Granger negó con la cabeza

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde.**

Sin que lo pudiera evitar, la mente de Harry reproducía el asesinato de sus padres, tuvo que negar con la cabeza para apartar esos recuerdos, sabia como había ocurrido, no necesitaba escuchar los gritos de sus padres

**Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres.****Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas.****Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

Yo le envié un montón de fotos a Hagrid para que te las diera – dijo Remus

Las recibí – dijo Harry con una sonrisa melancólica

¿Entonces no sabias nada de ellos? – dijo Tonks

Solo sus nombres – dijo Harry

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente****desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió:**

_Mi culpa. Es mi culpa. Mi odiosa culpa. Yo y mi gran estupidez. Debí decírselo a Remus, debí confiar en él, ¿Por qué Merlín no se lo dije? Harry hubiese vivido feliz conmigo y con Remus, rodeado de personas que le quieren – _pensó y se maldijo Sirius apretando los puños

_Yo debía haber desobedecido a Dumbledore. Debí ir a la casa de los Dursley y habérmelo llevado, ¿por qué fui tan imbécil? _– pensaron Joanne y Remus

**los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran.**

Probablemente magos – dijo el señor Weasley, Harry y sus hijos nunca lo habían visto tan molesto, había comenzado a pasearse por la torre como un león enjaulado, el defendía los derechos de los muggles, pero ahora tenia que obligarse a hasta cierto punto darle la razón a Lucius Malfoy, cuando decían que los muggles eran una porquería, en definitiva no permitiría que Harry volviera a acercarse a esa gente – durante esos diez años que no estuviste, fueron cientos los que afirmaron haber interactuado contigo

**Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley.****Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. **

Tengo que preguntar – dijo Fred refiriéndose a los castigos

Harry suspiro a modo de respuesta

**Una mujer****anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado****alegremente en un autobús.****Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más****raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en****que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

Se aparecían – concluyo Remus

Que irresponsables – dijo Joanne

Es que trataban de volverte loco – dijo McGonagall

Como si hiciera falta – dijo George

Si, nosotros siempre hemos sabido que la cabeza de Harry necesita un ajuste – dijo Fred

¡Hey! – se quejo Harry

Te enfrentaste a un trol – dijo Fred

A un perro de tres cabezas – dijo Ron

Te metiste en la cámara de Slytherin sabiendo que había un monstro ahí – dijo George

Seguiste a un perro del tamaño de un oso a la casa de los gritos – dijo Fred

Momento, la… cámara de Slytherin, ¿es enserio? – los interrumpió Remus recordando que la habían mencionado el día antes

Muy enserio – dieron Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras Ginny se estremecía

¡Yo quiero ir! – salto Sirius

¡No, no quieres! – dijeron Harry y Ron negando efusivamente con la cabeza

En eso estoy de acuerdo, nadie se acercará a esa cámara – dijo McGonagall – continúe señorita Granger

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba****a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le****gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

Una vez más el ambiente que había reinado veinte segundos antes se había esfumado por completo, dando paso a la rabia y la tristeza

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, pero el solo pudo pasarles los brazos por los hombros y los tres se abrazaron por unos minutos

Eso... no aun queda… esto ya lo leímos – dijo Hermione revisando lo que faltaba

Lo cambiaron un poco – dijo Harry

Venga yo quiero leer algo – dijo Ginny solo para sacar su mente de la cámara

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida.****Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano.**

El silencio se apoderó de la torre en cuanto se pronunció aquella línea, ¿un niño de once años castigado en una alacena hasta las vacaciones?, ¿A qué tipo de maltrato había estado sometido Harry en la infancia?, ¿qué se creían aquellos muggles? Era tan injusto que todos, sin excepciones, lanzaron gritos de protesta y enfado.

Harry, ¿cuándo es el cumpleaños del cerdo que tienes por primo? – dijo Charlie

El… 23 de junio – dijo Harry viendo que no lo dejarían

Hermione cuando…

¡¿Estuviste ahí por un mes?! – gritaron los tres Granger

Mas o menos – dijo Harry

¡Los matare, es que yo los mato! – grito Sirius sin poder contenerse mas

No, no, no, no, tu no vas a hacer nada – reacciono Harry deteniéndolo antes de llegar a la puerta

¿Como que no?, yo maldiciéndome en azkaban y resulta que tu estabas viviendo lo mismo, salvo por los dementores – grito Sirius – ¡Esos muggles te castigaron por hacer magia accidental, por algo que no puedes controlar, y lo peor es que esa perra de Petunia lo sabía!

Lo sé, lo sé, pero… - dijo Harry

¿Pero qué? – grito Sirius – no existe nada que los justifique

No los estoy justificando, pero no vale la pena – dijo Harry

Que no…

¿Sabes que va a pasar? ¡voy a decirte lo que va a pasar! Tu los matas y te meten en azkaban, ellos van a ser las víctimas, a nadie le importara lo que hicieron conmigo – grito Harry

¡Y a mí que me importa la opinión de los demás, no te pude proteger por trece años! ¡Pero ahora no habrá quien me detenga!

¡Bien hazlo, mátalos y de paso matas también a Snape antes de volver a azkaban, pero no me pidas que lo vea ni me vuelvas a buscar después! – grito Harry golpeándolo donde más le dolía – ¡ya pase doce años sin ti, puedo sobrevivir lo que me resta de vida!

Esas palabras le dolieron al propio Harry, pero sirvieron para que la ira que Sirius sentía menguara casi por completo

Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada, hasta que Sirius jalo a Harry del brazo y lo abrazo con fuerza, fue entonces que los adultos comenzaron a reclamarle a Dumbledore, mientras los gemelos, Charlie y Bill, se acercaron y comenzaron a murmurar dándole algunas ideas para que anotase en aquel pergamino, una vez que todos se calmaron se reinicio la lectura

Esto siguió con Dudley destruyendo sus regalos, siendo cruel con Harry, rompiéndole la pierna a la señora Figg, todo esto siendo ignorado descaradamente por los Dursley mayores

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa,****dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones,**

Así seguía, pasaron por la escuela a la que pretendían enviar a Harry, el uniforme talla elefante que estaban preparando para Harry, nadie pudo evitar reírse ante el ridículo uniforme de Dudley, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la llegada de la primera carta de Harry

No entiendo, porque estamos volviendo a leer esto – dijo Tonks

Porque lo cambiaron un poco – dijo Harry

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

—**Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

Sigo sin creer que le dijera a su hijo que hiciera algo además de comer, romper cosas y hacer berrinche – dijo George fingiendo sorpresa

Pero las risas acabaron cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y Harry fue forzado a ir por la carta, se repitió la escena en la cocina al descubrir la carta

Pero que dramáticos, ella sabia que iba a llegar le gustara o no – Joanne con rabia

**_Señor H. Potter_**

**_Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_**

**_Privet Drive, 4_**

**_Little Whinging_**

**_Surrey_**

Pero si aparecía en la carta ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada al respecto? – dijo Bill

Las cartas se escriben automáticamente y son demasiadas para leerlas todas, luego solo se apilan, las únicas excepciones son las cartas para los magos de origen muggle, pero… Harry no se incluye en esa lista – dijo McGonagall

Pero se crio con ellos profesora – dijo Percy

Bueno si, pero al mismo tiempo su tía sabia de la magia, se suponía que debía decírselo, ahora me arrepiento – dijo McGonagall sintiéndose muy mal, ella debía proteger a sus leones y claramente le había fallado a uno

Aunque entiendo que haya muchos estudiantes, ese sistema debe cambiar, porque Harry no debe ser el único – dijo Tonks

No, tiene toda la razón señorita Tonks – dijo Dumbledore

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo****pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

—**¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

— **¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la****carta con una mano y echándole una mirada.**

Mas personas que a ti imbécil – grito Ron furioso

Después de eso escucharon lo que ya sabían, los Dursley tratando de evitar que Harry recibiera su carta a Hogwarts

Señores, señoras y señoritas, los reyes del dramatismo – dijo Fred actuando como presentador

Casi todos se rieron, el resto se limitó a sonreír, a Harry le vino bien que los gemelos hicieran el esfuerzo de aliviar la tensión

Escucharon como Dudley hacia su berrinche al ser ignorado y la visita de Vernon a la alacena, cosa que logro enfurecer a todos una vez mas

—**Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos****pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia,****otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía****Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.**

¡Cuatro dormitorios, cuatro dormitorios y hacen que un niño duerma en una alacena! – gruño indignada la señora Weasley

Escucharon como Harry llevaba todas sus cosas a aquella habitación que era más bien un depósito, y se lamentaba por no haber abierto la carta en el vestíbulo, mientras Dudley gritaba en un monumental berrinche

Es demasiado tarde para decirle **no** – dijo Remus

Apuesto lo que sea a que acaba en prisión antes de los dieciocho años – dijo Tonks

No lo dudo, pero ese es el camino por el que sus padres lo han llevado – dijo Remus

Por eso digo que también es una víctima, incluso peor que Harry, lo han hecho creer que esta por encima de los demás, lo han convertido en una persona ruin, deshonesta, egoísta y sin conciencia, por ahora han podido limpiar sus desastres, pero cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, va a tener que enfrentarse a la ley, y al mundo real del cual no tiene ninguna conciencia, porque para sus padres todo lo que dice y hace es correcto, pero llegado un momento ya no podrán hacer nada por el – dijo Dumbledore – Harry por lo menos ha aprendido a valerse por si mismo, y ahora cuenta con personas que lo orientan y aconsejan, algo que ese muchacho no tiene

Todos se quedaron meditando esas palabras, y Harry sonrió débilmente al darse cuenta que tenía razón, él había encontrado en sus amigos lo que nunca tuvo en su infancia, eso era algo que debía agradecer

Pasados varios minutos la lectura siguió tal cual la habían escuchado el día anterior, los Dursley huyendo, Vernon perdiendo la razón, miles de cartas y mas abuso, hasta llegar a la cabaña en el mar tormentoso

Se acabo el capítulo – anuncio Ginny al terminar

Muy bien, ¿alguien quiere agregar algo? – dijo Dumbledore

Creo que ya hemos hablado bastante Albus – dijo McGonagall seriamente

Lo primero… es que Harry no volverá a acercarse a esos animales – dijo la señora Weasley con rabia

Claro que no, se ira conmigo en cuanto probemos mi inocencia – dijo Sirius

Pero hasta que eso pase se quedara con nosotros en la madriguera – dijo el señor Weasley a lo que Sirius asintió

Lo segundo, es que pondremos una denuncia en el ministerio contra esa gente, el hecho de que Harry sea un mago debería bastar para hacer una excepción en las leyes – dijo Joanne

También los denunciaremos nosotros, si no pueden pagar por sus crímenes aquí, lo harán en nuestro mundo – dijo el señor Granger con decisión

Estoy de acuerdo, es cierto que pienso que es el mejor lugar porque los mortifagos nunca lo encontraran ahí, pero no vale la pena si a cambio tiene que sufrir a manos de su propia tía – dijo Dumbledore

Esa no es… _nada_, nada de Harry – dijo Sirius fríamente

Muy bien, lo mejor será bajar directamente al comedor, llevamos unas dos horas aquí y debemos almorzar – dijo McGonagall

Una cosa más – dijo Sirius y miro a Dumbledore – mejor avísales, porque no pienso quedarme como un perro hasta el tercer libro

Se que quieres dar tu opinión, pero debo pensar en los demás – dijo Dumbledore

No me interesan los estudiantes, me interesa la salud mental de mi ahijado, el necesita a su padrino a su lado, no a un perro – dijo Sirius

De acuerdo, pero hay que planearlo bien, tengo que preparar a los estudiantes

¿Enserio crees que podrás prepararlos lo suficiente?, Dumbledore esos chicos creen que es un asesino a sangre fría - dijo McGonagall

Y por eso quería esperar hasta el final del tercer libro – dijo Dumbledore

Bien, todos de acuerdo, Joe préstame tu varita, Remus ven conmigo – dijo Sirius, Joanne se encogió de hombros y le dio su varita, volvió a su forma animaga y salió seguido por Remus

¿Qué va a hacer? – dijo la señora Weasley mientras los merodeadores salían

Mejor volvamos al comedor – dijo Dumbledore

Mientras Sirius arrastro a Lupin hasta un pasadizo del primer piso

¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo Remus

No te voy a decir, solo quiero que me avises cuando ya todos estén en el comedor

Sirius mira que te conozco – dijo Remus con sospecha

No hare nada malo, pero no negare que quiero divertirme un poco – dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa

Eso para mi es lo mismo – dijo Remus

No seas aguafiestas Moony, solo avísame – dijo Sirius empujándolo fuera del aula

Mientras en el comedor el almuerzo ya estaba terminando, todos se habían estado preguntando donde se habían metido el director, la jefa de Gryffindor, los Weasley, Lupin, la aurora y el trio, pero ellos solo habían regresado y se habían sentado a almorzar hablando entre ellos, pero notaron que los adultos del grupo estaban bastante tensos

En el vestíbulo Dumbledore se había encontrado con una recién llegada Amelia Bones, ella ya había sido notificada de todo y le habían suministrado un resumen de la lectura, McGonagall no tardo en resumir lo que habían descubierto en la torre de astronomía, ahora ella también estaba molesta y buscaría la forma de descargar sobre esos muggles todo el peso de la ley, Dumbledore también le había informado lo relacionado con Sirius, era una suerte que ella siempre hubiera pensado que había algo muy raro en relación a ese caso

Una vez que el almuerzo termino y sin saber lo que Sirius planeaba Dumbledore se dirigió al comedor

Bien, durante el descanso hemos recibido a una nueva visitante que se unirá a la lectura, ¿madame Bones le gustaría presentarse? – dijo Dumbledore

Gracias director – Dijo la mujer pasando al frente, era una mujer alta, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café, llevaba una túnica azul oscuro con el distintivo del ministerio de magia - buenas tardes, mi nombre es Amelia Bones, tengo 36 años, en Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de Hufflepuff - los tejones aplaudieron – gracias, actualmente soy la jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica, asesora del departamento de leyes mágicas y miembro del Wisengamot

Gracias madame, es bienvenida a tomar asiento donde se sienta más a gusto – dijo Dumbledore amablemente

Ella hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y fue a sentarse junto a la profesora Sproud con quien había asistido a Hogwarts, a quien saludo amablemente, saludo que fue respondido con el mismo respeto

Ahora comenzaremos con un nuevo capítulo, con un poco de suerte acabaremos este capítulo antes de cenar, talvez... – dijo Dumbledore, pero fue interrumpido por una voz perruna pero divertida y un poco arrogante

Snape frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz y miro a Dumbledore, el director suspiro, debería haberlo visto venir

Harry... ven a jugar conmigo... – dijo una voz que solo unos pocos reconocieron

Creo que el invitado que faltaba finalmente llego – dijo Dumbledore

¡Sirius Black! – gritaron todos al verlo aparecer en la puerta

¡Desmaius! – grito Harry subiéndose a la mesa

Pero Sirius desvió el hechizo contra una pared asustando a los de Hufflepuff

¿Qué, quieres asesinarme Harry? - se burló Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante

Sorprendiendo a todos, Harry sonrió y bajo su varita antes de ir a abrazar a su padrino

Te extrañe cachorro – dijo Sirius como si no llevara dos días junto a Harry

Yo también padrino – dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego

Las mandíbulas de todos estaban en el suelo, nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, Harry Potter estaba abrazando a un asesino en masas y encima lo había llamado padrino

¡Sirius Black! - grito Fudge saliendo del shock - ¡atrápenlo!

¡Le tocan un pelo y se las verán conmigo! - dijo Harry apuntando a los autores con su varita

Nadie atacara a Sirius Black - dijo Dumbledore sorprendiendo a más de uno – Amelia…

No tiene que repetírmelo director – dijo Amelia poniéndose de pie – en lo personal siempre pensé que había algo muy raro en torno a lo que paso esa noche, empezando por el hecho de que el señor Black nunca recibió un juicio

Crouch no lo considero necesario, dijo que… – trato de intervenir Fudge

Todos, tienen derecho a un juicio, sin excepciones – lo interrumpió Amelia

Todo se aclarará con el tercer libro - dijo Dumbledore

Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario – determino Amelia mirando a Sirius que sonrió

Entonces todo aclarado, ya podemos continuar – dijo Dumbledore antes de coger el libro - quien quiere leer el próximo capitulo

Yo lo hago - dijo Sirius sin pensarlo

Ignorando las miradas de terror de todos los estudiantes, Sirius subió al escenario y tomo el libro, pero incluso pese al miedo algunas estudiantes y auroras pensaron que era un hombre bastante apuesto, era alto, con el cabello negro azulado hasta los hombros, con algo de musculo en los brazos, casi no se podía decir que se había pasado doce años en azkaban era claro que no había perdido el tiempo durante ese verano

Ya dejen de mirarlo así, créanme... se ha visto peor – dijo Harry volviendo a sentarse, Sirius lo miro feo

¿Sirius Black emocionado por leer?, debí traer mi cámara – se burló Lupin haciendo reír a su cuñada

¡Eso no es gracioso Remus! - dijo Sirius mirándolo mal

Bueno tío Monny, ¡yo si tengo la mía! - dijo Harry sacando su cámara para tomarle un par de fotos a su padrino

Quiero una de esas si no te molesta – dijo McGonagall tratando de ser neutral, aunque pensaba lo mismo que Lupin

¡Harry! – dijo Sirius haciendo su ahijado se riera aún mas

Sonríe Sirius - dijo Harry entre risas, Sirius sonrió sin poder evitarlo

Solo lee, vamos a estar interrumpiendo todo el libro - se rio Hermione

Chica lista, bueno voy - dijo Sirius abriendo por fin el libro **– Norberto, el ridgeback noruego**

* * *

Bueno eso es todo amigos

Ahora un par de cosas

Como ven decidi traer a Amelia Bones quien me cayo bien por ser justa y tener buenos principios, ademas de que no se deja manipular por mortifagos :D

Ya no quise esperar mas, habia pensado en una gran entrada con drama y gritos, pero nada mejor que lo simple y espontaneo, espero les guste

La pareja de Harry sera Daphne, la de Ron sera Pansy y la de Hermione sigue en produccion :D

Nos vemos en los comentarios

* * *

*** ¿Cuándo o porque llego?:** hago esta pregunta porque al decir cuando, se puede interpretar como que es un premio, algo que Harry nunca ha recibido ni recibirá de los Dursley, pero es realidad le dieron la habitación porque temían lo que los magos podían hacerle al saber cómo trataban a uno de los suyos

*¿Las serpientes parpadean?: creo que no soy la única en preguntarse eso, he aquí la respuesta. Las serpientes no parpadean porque sus párpados siempre están cerrados. Esto se debe a que no tienen párpados móviles y pueden abrir y cerrar cuando lo deseen. Las serpientes tienen una clara membrana de piel sobre el ojo que lo cubre en todo momento. La parte externa del ojo de la serpiente es una escama, igual que el resto de su piel. Esta escala se llama espectáculo o brille. Estos se desarrollaron con el tiempo a medida que los párpados superior e inferior se fusionaron y se volvieron transparentes.

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews**

Lyra-Narcissa-Malfoy27: Me alegra que te guste, aun no decido que pareja tendrá Hermione, pero si te digo que tendrá sus confrontaciones con Pansy, pienso que son las dos caras de un amisma moneda :D

Nicolas Black: gracias por tu comentario, espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste también

Guest: gracias, si estoy en proceso de renovación de historias y escribiendo otras, pero quiero terminar este fic que tendrá claro siete partes :D

Guest: Que bien! Espero seguir emocionándote :D

Daenerys Black: el Dramione es de mis favoritos, igual que el haphne, pero sigue en producción, veremos mas adelante :D

¡Antonio Cordero: bueno no sera de un capitulo a otro, sera algo que ira pasando poco a poco, primero se iran conociendo :D

AndreaQuebedo: Aqui lo tienes, espero que la espera valiera la pena

Dendrago: si, quise hacer algo diferente a lo usual, pero también manteniendo algo de su escencia :D

Hermione Malfoy: a mi también me gusta el Dramione, pero sigue en producción :D,

romi-loveanime: lo de la alacena como veras en este capitulo, quise que fuera algo mas intimo, espero que te guste :D

Kira Potter Jackson: Que bien que te gustara, espero que este también:D


End file.
